The Edge
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: After graduating High School, Harvey Haddock had no idea what he wanted to do until the day came that he chose to buy the failing bar he worked at in the city to try and save it. Harvey never imagined that it would become one of the hottest clubs around or that doing what he did ended up being the best decision of his entire life. Rated M/Modern AU/Toothless X Hiccup Pairing!
1. Author's Note-Please Read!

_**Hello, to all my loyal fans and readers out there! Alright, so this IS NOT a chapter for this story. It's an author's note plus the character names because it would take up a lot of room to put it in chapter one. So, here ya go before you move on the next page where chapter one; Place To Start, will be!**_

 **/Author's Note;** _Here's the deal with this story, so everyone understands it before they click next chapter and begin reading. By request of one of my loyal fans, I am setting this story modern and in the US. Now, pay close attention! I am placing this story in the smallest state the US has; Rhode Island. HOWEVER, so I don't make anyone mad about changing the cities or towns of an actual state in the US, I'm placing Archia Isle as an EXTENSION of RI, like having to take a ferry to get to it. Okay? Everyone got that? RI, in this case, is the MAIN ISLAND and from RI, you'd need a ferry to get to ARCHIA ISLE where Berk, Murderous, Bog-Burglar, Shivering Shores, Berserker, Outcast, Hysteria, Visithug, Bashem, and Uglithug is located. That is where the story takes place, an imaginary island off RI and about an hour ferry ride away. So, keep that in mind while reading if you want location purposes, that in this story, Archia Isle is part of RI, like how Block Island is. If anyone has any questions, feel free to message me! Thank you!_ _ **/**_

 **Human Characters;**  
Harvey Haddock –Hiccup  
Victoria Haddock –Valka  
Sullivan Haddock –Stoick  
Garrett Smithy –Gobber  
Ashley Hofferson –Astrid  
Ford Ingerman –Fishlegs  
Seth Jorgenson –Snotlout  
Eli Trapp –Eret  
Roslyn Thorston –Ruffnut  
Travis Thorston –Tuffnut  
Daniel Lanvik –Dagur  
Heather Lanvik –Heather  
Calista Bog -Camicazi  
Vinny Grimborn -Viggo  
Robert Grimborn -Ryker

 **Dragon Characters;  
** Trayden Nyght –Toothless  
Clayton James Hopkins "CJ" –Cloudjumper  
Sebastian Hunt –Skullcrusher  
Storm Avia –Stormfly  
Morgan Flinter –Meatlug  
Winter Spears –Windshear  
Sean Wilde –Sluether  
Hank Burnall –Hookfang  
Brett Pyros –Barf  
Brady Pyros –Belch  
Garth Lazzi –Grump

Thornado –Purebred Pitbull[Haddock Family Pet]  
Snooze –Sharpshot; Calico Cat[Hayden's Pet]


	2. Place To Start

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

1: Place To Start

 _[Saturday, June 19_ _th_ _, 2010]_

"PARENTS, SIBLINGS, GUARDIANS, GUESTS, I PRESENT TO YOU THE BERKIAN HIGH SCHOOL CLASS OF 2010!" yelled the principle, Flynn Hofferson. The crowd of new graduates cheered loud as the removed their graduation tassels and threw their caps into the air while guests clapped their hands in applause. Today marked the end of one chapter and the beginning of another, the life beyond High School. Eighteen long years prepared them for this moment when they would break off from their parents and lead their own lives according to their choices. "Congratulations graduates," the man smiled wide. There were hugs, kisses, and the flashes of cameras going off. "Alright settle down a minute," it got quieter, but smiles were seen from all everyone. "Now, just like to remind everyone there is a massive graduation party being held outside on the field, hope to see everyone there!" he called out before stepping away from the microphone and then getting off the stage.

"So, should we go?" asked a seventeen-year-old male with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"What, to the big party?" came the voice from a black haired and green eyed female.

"Yeah?" replied the first male.

"No, it's going to be way too crowded. We're better off doing what we planned last week," spoke a young man with short blond hair and green eyes next.

"What? All of us going out to dinner together?" replied a girl with long, pale blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm down," replied the female's twin brother.

"Well, let's grab Harvey and Ashley then," stated the man who initially started the conversation. The group of five friends made their way over to an auburn haired male with green eyes, and then beside him was a female with blond hair and sky blue eyes. "Hey you two, come on," the male said.

"Relax, Seth. We got time. Besides, it's going to be a mad house getting out of here," stated the male with a calm smile.

"Harvey is right. And it's only 3:45 pm," the female added afterward.

"Thank you, Ashley," Harvey replied as she gave a warm smile in return.

"Heather, don't you have to go home with your brother, Daniel, first?" said the male with blond hair and green eyes.

"Oh, shoot! That's right, thanks for reminding me, Ford! I'll catch up with you all for dinner. Send me the details?" the female with black hair and green eyes asked quickly.

"You know we will," Ashley said. Heather nodded and rushed to locate her older brother. "I think we all have to leave with our parents first, then we can meet up?" she informed.

"Sounds good. See you guys and girls later! We'll text the details for where to go," Harvey told them as he waved and hurried to find his parents and he was sure to find them by the car so they could get out before things got backed up with people trying to leave school grounds.

=Harvey's POV=

I could not believe that I was a high school graduate! It was amazing to know that the last years in this school district and now I was done, never to walk these halls again. Well, except for maybe the reunion whenever that would be. Oh, right! I should probably tell you who I am. My name is Harvey Haddock; I'm eighteen-years-old, and a male with auburn hair and green eyes. I born February 29th, 1992, yes, I'm a leap year baby. I'm an only child to Victoria and Sullivan Haddock. My father is the mayor of our island, Archia Isle, which is off the coast of Providence, Rhode Island in the United States of America. In truth, from RI to here is an hour ferry ride, so the state we're close to is what we consider our mainland, and we don't go there too often; we honestly keep to ourselves and dad runs the island. Oh, and Dad's personal assistant happens to be my unofficial uncle, Garrett Smithy; he is my father's best friend and I've known the guy since I was born. My mother owns her own business, Berk Animal Hospital and is lead veterinarian there, she took up that profession after finding a wounded purebred pitbull four years ago, his name is Thornado and our family pet. I bet you want to know a little more about Archia Isle and how it works.

So we run much as a state does. While Archia Isle is the _state_ in this sense, Arc is the central city and its surrounded by towns. Berk is one of them; we're about forty-five minutes from Arc. The rest of the towns vary from ten minutes to thirty-five from either the city or one another. The rest of the Archia Isle towns are Murderous, Meathead, Bog-Burglar, Shivering Shores, Visithug, Hysteria, Berserker, Outcast, Uglithug, and Bashem. Interesting names, right? Well, that's because most, if not all of us derive from Viking Ancestry. So, you know about my home and my family, I guess I should tell you about my best friends that I've known since Kindergarten. Well, one of them happens to be my cousin, but we treat one another as friends. I suppose that's a plus in my eyes!

My cousin is Seth Jorgenson; he's eighteen with dark brown hair and blue eyes. My aunt Jamie and uncle Samuel, who is my father's brother, are Seth's parents, and the family is pretty close. My next friend is Ford Ingerman; he's a husky fellow but wicked smart with blond hair and green eyes. Also, Ford is dating Heather Lanvik, another one of my friends. Heather has black hair with bright green eyes, she and Ford have been together since Junior Prom. Oh, Heather has an older brother, Daniel Lanvik. Now, Daniel didn't attend our school because he's three years older than Heather and her legal guardian since their parents were killed in a car accident two years ago. Daniel, as far as I know, works a full-time job as a mechanic and holds down a two bedroom apartment for Heather and himself.

Two more of my friends are the Thorston twins; Roslyn and Travis. Both of them have long, pale blonde hair and light blue eyes. Roslyn keeps her hair in three braids, two on the side and one down her back. I swear it's just about the only way we can tell them apart since they just about wear the same clothing. The last friend I have is Ashley Hofferson; she's beautiful with golden blond hair in one braid going down her back and sky blue eyes. Oh, and the name Hofferson you might recall from earlier, yes, Ashley is related to the High School principal. Flynn Hofferson is Ashley's uncle; you can bet she never got into trouble at school. So yeah, that's everybody.

"Harvey, let's get a move on before we're stuck in this traffic," I heard my father call and wave me over.

"Coming, Dad!" I replied as I reached the car and got a giant hug from my mother, but that was expected; I'm her baby boy regardless of how old actually am. Mom and Dad had a lot of trouble conceiving and carrying a child to term. I heard the stories that even though I was born two months early, I was their miracle baby. Mom had me when she was twenty-years-old, and Dad was thirty during that time. Yes, my parents are ten years apart in age and married as soon as Mom turned eighteen and had graduated High School. I got conceived two years later after many conception and pregnancy failures. I guess they were happy with one child because, after me, they didn't try again.

"Oh, son! I'm so proud of you!" Victoria exclaimed. I laughed a little and rubbed the back of my head.

"Heh, thanks, Mom," I replied. "So, you two are cool with me going to dinner with the gang right?"

"Yes, Harvey, we are. You can celebrate with them tonight but tomorrow is the family party with your grandparents on both sides, aunt, uncle, and cousin," Sullivan responded with a smile as he hugged me next. Me graduating today wasn't a huge deal, everyone knew that I would because I was a straight A, honor roll student from seventh grade to twelfth. Grades before that were A and B. On top of school; I also worked a part time job five days a week, sometimes six if I did a cover shift for someone.

I started working for Drake Soul Café when I was fifteen-years-old. It was a nice little joint that served, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It opened at 8 am, then at 12 would switch to lunch, and supper began at 5 pm. The closing was 9:30 pm with staff leaving around 10 pm. As long as I was home before 11 pm, then I wasn't breaking any laws. However, at fifteen, I was working four-hour shifts and had to be home by 8 pm due to labor laws or whatever so I usually worked 5 pm to 9 pm and that was only Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Weeks days, I had to be done by 8 pm so I'd work 4 to 8 to abide by that. When I turned sixteen, I could start working until 9:30 pm and at seventeen was when I was able to work until later as long as I was in my house by the time the clock hit 11 pm. I turned eighteen four months ago, so that's why I work five days or six days, but never more than twenty-two hours because I still had school to focus on.

With school over, I know I'll have to find a full-time job to work now. That was fine with me, I liked working, and Odin knows that I have a lot of money saved up from the last three years plus the allowance my parents give me for doing household work. All I had to do was keep my room clean, dishes, set the table, laundry, take the trash out, etc. I started getting an allowance when I eight-years-old, Mom and Dad would give me $5 a week, then at ten, it was $10 a week, then when I turned thirteen, they raised it to $15. Yeah, I made a lot of money and saved it all. When I started working for Dreki Soul Café, I was just a busboy. I made $8.10 per hour. I ended up getting promoted to waiter/server making $11.25 an hour. Right now, I'm still making that, so my checks look fantastic, plus I get tips. I use tips for gas in my car and something to eat on my breaks at work. Everything else goes in the bank, and the only payment I have is my cell phone and car insurance.

I decided to get my own phone when I was seventeen; I only pay $35 a month for unlimited talk, text, and web. I do have a car; it's a black 2006 Hyundai Elantra, I pay $120 a month for that and have since I turned eighteen, before that my parents had me on their insurance and I'd give them $30 a week. I took Drivers Education in November 2007, when I was fifteen, and I passed that and had my permit until March 2008, which is when I was considered sixteen and took the road test. I got my license, and then my start of Sophomore Year in September 2008, Mom and Dad gave me Mom's old car, which is the Elantra I drive now. So, yeah, things are great for me, and now that I'm a High School graduate, I needed to figure out what I was going to do with my life. I couldn't wait for tonight, just hanging out with my best friends, a little graduation party for us. Mom and Dad got in the car; then I got in the back seat after removing my cap and gown. I buckled up and placed the items beside me but still held my diploma. Dad started the vehicle, and we were headed off school ground, I couldn't help but look back at the school got farther away from sight.

' _So long, Berkian High,'_ I thought before turned around and relaxed with my eyes closed.

 _[Dreki Soul Café-5:30 pm]_

So, we ended up deciding to grab dinner at the place where I work. Why? Because there was a corner booth in the back that fit all seven of us perfectly and the food was not only cheap but good too.

"Harvey!" called my boss, Conner Gray as I walked in with my friends.

"Hey, boss," I greeted.

"Congratulations on graduating, my friend," Conner smiled as we shook hands. "I didn't think I'd see you tonight, isn't there a party going on at the High School for the graduates?" he inquired.

"Yeah, but we decided that just us seven would come out for dinner and celebrate," I replied with a smile.

"Fine with me, I'm glad I get to see ya. I take it you're putting your two weeks in?" Conner wondered.

"I told you that I would still work here until I found a full-time job," I reminded.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, I forgot. Well, your back booth is open if you want to grab that and then I'll send Fayth over to get you some drinks and take your order," Conner said. I nodded and led the others towards our table, we filed in and sat down to relax. A girl with bleach blond hair and sea-green eyes came over with a smile.

"Hey, Harv," she said happily.

"Hey, Fayth. Filling in for Nikki?" I wondered since Saturdays were usually Nicole Fury's night to work and Fayth Knight worked Sundays.

"Yeah, she needed tonight off for a family thing, so we switched. So, what can I get you and your gang to drink?" Fayth smiled broadly. "Or do you know what you want to eat?" she added.

"Uh, I'll do cola please with my usual. What do the rest of you want?" I asked. The other six put in their orders and Fayth headed off to the kitchen to give the ticket to the cooks.

"This is great, I'm glad we decided to do this," Heather said first to the group.

"Right? What's it gonna be like now where we don't see each other a lot?" Roslyn mentioned.

"You guys are acting like this is the last time we'll see one another," Seth chuckled. "We still got all sum-Oh, that's right. We're graduates now, we won't be going back to school in September," he added after he realized it.

"Exactly," Ford pointed out. "Where are we all going from here?" he questioned.

"Well, I'll be attending Arc State University to study for elementary school teacher," Ashley informed with a smile. "I got my acceptance letter three weeks ago,"

"I'll be at Arc State too!" Heather replied, "I'll be dorming there, and Daniel said something about moving to be closer to me," she enlightened afterward.

"I haven't decided if I'm dorming or not. Might be easier to avoid the forty-five-minute drive," Ashley shrugged. "What is your plan, Roz, Trav? How about you, Seth?" she inquired.

"I'm going to Arc Community College for Psychologist," Ford said.

"Nice, you won't be far from us then. The community college is what, twenty minutes from the university?" Ashely giggled a bit.

"I'm likely gonna be working with Mom and Dad at their pizzeria; Slice of Valhalla," Seth shrugged.

"We're undecided, probably get jobs. Not sure if we want to go back to school so soon, ya know? Maybe hold it off for a while," Roslyn stated as Travis nodded in agreement. "What about you, Harvey?" she turned the question to me.

"Me?" I asked as they nodded. "I don't know,"

"Really?" Heather and Ford said together, looking shocked at my response.

"You honestly don't know what you want to do now that High School is over?" Ashley questioned.

"Nope. I mean, Dad wants me to work in his office and run for mayor at some point, but that's…not me. Speeches, running the island, that's his thing," I told them as they looked at me softly. "I know I'm not like my mother or my father, so where does that leave me? I don't know where to go next," I admitted.

"Well, you got time, Harvey," Seth said.

"Yeah, don't stress about it. You'll find something you like to do," Ford added.

"For right now, Harv, you have a good job here. Take the summer to think about things, they do enrollments for college and what not up until the second week in August and the community college has night courses and has classes in fall and spring semesters," Ashley put her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, I think," I said as the drinks were delivered to our table. "Yeah, I guess I'll just weigh my options for now. College sounds nice and all, but I guess the problem is that I have no idea what I'd go for," I shrugged. It was true; I didn't know what I'd go to college to study. Odin knew how many choices I had to pick from, but did I want to go back to school after I just graduated? No. I wouldn't work with my mom, and I firmly told my father that I wouldn't work in his office with him. We'd gotten into a few arguments over it; I put my food down when I turned eighteen and told him to stop trying to plan my life for me, and since then, he's backed off a lot about and constantly reminds me that the offer is there _if_ I change my mind. I wouldn't but told him okay because it was easier than fighting again.

The rest of the group continued to talk about their plans or maybe what to do over the summer before college started. I would be working, for now. I needed to figure out what to do and where to go next in my life. I suppose the first thing I needed to do was put more money away. I had a lot, plus the money my parents stored away for me to go to college if I chose to do that. I didn't know where I was going from this night forward, but finding a job I could work thirty or more hours at seemed like a good place to start.


	3. New Place & Job

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

2: New Place & Job

 _[Monday; September 6_ _th_ _, 2010-11:00 am]_

Harvey had a hard time finding a full-time job. Two and a half months had gone by and nothing so far, truthfully, he was getting discouraged over it. Sure, Harvey still had his restaurant job as a server-even though he knew how to do everything there, but it wasn't the same as working thirty plus hours a week. Harvey wanted something where he worked five days a week at least with two off but still made good money. Of course, there was no rush on him putting away money to move out, Harvey knew his parents didn't mind if he stayed at the house. All of his friends were in school now or working. Ashley and Heather were dorming together at Arc State University, and Ford was taking day classes at the Community College while working part-time at night. Seth worked with his parents, and the twins found jobs too. Everyone was doing well, except for Harvey. Today was Harvey's day off, and he was sitting at home on his bed with the laptop out, trying to do job searches.

Unfortunately for him, all the postings were for Arc City, which was forty-five minutes away from Berk. Harvey had assumed that this might be his only option, to work in the city. However, the downside to that was where he lived; Berk. The drive would be hellish every day to go to and from, especially if he ended up working nights. Harvey didn't care about the shifts he worked, as long as he was making the hours he needed to be considered full-time. Harvey's idea for this employment in Arc City was that he would have to get an apartment there to be close to work otherwise the gas money he'd be spending every day would be horrendous. Harvey sighed as he checked the time on the bottom right of his laptop screen; **11:05 AM**. Suddenly, his cell phone rang as he reached for it on the nightstand. Glancing at the caller ID, he saw it read; **Dad**. Harvey slid the bar to answer as he put it to his ear.

"Hey, Dad," Harvey greeted.

" _Hi, son. What are you doing right now?"_ Sullivan wondered.

"Uh, sitting at home and looking for a job," Harvey replied while still clicking on links to read about possible jobs.

" _Why? Did you get fired from Dreki Soul?"_ Sullivan asked as Harvey rolled his eyes.

"No, Dad. You know I've been looking for a full-time one, though. Any who, what's up?" Harvey questioned.

" _Tell the lad his uncle Garrett says hi!"_ Harvey heard Garrett says as he smiled and shook his head a bit. Harvey loved Garrett; the man was his Godfather and always knew how to have a good time and make Harvey laugh.

"Hi, Uncle Gar," Harvey said.

" _He says hi. Anyway, Harvey, I was wondering if you bring me my wallet? I realized just now that I left it at home,"_ Sullivan inquired.

"How in the name of Odin did you forget your wallet, Dad?" Harvey asked as he closed the laptop and slid it off to the side while getting off of his bed and locating his shoes, keys, and wallet. Harvey had needed an excuse to drive to the city anyway since all the job postings stated to stop in to inquire about it. Harvey could bring his father's wallet to him, then check about some of the jobs.

" _I was in a rush,"_ Sullivan sighed. Harvey moved to the kitchen and found his dad's wallet on the counter where the coffee mug from this morning had been. Harvey places it in his pocket while exiting the house to get to his car.

"Alright, I've got it. I should be there in about an hour," Harvey said while getting in the driver's seat of his Hyundai and pulling his seat belt over, and then clicking it into place.

" _Thanks, son. See you soon, drive carefully. It looks like it's going to start storming and the roads are already wet from the light rain we had two hours ago,"_ Sullivan warned.

"Will do. Bye," Harvey ended the call and placed his phone in the cup holder while he turned the car on, then moved the gear to reverse and backed out of the driveway. Harvey put it in drive and was headed towards the highway.

 _[Fifty Minutes Later-Archia Isle]_

Harvey reached city hall and delivered his father's wallet to him; then it was decided since it was lunch time that Harvey, Garrett, and Sullivan would go out to eat together. After that was over, Harvey started his job search by going to the places he'd seen posted online. Sadly, most of those advertisements were old and just hadn't been updated after the position had gotten filled. Harvey was prepared to go home after this last stop on his list, it still had a now hiring sign in the window, so maybe this would work out for him? Harvey honestly wasn't betting his hopes on it because this establishment was another restaurant and that was the same type of job he had now. Harvey walked in with a positive attitude and then walked out eight minutes later with a heavy sigh. Another letdown for him, he might as well go home from here and try again tomorrow with a job search. Just as Harvey reached his car to leave, he heard someone calling to him.

"Hey! Hey, kid! Wait up," the voice said. Harvey turned to a man looking to be in his late twenties rushing over towards him. Harvey stopped as the man panted a few times, trying to catch his breath. "You're…looking for a job, right?" he asked. Harvey arched a brow now. "I was…in the restaurant when you inquired about the hiring sign," Well, that made more sense now.

"Uh, yeah, I am. Well, I have a job but it's only part-time, and I'm looking for something with thirty or more hours," Harvey said, answering the first question the man had asked him.

"What kind of work are you looking for?" the man inquired now.

"Anything that will give me full-time and I don't care if its days or nights. I graduated High School in June, and I'm not going to college, so I have open availability," Harvey replied.

"How old are you?" the male wondered now.

"Eighteen," Harvey responded as the male before he stroked his chin a little and looked at him, which was odd, and Harvey wasn't sure if he liked it since this person was a stranger.

"Can you organize, lift, and take orders while being friendly?" the man questioned.

"Well, yeah. I work as a server right now and have since I was fifteen. I know how to take orders, organize product, smile, make small talk, and cook. Can I ask what all this is about?" Harvey decided to inquire now.

The man smiled at him with his hand out. "I'm Andrew Kingsley. Sorry about the questions, but I think I might be able to help you out with full-time work. See, I own a place called Dragon's Cove, and I'm looking to hire someone as a server. I asked about all that stuff because you have to be eighteen to serve and sell drinks, twenty-one to consume. We sell alcohol, bar foods, all that. I need someone five nights a week, and I think you might be perfect for the position," Andrew, as he introduced himself, stated calmly. Harvey felt a little more at ease knowing this now, he extended his hand and shook Andrew's.

"I'm Harvey," Harvey informed before the two stopped shaking hands and looked at one another.

"Pleasure to meet you. So, are you interested in the job?" Andrew asked.

"To be frank, I don't know. You haven't given me hours or what I'd been doing," Harvey replied.

"I suppose that would help, wouldn't it? Dragon's Cove is a bar; it opens at 11 am, closes at 1 am. Staff arrives two hours before open and leave a little after 1 am, sometimes it's closer to 2 though. I would have you doing server work, much like what you're used to doing. Bringing people their drinks and food, all that. Uh, you'd be working five days a week, guaranteed two off and likely not Fridays or Saturdays because they are the busiest days. You'd be working from about 4 pm to 1 or 2 am. I have another server who works part time from 11-4," Andrew explained.

"Well, it's something I can do. Never done the serving drinks bit," Harvey stated.

"All you gotta do is tell the bartenders what you need, and they'll handle making it," Andrew smiled. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

"I think it's…great. It might take me a bit to get used to the atmosphere, but I'm a fast learner as far as job duties go," Harvey smiled.

"Since it's new to you and all, how about we do a trial run of it. Come work for me for two weeks and see if it's something you want to keep doing. I'll pay ya $6.50 an hour plus you get the tips from the customers you serve, and you don't have to share those with other servers or the bartenders. Everyone keeps what they got, that's the rule in my bar. Does that seem like a fair offer; to give it a shot and if you don't like it, no hard feelings?" Andrew suggested to him.

Harvey thought about it for a minute. It was a good offer, to give things a chance for two weeks and see if it was something he could do. What could it hurt? It's not like he was having much luck anywhere else. "I'll give it a shot, Mr. Kingsley," Harvey nodded as the two shook hands again.

"Excellent. So, let your current job know what's going on about the two weeks trial thing, that way if you do end up liking it with us a Dragon's Cove, it could be your two weeks notice. Here's my number and why don't we just start ya tomorrow? Shall we say 10 am? Come in and get you familiarized with the place?" Andrew said while handing Harvey a card with Andrew's name and number on it, also that he was the owner of Dragon's Cove.

"I will be there. Thank you for this officer, Mr. Kingsley," Harvey smiled.

"Hey, I'm your boss now so you can call me Andrew or Andy," Andrew laughed a little. "See you tomorrow," he waved and walked off with his hands in his pockets. Harvey was excited; his luck turned around with this! Harvey got right into his car and left for home.

 _[Friday, September 24_ _th_ _, 2010-Dragon's Cove]_

Harvey loved his temporary job! It was so easy for him to do. All Harvey had to do was wear something casual but still professional like a pair of black or blue jeans, then a decent shirt with an around the waist apron that had pockets for the order pad and some pens. For the work aspect; Harvey came in at 4:45 pm and clocked in at 5 pm. Harvey's duties were simple; take and bring orders whether they be drink, food, or both. Harvey had to smile and be friendly, engage in a little small talk while keeping an eye on the other tables he waited on, and then he would have to bring the check, make change, and send people off. Harvey would get to keep any tips he made and not have to split them with the other two or three servers. Harvey got paid on Fridays and was always home around 2 am; it depended on how late the nights were.

Monday through Saturday, the bar was open from 11 am to 1 am and on Sundays, the bar was open 12 pm to 12 am. Last call for alcohol would be at 12:30 am, and the kitchen closed at 11:30 pm so it could be cleaned up and shut down. After all was said and done with the closing of the bar, it was about 1:00 am, and Harvey would drive home at 2:00 in the morning, he'd get into the house and collapse on his bed to get some sleep. Around 10 am, Harvey would take a hot shower, make himself breakfast, do a few chores, and by then he'd eat lunch around 1 pm. After all that, he would be relaxing and having to leave for work at 3:45 pm to beat rush hour going into the city and make it with some time to get ready before starting his shift. For the last two weeks, Harvey was working Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday; overall, he worked forty hours a week and brought home a $215.00 check after taxes, and his tips usually gave him an extra $70-$100 or so a night.

Andrew admitted that Harvey was damn good at being a bar server, the girls always tipped high for him because he was quick, smart, friendly, and good looking too. Harvey was surprised to hear the compliments that Andrew received about him. Harvey wanted to stay at Dragon's Cove; it gave him everything he wanted in a job. Great environment, hours, co-workers, and money. Harvey's only problem; the forty-five-minute drive to and from work. Harvey knew this could become an issue if he worked in the city while living in Berk, and unfortunately, it might be his deciding factor in keeping the job as a server for Andrew. Right now, it was 12 am, and the bar was busy. Harvey was taking on fifteen tables since the other server had to leave forty minutes ago due to feeling sick.

"This is madness," one of the bartenders, Kevin Peterson, remarked.

"It's because everyone has been talking about our new server," Andrew chuckled while opening a beer and handing it to a customer. "Harvey is young, fast, accurate, friendly, and hot to the college girls from Arc State University,"

"Don't forget the Community College too," laughed Logan Bryant. "Most of our scene is college students, maybe thirty of the rest are regulars from when your dad owned this place," he added.

"True. I hope he stays with us," Andrew said as the other two bartenders nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a fight broke out between patrons, which evolved to a full bar fight within minutes of the first punch being thrown.

"Andy, we gotta get Harv out of that!" shouted one of the female servers who just got behind the bar out of the fight. Andrew looked ahead to see Harvey stuck in the middle of people fighting and getting pushed around a lot, yet, he was trying to break up the fighting too. Somehow, Harvey ended up on the stage where Saturday night karaoke got used.

"Andrew, this is out of control!" Kevin said while ducking to avoid getting hit with a bottle. Someone smashed into the jukebox as the music changed. Harvey's eyes landed on the microphone as an idea formed in his head; he turned the mic and took a breath.

" _Four years you think for sure, that's all you have to endure. All the total dicks. All the stuck up chicks. So superficial, so immature,"_ Harvey started singing along with the music from the jukebox, which was sounding quieter than usual. _"And when you graduate, you take a look around and say Hey Wait! This is the same as where I just came from; I thought it was over; Aw that's just great,"_ he continued as some of the patrons were stopping their fighting with others and looked towards the stage.

" _The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed, and who's having sex. Who's got the money, who's got the honeys, who's kind'a cute, and who's just a mess? And you still don't have the right the right look. And you don't have the right friends. Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends…High School never ends!"_ At this point, a lot of the fighting had stopped, and people were getting closer to the stage with beers in hands and smiling again, enjoying the music.

 _"Check out the popular kids. You'll never guess what Jessica did. And how did Mary-Kate lose all that weight? And Katie had a baby, so I guess Tom's straight. And the only thing that matters is climbing up that social ladder. You still care about your hair and the car you drive, doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five! Reese Witherspoon, she's the prom queen. Bill Gates, captain of the chess team. Jack Black the clown and Brad Pitt, the quarterback. I've seen it all before; I want my money back!"_ Harvey sang as the crowd began cheering and laughing, raising their drinks up. The fighting had stopped, and people were singing along. Andrew and the rest of the staff were all behind the bar watching, shocked at what they witnessed.

" _The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex. Who's in the clubs, and who's on the drugs? Who's throwing up before they digest? And you still don't have the right look. And you still don't have the right friends. And you still listen to the same shit you did back then…High School never ends!"_ Harvey grabbed the guitar from behind him and placed the strap over his shoulders as he started playing the guitar solo, and everyone went crazy with cheering and applause. These were college kids, and they loved it! _"High School never ends!"_

" _The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex. Who gets the money, who gets the honeys? Who's kind'a cute and who's just a mess? And I still don't have the right look. And I still have the same three friends! And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then…High School never ends! High School never ends! High School never ends. And here we go again…"_ Harvey finished as everyone was back to having fun, even apologizing to one another and offering to buy drinks. Harvey flipped the microphone off with a smile and returned the guitar to its place on the stand before making his way through to the bar, getting pats on the back and told what an excellent job he did.

The timing couldn't have been better either because the police came over a noise complaint, but they found it to be as normal as any bar could be. Seeing nothing wrong, they turned around and left. "What…the hell…was that?" Andrew asked Harvey.

"It was a spur of the moment, hope to Odin it works idea," Harvey replied with a smile and shrug of his shoulder. Not knowing what else to say, Andrew yelled for the last call, and everyone began paying their tabs and checks, then leaving while staff began to close down for the night. By 1:05 am, the bar was locked up and all staff inside while a few others finished their last duties of the night.

"You saved our asses tonight, Harv," Logan patted his back.

"It was nothing and don't expect to do it all the time. I hate crowds," Harvey mumbled while taking a sip of his drink.

"So, Harvey. It's been two weeks, minus a few days. How do you like it?" Andrew asked with a smile while drying a few glasses and putting them away as Harvey sat on one of the bar stools with a plastic of Sprite in his left hand.

"I love it, Andy. I really do," Harvey admitted.

"Well, what do you say then? Do you want to keep working with us? You can keep working the same shifts you are now, I won't change a thing," Andrew asked.

"I think it's an amazing offer, Mr. Kingsley. My only concern is that I currently live in Berk, which is forty-five minutes away and I don't know how it would go with driving home at 1, or 2 am after a nine to ten-hour shift," Harvey informed him. "I know I'll have to get an apartment to work in the city, and that's fine with me, but I haven't had the best luck finding one to rent," he added.

"I see. What are looking for to rent? How many bedrooms, uh, what floor? Price range? I have some friends who are renting rooms out of their apartments, like a roommate deal unless you have a lover and child?" Andrew asked.

"No lover or child. Just me, uh, I don't care what floor and price range, $600 as the max?" Harvey answered.

"Would you care if it sits on the second floor over a business?" Andrew inquired.

"A place to live is a place to live. I'm not picky," Harvey chuckled a little.

"I like your attitude, Harvey, so here what I'm going to do for you. I own this building and right above the bar is a small one bedroom apartment. It has; a kitchen, bathroom, living room, and bedroom with a closet. Now, it needs some updating and a little work. I'm happy to rent it to you for about $500 a month. That will cover your electricity and gas too since it runs on the same lines as the bar does. What do you say?" Andrew asked as everyone leaned forward to wait for his answer.

Harvey took a moment to think about it; he was being offered a wicked cheap apartment by Andrew to stay and keep working full-time for the bar, how could he say no? Finally, Harvey smiled broadly. "I say that you'll see me tomorrow at 5 pm for work, boss," Harvey replied as the staff began cheering and Andrew pulled his key ring out, then found a black one and handed it to Harvey.

"Then the upstairs apartment is now yours, and you can move in as soon as you like. I'll even hold off on making ya pay rent until the start of November, give ya some time to move in and get settled. My welcome to the Dragon's Cove team gift to you," Andrew said with his hand out to Harvey for a shake. Harvey extended his Andrew's as they shook as a way to seal the deal. Harvey now had a new place to live and a new job, things were finally turning around for him.


	4. Nothing At All

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

3: Nothing At All

=Harvey's POV=

 _[September 26_ _th_ _, 2010-Haddock Household]_

I couldn't believe my luck with nailing this full-time job and scoring a one-bedroom apartment at the same time. I seriously owed a lot to Andrew Kingsley, my boss and landlord now. The man found me after I left that restaurant and offered me the position of a server in his bar. On top of that, he gave me two weeks to try it out and see how I liked it and then offered me a permanent position with the Dragon's Cove staff. If that wasn't enough, the guy set me up with a place to live right above the bar for $500 a month, and I didn't have to pay until November since it needed work that I could do on my own! Andrew was a Godsend and one day; I would find a way to repay him for all he's done for me since we met two weeks was Sunday, the 26th of September; just two days after I accepted Andrew's offer. I knew that I had to tell my parents and friends about the recent updates in my life as I wouldn't be living in Berk anymore.

I did have work today, but not until 5 pm, so I figured why not invite my friends over while both of my parents were home at the same time and let them know what was going on. The time now was 11:30 am, and my friends just arrived. We are going to be having burgers and hot dogs with chips; this should prove to be an interesting day but fun too because I haven't seen my friends since they started school or began working.

"Hey, guys and girls!" I greeted when I saw them pull up in the two cars. Ashley had Heather and Ford in her car with her while Seth had himself and the twins in his.

"Harvey! It's good to see you again!" Heather smiled as she hugged him, then Ashley did the same afterward. Harvey let the others in before shutting the door, everyone was saying their hi's and how has everyone been lately before taking a seat in the living room to relax while Sullivan was outside with Victoria and cooking the food on the grill. Our conversation started with asking how everyone was doing in their lives. At some point, I directed the question to Ashley and Heather.

"What about you, Heather or you, Ashley?" I questioned next looking to both girls sitting on my right with Heather next to Ford.

"Life is good for us; we love living on campus and usually always get to have together or with Ford if he comes to join us. Sometimes we go see him though," Heather replied. "Oh, and Astrid has a major crush on one of the second-year students," she grinned as Astrid's eyes widened.

"Oh. My. God. I do NOT like him!" Ashley protested quickly while trying to hide her blush.

"Oh-ho, what's all this about?" I asked. Truth be told, I had a major crush on Ashley. We never dated but have slept together twice, as friends. The first time was at the start of senior year at a party thrown by the popular kids, Ashley and I were sitting outside with a cup of fruit punch and talking as we normally did. Ashley and I had been friends first before we met Ford, Seth, and the twins. Heather didn't come to the school until tenth grade, so we didn't know her or Daniel at that point. Back to Ashley and me, we were talking about whatever and staying out of the main party because inside the house was crowded and loud. Ashley and I ended up tipsy, talking about the fact neither of us have ever had a relationship, been kissed, anything sexual or intimate and decided to say screw it that we should just do it. So, we did. We snuck off to my house since Mom and Dad were at some dinner in the city and wouldn't be back until 11:30 or later. Ashley and I decided to have sex in my room, protected, of course, and then she was back home by 11 pm since we had a curfew to abide by.

The second time we had sex was during senior prom and in my car around the back of the high school where the middle school parking lot was. The sexual experience only lasted about an hour, and we returned to the dance before anyone noticed we had left. None of our friends knew that Ashley and I had sex. Honestly, the prom night thing was just because we had gone together as friends and figured what the hell, why not? More than half the senior class was going to do it so why shouldn't we? I knew Ashley was on birth control; she had the three-year IUD that goes in the upper arm, and at sixteen my parents demanded I keep condoms on me, so I kept two in the car and one in my wallet. Either way, Ashley and I vowed to keep our sexual encounters private and tell no one about them because for lack of a better term; we were friends with benefits and my crush for her faded by Junior Year. The truth be told, Ashley and me didn't always have sex, it was just the two times at the start and end of our final year. However, there were instances where we hooked up just to get one another off, which is why I said friends with benefits.

"Ashley likes one of the second years; his name is Zack Holt, nineteen-years-old, and studying to be Special Education teacher," Ford enlightened.

"Ash, it's okay to like someone. There is no need to be embarrassed about it," I told her gently.

"Still," Ashley mumbled. "And his name is Zackary Holt," she corrected her friends.

"Tomato, tamoto," Seth shrugged. "Harv is right, Ashley. It's not a big deal if you got a crush on someone considering you stayed single this long," he added.

"Yeah? Well, don't get your hopes up because the guy barely knows I exist. We have like two classes together and only met because we had to do some research thing last week and turn it in on Friday coming up," Ashely muttered. "Speaking of, Harvey, do you think you could maybe gimme a hand with formatting the document since you're so good with computers and what not?" Ashley wondered curiously.

"Sure. I work the same schedule every week so if you want to catch me in the morning after 10:30 am or wait until tomorrow and Thursday, I have both of those off," I informed her calmly.

"Cool. Um, Thursday should be fine since Zack, and I are still getting some information. Uh, since I don't live at home anymore, can we meet here around 1:00 pm? Thursday is my short day; I get done at 12 pm," Ashley said.

"Yeah, that's fine. I should be here," I nodded. "How about you, Seth?" I looked to my cousin.

"Working with my parents is interesting, and all, but I'm sick of seeing them at work and home. So I'm looking for something new. Harvey, you think you can put in a good word for me at Dreki Soul?" he asked.

"Yeah, I could pull some strings, cuz. I'll call Conner tomorrow," I told him, and he sighed in thanks.

"So, what about you, son?" my mother asked while coming in with my father after they set the cooked food down on the dining room table. "How do you like your new job?" she wondered with a smile.

"Uh, it's great. I love it," I replied.

"What exactly do you do, Harvey? I mean, you've said that it's a full-time server job, but you haven't said anything else besides that. And why in the name of Odin are you working in the city for a job like what you were already doing?" Sullivan inquired next. And here it comes, the moment I tell them that I'm working in a bar. I hadn't told anyone yet, in case I didn't end up staying permanently.

"How about we…go eat first and then I'll tell you? I'm starving," I suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Seth said as he got up, and then the rest of my friends did the same. Reaching the dining room, we grabbed a plate and what we wanted to eat before sitting down around the table to relax and enjoy lunch. Five minutes in, though, I was asked again what work I was doing that involved me being in the city.

"Alright, so here's the deal with my new job since I know everyone is curious. I, uh, am working in a bar," I stated as they all stopped and looked at me quickly.

"How did you end up working for a bar?" Ashley asked.

"Well, the day I brought Dad his wallet I was scoping out jobs I'd seen posted online for the city, and after a lot of letdowns, the owner of Dragon's Cove found me outside as I was leaving one restaurant and…offered me a full-time job with him. I guess the law says that being eighteen, I can serve and sell alcohol but can't consume until I'm twenty-one. The last two weeks have been like a trial period for me, to see if I'd like it," I explained to my parents and friends.

"Harvey, you can do so much better than a bar server," Victoria sighed softly.

"I don't see how. I'm making $6.50 an hour plus tips ranging from $70-$100 per night. Oh, and Its forty hours a week. I bring home a $215.00 check after taxes," I responded. "All I have to do is take orders, bring whatever it was they wanted, and be friendly. Easiest job I could ever ask for with hours I can handle without a problem,"

"What about the drive? Forty-five minutes back and forth five nights a week? Don't you get home at like 2 am?" Travis inquired.

"Yeah, thereabouts," I nodded. "The drive does suck and…that's why I'm going to be moving to the city in about two weeks," he added as their eyes widened.

"Wait a second, what?" the group of eight exclaimed.

"You're…moving out?" my mother asked slowly, in shock of the information I relayed to them.

"The long travel times to and from work were going to be my deciding factor in keeping the bar server job; I was going to decline it and keep working for Dreki Soul as I'd had no luck in finding an apartment on my own. However, the owner, Andrew Kingsley informed me that he has a one-bedroom apartment available on the second level of the bar and he'll rent it to me for $500 a month, gas and electricity included with one parking space. I…couldn't pass up the offer so I accepted it and he said I could move in whenever I'm ready, he won't even charge me a security deposit and can hold off on first month's payment until November 1st," I explained lightly.

"Why so cheap? Most one bedrooms around the city are $650," Heather wondered.

"Well, it's a very small apartment and needs a lot of work that I offered to do myself. That's less Andy has to do so he knocked off some of the original rental payment in thanks of that. I've seen the place already, Andrew let me take a look at on Saturday afternoon before my shift started at 5 pm. It needs some upgrades and a fresh coat of pain, but it's beautiful otherwise," I smiled. "You didn't think I'd live at home forever, did you?" I asked seeing my parents looking down a bit. "I'll still come down to visit on my off days or weekends before I start my shift, it's not like you'll never see me again,"

"You'll be close to Heather and me," Ashley smiled some.

"Me too, well, at least when I'm at the community college," Ford raised his hand.

"Well, I suppose we knew it would happen sooner or later, Vic," Sullivan sighed. "If ya need any help, son, let us know," he added.

"Thanks, Dad," I replied to him. "I'll let ya know. I'm going tomorrow to do a more in-depth look at what needs to get done; I'm sure I missed some stuff,"

"We'll help too. Heather and I are only about twelve or so minutes from Dragon's Cove, a lot of the second-year and up students go there," Ashley said as Heather nodded.

"I can too; I'm not far from it," Ford added in.

"Great. I appreciate it guys, seriously I do," I said before my phone went off in my pocket. I pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID; it was Andrew. Sliding the icon right to answer. "Hey, boss. What's up?" I greeted and then listened to what he was saying."Give me an hour, and I'll be there," I told him and then hung up and rose from my seat; I went to my bedroom and changed. Afterward, I finished the last of my food and grabbed an energy drink from the fridge knowing I would need it to do an eleven-hour shift. "Well, this has been fun, but I gotta go work a double," I smiled.

"Drive safely, son," Victoria reminded.

"And I'll see you on Thursday, right?" Ashley asked.

I nodded to both of them and then grabbed my keys off the hook before hurrying out the door to my car. I slid in, buckled myself, and then started it up before backing out of the driveway and heading towards the city.

 _[Thursday, September 30_ _th_ _, 2010-Haddock House-1 pm]_

The night of work was horrid but worth the money in tips I made! I went home that night with $150.00 in cash, plus the twelve-hour shift since I stayed to help them close up the bar, then drove him and reached that by 1:15 am. I was exhausted and slept until 11 am before getting up to shower and prepare for my off day, which was spent back in the city to do a damage and renovation assessment in my new apartment. A lot needed to get done after I looked in every room for problems, thankfully, it was all things I could do on my own. Today was Thursday, I told Ashley she could come over for one-ish, and I'd help her set up the document for her research paper. My parents were both respectively working until 5 pm each so it would be just Ashley and me.

I heard the doorbell and moved towards the main entrance to the house; opening the door, I saw Ashley standing before me with a broad smile. "Hey," I greeted and stepped aside. Ashley walked in as I closed the door and led her to my room where my computer and printer were setup for use.

"Thanks for helping me with this, Harv. I don't have a laptop, and Zack's is getting repaired," Ashley says to me as she placed her backpack down on the floor by my desk.

"No problem, Ash. You brought everything on a flash drive I assume?" I asked. Ashley nodded and handed it to me as I sat down in my chair. I plugged her device into my laptop and waited for it to load the files. I clicked it as it opened the file to my word program. The next thing I did was open up a research paper template and set all the margins and where things needed to me. After all that was completed, I sat back with a smile.

"You're the best, Harvey. So can I just do all that now and you'll make sure it's okay and print it for me?" Ashley wondered.

"Sure thing," I smiled as I got up and moved out of the chair to let her work. I decided to lay down on my bed with my arms behind my head to relax and not long after, ended up falling asleep.

=Normal POV=

 _[Two Hours Later]_

 _ **~HarveyXAshley Lemon; Start~**_

Ashley finished filling in all the part and turned around to tell Harvey she was done but appeared to be fast asleep. Honestly, she couldn't blame him. The guy worked forty hours a week and ended up home by 2 am give or take a few minutes every shift. Ashley smiled as she got out of the chair and moved towards Harvey quietly, and then she bent down a little and kissed his lips gently. Afterward, Ashley moved her hand down to his pants to unbutton and unzip them without waking Harvey. Ashley slid her hand into his now loosened pants and under the waistline of his Harvey's boxers, beginning to stroke his length back and forth. Harvey began to stir a bit as Ashley took the chance to pull his pants and boxers down, revealing a hardened appendage standing at attention. Ashley crawled on the bed between Harvey's legs as she began to stroke the length up and down, then she lowered her mouth over the top and started sucking slowly.

Harvey let a moan escape his throat as his eyes opened and he looked down to see Ashley sucking and stroking him. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"What does it look like?" Ashley asked with a smile.

"Uh, taking advantage of me when I'm sleeping. Pretty sure that's considered rape," Harvey pointed out casually. Ashley laughed a little with a seductive grin gracing her lips as she crawled up and over Harvey's body, placing a kiss on his lips.

"You can't rape the willing," Ashley countered as she started stroking Harvey's cock again, and Harvey couldn't fight back the moan of pleasure from the action.

"So true," Harvey sighed knowing what she wanted.

"Come on; it's been months, Harv. I miss it," she admitted.

Harvey checked the time to make sure they'd have enough before his parents got home; after assuring himself they would, he gave Ashley a nod. "Sixty-nine?" Harvey asked.

"I get to be on top," Ashley replied. Not long after that, both of them were stripped of their clothing on Harvey's bed with Ashley on top of him and her womanhood at Harvey's face and her mouth at his cock. Harvey began eating Ashley out while she gave him a blowjob, a few minutes of that turned into Harvey adding two fingers into Ashley's core, and she started stroking him. It went on for ten minutes as they both ended up climaxing at the same time. Ashley adjusted herself to turn around until her entrance was over his length and rubbed her pussy lips along the lubricated member.

"Hey, you know the rules, Ash," Harvey reminded her. Yes, they set up rules for this whole friend with benefits arrangement. One, they had to know if they were going to be alone for at least two hours. Two, both had to agree to want it. And three, both Ashley and Harvey had to be protected. Rules one and two were being abided by, but not three as Ashley was trying to ride him when he wasn't wearing a condom.

"So get one on. I know you have them in here," Ashley asked.

"I will, but you're gonna have to move so I can," Harvey chuckled. Ashley nodded as she moved off of Harvey while he reached into his nightstand drawer, then opened a small box and pulled one of the wrapped objects out. Harvey tore the top off carefully and tossed the wrapper on the floor as he slid the condom over his still hardened length. "How do you want it?" he asked.

"How much time do we have?" Ashley asked. Harvey checked his phone; **3:15 pm**.

"An hour and twenty-five minutes as you will need time to recover, get cleaned up, dressed, then out the door before they wonder why you've been here for so long," Harvey informed.

"Can we mix it up a bit?" Ashley inquired as Harvey nodded, and then she laid down on the bed. Harvey spread her legs apart as he pushed himself inside her hot core and both of them moaned at the feeling from it. The last time they had sex was in June at Senior Prom, it'd been a while, but it still felt amazing. For an hour, the two of them just went at it. The positions started missionary, then switched to Harvey laying down along the side of Ashley. After that, it was Harvey on his knees and holding Ashley's legs over his arms. Following afterward was Harvey holding Ashley up with her legs wrapped around his waist against the wall. Another position they ended up doing was Harvey sitting on the edge of the bed with Ashley riding him, this continued with Harvey laying down at some point on the bed and giving Ashley control of the speed and force used.

Ashley did reverse cowgirl on Harvey, and then doggy-style. As both were nearing the releases again, Harvey had Ashley lay down on the bed while he stood at the edge and fucked her that way, a position that let him go deeper, harder, and faster, which Ashley has begged for him to do since she and he were close to cumming. Harvey and Ashley's bodies were soaked with a thin layer of sweat; the moans were unmistakable as the moment drew nearer.

"Gods! Harv, I can't any…more," Ashley panted as she threw her head back and gripped the bedspread tightly, her walls clenching around Harvey's cock.

Harvey groaned at the feeling but kept his pace, depth, and force the way she liked it. "Fuck, me either," Harvey managed. "I'm…gonna cum!" he said suddenly as Ashley wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, pulling him into her and releasing the same time as he did, both of them yelling out each other's names. Harvey and Ashley breathed hard, riding out their orgasms fully before Harvey pulled out of her when she dropped her legs. Harvey removed the condom, tied it off, and threw it away. After that, Harvey grabbed a towel and let Ashley wipe herself clean, and then he did the same before returning the towel to the hamper.

 _ **~HarveyXAshley Lemon; End~**_

The time was 4:35 pm when Ashley and Harvey decided to get themselves dressed. Harvey looked over Ashley's research project paper, then printed it for her. By 4:50 pm, Ashley kissed his cheek and left the house five minutes before his father pulled in the driveway, then his mother not more than ten minutes later. As they entered the house, they saw Harvey sitting on the couch and watching TV, once more suspecting nothing. Victoria started on dinner while Sullivan took his work to his office, Harvey only smiled. If anyone knew what Harvey and Ashley did at random; hooking up to get off or have sex, everyone would freak out on the matter. However, since Harvey and Ashley were best friends, both single, and nobody knew; there was no harm in what they did. Harvey absolutely loved how his life was right now. Good family, great friends, amazing job, and about to have an apartment to call his. What could be better? Nothing at all.


	5. A Late Start

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

4: A Late Start

 _[Saturday, December 18_ _th_ _, 2010-Bar-1:15 am]_

Everything had been great for Harvey; he was done renovating the apartment and moved into it two and a half weeks after Andrew offered it to him. Harvey would work on one room at a time, and then when it got completed, he would move his things for just that room into it. Harvey paid his first month's rent to Andrew on November 1st, and nothing had been better since he decided to work for Dragon's Cove and move into the upstairs one-bedroom apartment. Harvey hadn't let anyone come over and see his place yet as he was still doing a little work on it involving painting, hanging pictures, and decorating. However, with the busy work schedule; it was harder to get things done. Harvey worked from 4 pm to 1 or 1:30 am, so he was tired at the end of his nights, rather early mornings. Also, Harvey was working six days a week now with only Monday off because it was the slowest night of the week, Tuesday being second slowest. Wednesday to Sunday, Harvey was busy as he'd ever been, that arrangement took place mid-November, right before Thanksgiving.

Tonight had been no different because a lot of students from college were going on their winter breaks and coming out to celebrate with friends about a successful first couple of months or whatever. Harvey didn't care so much but he knew the bar busy and that's why as it was now going on 1:30 am, he was still helping with closing procedures even though Andy told him that he could head upstairs if he wanted to. However, Harvey was staff to this place like anyone else still there, so he would help them out.

Someone showed up at the door and began banging on it. It appeared to be a female wearing black sneakers, tight jeans, and light blue hoodie with the hood over her head and blocking the staff from seeing her face well. Andrew went over and opened the door to face her. After a few moments, he turned back to the staff. "Harvey, it's someone for you," Andrey informed him. Harvey got off the stool and moved towards the door, of course, he was able to see who had come in search of him.

"Ash?" Harvey asked in shock. Ashley was standing before him, soaked from the stormy weather outside. "It's downpouring and 1:30 in the morning. It's the end of December and freezing too. Get inside," he ordered her as Andrew moved aside and Harvey pulled her in. Ashley pulled her hood off, shaking and shivering from the cold. "What in the name of Thor are you doing here?" Harvey asked instantly.

"I-It's…a long sto…ry," Ashley managed. Kevin hurried over with a towel as Harvey helped Ashley get her sweater off then wrap the towel around her figure.

"That I want to hear. I'll take her upstairs to my place. See you later," Harvey informed as he led Ashley towards a door by the kitchen and opened it up revealing stairs to the next level. Harvey led her up and right to the bathroom to take a shower so she could warm up while he got her some of his older clothes to wear until hers dried.

 _[2 am-Harvey's Apartment]_

The bathroom door opened Ashley came out wearing the clothes Harvey had lent her to borrow, and her hair brushed out and pulled back in a pony-tail. Ashley made her way down the hall to see the living room and Harvey sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"I take it you want to know what happened?" Ashley asked glancing down slightly.

"It would be nice, yes," Harvey replied as Ashley took a deep breath.

"Okay. So, you remember back at the end of September when Heather mentioned me liking that Zack guy, well, after class ended yesterday, he asked me out on a date to dinner and a movie. I agreed, and we set it for tonight; 7 pm dinner, movie at 10:15. Everything was great; I was having a fantastic time. After the movie ended around 12:30, he took me back to the University. It was 12:45 am by then, and when I got there, I realized I didn't have my keys, and Heather left while I was out to go to Berserk for the week with Daniel. My parents and uncle are on the mainland until the New Year. I didn't know what else to do or where to go, so I came here to ask you if I could crash at your place for a bit," Ashley said.

"Well, sure, I don't mind if you stay with me, Ashley. However, I was curious about something," Harvey said. "Buses stop running at 10 pm, and we didn't see a cab out front. So how did you to the bar?" Harvey asked.

"Oh! I, uh, walked…here," Ashley said slowly as Harvey's eyes widened.

"You _WALKED_ from Arc State University in a bad storm, in the middle of December by yourself to the bar for a little under an hour?!" Harvey scolded. "What were you thinking!? Why didn't you take a cab or call me?!" he yelled.

"Harv, I couldn't. My phone was dead, and when I went on the date with Zack, he told me I wouldn't need my wallet because he was paying for everything. I didn't realize until I was standing in front of my locked dorm that my key to the dorm was in the wallet that I left behind and my spare charger is in the purse that I carry my wallet in," Ashley informed looking down.

"Ashley. You could have been mugged or raped walking these streets alone in the dark. Do you understand that?" Harvey reminded as Ashley nodded slowly to him. Harvey sighed as he hugged her tightly. "I'm grateful that you're alright, Ash. Yes, you can stay with me as long as you need to. However, it's late now, and I do have work tomorrow. I need some sleep, you can take my room for now, and I'll sleep out here on the couch," Harvey yawned as he stood up and led Ashley to his bedroom which was opposite the bathroom. "You can charge your phone with the wire there, I know we have the same style charger. And uh, you know where the bathroom is. So if you need anything, I'm right in the living room. I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"You will. Thank you for this, Harvey. I owe you one," Ashley smiled a bit. Harvey kissed her forehead before backing up. "Goodnight,"

"You're welcome, Ash. Night," Harvey said as Ashley closed the door while he moved to the living room again. Harvey was too tired to pull the bed out, so he just laid down on the couch and covered himself with a blanket. Not long afterward, he was fast asleep by 2:20 am.

 _[Christmas Day; 12/25/2010]_

It had been a week since Ashley arrived at Dragon's Cove needed a place to sleep since Heather was out of town, rather it be the city, and so were Ashley's parents and uncle. Ashley and Harvey would talk every day about how their lives were going, and they'd had sex twice since Harvey had Monday and Thursday off. Ashley didn't want to do it when she knew Harvey was exhausted from work. Two other times during the week were just Harvey and Ashley getting one another off. Harvey gave Ashley a little money to get herself some supplies for the time she would be staying with him. Ashley picked up two pairs of jeans, four pack of underwear and socks, two bras, one sweatshirt, and three t-shirts. Ashley promised to repay him as soon as she got her wallet out of the dorm room. It did get boring for Ashley from 4 pm to 1 am when Harvey was downstairs working.

Ashley spent a lot of time in the apartment and using Harvey's laptop to do some studying for midterms coming up when they returned in January. Other uses for her time was cleaning Harvey's apartment for him since he was tired and busy. Ashley loved Harvey's little apartment; it was perfect for him or even a couple to live in. Today was Christmas, and yes, Harvey had to work because there were some people who went out instead of staying home. Andy, Storm, Logan, and Harvey were working, and surprisingly, it was a bit busier than expected. Ashley was sitting downstairs at one of the back booths with Harvey's laptop and doing some research and not wanting to sit upstairs all day. Andy said it was okay as long as Harvey wasn't getting distracted by his girlfriend; Harvey told. Ashley why he called her that because he knew Andy wouldn't tell him no. Ashley didn't mind, for all intensive purposes, they were dating.

The time now was 4:30 pm, Andrew was shutting the bar down at 6 pm so everyone could go home to enjoy time with their families. Harvey was going around with his tray in hand to tables so he could take orders or bring drinks. Ashley walked over when she heard the door to the bar open and was shocked to find Victoria and Sullivan come in and then right behind them was Seth, Roslyn, Travis, Ford, Heather, and Daniel! Of course, they noticed her right away.

"Ash? What are you doing here?" Heather asked while rushing over to greet her friend.

"Uh, kind of a long story but basically; left my wallet with the key in the dorm room, got locked out, been staying with Harvey all week since you and my parents are out of town," Ashley informed as Harvey came over.

"What are all of you doing here?" Harvey asked.

"Well, we wanted to see you for Christmas, son, so we thought to just come to the city," Victoria mentioned.

"You can all be here; I'm busy," Harvey told them as more people came in and he groaned. "Bar doesn't close until 6 pm tonight, if you wanna wait here for that, sure, but stay out of the way and don't bother me," he told them before walking off.

"Don't take it personally. Harvey's been working since 8 am this morning, he's exhausted, and this place is busier than usual for a major holiday," Ashley informed gently as the group sat down in the booth with her and relaxed a little while Ashley was eating a small basket of loaded waffle fries. "Why aren't all of you with family?" she asked.

"Well, our parents started fighting, so we left and then got a message for Ford asking if we wanted to hang since his family celebrated last night and he was free today," Roslyn explained.

"Daniel and I got back early, and he wanted to come see a friend of his who works here," Heather said.

"My parents and I celebrated this morning, and when I heard Uncle Sully and Aunt Vick were coming here to see Harvey, I asked to come along. It looks like we all had the same idea," Seth shrugged. Harvey was walking around to different tables to take orders or deliver them.

"Harv!" Andrew called.

"Yeah, boss?" Harvey looked at him.

"Take this list, go to the store room and bring me a crate with everything on it," Andrew told him.

"Got it!" Harvey nodded as he moved towards the bar, grabbed the list from Andrew, and then went to a door next to the bar. Harvey came out holding a large crate with alcohol in it five minutes later, then moved behind the bar to put the bottles in their rightful spot.

"Thanks, Harvey. What's with that big group back there? Isn't that the mayor?" Kevin inquired.

"The mayor is my father, Kev. The woman on his right is my mother, top vet for Berk Animal Hospital. The rest are friends who wanted to see me for Christmas. They won't be any trouble," Harvey assured.

"Well, at least go over and make sure they don't want anything, Lad. They are in your section," Andrew chuckled. Harvey nodded as he grabbed his tray and began moving towards his family and friends. While walking by a table that had three girls sitting at it, they got up and stopped him.

"Do you need anything ladies?" Harvey asked sweetly.

"We just wanted to thank you for such wonderful service, Harvey. Always friendly, smiling, and accurate. Have a wonderful Christmas," one with chestnut hair and amber eyes said as she placed something in his apron. The other two girls did the same as headed for the exit and left. Harvey shook his head with a smile and glanced back at Kevin and Andrew who were snickering.

"Oh, shut up you two," Harvey glared and moved towards the table with his family and friends.

"What was all that about?" Victoria asked.

"What, the girls?" Harvey questioned as the group nodded. "They're regulars, in every Saturday for the appetizer sampler, shot, then a Sex on the Beach," Harvey stated.

"No, with them putting their hands in your apron," Seth remarked.

"Oh, that," Harvey laughed a little. "They like to flirt a lot, and that's how they leave me my tip instead of on the table top," he answered pulling out the cast from the side pocket of his apron revealing three $10's and six $1's.

"Woah, that's $36.00! And that was one tip?" Travis exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah? That's what Andy and Kevin are snickering about. I'm the hot, young waiter that all the girls who come in here want to screw senseless. It's…an inside joke. I don't sleep with any of them, but a little harmless flirting on the single ladies never hurts when tip time comes around," Harvey chuckled. "Anyway, you guys want anything to eat or drink while I'm over here? You're sitting in my section, so you're customers to me right now," he mentioned.

"I'll do a Sam Adams, son. You want anything, Vick?" Sullivan asked.

"Uh, what's a Chocotini, Harvey?" Victoria wondered looking at the advertised drink list on the table.

"Chocolate Martini; made with Chocolate Liqueur, Vodka, and Half & Half, shaken together and poured into a chilled glass rimmed with dark chocolate shavings," Harvey told her.

"Wow, that sounds heavenly. I'll give that a try," Victoria beamed.

"Anything for you guys?" Harvey motioned to his friends.

"I'll take a Carona with lime," Daniel put his finger up.

"Need your ID, Daniel. I know how old you are, but it's the law that I check 'em for anyone looking under thirty," Harvey stated as Daniel pulled it out and handed it to Harvey who checked it over knowing that Andrew was watching him. Harvey handed it back with a nod.

"I assume we can't have anything because we're not twenty-one," Ford stated.

"Depends on what you want," Harvey shrugged.

"That Chocotini sounds amazing," Ashley smiled.

"Agreed," Heather nodded.

"I just want a soda or something," Seth said, "And a cheeseburger, only ketchup," he added.

"Same," Roslyn, Travis, and Ford said.

"Oh, and maybe that app sampler?" Heather giggled.

"I'll see what I can do," Harvey mentioned as he moved back towards the bar.

"What ya need?" Kevin asked him.

"Carona, Sams, Chocotini; one normal, two virgins, and a pitcher of Pepsi," Harvey replied.

"You got it," Kevin nodded as he got to work making the drinks while Harvey handed the slip with the food order on it to the cook, Bobby Renkins. Harvey went around to his other tables, checking on them or cleaning areas off and resetting them.

"Gotta admit, he's excellent at his job," came a voice next to the table; look up they saw it to be Garrett Smithy, Harvey's Godfather and unofficial uncle.

"Garrett, glad you could join us, my friend," Sullivan smiled as they made space for him to sit down.

"Hey, Uncle Gar! Want your usual?" Harvey called to him.

"You know it, laddie," Garrett smiled with a nod.

Harvey looked to Kevin now. "Kev! Add a shot of SoCo and Budweiser to booth three,"

"Aye, sir," Kevin saluted as Harvey shook his head with a smile.

"Usual?" Victoria wondered.

"Oh, I'm in here all the time after work and Harvey knows what I get when I come," Garrett chuckled. Harvey came over with the tray of drinks and handed everyone their respected one; then Storm came over with the food.

"Thanks, Storm," Harvey smiled as he placed the food on the table for them.

"Wait, we can't drink, Harv," Ashley said starting at the drink she had in front of her.

"Relax. It's a virgin drink, no alcohol in it. That's a smoothie made to look like the Chocotini. Chocolate ice cream blended with chocolate milk, placed in the same type of glass like a martini, right down to the shavings around the rim and topped with whipped cream," Harvey laughed a little.

Heather tried it as her eyes lit up. "Oh, my Gods! It's amazing," she squealed.

"You're welcome. Made by yours truly," Harvey winked before tucking the tray under his arm and walking away. As the time ticked away, they talked and watched Harvey work while they enjoyed their drinks and food. At 5:30 pm, Andrew got behind the bar and lifted the megaphone.

"LAST CALL!" Andrew yelled.

"Aw, come on, Andy. It's Christmas," a few of the patrons mumbled in complaint.

"I know, but hey, we're open again tomorrow at 12 pm," Andrew told them. Others began to make their final purchases while Andy and Kevin handled calling for cabs if they were needed. Storm and Harvey started cleaning up tables from where patrons were sitting. When 6 pm hit and the last person left except for family and friends to Harvey, the staff took a deep breath of relief. "Nice work tonight team," Andy smiled to them. "Harv, lock it up," he tossed the keys to Harvey who went to the door and locked it shut.

"Let's finish this shit. Harv hit the music," Kevin told him.

"On it," Harvey moved towards the table and got his laptop from Ashley, then he hooked it up to the system used for Karaoke. Harvey brought up a list called; _Closing Tunes Mix_ then pressed play. The group of Harvey's friends and family watching him and Storm bring all the dishes to the back in buckets, then the ones for the bar in a separate bin. Kevin closed up the bar by putting everything in its required spot and made sure it was all closed, after that he was wiping down the bar, then the stools to it while Storm and Harvey took care of the tables and booths. Storm swept, and Harvey followed her with the mop. As like any other night, Andrew counted down the drawer for behind the bar, then the ones used for foods and regular drinks.

Andrew did that while Storm, Kevin, and Harvey sat at the bar with a cup of water while counting out their tips from the evening. "How'd you three make out tonight after a grueling five hours?" Andrew asked them.

"$170.00," Storm smiled.

"$220.00," Kevin replied then they look at Harvey. "Well?" he asked.

"How did you do?" Andrew wondered curiously.

"I don't know. It could be the exhaustion making me think things because I feel like the number is wrong and I should be recounting it," Harvey stated.

"Why, what number did you get?" Storm inquired.

"Uh, $268," Harvey remarked as their eyes widened. "See, that what I did too," he said handing money to Andrew, "Double check me," Andrew started counting it out and then stopped handing it back to Harvey. "So, did I count wrong?"

"Yeah, you did. It's $288," Andrew informed as Harvey's eyes shot open again. "There were two twenties stuck together," he chuckled. "Told you, Harv. The ladies love the hot, teenage, flirty, friendly, accurate, and fast server. The day you turn twenty-one, I'm having Kev train you to be a bartender. You'll end up going home with double that at the end of each night,"

"Wow," Harvey said, still in shock that he made almost $300 in tips for only a five-hour shift.

"Oh! Almost forgot! Your Christmas bonuses," Andrew said as he pulled three envelopes from his back pocket and gave them to who they belonged to. Kevin, Storm, and Harvey opened them up and pulled out the cash inside.

"Holy Odin! Are you serious boss?" Kevin asked.

"Hey, I treat my employees good for all the hard work they do for me. I couldn't run this place without all of you," Andrew smiled with a shrug.

"There is…" Storm paused counting it again, "$250.00 here," she finished.

"Merry Christmas," Andrew smiled. "Now get the hell out and enjoy the rest of the night, and tomorrow others who didn't work today will be covering you since you three did all this today," he added.

"Thanks, Andy. Night all!" Harvey called as he finished his water and tossed the cup away while rounding up his money and slipping it into his wallet, which then returned to his pocket. "You guys follow me upstairs," he informed his family and friends. The group followed Harvey to the door by the kitchen as he unlocked it and led them up. "Last one up, shut that door behind you, please?"

"Got it, Harv," Seth called to him. Reaching the second door, Harvey unlocked that and opened it, then walked in as the rest filed in behind. Once they all were, Hiccup returned to the hall and closed the door.

"Alright, make yourselves comfortable. After my shower, we can start Christmas together," Harvey told them. Harvey grabbed a set of clothes from his room, and then entered the bathroom. The group sat down on the sectional sofa and looked around not sure what to do as they waited. Sure, it was 7 pm now and Christmas day was almost over, but they'd still get to enjoy it even if it was a late start to the festivities.


	6. Amazing Year

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

5: Amazing Year

"Can any of you believe this is the first time we've ever been in Harvey's place since he got it back in September?" Seth said grabbing everyone's attention after five minutes of silence. Harvey was currently in the shower, but Ashley knew that he did that after every shift no matter how late it was. It was true, Harvey hadn't let anyone over his apartment since he obtained it from his boss, Andrew, at the end of September because Harvey said he wanted to renovate it before he let people come over.

"I know, right. It's exciting," Roslyn clapped her hands a few times as all of them looked around at the layout of the apartment. From the main entrance, there were two walls on either side of the person, with one table on the right where a lamp went with Harvey's keys and some magazines. The hall led straight ahead to the living room where there was a section L-shaped couch, one recliner chair, and then three end tables along with a rectangular center one. On the far wall across the couches was the TV on a long table. Across the living room was the open kitchen, which had a U-shaped kitchen with both upper and lower cabinets. Of course, there was a fridge, stove, microwave, dishwasher, and single sink too. Between the living room and kitchen was a dining table the could spread out to hold twelve total, but if not pulled out; it was a four-seater.

Going back to the living room; there was a smaller hallway off of the entry way one. Down this hall was three door. The left led into the bathroom; which had a single sink with some drawers and cabinets, then a toilet, and tub/shower combination. The center door had a washer and dryer behind it, and then the right door opened to Harvey's room, which is where Ashley was staying right now while Harvey remained on the couch, rather the pull out bed. Ashley was amazed at how much work went into the apartment as Harvey had shown her what it was before with pictures he took. Moreover, Ashley was shocked that Harvey did all the work himself!

"So Ash, can you maybe tell me more about how you ended up staying here with Harvey?" Heather wondered.

"Well, it started that night I went on a date with Zack," Ashley sighed as she began to tell them the story about what happened, leaving out the fact Zack tried to have sex with her in the parking lot of the University. "And since then, I've been here," she finished the story just as Harvey came out of the bathroom wearing a black pair of sweatpants, socks, and a thin sweatshirt.

"That was very nice of you, Harvey, to let Ashley stay here," Victoria smiled.

"Eh, I would do it for any of my friends who came to me saying they needed a place to crash," Harvey shrugged as he moved to his recliner chair and sat down with his eyes closed.

"Your apartment is nice, Harvey," Ford mentioned.

"Not bad for $500 a month, right? I don't even think I spent a lot on the remodel," Harvey smiled looking around at his place. Gods, he loved living on his own; he had so much freedom to do whatever he wanted. Of course, right now, he wanted to sleep, but that wasn't going to happen since he had company over who wanted to celebrate Christmas with him. Harvey did have a six-foot tree set up in the corner of the room decorated with lights and some silver garlin that he added himself, and there was a star on top too. Ashley and Harvey put it up when they realized they'd be spending Christmas together.

"Harvey showed me pictures of what it looked like before he started, man what an improvement," Ashley smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're doing well here, Harvey," Sullivan told him. "Your mother and I are so proud of you for finding a full-time job, getting an apartment, moving out, and doing good on your own," he added.

"Thanks, Dad," Harvey smiled contently. "I still call it luck. I didn't ask Andy for the job, he offered it to me, and when I told him I might have to decline to stay a full-time employee because of the drive, he offered me this place. Sheer friggin luck," he stated.

"Well, no matter how it happened, this place looks great," Heather smiled. "Ashley showed us around, except the bathroom and your room," she mentioned.

"You can go look; it's fine," Harvey replied to them. Curiosity winning them over, the group got up to check out the bathroom and Harvey's bedroom, which is where Ashley was staying for the time being.

"And you did all the work on it?" Travis asked.

"It honestly didn't need a lot. Small fixes, replacements, a fresh coat of paint, etc." Harvey informed before getting up and getting a drink out of the refrigerator and opening it. "So, you all came to the bar tonight just to see me for Christmas?"

"Well, your mother and I were already in the city, so was Garrett for the annual Christmas party at City Hall," Sullivan stated.

"Heather and I just got back from Berserker around 3:30 pm, unpacked then I decided to come see one of my friends who works here," Daniel spoke next.

"Who were you looking for?" Harvey asked.

"Uh, Sean Wilde, usually a bartender?" Daniel answered.

"Oh, yeah. Good man. I work with him sometimes," Harvey replied.

"Ros and I wanted to get out for a while since our parents started fighting," Travis sighed.

"And then I messaged them because I was bored and didn't know Heather was back yet, so I grabbed them in the car my parent just got me for Christmas. We decided to come see you since it's been a while," Ford interjected.

"And I came because I always stop in after work," Garrett chuckled.

"And I've…Well, I've been here," Ashley smiled.

"I guess it has been a bit since we've all hung out," Harvey admitted while taking a drink of his soda and then flipping on the TV. After that, he changed the channel to the Holiday Music station for some ambiance and kept it low.

"It's the adult life," Roslyn chuckled. "We're all either going to school or working, plus we live in different places now," she reminded.

"Speaking of living in other places. Ash, you want to come back to the dorm with me tonight?" Heather asked.

Ashley glanced at Harvey as he gave her a look that said it was up to her because he didn't care either way. "Y-You know, I should stay here tonight. I've got all my stuff to pack up before I go back to the University," she smiled gently. Harvey couldn't help but chuckle to himself; he knew why she wanted to stay one more night and at the same time, that was totally fine with him.

"It's fine with me. I have tomorrow off so I can take you back," Harvey stated, agreeing with her idea.

"Thanks, Harv. I really appreciate you letting me stay with you," Ashley told him.

"It was no trouble, Ash. And hey, it was fun, I enjoyed the company," Harvey countered. "So, it's about 7:30 pm now, and we're all sitting around on Christmas. What does everyone wanna do?" he asked.

"Sullivan, give Harvey his gift from us," Victoria put her hand on Sullivan's knee now.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot about it," Sullivan said as he pulled it out his pocket and handed it over to Harvey.

"What's this? I'm a bit old for Christmas gifts, guys. And I didn't get anything for you, or any of you actually. I've been so tired and busy with work," Harvey said holding the small gift in his hand.

"Son, we don't need anything from you. This is something your father and I have had a while and decided that it's time you get it," Victora informed.

"And don't worry about us either, Harv. Having you as our friend is gift enough," Seth chuckled. "Go on, open it," he urged. Harvey smiled as he unwrapped the gift and pulled it from the wrapping paper; in his hand was what appeared to be a folder. Opening that next, he saw some documents and a debit card.

"A debit card?" Harvey inquired.

"To a bank account that we set up for you when you were born. Your father and I have been adding money to it every week since," Victoria beamed.

"The money you got for your birthday or making honor roll, anything you used to ask us to hold on to so you wouldn't spend it. And we added to it every week. Your mother and I wanted to make sure that no matter what you decided to do with your life, you would have the money to see it through. When you were younger, you talked about going to college, then it was owning a business," Sullivan informed.

"Buying a house, a new car, whatever it may be. Your father and I wanted to make sure that you would always have what you need financially to achieve whatever future you wanted," Victoria said as Sullivan and her linked hands.

"Wow, I-I don't have the words. Thank you, Mom and Dad," Harvey said, still in shock over the news that his parents set up an account when he was born and have been putting money in it every week, plus the extra money he used to earn.

"Well, we were going to give it to you as a graduation gift, but transferring everything into your name took a bit longer than expected, so now it's a Christmas/Birthday gift," Sullivan said. Harvey placed it beside him and then got up to hug both of his parents.

"I still don't know what I'll do with the rest of my life, but having this, I know there's no limit anymore," Harvey told them before he gathered the folder and all its contents then brought it to his room. After five minutes, he returned. Harvey was smiling, but still in shock over what his parents had given him as a gift. Harvey checked the papers while in his room, this account had roughly $150.000.00 in it, that meant his parent at one point, or another had to be making big deposits into it for eighteen, almost nineteen years later that it had so much money in it. Harvey placed the documents in his closet safe while he put the account number and bank card into his wallet. Harvey was considering to add the funds he had in his bank account into the one his parents had just given him.

Harvey was enjoying tonight. How could he not? A great night at work and now spending the rest of Christmas with his family and friends. However, there were other things on his mind. One being that Andy gathered the staff together on December 23rd for an important meeting regarding the bar. The situation was that Andrew's bar had been around since the time of his great-great-great grandfather, and though it's been taken care of all this time, the years on the place were beginning to show. The entire place needed repairs and while that normally wouldn't be a problem, it was because the bar was losing business as patrons were finding newer places to go. Andrew wasn't asking anyone to chip in money, but he was asking for ideas on how they could bring more customers in and start making repairs with the money from that.

Andrew admitted that if things continued the way that they were, he would have to sell the bar to someone with more money than he had to keep the place going. Of course, the staff refused to let this happen, so they were all wracking their brains for ideas on how to save Dragon's Cove. One suggestion had been to change business hours to the opening at 10 am closing at 1 am seven days a week with only shorter times for major holidays. Morgan Flinter, one of the first shift servers had suggested that they change up the menu as it had the same stuff on it since Andrew took over the bar eight years ago when his father retired, though the man did come in from time to time to see how things were going. Harvey suggested themed nights like how they had Saturdays for karaoke. All great ideas, but they would need to be sat down and talked about more as a group, and that was hard to do unless all the staff members came before the bar opened at 11 am. Andrew said they'd set some time aside after the New Year to continue the discussion.

"Harvey!" Garrett called as Harvey snapped out of his thoughts about how to help the bar.

"Hm?" Harvey looked at his Godfather with a smile.

"Have ya come back down to Earth, lad?" Garrett chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I'm more tired than I thought," Harvey replied apologetically.

"We should go, guys. Harvey's had a long week," Seth suggested.

"No, it's okay. I'll just make some coffee," Harvey stated as he stood from his seat and moved to the kitchen.

"Harv, get some sleep," Ford chuckled.

"Guys, it's like 8 pm at night, and if I go to sleep now, I'll never sleep tonight," Harvey told them as he started preparing his Keurig to heat the water for brewing. Harvey put one of the mugs under the dispenser and pressed the start button. After the coffee finished brewing, Harvey removed the cup and added a little milk and sugar before blowing on the top and taking a sip. "I swear the Keurig is the best thing I ever invested in," he chuckled while sitting back down.

"A lot easier than making a whole pot," Ford said. "My parents have one," he smiled.

"Well, this one will make a full pot, but it's also got the single cup brewer too," Harvey replied taking another sip. "Ash, you want your tea?" he asked.

"No, thanks. I'm good right now. Right before bed I drink the Chamomille tea, or I get too tired," Ashley responded.

"Fair enough," Harvey shrugged. "If the rest of you would like some, help yourselves,"

"Much too late for coffee, son, but thank you," Victoria informed.

"So after this, it will be back to work five days a week again?" Heather wondered.

"Actually, I'm working six days a week from 4 pm to 1 am, sometimes later. It depends on how busy it gets. Mondays, Tuesdays, and occasionally Wednesdays are slower, so I'm out by 1:30 am. But the days beyond that are busier, and I get out closer to 2 am. Andrew is getting ready to change the hours we're open; something about wanted to try something new," Harvey stated. "We'll be open from 10 am to 1 am every day,"

"Harvey, don't over work yourself. You know what happens when you do," Ashley sighed.

"When did he overwork himself? And when did it happen?" Sullivan inquired.

"It was nothing, Dad," Harvey said. "Just got a bit light-headed and had to sit down for a few minutes on Thursday night because Andy thought I might pass out,"

"I was sitting downstairs, he looked like he was going to pass out and his boss made him sit down for ten minutes with water," Ashely corrected with a roll of her eyes.

"Seriously, I can handle it. I will still get Mondays or Wednesdays off; I switch with one of the other workers." Harvey informed calmly.

"Well, just be careful, son. I don't want to have to get a phone call that you're in the hospital because you over did it. I recall a time or two that you passed out working at Dreki Soul because you didn't take a break when you needed one," Victoria sighed heavily with her eyes closed.

"I'll be fine, Mom," Harvey finished his coffee and put the cup in the sink. The time now was 8:15 pm and the others could see that Harvey was exhausted from work and needed some rest.

"Well, I think this is a good time to head out," Ford remarked as he got up.

"Yeah, our parents should be done fighting by now," Travis chuckled as Roslyn got to her feet, then Travis right behind her.

"I'll drop you two off at home," Ford told them as they nodded. Ford kissed Heather's cheek and hugged her.

"Drive safely," Sullivan said.

"Will do, Mayor Haddock," Ford replied.

"Oh, you can't go out the normal way we came in. The alarm is set for the bar doors and windows. You'll have to take the patio route," Harvey informed as he stood up and moved the curtains aside showing the small patio past the sliding glass doors. Ford and the twins left after nodding, next was Daniel and Heather because Daniel had work in the morning and Heather said she had some school work to finish up before the holiday break was over. Seth decided to leave next after checking the weather and seeing that it might snow within the next hour.

"We'll go too, don't want to be driving home in the snow. Have a good night, son." Sullivan hugged him.

"I will, Dad. Be safe driving home, okay?" Harvey said as he hugged his mother next. The two of them left as Harvey locked the glass doors and drew the shades closed. Harvey shut off the Keurig, and the kitchen light while Ashely was in the bathroom. Harvey made sure everything was locked and lights off except the hall one, and then he waited for Ashely to come out so he could use the restroom before they both went to sleep, which they wouldn't be doing. Harvey knew why Ashley wanted to stay another night; it was so they could have sex before she returned to the University again. Harvey was fine with this, he didn't mind because both of them were being safe about it and they were single, so what harm was there in getting off now and then? At least they weren't doing it with strangers and knew the other one was clean.

Ashley came out of the bathroom as Harvey went in, and then a minute later, he came back out and looked into his bedroom where Ashley was stripping down to get into her pajamas. Harvey snuck into the room and closed the door as he got behind Ashley and pressed his lower half against her backside. Ashley squealed a bit and took a deep breath.

"Odin almighty, Harvey. You scared the hell out of me," Ashley panted.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it when I saw how sexy you looked bent over like that," Harvey smiled. Ashley stood up, her rear grinding against clothed length. Harvey moaned a bit at the feeling as Ashley turned in his arms so that her chest was against his.

"You know, Harvey, you're overdressed for bed. I think we should fix that," Ashley teased with a finger tracing circles on his shirt before gripping the bottom and pulling it off of him. Ashley leaned in and kissed Harvey's lips before she placed her hands on the waist band of his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers too. With the two of them nude, Harvey deepened the kiss and picked Ashley up with ease; he laid her on his bed as the two started to have sex.

 _[Two Hours Later]_

Harvey and Ashley both came for the third time as Harvey pulled out and tossed the used condom in the garbage by his nightstand. Harvey and Ashley both cleaned up and pulled on their underwear, Ashley wore a long t-shirt as they laid down together and Ashley cuddled up to Harvey contently.

"I swear it gets better every time," Ashley said.

"Well, practice makes perfect," Harvey replied. "Hey, Ash? You don't think it's wrong of us to be doing this behind our friend's backs, do you?"

"Well, it feels weird that we're not telling them, but at the same time, what we choose to do is our business, Harv. None of them need to know we have a sexual benefits arrangement between us; Thor only knows how awkward it would be to explain to them. Plus, they'd never approve of it. Or, who knows. Roslyn could get jealous," Ashley chuckled.

"Doesn't she like Seth?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah, but too nervous to tell him. The point is that if they knew what we were doing, they'd never understand. So no, I don't feel that it's wrong," Ashley said.

"Yeah, true. Sorry, must be tired from how great that sex was. Get some sleep; you go back to the University tomorrow," Harvey reminded.

"Can we still, ya know, hook up for things like this?" Ashley asked.

"You know we can, Ash. We said we'd do this until we got into relationships or one of us wants to stop. I'm good with doing it, and I don't have feelings for anyone. You know my work schedule, and my days off. If you wanna hook up for a quick fuck or just get off, let me know. And don't you dare walk here again. From now on, take your wallet with you WHEREVER you go. Okay?" Harvey said.

"I will. And thanks again for this past week," Ashley yawned as she snuggled up to him and closed her eyes.

"You're welcome," Harvey responded as he closed his eyes. Harvey was sure one day that their friends would discover what they've been doing, and the day that happened, they would deal with it. For now, Harvey and Ashley were going to enjoy their arrangement as much as they were able within the limits of their rules, of course. Harvey had a great time tonight, not just with Ashley, but having his friends and family over to see him for Christmas. Overall, it had been an amazing year and holiday. Harvey couldn't wait to see what else the future had in store for him.


	7. A Friend

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

6: A Friend

=Harvey's POV=

 _[Saturday, December 31_ _st_ _, 2011-Harvey's Apartment]_

I can't believe an entire year has passed since. To think that I graduated High School in June 2010 and got hired as a full-time server at Dragon's Cove in September 2010, plus living in my own apart right above the bar?! It was incredible to me. My life had never been better, and it seems to still be going great a year later. Ford and Heather are still in school and dating; they've been together for a little over two years as they had started dating in May of 2009, which was when the Junior Prom was held. Ford wasn't working at all, I guess his parents are paying for him to continue his studies as long as he gets good grades, which I know isn't a problem for him. Heather, on the other hand, I believe now is working a part-time job so that Daniel doesn't have to pay for her to go to college. Seth, Roslyn, and Travis were still single and working their jobs.

I heard that Roslyn went on a few dates with different guys, but nothing ever developed into a relationship. For the longest time, I thought that Roslyn and Seth might get together because Roslyn liked him, but I guess her feelings must have faded as the time passed. As far as I know, Daniel, Heather's brother, is still working as a mechanic and in a relationship with some woman, but it was nothing serious. I suppose the last of my friends is Ashley, and she's not seeing anyone. Well, we still hook up to get off or have sex at least twice a week on my off days. It's not always sex for us, sometimes we both just get off to alleviate some frustration and have an orgasm seems to work. The sex thing only happened once a month at best. Even though Ashley and I are friends with benefits, we're still best friends, and no one knows what we do. Also, for another update on Ashley, she has a car now. I believe her parents got it for her nineteenth birthday, which was in April.

For me; I'm still working at Dragon's Cove and living above it for $500 a month. I see my parents at least once a week for dinner at either mine or their place, and I call them every single day before I start working so they know I'm all right. The only downside in my life is that the bar still isn't doing so good, but thankfully, the staff and I refuse to give up until we've got nothing left to fight with. Over the last year, we've lost some employees, so the workers are dwindling, and it's getting harder to get through the work nights. We've changed the hours of operation for opening to be at 10 am, and we do the last call at 12:30 am, so that way we can be closed at 1 am, then hopefully everyone heading home between 1:30 and 2 am. I work five nights a week and only do six if Andrew needs the extra hands.

Also, on delivery day, I'm the one who is downstairs at 7:30 am to open the back doors and then putting all the product away while checking it off on the invoice, so Andrew knows we got everything her ordered. By the time all that was done, it was 8 am with the other openers coming in to start getting ready for the 10 am open. Most of the time, I would stay down there to help out Andy with inventory since I put away the truck delivery and have seen everything and how much of it there was. When that was done, I'd go back upstairs to get a little more sleep until11 am. After that, I'd take a shower, make myself a late breakfast, then clean up the apartment if it needed it. Around 1:30 pm, I'd get myself some lunch, then start running errands. If I still had time after that, I'd sit down and relax until my shift started at 4 pm. My off days are Mondays and Thursdays; used for a big clean, laundry, and shopping. I wasn't worried about bills because I paid them online.

Currently, Andrew had been starting to talk about hiring again because it was hard for Storm and me to handle all the tables by ourselves on a busy night. Plus, we lost Kevin as one of the bartenders, and another server had quit three weeks ago. Sometime after the New Year started, Andy got us all together to discuss how to bring in more customers, and we decided on doing new menu items and themed nights. We even lowered the prices a bit and gave the place a fresh coat of paint. Oh, and perhaps one of the things I got roped into doing was singing on stage. I know I said I wouldn't do it again, but a lot of the patrons had asked Andrew why the live singing wasn't an all the time thing. So after a lot of pleading, I finally agreed and got over my stage fright. I don't perform all the time, just a few songs through the night. Thus far, the ideas we put into place seem to be working because Andrew said we're not doing great, but we're better. That was some good news for us; we didn't want to lose the place, we're a family at Dragon's Cove.

Tonight was like any other Saturday, except for the fact it New Year's Eve and everyone is out having a good time to celebrate the incoming year of 2012. Generally, I wouldn't care how busy the bar gets, the problem tonight is that we're short staffed and the place is more hectic than usual. Storm and I were handling tables, Andrew was behind the bar with Kevin, and we had one cook handling the kitchen. We were doing the best we could, but getting stressed out and overwhelmed. As an added bonus, my parents, godfather, aunt, uncle, cousin, and friends all decided to show up at 11:00 pm because I was supposed to be off tonight to ring in the new year with them, but Andrew begged me to work, and I couldn't let him down. All I sent was a text telling them I couldn't come and I was sorry. I've actually been working since noon, I was thoroughly exhausted and wanted to sleep, but I knew I couldn't; I had a job to do.

=Normal POV=

Sullivan, Victoria, Garrett, Jamie, Samuel, Seth, and the gang of friends minus Daniel were watching Harvey rush around to take orders, bring change, deliver food and drinks. Sadly, they could tell he was tired by the look in his green eyes. The group of them decided that if Harvey couldn't come to them, they'd go to him and had only been there for a little over ten minutes. Finally, Harvey came to the table.

"You know I'd love to chat, but as you can see," he motioned around the room at how nuts it was. "You guys want anything to eat or drink?" he asked. The group placed an order for drinks and two app samplers. Harvey nodded and walked off again.

"Poor guy," Heather frowned. After another fifteen minutes, Harvey brought them their food and beverages. No sooner than he did, two customers knocked into him while they were fighting one another. Harvey narrowed his eyes as he got in between them and grabbed their collars.

"That's enough you two! I'm sick and tired and breaking up your fights, this is not the first time. There are way too many people in here for you to be throwing punches," Harvey stated firmly. "Now, I don't care what the fight is about, but you're going to knock this shit off, or I'm kicking both your asses out, and you'll be banned permanently. Do not think for a second that just because I'm the server here that I can't make it happen. Is that understood?!" he warned as they nodded to him, and Harvey let them go and pushed them away from one another.

"Are you alright, Harvey?" Ashley asked.

"Just friggin peachy, Ash. I gotta get back to work. Enjoy," Harvey said as he grabbed his tray and moved to the bar where Andy was. "That's the fourth fight I've broken up tonight in a three-hour window, Andy. All of which were because they slammed into me. You know I'm not one to complain about work, but I'm not sure how much more my body can take of this tonight," Harvey sighed.

"Yeah, you don't look so good," Kevin pointed out.

"Here," Andrew said while getting him a cup of water and handing it over to him. "Take this, go to the storage room and take a few minutes break. I don't want you passing out on me, and Kev is right; you don't look good," Harvey nodded as he took the water and moved off to the side where the alcohol was kept. Harvey sat on one of the crates drinking the water and trying to get rid of a headache that was forming. Honestly, he just wasn't feeling well anymore and wanted to go upstairs to sleep it off before it got worse. Harvey closed his eyes and tried to relax.

After ten minutes, Harvey came back out and tossed the plastic cup away as he grabbed his tray from behind the bar and started making his table rounds. Reaching where his family and friends were, they looked at him worried.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Roslyn asked.

"Andy told me to relax a few minutes in the back room. You guys good still?" Harvey asked. When they nodded, Harvey smiled and continued working his section. However, things didn't stay so calm as more and more people were beginning to argue and shove others. The last time this happened, Harvey ended up on stage singing to calm them down. Truthfully, he didn't know if he was prepared to do that again tonight with how he felt. Yet, it might be his only choice.

"Harv, they're getting a little rowdy. Might be time for you to get up there," Storm suggested. Harvey sighed as he nodded and got on the stage. Harvey took a few moments to figure out what to sing that might calm them down. Finally, he thought of something. Harvey flipped the microphone on as the music started.

" _The mixtape's got a little Hank, little Drake_ _._ _A little something bumping, thump, thumping on the wheel ride,"_ Harvey began as everyone began to stop, and look towards the stage. However, it was new to Harvey's family and friends to see him up there singing of all things. _"The mix in our drink's a little stronger than you think_ _._ _So get a grip, take a sip of that feel right_ _._ _The truck's jacked up, flat bills flipped back_ _._ _Yeah, you can find us where the party's at,"_ Harvey smiled as everyone stopped fighting or arguing, and then made their way closer to the stage.

" _This is how we roll_ _!"_ Harvey sang out, holding the note as he did and the customers began to cheer. _"_ _We hanging 'round, singing out everything on the radio_ _._ _We light it up with our hands up_ _!_ _This is how we roll_ _._ _This is how we do_ _._ _We're burning down the night shooting bullets at the moon_ _._ _Baby, this is how we roll!"_ Harvey smiled as the girls of the room began getting closer to the stage with broad smiles on their faces.

" _Yeah, baby this is how we roll. We rollin' into town_ _._ _With nothing else to do we take another lap around_ _._ _Yeah, holla at your boy if you need a ride_ _._ _If you roll with me, yeah, you know we rollin' high_ _._ _Up on and thirty-seven needles, windows tinted hard to see, though. How fresh my baby is in the shotgun seat, oh!_ _Them kisses are for me though, automatic like a free throw_ _._ _This life I live, it might not be for you, but it's for me though_ _!_ _Let's roll!"_ Harvey sang out as the girls were jumping and down while screaming. The males seemed to be smiling too, holding their drinks up. Most shockingly, everyone began to sing along with the chorus.

" _This is how we roll_ _!_ _We hanging 'round, singing out everything on the radio_ _,"_ Harvey continued holding the note a few beats. _"_ _We light it up with our hands up! This is how we roll_ _._ _And this is how we do_ _._ _When the world turns ugly, I just turn and look at you. Baby, this is how we roll!"_ Now, everyone was having fun. The gang looked over to the bar seeing Andrew, Storm, and Kevin just leaning back and watching; cheering with the rest. Harvey grabbed the guitar from behind him and started playing along with the song. That was interesting to see, they didn't know he could play. The music slowed a little now as Harvey got closer to the mic.

" _Yeah, we're proud to be young. We stick to our guns. We love who we love, and we wanna have fun. Yeah, we cuss on them Mondays. And pray on them Sundays. Pass is around, and we dream about one day!"_ Harvey sang as the everyone did it with him. _"This is how we roll! We hanging 'round, singing out everything on the radio. We light it up with our hands up,"_ the music picked up again _. "This is how we roll. This is how we ride. We slingin' up the mud, cuttin' through the countryside, baby. This is how we roll!"_

There was a brief pause for Harvey to take a break. _"Yeah, this is how we roll! This is how we roll! Yeah, this is how we roll. This is how we do. We're burning down the night shooting bullets at the moon, baby. This is how we roll! Yeah, this is how we roll!"_ Harvey finished as the crowd erupted into applause for the performance.

"WOO! Yeah, Harvey!" Andrew, Kevin, and Storm cheered. Harvey smiled and shrugged as he put the guitar away and then let the regular music take over as he hopped down from the stage. While walking through everyone; they were patting his back, telling him good job, the girls were swooning and asking how he does it. Harvey just smiles and tells them it's one of his many talents. Harvey reached his family and friends as they were still a bit shocked to have seen up there singing.

"What was that all about?" Seth wondered.

"Harvey performs every night he works, couple songs here and there to keep the crowd from fighting. Apparently, they love the live performances and the fact he can play," Andrew stated as he put his arm over Harvey's shoulders. "And with all that, it's time for the ball to drop! Let's bring in the new year!" Andrew stated as Harvey nodded and moved with him towards the bar. Andrew jumped on stage with the rest of his staff as they turned on news channel six where the new year's party was taking place in New York. There were five minutes left in the year 2011, and Andrew decided to thank everyone for their continued support of the bar, that it would make his ancestors proud to know it's still in the family. The time ticked away until there was a minute left. At ten seconds, they began counting down.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One! Happy New Year!" everyone shouted together, laughing and cheering. People were taking shots, drinking their drinks, hugging, kissing, and smiling. Harvey loved it, and he couldn't have asked for a better life than he had right now. And so began the 2012 year.

 _[ Friday, January 13_ _th_ _, 2012-Dragon's Cove-7:20 am]_

It had been two weeks since the start of the new year, and everything was back to the standard way of things. At the moment, Harvey was making his way downstairs for the Friday morning delivery of products he would have to put away. Reaching deliver door, Harvey heard noises that he typically didn't. Harvey opened it to see a group of three males in their mid-twenties punching and kicking another man who was curled up trying to block their attacks. Harvey made his way down the stairs quickly.

"Hey! Hey, leave the guy alone and get lost before I call the police!" Harvey warned. The three men stopped fast and bolted out of there. Harvey reached the person they'd been beating up and was shocked to discover that this man couldn't have been any older than he was. Harvey knelt down and put his hand on the man's shoulder; he flinched and tried to cover himself more. "It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe now. I made those jerks leave," Harvey said gently.

The man pulled his arms off his head and looked at Harvey, who was offering his hand to help him up. "Th-Thanks," the male said as he got to his feet. Harvey was able to see now that this man had black hair and green eyes wearing worn out black sneakers, tan pants that had some stains on them, and a very light long-sleeved gray sweatshirt with a hood on the back. It was January, wasn't this guy cold? Especially because it had snowed four days ago and rumor of more coming on Sunday.

"You're welcome. Are you okay?" Harvey inquired.

"I-I think…I'll be all right," the man answered as he checked himself over.

"You're shivering. Why don't you come inside to warm up a bit? I can get some ice for your cheek, so it doesn't bruise," Harvey offered.

"Oh! No, no. I-It's okay. I'm fine, really," the man replied.

"I insist. Come on," Harvey told him with a smile. The male nodded as he grabbed a two bags off the ground, and walked in with me as I saw the truck arrived and gave them a thumbs up to do their regular thing. Harvey would put it away and invoice it before 8:30 came around. Harvey sat the man down on one of the bar stools, then went to the bar to get a bag of ice for him. Afterward, Harvey sat next to him. "Why were those guys beating on you?" Harvey wondered. The male seemed to freeze, then sigh, and look down.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone?" he asked as Harvey nodded. "I-It's because I'm homeless. All I have are these two bags with my clothes in them, well, whatever I could fit. I-I was originally out front, I-I saw the hiring sign in the window," he continued as Harvey remembered that Andrew put that up to try and get more people in. "Those guys walked by and told me I didn't stand a chance. They asked how bad I had to be at life to end up a bum at my age. It…wasn't my choice to live this way. My parents kicked me out four years ago, all because I'm bisexual," he looked down.

Harvey had never heard of anything so heartless in his entire life, and Harvey felt sorry for this guy. Sure, he was homeless for a stupid reason, but he was trying to make the best of it and find work. Harvey couldn't knock that. "I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm Harvey Haddock," he smiled.

"I'm…Trayden Nyght," the man, Trayden, now introduced. "D-Do you think I might be able to work here?" Trayden asked.

"Well, I'm not the manager, but he should be here soon if you'd like to wait for him? Andrew is a pretty cool guy, and he's desperate for help at nights. Yeah, I think you got a good shot as long as you can be friendly, smile, be quick and accurate," Harvey replied.

"I could probably do that," Trayden nodded to Harvey.

"Then I think you'll do just fine here. Just sit tight, okay? And don't be so nervous, I'm a friend," Harvey told him as Trayden nodded. Harvey walked away to start putting the truck away, but periodically checking on Trayden too.

 _[8 am]_

Harvey just finished everything and came out to the central section when Andrew walked in with three others. "Morning, Harv," one of the female servers greeted. Harvey gave a wave as the staff broke off to get to work while Andrew approached Harvey.

"So, I know why you're down here so early," Andrew started. "Who is that?" he motioned to Trayden, who got nervous.

"He's…an old friend I grew up with!" Harvey stated as Andrew quirked a brow questioning. "Tray and I lost contact when he moved away, but there was a falling out with his parents, and he located me through my parents. I saw him out back when I opened the doors for the truck. Uh, he's gonna be living in the city but needs a job. I…mentioned we were hiring and told him to wait in here for you," he lied, which shocked Trayden a bit. Why was this Harvey guy lying about his background? Harvey cast him a look that said _play along_. Tray got off the stool and walked next to Harvey now. "Andrew, this is Trayden Nyght,"

"I see. Well, Trayden, to work here you gotta be friendly, fast, accurate, reliable, and neat. Also, I'm looking for night servers. Where you living at? Do you have transportation?" Andrew asked. Trayden froze a bit, not sure what to say.

"Tray's gonna be living with me until he can get his own place, boss. You don't gotta worry about that," Harvey replied.

"Ah, excellent. I know Harv here will make sure you make it on time. So, if you can do all those things I mentioned before, I'm happy to hire you. You up for it?" Andrew inquired. Trayden was surprised. Harvey stepped right up and lied to get him the job, and never mentioned a thing about the real situation. Trayden had a chance to get this job, and he would find however he could to repay Harvey for it.

"Might take some getting used to, sir, but I can handle it," Trayden nodded confidently.

"Perfect then, welcome to the Dragon's Cove team. We'll take care of your paperwork later on. You can start tonight, training under this guy," Andrew motioned to Harvey. "He'll teach you the ropes for a few days. Harvey, why don't you get him what he needs for the job from the supply closet, and then you can head upstairs until 4 pm," he suggested.

"Aye, bossman," Harvey saluted. "Come on, Tray, I'll show you my place," he invited. Trayden smiled as he nodded, bowing his head in thanks to Andrew before getting his bags and following Harvey to a door, which when opened, revealed stairs up to another door. Trayden couldn't believe this; Harvey had only known him for half an hour, lied to his boss, stuck his neck out to get him the job, and even now, Harvey was going to let Trayden stay with him? Trayden had to repay him somehow, for now, he was just grateful to have a friend. 


	8. Arrangement Over

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

7: Agreement Over

=Harvey's POV=

 _[Thursday, January 26_ _th_ _, 2012-Harvey's Apartment-7 pm]_

It's been about two weeks since I found Trayden getting pummeled at the delivery entrance, then lied to help him get a job. Yeah, I felt a little bad about lying to Andrew, but I could feel that Trayden just wanted to get back on his feet. After that morning, I got Trayden three waist aprons and Dragon's Cove t-shirts. I told Trayden he could wear jeans as long as they were blue and had no holes in them. I brought Trayden upstairs to my apartment and told him he could stay with me. Trayden promised he would pay me back somehow and would only stay until he had some money to get a cheap hotel room or something. I told him not to worry about it, kindness was in my nature. Most of that morning, I showed Trayden around my place and said he could use the couch because it pulled out into a bed. I went on to sit him down and explain how the job worked. Trayden said he was nervous because he'd never had a job before and I said he'd be okay, that he had me there to help him.

I ended up and going out and getting him a pack of disposable razors, can of shaving cream, a deodorant stick, a hairbrush, comb, and new toothbrush. It wasn't like it cost me a lot, I went to the dollar store. I told Trayden he could pay me back later on. The remainder of the day, we ended up talking after he took a shower and shaved. I learned a lot about his past; that mother neglected him, and his father abused him. When the father discovered Trayden was bisexual, he kicked Trayden out and then for the last four years, Trayden has been trying to get back on his feet and find a job because he wanted to work. However, because he was homeless, no one gave him a chance. I suppose I sensed that and that's why I lied to Andrew about who Trayden was to me. Hey, it wasn't a complete lie. I told Trayden before Andrew arrived that I was his friend, and I was. I couldn't imagine what Trayden was going through, but having a friend might help him feel a bit better. So, I was happy to be that friend.

Later that day, we went back down to the bar so Trayden could get his paperwork filled out and then set him up in the timeclock system. Thankfully, Trayden had his ID, birth certificate, and social security card. Continuing into the night, I had Trayden with me while I worked. Andrew put me in charge of training him. I took the lead to show up him he would be doing it. From 4 to 7 pm, it was kind of calm and then started getting busier. I told Trayden not to panic because this was the best time. At the end of the night, I split my tips with him because he had been helping me with my tables by carrying drinks or food. Trayden was polite to all the customers, and could keep up with me; Tray definitely earned half the tips made that night. I was sure the total number had been $160, so we both got $80 out of it. Trayden was surprised I shared with him because he remembered what Andrew said about whatever tips the server made, they kept.

I explained that because he worked alongside me, he earned half of what was made and that's why I split the tips in half. On Saturday, I took the lead for a bit and then let Trayden do a few on his own with me watching to see how he did. Trayden did everything he was supposed to, and then I backed off to do a couple songs on stage while Trayden worked. Sunday was the last day he was my trainee; it would have been Saturday, but Sunday, we got slammed, and Andy thought it might not be a good idea to leave him by himself, which was all right by me. Sunday was bad, and I was glad to be off today, of course, Tray was out opening a bank account, getting a cell phone, and a few other things since we helped open the bar this morning when one of the openers called out being sick. I made Tray a key to the apartment; told him if he needed anything after he moved to come see me and the door was always open.

It was 7 pm now, I was bored, and Tray was still out. I wasn't sure when he'd be back, but he said not to wait up for him, and he'd text me when he was on his way; I'd given him my number before he left in case he needed a ride or something. I wonder what Ashley was up to tonight, it's been a while since we did anything together. I reached for my mobile and found her contact ID, then called her.

" _Hey, Harvey,"_ Ashley greeted.

"Hey. What are you doing right now?" I asked her. If we wanted a casual conversation, we would text. However, if either of us wanted to hook up, we called and got right to the point.

" _Homework, about to take a break from it before I get a headache. You?"_ Ashley replied.

"Nothing. I'm bored, and it's my off night. Wanna come over and have sex? Gives you a break and cures my boredom?" I questioned.

" _I'll be there in fifteen minutes,"_ Ashley answered.

"Door is unlocked," I informed.

" _Got it,"_ Ashley said, and then the call ended. As I said, we had no shame in the fact we hooked up to have sex. We weren't hurting anybody by doing it, moreover because no one knew. I put my phone down and relaxed on the couch.

 _[Fifteen Minutes Later]_

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and opened my eyes to glance at the door, it opened revealing Ashley standing there with a smile on her face as she took her coat off. Ashley was wearing a long sleeve, deep V-cut red shirt, black leggings, light brown, fur-laced snow boots, which she took off after coming in and closing the door.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey, yourself. We only have time for a quickie, the homework I was doing is part of my midterm," Ashley said. I stood up and approached with a grin as she did the same. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her roughly, she breathed out after I backed her against the door and reached with my hand to flip the lock. My kisses moved to her neck, and she moaned while putting her hands on my shoulders. "Ah, Harvey," she bit her bottom lip.

 _ **~HarveyXAshley Lemon; Start~**_

=Normal POV=

Harvey wasted no time moving his hands to Ashley's breasts and massaging them even though she still had her shirt and bra on, Ashley moaned out as Harvey kissed her again, and she returned it. Harvey hooked his arms under her legs and lifted her up, so her legs were around his waist, Ashley squealed at the action but smiled nevertheless. Harvey kissed her again as she locked her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back.

"Bedroom?" Harvey asked, and Ashley nodded to him. Harvey carried her right to his room, then used his foot to shut the door as he collapsed on the bed with her under him.

"Wow, never seen you this eager before," Ashley remarked as he slid shirt up along with her bra, then placed his hands on her breasts and massaged them again, Ashley moaned out.

"It's been a stressful week with work," Harvey admitted.

"Same here with school. I guess it's a good thing we have this arrangement then; we use each other for stress relief," Ashley giggled as Harvey got lower and licked at left nipple while rolling the right between his fingers. Ashley bucked her hips into Harvey's.

"I was pretty sure that's what friends with benefits do, Ash. Agree to be friends with sexual aspects included because neither of us like anybody but still want to get off now and then," Harvey stated as Ashley reached for his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, then down his arms before tossing it to the side carelessly. Harvey hooked his fingers on her leggings and pulled them down with Ashley's underwear until they were off her body. Harvey stood up as Ashley sat up on the edge of the bed and unhooked the buckle on his waist, then unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. Ashley yanked his pants and boxers down in one motion as Harvey climbed out of them when they were at his ankles.

"Just a quickie, Harvey," Ashley reminded. "Heather thinks I went out to get something to eat,"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Ash," Harvey replied as he reached into his nightstand drawer and grabbed one of the condoms from the box; he tore off the top of the wrapper and pulled it out, then placed it over his hardened length. Harvey pulled Ashley closer to him and rolled her over onto her stomach as she propped herself up on her hands and knees. Harvey held himself and kept one hand on her hips as he pushed in slowly. Once he was in all the way, he placed a kiss on the middle of her back. "I'm assuming you want it hard and fast?"

"You know what I like," Ashley challenged. Harvey shook his head with a smile as he gripped her hips and started thrusting hard, deep, and fast into her. "Ah, Gods, yes!" she moaned out.

"You're lucky this place is sound-proofed, and the bar is too loud for anyone to hear you," Harvey told her. Ashley didn't respond at all other than moaning. Harvey kept his thrusts the way she loved them; fast and hard but it would both bring them to orgasm quicker. After all, it was only supposed to be a quick fuck between them so Ashley could get back before Heather started wondering what took Ashley so much time to grab a bite to eat, and then return to the University-especially because the Heather knew you didn't need to leave campus to get food. If Heather showed up in the cafeteria, Ashley wouldn't be there.

"Mm, Harvey! Don't stop," Ashley told him.

"You know I won't," Harvey responded. The first ten minutes was spent with both of them in the doggy style position, and then Harvey pulled out and flipped Ashley onto her back while pushing her knees to her chest by holding her thighs. "You ready?" he panted as he felt his release draw closer.

"I…am. F-Fuck, it's so good," Ashley breathed slowly. The two of them had been going at it for twenty minutes and were ready to cum. Ashley's walls tightened around Harvey's cock as both of them released moments later. Harvey let go of Ashley's legs as he laid on top of her, kissing her lips once as they rode out their orgasms. Harvey pulled out and tossed the condom in the garbage can, then let Ashley clean herself off before he did him.

 _ **~HarveyXAshley Lemon; End~**_

After the two of them got dressed, Harvey opened his bedroom door as the two were smiling and laughing a bit as he led her to the door where she got her boots back on, then put her purse strap over her shoulder while digging out her keys.

"So, I'll call you or vice-versa?" Harvey asked.

"Like always. Thanks, Harv. It was fun, as always," Ashley kissed his cheek as she unlocked the door, opening it, then started down the stairs as Harvey just shook his head and closed the door, then went to sit on the couch. Harvey checked his phone to see a text from the number; **298-014-9092**. Harvey opened the screen and read it over to find it was from Trayden; _Hey, finally got the cell activated. Here's the #. Be there in 15! -Tray_. Harvey checked the time stamp and saw that Tray sent that message ten minutes ago, so thankfully he and Ashley finished, and she had left because Tray would be back in about five minutes. Harvey decided to take a shower after replying with; _K. I'm hittin' the shower -Harv._ After sending it, Harvey put his phone face down and then move to the bathroom for a shower.

 _[A Month Later; Sunday, February 14_ _th_ _, 2012]_

It was another day that Harvey was bored, at least until work started at 4 pm. Trayden was now living in a motel room two blocks down and across the street for $45 a night. It wasn't much, but it had a bathroom, dresser, bed, refrigerator, and microwave. Trayden's mail came to Harvey's apartment, it was just easier since they saw one another at work, and Harvey could give it to him then. Sometimes, Harvey had Tray over so they could hang out; they had become good friends in the last month. However, today's all over silence was just annoying since it was Valentines Day and a lot of couples were going out, or the singles would be at the bar hoping to get lucky. Harvey considered calling Ashley over for a little fun. Shockingly, as he went to phone her, a call came through from Ashley to him.

"Well, isn't that perfect timing," he mentioned to himself as he answered the phone and placed it to his ear. "You know, I was just about to call and ask if you wanted to hook up,"Harvey chuckled. However, he didn't hear her laughing back.

" _I'm not in the mood, Harv,"_ Ashley's quick response came. Harvey stopped now, why was she being so snappy?

"Well, alright then. Um, was there a reason you called if it wasn't to hook up?" Harvey asked.

" _Can I come over?"_ Ashley inquired. Okay, Harvey was confused.

"Uh, I thought you just said you didn't want to?" Harvey replied.

" _I said I wasn't in the mood to do what we usually do, but can I still come over? I need to talk to you, and I prefer that it not be done over the phone,"_ Ashley remarked.

"Um, sure. Yeah, you can come over. Doors unlocked," Harvey said.

" _Good. I'll be there in ten,"_ After that, Ashley ended the call before Harvey could respond, which left him puzzled and perhaps a bit worried. Ten minutes passed as the door opened and Ashley walked in, and then closed the door behind her. Right away, Harvey could tell that something was wrong.

"Hey, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Harvey asked her. Ashley sighed as she sat down beside him, fidgeting with her fingers and not making eye contact. Harvey saw her bit her bottom lip, then take a deep breath before looking at him.

"Harvey, we might have a problem," Ashley said.

"Define problem? Does someone know we've been hooking up to get off?" Harvey inquired as he figured that could be their only issue, especially if it were one of their friends.

"Problem as in my period is late," Ashley informed. "It was due yesterday,"

"Ash, why are you worried about that? I use condoms, and you have your birth control," Harvey reminded.

"You condom broke when we had sex on the 26th of January, Harvey. You told me that when you took the trash out and saw it was leaking. We laughed because we made a joke that it's a good thing I have the IUD in my arm," Ashley said.

"Not seeing the problem," Harvey pointed out.

"Harvey, I went to the doctors yesterday, when I was supposed to get my period, so they could put a new IUD in. However, the nurse informed me that my birth control insert date was wrong and it expired at the beginning of January," Ashley stated as Harvey's eyes widened a little. "I get my period on time every month, Harv. You know I do. Do you fucking see why it's a problem now? My period is _late_ , Harvey after we had unprotected sex!" Ashley got upset at him and then started crying.

Harvey understood what she was worried about now; being pregnant. Harvey didn't know how to take the news that Ashley might be pregnant with his child because of a condom failure and the doctors marking Ashley's birth control date wrong, making her think she was protected when she wasn't. If Ashley was pregnant, everyone would want to know who the father was; him, and then they'd want to know how it happened because no one knew they were having sex. Harvey didn't know what to do, he was now just as worried as she was.

"Okay, okay, just relax, Ashley. Maybe it's nothing. Have you taken a pregnancy test? I mean the body changes all the time and perhaps your period is just changing a bit. I don't know, I didn't pay much attention in health class, to be frank," Harvey tried to soothe her. Ashley sniffled a few times as Harvey got a tissue from the box.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't…mean to yell at you, I'm just worried about this," Ashley said with her hands on her lap after blowing her nose. "I haven't taken a pregnancy test, I wanted to talk to you first so you'd know what was going on,"

"Well, I appreciate that, but for the love of Thor, don't give me a heart attack unless you know for sure. Either way, let's calm down and figure this out. My condom broke, your birth control was expired. That doesn't mean you got knocked up. There are…millions of reasons why your period could be late; medical something or other, maybe you're stressed out at school? I don't know, but how about we just relax and give it a few days alright. You're only one day late, if it hits five, you can take a test and then we'll go from there, okay?" Harvey suggested while rubbing her back.

"All right, I'll give it a few more days. Just promise me that if it is something, you'll be with me for it?" Ashley asked him.

"Of course, I will. Why don't you head back to the University and get some rest, okay? Storm called out sick, and I'm doing her shift for her, so I gotta get showered up and ready for work anyway. If your period doesn't come by Monday, let me know, and we'll take the next step," Harvey told her. Ashley nodded as she leaned her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Thanks for being so understanding, Harvey," Ashley said.

"That's why we're best friends," Harvey smiled. Ashley kissed his cheek and then got up, exiting the apartment. Harvey flopped back on the couch; now until he heard from Ashley, he had to worry about her being pregnant with his child. Gods help him.

 _[Three Days Later]_

It was now Saturday the 16th, and Harvey was preparing to leave for work when he got a knock on his door. Confused as to who it could be, Harvey walked over and opened it to see Ashley standing there.

"Hey, I'm, uh, about to go downstairs to work. Is…everything okay?" Harvey asked her.

"I got it," Ashley told him quietly. It took Harvey a minute to figure out that Ashley meant she got her period. "Came this morning," she added.

"That's…great. So, you're not pregnant, and we don't have to worry," Harvey said with a smile. "Though, you could have called and told me all this, so…what's with the visit?" he inquired.

"Harvey, I'm backing out of our agreement to be friends with benefits. And it's nothing you did, but we said we'd stop if either one of us ended up liking someone else and wanted a relationship. Zack Holt, that guy I was into last year, well, he asked me to be his girlfriend and…I said yes after realizing I wasn't pregnant. I really like him, and I want to see where it goes. I-If that's…okay?" Ashley informed.

Harvey was a bit surprised by her words, and yet he couldn't be upset. That was their agreement; to hook up and get off whether by foreplay or sex until one of them started liking someone else and wanted to pursue a relationship. Ashley wanted this Zack guy, and how could Harvey stand in the way of that, especially if it turned out to be something that went somewhere. Harvey smiled at her.

"It's fine with me, Ash. I'm not mad, and I hope things work out for you. If not, well, you can always have me again," Harvey laughed a little and Ashley smiled. The two of them hugged then stepped away from one another.

"I will keep that in mind, Harvey. And thank you for being such a good friend to me," Ashley said with a hand on his cheek.

"It's what I do, Milady," Harvey shrugged as she giggled; that was something he always said to her as they were growing up. "Be safe, alright? If you need anything, or he hurts you, let me know, and I'll whip his ass," he reminded. Ashley nodded as she kissed his cheek. "Go on now, I gotta get to work," he motioned.

"Have a good night, Harvey. See you around," Ashley said as she turned and headed down the stairs. Harvey closed the door to finish getting his things ready to leave. Harvey didn't mind that she broke the arrangement, it was part of their deal to let the other one know about changes in their feelings and relationship status. Harvey couldn't be upset about it, he wanted her to be happy. And Harvey knew that if the roles were reversed, Ashley would want the same for him too. Harvey smiled and grabbed his wallet, keys, and cell phone. After that, he left his apartment and went down the stairs to get to work knowing that Ashley was moving on in her life, so he should too now that the arrangement was over.


	9. Adult Life

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

8: Adult Life

=Ashley's POV=

 _[May 2012-Dreki Soul Café; Berk]_

I couldn't believe it was May already! Five months into the New Year and everything was going perfectly for me. Zack Holt and I were dating; I've officially met his parents, and he's met mine. I was happy with him, and he apologized for the night we'd gone on a date, and he tried to pressure me into having sex with him. I forgave him and admitted that I wasn't a virgin, though I didn't tell him who I lost it to or that at one point I had a friend with benefits. I felt that it would complicate things or cause problems, so it was better not to bring it up at all. I'm still attending Arc State University for my teaching degree, Zack is too. Heather is almost will be done in June; poor thing was so stressed out with finals, thankfully, Ford was helping her out. The Thorston twins and Seth were still working their jobs, and all our lives were going amazingly right now. However, there was one friend we hadn't heard from since the New Year began:

Harvey.

Honestly, the last time I saw him was the day I broke our sexual arrangement to be with Zack in a relationship. The others hadn't heard from him since that night at the bar when we heard him perform on stage to control a rowdy crowd. It shocked all of us, including his parents; we never knew that Harvey could sing. Right now, my friends and I were sitting at Dreki Soul Café for our Sunday lunch day. We were making it appoint to try and hang out at least once a week.

"Have any of you heard from Harvey lately?" Seth decided to bring up the topic.

"Not since that night at the bar," Roslyn shrugged.

"I'm sorry, who is Harvey?" my boyfriend, Zack, asked. That's right, I never mentioned Harvey being our friend because well, Harvey wasn't making contact with us for a reason we didn't know.

"Harvey is an old friend of ours. We've been best friends since Kindergarten," Ford stated.

"I'm actually his cousin," Seth pointed out. "Uncle Sully and Aunt Vicky haven't heard from him in two months. I only know that because Aunt Victoria asked if we'd heard from him," he added afterward.

"And what's all this about a bar?" Zack inquired next. I sighed, I hadn't told him a lot of stuff yet because we're taking the relationship slowly.

"It's Dragon's Cove bar that is ten minutes from the University. Harvey has been working there since September 2010, he even lives in the apartment right above it. We go for the snacks and virgin drinks that Harvey makes for us," I told him gently.

"Oh! So, what's up with him?" Zack wondered.

"We haven't heard from him since New Years, we went to the bar to see him because he ended up having to work. That's the last time we saw him in person, so we're wondering if he's okay," Heather enlightened.

"Well, why don't you just go to the bar and see him?" Zack suggested casually. "No one has work or school tonight; let's just go there?"

"I suppose we could," Travis replied while looking at the others to see what they thought about the idea.

"Yeah, that's an excellent idea," Seth nodded in agreement.

"I'm down for it," Roslyn said.

"Same," Ford mentioned with a nod from Heather. "I guess the question is what time do we go?"

"Uh, I think earlier would be decent. We don't want to go when Harvey is busy," Heather reminded.

"Well, from what I remember, Harvey starts work at 4 pm, so maybe we should go around 5 or 6?" I offered. After everyone agreed on the time of 5:30 pm, we continued our lunch at the café and said our goodbyes until we met up again at the bar later.

=Normal POV=

 _[Dragon's Cove-5:30 pm-5/20/2012]_

The time had come; the group of friends plus Zack, and Harvey's parents reached Dragon's Cove. Stepping inside the establishment, they saw that it wasn't terribly busy, but it appeared something was happening because there was staff there that they hadn't seen before.

"Harvey, your group just came in," Andrew mentioned. Harvey nodded as he stepped away from the stage where he had been setting up equipment, and then moved to his group.

"Hey, guys," Harvey greeted.

"Hi, son," Sullivan replied with a smile.

"Care to explain why we haven't heard from you in two months?" Victoria wondered.

"Not right now," Harvey stated softly, and then walked away from them, leaving them rather surprised at the fact he didn't look happy at all. The group slowly made their way to the back booths and filed in together while looking around to figure out what was going on. A lot of people were either bar staff or Marines.

"Is…it just me or does it seem like there's a sadness looming throughout the room?" Ashley asked looking at her friends, boyfriend, and Harvey's parents.

"It's not just you," Heather stated.

"Andy! All set up over here," Harvey called to Andrew.

"Thanks, Harvey!" Andrew replied as he made his way over the stage and Harvey handed him the microphone, then stepped down. "Alright, can I get everyone's attention up here for a second," he started as the music went quieter and everyone glanced at the stage. "First off, I want to apologize to all our loyal customers that we weren't open yesterday. We found out on Wednesday that one of our own is no longer with us; you might know him as Logan Bryant. Now, Logan was one of our bartenders who started working here when he was nineteen, started out as a server. Logan was an amazing friend to everyone who knew him, there wasn't anyone who didn't like him. However, among working here and being an excellent friend, he was also a son, nephew, grandson, husband, father of two, and a US Marine," Andrew continued.

The others in the bar seemed to look down, some started sniffling and crying or leaning their heads on someone else for comfort. "Logan was killed in action on Wednesday while serving overseas in Syria. Logan got deployed in January, right after the New Year and it was only supposed to be six months. We closed yesterday for the memorial and funeral. Logan is home now and laid to rest. However, this bar will not forget our fallen hero," Andrew finished as Kevin and Harvey brought over a covered picture, and together they hung it on a wall by the bar under a plaque that said _In Loving Memory_. The sheet came off as they were able to see a male who had a shaved head, but dark brown eyes standing in uniform in the picture with a small label that said; _Specialist Logan Bryant_. Following the next line down was; _United States Marine Corps_.

The group of friends now understood what was going on and why there was a profound sense of sadness permeating the building. The staff of the bar and what appeared to be fellow soldiers were holding a memorial for their fallen friend. Harvey was standing by the stage with Andrew as everyone was gathered around it.

"Here, here. Well said, Andy!" Kevin announced. "And all of us here who knew Logan know damn straight he wouldn't want us to mourn him. So, I say we all get a drink and have it for him,"

"Hell yeah!" a few of the soldiers cheered together.

"Yes, the soldiers and the bar staff will have one drink together for Logan. However, one thing needs to happen first," Andrew smiled as he handed the microphone to Harvey, who blinked in surprise. "You promised Logan you'd sing his favorite when he came home," Andy reminded while offering his hand to Harvey to bring him up on stage. Harvey took it as he was pulled up and Andy gave Harvey the microphone again.

"Alright, uh, Logan asked me before he left if I'd make something to represent the soldiers. Over the last five months, I've been working on something. I promised that it'd be ready when he came home, and…now that he is, well, I'm a man of my word. So, this is for you, Logan, and all the other brave men and women overseas fighting to keep us safe," Harvey said as the soldiers cheered with smiles. Harvey put the microphone down as he rushed upstairs to his apartment, grabbed what he needed, then returned and placed it in the Karaoke machine, which doubled as a CD player. **(A/N; I do not own this song, the original artist is Otherwise. The song is called "We Are Soldiers.)**

The music began with a guitar, then drums. Harvey stepped closer to the microphone. _"It's time to strap our boots on, this is the perfect day to die. Wipe the blood out of our eyes,"_ there was a pause for Harvey to take a breath and open his eyes. _"In this life, there's no surrender, and there's nothing left for us to do. Find the strength to see this through,"_ the soldiers were smiling wide as Andrew, and other members of the staff were passing out a double shot of Logan's favorite alcohol; Captain Morgan. _"We are the ones who will never be broken. With our final breath, we'll fight to the death. We are soldiers. We are soldiers,"_ Harvey sang.

" _Woah. Woah. Woah. Woah. We are soldiers!"_ the music kicked up fast as the soldiers were having a great time, throwing their fists in the air. Harvey pulled the microphone off the stand, then jumped down in front of them. _"I stand here right beside you. Tonight we're fighting for our lives. Let me hear your battle cry,"_ he continued as the soldiers yelled out. _"Your Battle Cry!"_ he smiled

" _We are the ones who will never be broken. With our final breath, we'll fight to the death. We are soldiers. We are soldiers. We are the ones who will not go unspoken(not go unspoken). No, we will not sleep. We are not sheep. We are soldiers. We are soldiers. Yeah!"_ Harvey sang as a guitar solo kicked in, then things slowed down a bit as he got back on stage.

" _We stand shoulder to shoulder. We stand shoulder to shoulder,"_ Harvey continued as the soldiers began linking their shoulder together and swaying side to side. Even the staff of the bar did it. _"We stand shoulder to shoulder. You can't erase us, you'll just have to face us,"_ Harvey's voice got incredibly deep while those enjoying the song for the tribute to Logan were smiling.

"Everybody now!" Harvey called out. _"We stand shoulder to shoulder. We stand shoulder to shoulder. We stand shoulder. You can't erase us, you'll just have to face us!"_ the crowd sang out with him, then there was a pause.

" _We are the ones who will never be broken(never be broken). With our final breath, we'll fight to the death. We are soldiers. We are soldiers! We are the ones who will not go unspoken(not go unspoken). No, we will not sleep, we are not sheep. We are soldiers. We are soldiers. Yeah!"_ Harvey sang out with the others singing along with him.

" _Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah. We are soldiers!"_ Harvey and the others held the note and then took a breath to keep going. _"Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah. We are soldiers!"_ the music lessened as everyone was smiling wide and trying to catch their breath, but Harvey wasn't. _"Woah! Woah! Woah. Woah. We are soldiers,"_ the music cut as everyone erupted into applause for the performance. Harvey took a few deep breaths as Andrew smiled and came on stage, handing Harvey a shot.

"What's Andrew doing? Harvey's not twenty-one!" Victoria screeched. "Sullivan, do something," she shook him.

"I am, Vick. I'm letting Harvey have one drink in honor of his friend. It's not like a shot will hurt him. Andrew didn't give him a double like everyone else, Harvey only has half. It's fine, Vick. Let the boy be, I'm sure that like the rest of the staff, and these soldiers; Harvey's upset about the loss," Sullivan stated.

"Always our friend, forever a hero; to Logan!" Andrew called out.

"Always our friend, forever a hero. To Logan!" the rest replied raising their glasses, then downed the shot. Everyone smiled and laughed.

"Alright, we still got a bar to run! Places Dragonites! Logan will haunt us from beyond the grave if we don't keep it going as if he's still here!" Andrew called out.

"Yes, sir!" the staff called together as they started pulling their shirts on, tucking them in, then tying their aprons around their waist. Not long after, the music was going, and things were running like an average night only with people talking about good times they remembered with Logan. The morning crew went home leaving only Kevin, Morgan, Andrew, and Harvey. However, there was also another male bartender too, but the gang didn't know who he was until Daniel mentioned that being Sean Wilde, a good friend of his. By 6:05 pm, Harvey finally made his way over to the booths where his friends and family were.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, and gang. And uh, not familiar with you, sorry," Harvey said looking at Zack, of course, he did know who he was, but to keep down the suspicion that something was going on between Harvey and Ashely, he would act like he didn't know him.

"Oh! Harvey, this is Zack, my boyfriend," Ashley stated quickly. "Babe, this is Harvey Haddock; one of my best friends," she introduces.

"Pleasure to meet you," Zack offered his hand. Harvey shook Zack's and then pulled out his pad, using the tray as a hard surface to write on.

"That was a lovely tribute to your friend, Harvey," Victoria informed.

"Thanks, Mom. Logan had asked me when he found out about his deployment if I would come up with something for the soldiers when he got back; you know, just a tribute to what they stand for. Logan said he'd bring his platoon here for drinks, and that he wanted to see the finished product. I thought it was only fitting that I perform it tonight. Logan never asked for a song, I just came up with that on my own," Harvey replied.

"Harvey!" Andrew called.

"What's up?" Harvey replied.

"Can you call Tray and see if he's willing to work for a few hours tonight? We're getting slammed, and I need a spare server, so you and Storm don't kill yourselves with the rush," Andy asked.

"Sure thing, bossman!" Harvey nodded as he grabbed his phone from his pocket, scrolled a few times, then pressed Trayden's name before putting it to his ear. "Tray. It's Harv, sorry about the noise. The bar is full. Andy wants to know if you'll come down and work for a few hours?" a brief pause. "Thanks, we appreciate it. See you in fifteen, bud?" Harvey said. "Yeah, you can crash at my place if it gets too late. When you get here, just take the middle section. Storm is on left, I'm on right and back booths," Harvey smiled. "I get more tables because I'm awesome at my job, you'll get there with more practice. Just get here," he laughed. "Bye," Harvey shook his head and put his phone away.

"Tray comin'?" Andrew inquired.

"Yeah, he's on his way now. He said he'll stay as long as you need him," Harvey informed.

"Excellent!" Andrew beamed, then got back to work. Harvey sighed a bit but kept the smile. Trayden and Harvey were great friends for only knowing one another since January; the two hung out at least three times a week with chips and soda, it was a fun time.

"So, what brings you all by tonight?" Harvey asked curiously.

"Well, to be honest, son; we were worried about you," Sullivan stated as Harvey arched a brow.

"Me?" Harvey questioned.

"Well, we haven't heard from you in a while. Since the New year party here in January actually," Ford informed. Harvey closed his eyes, so that's what they came to see him about? Harvey stopped talking to them because of things regarding the bar.

"I'm sorry about ghosting on everyone; things here have kept me pretty busy," Harvey admitted.

"Well, it might not be my place here, but perhaps you need to change jobs if they are interfering with home life and friends," Zack stated. Okay, that comment ticked Harvey off a little.

"I'll excuse that remark because you're dating one of my best friends. However, in the future, if you know it's not your place; keep your mouth shut regarding aspects of my life, which you know nothing about," Harvey retorted a little coldly, and that took the group by surprise.

"Harvey!" Ashley said in shock that Harvey said something like that.

"What? It's true, Ash. So what if I'm busy, it's not like we're kids anymore who just hang out whenever. You all have school and work too. My job has me working forty-plus hours, with one day off a week. I get out of here between two or three in the morning. I don't get to sleep until almost 4 am, I get up at 7 am to do the truck twice a week. I've got the apartment to keep clean, go shopping, and every morning I'm down here helping them open for 10 am," Harvey informed.

"Harvey?" came Trayden's voice. Harvey looked over to see his friend there. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm all right, Tray. Go on and start working, my friends and family were just leaving," Harvey said.

"B-But we just got here," Roslyn frowned.

"And now you're leaving. I know you wanna check on me and all, there are phones for that. You can't just show up here when you wanna see me. If I don't answer, I'm too busy trying to save this place with the others. The bar has had some ups and downs, and we're all chipping in where we can to keep it going. Now, if you don't mind, I got work to do," Harvey informed. "If you didn't come here to drink and have fun, then you shouldn't have come. This is my job, not my apartment. I'll talk to you next time I can," he added before walking away with Trayden beside him.

"Wow, he's kind of being a jerk," Zack mumbled.

"I think he's just stressing out with everything going on. Harvey is a hard worker and does a lot of shifts. It makes sense why he hasn't made contact now. Perhaps it's best if we leave; he's right. We can't just come here to check on him," Sullivan stated. Saying nothing more, the group got up and began to leave; all casting glances at Harvey who was working his section as he always did. The friends and two parents left, deciding to leave him alone for tonight.

 _[2:30 am-May 21_ _st_ _, 2012-Harvey's Apartment]_

Trayden and Harvey just made it upstairs to Harvey's place after a long night of work. Honestly, the two were pretty close with one another. Harvey had been spending the last few months helping Trayden cope with things from his past, and he was doing a lot better now. Harvey enjoyed their time together, it kept him distracted from the fact Ashley was gone. Truthfully, Harvey did miss her. Harvey discovered that maybe he did have feelings for Ashley still when they had the pregnancy scare, but now she'd ended their arrangement to pursue a relationship. However, his feelings for her began to fade the more time he spent with Tray. Of course, Harvey had sat down to figure this all out, he came to the conclusion that he had developed a small crush on his new friend. Harvey was bisexual, though, no one but his parents and Gobber knew about that.

"You sure you're okay, Harv?" Trayden asked.

"Yeah. My family and friends just like to show up to see me. I had to remind them that they can't do that, plus, Ashley's new boyfriend ticked me off with his comment about how I should change jobs if they are interfering with my home life and friends. The guy doesn't know me, so he doesn't have the right to tell me how I should live my life," Harvey stated.

"True that. Well, it's late. We should get some sleep," Tray smiled.

"I will second that, and thanks for coming in to help tonight, Tray. Oh, and being such a good friend to me," Harvey told him.

"After all you've done for me, Harvey, it's the least I can do. I'll see you tomorrow morning? Maybe we can go out, grab some breakfast?" Trayden asked.

"You know, that sounds like a fantastic idea. It's a date then," Harvey chuckled a bit, so did Trayden. "You know what I mean," he added.

"Of course. Goodnight, Harvey," Trayden told him gently.

"Night, Trayden," Harvey replied as Trayden laid down on the couch bed while Harvey went to his bedroom to get some sleep. As soon as Harvey's head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep. Trayden laid awake a bit longer, thinking about Harvey. Trayden had developed a crush on Harvey when they went out to celebrate Harvey's twentieth birthday because as luck would have it, that was Trayden's birthday too. The two of them laughed about how interesting it was that they had the same birthday and were spending it together since Trayden had been disowned by his parents and Harvey's were busy since the 29th of February happened to fall on a Wednesday. Either way, it had been a fun time and what started them hanging out more because they had so much in common. Trayden wanted to tell Harvey that he liked them, but with things regarding the bar possibly going down, it wasn't the right time as they had other things to focus on; such was the adult life.


	10. The Worst News

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

9: The Worst News

=Harvey's POV=

 _[September 10_ _th_ _, 2012-Harvey's Apartment]_

It had been four months since the night of Logan's memorial at Dragon's Cove, and that long since I'd seen any of my friends. I hadn't meant to get upset with them, but Ashley's boyfriend pissed me off by saying what he did. For Odin's sake, he admitted that it wasn't his place, but said it anyway. The guy didn't know me or what was going on in my life. I could only assume that Ashley hadn't told him much about me since she formally introduced us to one another back in May. It was September now, and it was safe to say that my friends and I have lost contact. I had the sneaking suspicion that they were mad at me for telling them to leave the bar; what choice did I have? If they had come to see me, but drink, have some food, and all that, then I wouldn't have cared. However, they only came out because they hadn't heard from me in a couple months.

Well, I'd been in contact with my parents; they'd only been waiting two months. I hadn't talked to Ashley since the ending of our friends with benefits agreement; it was nothing personal, but because I did have some remnants of my crush on her remaining after we broke things off, I needed some time away. I didn't want to hear her talking about things with Zack, and I'm glad I made that choice because after meeting the guy in person, I didn't like him one bit. Moreover, because Zack is the reason, Ashley showed up to my apartment in December 2010 after walking from the University, alone, in the middle of a storm to the bar because she was locked out of her dorm room. Ashley told me that Zack tried to push her into having sex with him after one date, she said no, and he kept trying until she got angry.

I guess they worked things out seeing as they were a couple now and had been since February after Ashley got her period when we had the pregnancy scare. I would never tell Ashley that I had feelings for her while we had the sexual arrangement in place; I know I said I didn't, and that it faded away when we started having sex, but I guess things changed the more time we hooked up to get off whether by intercourse or foreplay. I'd always liked her since Freshman Year in High School, and I guess I never told her how I felt because we were friends and I didn't want to ruin that. I suppose that severely derailed in Senior Year when we decided to just have sex, so we both weren't leaving High School as virgins. Call it stupid, but at least we weren't doing it with strangers or someone we didn't care about. It was just us as friends, seems like a good way to lose your virginity.

Roslyn and Seth dated for a bit after High School according to Ashley when she stayed at my place for a week, and things didn't work out, so they agreed to stay friends, and now both were happy about that decision. Roslyn always had a crush on Seth, I was glad to hear they at least gave things a try. I know that Ford and Heather will eventually get engaged and married, they had been together since Junior Prom in May 2010. I didn't know how Seth, Roslyn, Daniel, and Travis were doing now, last I heard things were calm, and they were all happy with however things were; that was enough for me. Things for me were all over the place. I'm still working at Dragon's Cove; we've managed to keep it going this long, but Andrew still had his doubts. The staff and I tried to tell him that things would be all right because we weren't giving up on the place. And true to those words, we haven't. Feelings wise for me, my crush on Trayden was growing.

I didn't understand it, and part of me didn't want to either. Why should I question how I feel for someone? I didn't question it with Ashley, I just let things happen how they did. I formed a crush on Ashley, didn't ever find it in me to tell her how I felt, we ended up sleeping together and making a deal with be friends with benefits that lasted a while. We started September 2010, stopped January 2012. Nearly two years, and only stopped because she started liking Zack and wanted to pursue a relationship with him when he asked her out. As I'd said the day we ended things, I'd never get in the way of her happiness; just like she'd never get in the way of mine. I did like Trayden, Gods, I really did. However, I was nervous to ruin the friendship we had. I guess somethings about me will never change.

With it being September now, everyone was back in school. This is the time of year that I get busier because we lose a lot of the customers we got over Summer, so it's a struggle to keep business booming. Today was my off day, and it was 11 am. I'd woken up at 8:37 am, took my shower, then cleaned up my apartment after making myself breakfast at 9:40 am. I wasn't sure what to do with my day; maybe I'd just chill in the apartment? It would be a good day to rest since everything was done, including pay the bills and rent. I hadn't been feeling so great the night before at work. Yeah, relaxing today sounded like a perfect idea. I made an effort to contact my parents and Garrett at least once a week so they would know I was alright. I messaged the others and told them I was sorry Monday morning after things at the bar that night. I told them I was stressed out, and tired, plus it wasn't a fantastic night already with Logan's memorial. My friends said they understood, and that it was okay, but I've still barely gotten to speak to them all Summer.

I flipped the TV on and started browsing the OnDemand movies, this seemed like a good way to relax today. Maybe I would invite my parents over for dinner later, who knows? However, I'd made my mind up that I wasn't leaving my apartment today.

 _[Thursday, February 28_ _th_ _, 2013]_

Today is mine and Trayden's twenty-first birthday! Okay, it's actually the day before, but 2013 isn't a leap year, so there isn't a 29th day this time. Thank the Gods that it fell on a day that I got off, and Trayden too because we planned to celebrate turning twenty-one together. My parents and I were going to celebrate on Monday, March 4th since they decided to go on vacation and wouldn't be back until Saturday afternoon, which by then I'd been working, and then again on Sunday night. I was sure they'd like the extra time to recover from the trip anyway. As far as I knew, they went to the mainland. I knew Trayden didn't have anything going on since he and his parents weren't speaking, that's why I told him we'd celebrate together. I knew he was upset about it, but who wouldn't be? Trayden was neglected by his mother, abused by his father, and then disowned and kicked out for being bisexual.

The New Year had been fantastic. I rung it in with Trayden, my parents, and Garrett at my place. During the time of September 2012 to now, I had officially lost contact with Ford, Heather, Ashley, Roslyn, and Travis. I spoke to Seth now then, I couldn't lose contact with him; he was my cousin. However, I knew he was busy with work too, so we spoke every few weeks just to see how the other one was doing. Currently, it was 6:30 pm as Trayden and I were making our way into the bar because even though we weren't working, Andrew demanded we come down for a bit so they could do a birthday shot with us. I expected as much, Andy and Kevin had been talking about since February began when they realized Tray and I were turning twenty-one and could finally drink legally. Plus, Andrew already told me he was training me to be a bartender on Saturday night; not that I needed to learn much. I'd seen them make the drinks a thousand times over since I started working at the bar September 2010. I just had to work on making them myself on a busy night, shouldn't be too hard.

"Hey, hey! There are my two freshly turned twenty-one-year-old servers!" Andrew laughed as Trayden, and I came through the door.

"Hey, Andy," Trayden smiled.

"Come on over, take a seat at the bar!" Kevin motioned to the two empty spots on the end where the door leading upstairs to my apartment was. "We saved them for ya," he added.

"Happy Birthday to ya, lads," Andrew stated.

"Thanks, boss," I replied.

"So, what will it be? You get your first legal shot, and beer following that on me," Andrew chuckled a bit, so did Trayden, and I. Andrew used legit shot because of the one we all took during Logan's memorial when Tray and I were under the drinking age.

"What do you think, Harv?" Trayden asked me.

"Doesn't matter, you pick since you were born before me," I told him. It was true; Tray was born at 6:42 am on February 29th, 1992. I was born seven hours and eight minutes later at 1:47 pm. Imagine that, right?

"That hardly matters," Trayden laughed some, but nodded. "Uh, let's do a shot of Doctor, Andy," he said. Andrew beamed as he grabbed two double shot glasses, and set them up in front of Tray and me. Andrew picked up the Dr. Mcgillicuddy's bottle and poured it into the glasses to the top, leaving just a bit of room so it wouldn't spill over when they got lifted up.

"To the future?" I said lifting mine to up to Trayden.

"Wherever it may lead," Trayden finished as we tapped our glasses together and drank the double shot down, then place the glasses back on the bar top. I loved that Trayden and I could finish each other's sentences because we knew what the other one was thinking or going to say.

"What are ya having for beer?" Kevin wondered as he took the glasses away.

"Your pick, Harv," Trayden motioned.

"Carona Extra with lime," I told Kevin as he gave a thumbs up, then picked up two tall glasses, and filled both from the tap. After that, he topped both with limes and handed them to us. "Well, here's to us being friends and turning twenty-one," I smiled as Trayden nodded in agreement as we both took a drink, then set them down to look around at everything going on. The bar wasn't crazy, but steady and calm enough to keep Andrew happy as it was good for business.

"So, still haven't heard much from your friends?" Trayden asked curiously.

"Nah, they're busy with school and work. I guess that happens after High School, friends start drifting apart to live their own lives," I shrugged a bit.

"You seem upset about it," Trayden pointed out.

"Eh, I guess I am a little. I've been friends with them since Kindergarten, well, not Heather and Daniel. We met them until 2008 in Sophomore Year; I want to say Heather started in November, little after the school year started," I explained.

"So, can I ask you something about one of them?" Trayden wondered, and I nodded to him. "That blond with the blue eyes; she had her hair in a braid going over her shoulder?"

"Ashley?" I arched a brow.

"Yeah, her. Why was she so…I don't know, nervous around you when her boyfriend was sitting right next to her?" Trayden inquired. "Does she like you and you don't return the feelings?"

I laughed a little while spinning the beer glass around in a circle slowly and stared at it. "Actually, it's the complete opposite. Well, used to be. I had a huge crush on her since Freshman Year, never said anything because I didn't want to ruin the friendship. I don't like her anymore, faded a while ago after we ended things," I informed.

"So you two dated?" Trayden asked.

I shook my head. "No. Ashley and I got tipsy during a party while talking about never being kissed, in a relationship, stuff like that, we decided to say fuck it and have sex at my house since my parents were out until later that night. Ashley and I figured it'd be better to lose it to one another rather than others. After that, though, we set up a friends with benefits agreement that stopped about a month after I met you because we had a pregnancy scare,"

"Wow. So, even though you had a crush on her, you two just hooked up to have sex? I thought friends with benefits meant no romantic feelings involved?" Trayden mentioned.

"Well, my crush faded by Junior Year when I realized I'd never get the balls to tell her I liked her as more than a friend. We didn't always have sex, sometimes it was just foreplay. Senior Year, we had sex during the party, then again on prom night in my car. After High School, we kept doing it, just not as much," I shrugged before taking another drink from the glass.

"What was the pregnancy scare? The condom broke?" Trayden wondered.

"I used condoms, and she had the IUD that goes in her arm. I had one condom break January 2012, we laughed about it at first, and then she went to the doctor and found out that her birth control expired that month. Ashley came over on Valentines Day of all days to tell me her period was a day late, that's when she said about the expired birth control, then we remembered the broken condom. I told her to relax, and if it didn't come by the next Monday, she could take a test, and we'd go from there. Ash showed up as I was leaving for work, she told me she got her period and wanted to break the arrangement because that guy you saw with her had asked her out. We agreed to keep it up until one of us had feelings for someone else and wanted to pursue them. So, that was where we ended things," I stated gently.

"Why was she nervous around you than if she broke it off?" Kevin asked. "Sorry, overheard," I laughed a little and smiled.

"It's cool. Ash got nervous because the others and my parents don't know. Our friends, her parents, my parents; none of them knew Ashley, and I were friends with benefits. Hell, my parents still think I'm a virgin," I looked down and chuckled some. "I'm almost positive she hasn't told them about it, or even her boyfriend," I added.

"And you don't care who knows?" Tray questioned.

"Not really. Ashley is the one who wanted to keep it a secret; I think it's because she was afraid to get judged by them. I don't care, it's just sex between friends. We only slept together twice, protected both times in High School; the rest was just foreplay," I said while taking another drink at the same time Trayden did. "I personally always felt it was wrong to keep it from our friends. My parents likely wouldn't give a damn because they are the ones who told me to start carrying condoms with me when I was sixteen. I assume that was probably because they knew it could happen one day being in High School," I shrugged.

"Does this guy know she ain't a virgin anymore?" Kevin arched a brow.

"I don't know, and I don't care; I'm not fond of him," I stated. I grumbled as they both looked at me. I sighed and explained the whole thing from when Ashley showed up Christmas of 2010 because he tried to push her to have sex with him in the parking lot of the University. Also, that she got locked out of her dorm room with Heather away with Daniel for the holidays.

"Wow, so that must have been a fun week for you two," Trayden chuckled.

"Oh yeah. We were doing something every night, wasn't always sex, though, as I said," I reminded while drinking again. "What about you, Tray? Any crushes or sexual experiences?" I decided to ask.

Trayden blushed a bit looking into his drink. "N-Not really. I found out I was bisexual because a friend of mine had kissed me, and I ended up really liking it, but never returned the guy's feelings," Trayden admitted. "As for crushes," he paused, looking nervously. "H-Hey, you want to go back upstairs? It's getting kind'a loud down here, and I can barely hear myself," he changed the subject. I glanced at him confused but shrugged and nodded as I finished the rest of my beer, then Tray did the same.

"Andy, we're heading back up. See to tomorrow night?" I said.

"I'll expect to see ya both at 4!" Andy called. I nodded and got off the bar stool and waited for Trayden to get off his, then we went to my apartment. After getting inside, I shut the door and locked it. Tray and I already decided that we'd both be wasted on our birthday at my place. I had a stash of alcohol thanks to my Godfather, Garrett; the man snuck it to me and made me promise to wait until my birthday to have it. There was a bottle Southern Comfort, couple Fireball Whiskey nips, then an eighteen pack of Carona Extra bottles. I put the bottles in the fridge this morning to get them cold, and I bought limes to go with them too.

 _[Harvey's Apartment; 7:15 pm]_

=Normal POV=

Trayden got nervous about telling Harvey that he was his crush; there were a lot of people around, and Trayden wanted to reveal his feelings when it was just them. Harvey went out of his way to help Trayden; he lied to Andrew to get Tray a job. Harvey gave Trayden a place to stay for a bit, and had been an amazing friend, plus helped him through a lot of his depression. Harvey cracked open two nips and handed one to Trayden. They tapped the necks of the small bottles together, then sucked the liquid back. Afterward, both smiled and placed the bottles on the table. Harvey brought in two beers with limes in them, then finally sat down to relax.

"You know, out of all my birthdays; I think this one is the best," Harvey suddenly said, which took Trayden by surprise.

"Why is that?" Trayden inquired curiously. Harvey sat up, placed his beer bottle down on the coaster, and then he leaned in and kissed Trayden deeply. Trayden's eyes widened at first, and then he closed them; melting into the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, Harvey pulled away opening his eyes at the same time as Trayden did.

"Because I'm spending it with someone I have feelings for," Harvey stated. "I like you, Trayden. I like you a lot," he admitted.

Trayden was shocked, yet he couldn't find it in himself to stay quiet. Harvey liked him, and he liked Harvey, this was perfect! "You know how you asked me downstairs if I had a crush?" Trayden smiled a bit as Harvey nodded to him. "You're who I'm crushing on, Harvey. I like you a lot too," he enlightened with a small blush on his cheeks.

"So, do you maybe, I don't know, want to be with me? In a relationship?" Harvey asked lightly as his fingers linked with Trayden's slowly.

"I'd like that, Harvey," Trayden replied smiling. "So we're dating now?" he asked.

"We are," Harvey nodded as he leaned in again and kissed Trayden lightly.

"Best birthday ever," Harvey and Trayden ended up saying at the same time, they laughed a bit and relaxed on the couch with their beers. Harvey and Trayden just drank light and talked all night about their lives, or whatever came to mind. One thing was for sure, it was a birthday neither of them would soon forget because they spoke their feelings and began a relationship with one another.

 _[September 2013; 9 am-Dragon's Cove]_

Harvey and Trayden's relationship was going fantastically well. The two were able to maintain things between work and off time, and it helped that Andrew adjusted their schedules to be the same, so they got Mondays and Thursdays off, plus had all day on days they worked. Ten to one, Harvey still did the truck at 7:30 am on the days they delivered, and Harvey stayed through to help open if need be, sometimes Trayden would help too if it was a morning that he had slept over the night before. It happened now and then in the last seven months of their relationship. Harvey's parents knew about things; they were happy for their son. Garrett, Jaime, and Samuel knew as well, but not Seth. According to Harvey's aunt and uncle, Seth had moved out and worked almost all the time at his new job; some factory in the city that was twenty minutes away from Dragon's Cove, which is where the whole staff of the bar had been called together for a meeting by Andrew.

"I thank you all for coming on such short notice," Andrew started. "Now, I'll get right down to it. We did the best we could, and kept this place up and running for almost three years. However, there just isn't enough money in the budget anymore, and I've sunk almost all my saved cash into making the changes that we did. The bottom line, Dragonites, is that I have to close the bar and sell it. We'll probably keep things going while I finish setting things up with the realtor, but after that, the building will be locked up until it's sold. I'm sorry gang, we gave it all we could, but this is the end of Dragon's Cove," he closed his eyes looking away as the staff gasped in shock with sorrow and confusing filling them. After all they'd done, it wasn't enough, and now the place would be sold. By far, this was the worst news they had ever received.


	11. The New Owner

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

10: The New Owner

=Trayden's POV=

I sat on the bar stool in Dragon's Cove next to Harvey and was beside myself at the news the staff just received from Andrew. The bar was closing down and would be sold? I didn't want that to happen! Gods, I loved this place entirely. For Odin's sake, it's where Harvey and I met! I knew the bar was having trouble, Harvey informed me about it shortly after I started working there, but had gotten the motel room for myself so I wasn't living with Harvey. I'm still not, Harvey and I hadn't actually discussed living arrangements even though we've been together for seven months now. The whole staff was shocked and scared about the update. Thor only knew what could happen from here. The bar would be sold, and the new owner had a choice to renovate the bar, then open it back up. However, there was another decision to keep the original staff or bring in a new one. If the second option got picked, everyone in the room right now would be without a job very soon.

I heard them all talking, trying to think of another way, but I just sat still and thought about everything since finding this place after getting disowned and kicked out by my parents. I had been on my own since I was sixteen-years-old, and for a while, I made it okay because I had allowance money saved up. However, that only lasted me about six months before I started to struggle hard to find places to sleep or ways to eat. I began standing with others looking for odd and end job by being outside of hardware stores and what not when putting applications failed. That was my life until the day I met Harvey in the back alley of Dragon's Cove. It was the best day of my life too, not just because he got those punks to leave me alone, but also stuck his neck out to get me a job at the bar by lying to his boss and saying we were old friends. To this day, I still don't feel like I'll ever be able to truly pay him back for that kindness.

Harvey and I became fantastic friends from that moment after Andrew hired me and made Harvey the person to train me for the job I'd be doing. Harvey showed me how to work the same way he did, and by the Gods, it paid off. I still couldn't believe that Harvey used to split his tips with me before I was allowed to take tables by myself. Harvey did so much for me when he didn't even know me. I was just some homeless kid getting beat up at his job, but he stepped in and helped out. Harvey got me a job, he gave me a place to live, bought me things I needed to take care of myself with. Harvey helped me through my depression, which I still had, but likely always would because of the past with my parents. Harvey didn't judge me, and he became my only friend until I got to know the rest of the staff at Dragon's Cove better.

I never imagined that I'd be dating my best friend. I developed a crush on Harvey when we went out for his twentieth birthday in February; that's the day I told him it was my birthday too. So that was a fun day for us, to go out and eat, just talk about life. From there, my crush just grew into something deeper. When we started going out as a couple, Harvey and I weren't saying _I love you_ to one another. Honestly, we just started that a month ago when we hit half a year of being in a relationship. Harvey and I started dating on our twenty-first birthday, and I loved how we revealed our feelings. It was so casual, and there was no nervousness either. Harvey and I were relaxed, hanging out as we had done for so long as friends since meeting. Sure, there were a few drinks involved, but as I've heard; alcohol shows a person's true desires. I spent the night at his house after we got together, and every day since has been nothing short of amazing. I loved being in a relationship with Harvey, and to think it's my first one too, and by the Gods, I hoped it was my last. I loved Harvey, and I hoped things worked out for us so we could stay together.

Our relationship was near perfect; we were able to work the same job without it interfering with us being a couple. Andrew and the rest of the staff knew we were dating, they were happy for us too. I met Harvey's parents, Sullivan and Victoria about a month into the relationship; they were very accepting of things. Of course, Harvey didn't tell them about my past that night; we saved that for two months later when Harvey's parents started asking when they could meet my mom and dad. At that point, we had to tell them the truth about everything. However, much like Harvey, they were very understanding and didn't judge me based on all that. Victoria had said it was heartless to throw me out simply because I was bisexual. Harvey had told me in the past that he learned he was bisexual in the eighth grade, also that his parents hadn't minded at all.

I've also met Harvey's Aunt Jamie and Uncle Samuel, I know I've met Seth before, but I don't see him too often. Oh, and Harvey's Godfather and unofficial Uncle Garrett is amazing. Harvey's life was amazing; I couldn't say the same about my own. I never graduated High School, but I did manage to get my GED when I turned eighteen. I thought it might help me get a job; turns out I was wrong. All that aside, Harvey and I made time for one another. I was still living in the motel but had changed rooms when the summer started. The layout of the place I stayed was the central office and then off that was the lower level going around in a horseshoe, then there was a staircase leading up to the second tier. I moved rooms because the end one across from the office was actually a one-bedroom apartment.

My apartment was simple and only cost me $400 a month, but it was paid as $200 every two weeks. The floor plan was average. Upon walking through the only door, you would be in the kitchen/living room combination. Along the left side was a refrigerator, a two burner stove/oven, microwave on the counter, then a single sink, more counter space before coming to a utility closet. On the right was a carpeted living room with a recliner chair and futon couch, small center table, and box TV with a DVD player in it on a stand with a bit of storage. The room after the closet in the kitchen was a small bathroom; toilet, sink, stand-up shower with tiny places for storage. Finally, the door across from the closet was the bedroom. It had a queen-sized bed, and then a four drawer dresser across from the bed. There were also two nightstands on either side of the bed and a minuscule closet on the wall where the bathroom would be.

As I said, not much but it got the job done. Harvey and I took turns spending the night at one another's places. On late nights from the bar, we stayed at his apartment since it was right upstairs and then on our off nights we stayed in my motel room. Harvey and I went on a date at least once a week, sometimes it was two either out to breakfast or lunch. We saved dinner dates for off nights, and we didn't always go out; either he or I would cook a home meal to enjoy. Harvey and I have made out, but never more than that. I admitted to him that I wasn't quite ready to engage in sexual activities. However, that's because my dad used to molest me on nights that mom had to work. I hadn't told Harvey about this; I knew it would tick him off enough to go find my dad beat the shit out of him.

The make-out sessions did get heated; I know that I used to get home and end up masturbating to wind down after leaving Harvey's. I know Harvey did the same thing, I caught him once when he forgot I was coming over after a doctor appointment. I told him it was okay after he apologized for me having to walk in and see him doing that. I admitted that I'd done it a few times too and after that is when I want to say we started taking things a bit farther. Just to test the waters, but most of the time we get home from work and were too tired to do anything except grab a shower and get some sleep. All that aside, the last seven months had been a blessing for us, and we loved that everyone accepted our relationship. I loved Harvey, and he loved me, but now we both feared to lose our jobs with Dragon's Cove and me personally, I didn't want to lose all the amazing friends I made here; this place was family to me. I'd already lost one of those, I didn't want to lose another.

Harvey looked at me, I knew he could see how scared I was to lose my job after everything since we had met. Harvey knew I was worried about ending up back where I started; job and homeless. "I'm sorry, Dragonites. I know you all want to save this place, but our level of customers are all college goers, and they don't want just an average bar. We did all we could, but, I don't know how to do more than we already have to keep the flow going," Andrew stated.

"We just have to appeal to what they would want," Sean said quickly.

"By doing what, Sean? I've thrown all I can into fixing this place up so it wouldn't be outdated," Andrew shrugged.

"They're college kids, they want the party scene," Morgan sighed looking down.

"And this bar is not that," Storm added in afterward.

All this time, Harvey hadn't said anything, but I knew the look on his face; he was in deep thought about something. "Harv?" I asked putting my hand on his arm. Me saying his name got the attention of the others as they got quiet and looked at Harvey too. "What's up?" I tried again.

=Normal POV=

The worst part about all this was that Harvey knew everyone was right. Dragon's Cove was a quiet, family owned bar with some hangout features. The place was not set up to be a full-on college-themed retreat where they could come to drink, party, and have fun. However, Harvey was thinking about something. Harvey was leaning against the bar with his eyes closed, head slightly down, and hand on his chin; a typical pondering something stance for him to take if an idea was forming.

"Harvey," Andrew said making Harvey open his eyes. "You haven't said a word, and I know that look. What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I believe that Sean, Morgan, and Storm are right," Harvey stated. "Sean is right; our customer age group consists mostly of University students. However, this bar is not the scene they enjoy because it doesn't have the energy they look for. If we want to keep the bar open and our jobs, we don't need a bar; we need a nightclub," he looked at them while taking his hand down.

"Huh, wow. That's actually an excellent idea," Andrew blinked. "The only downfall to it, Harvey, is that I don't have that kind of money laying around. I can't just snap my fingers and boom, we have a nightclub,"

"What if we all chipped in?" Kevin shrugged.

"I still don't think it'd be enough," Andrew sighed. "This place needs a complete overhaul in renovations, but then to remodel it too?"

"Andy has a point gang. To renovate and rebuild this place would take not only serious amounts of money but a lot of time as well," Storm responded.

"It was a good idea, Harvey, and would probably work too. However, we just don't have what we need to make it happen. I'm sorry everyone. I wish I had more to put into this place, but I don't. It's time to face facts; without a miracle of some sort, this is the end of the line for Dragon's Cove," Andrew closed his eyes, and the others did too.

"Wait," Harvey said as they looked at him again. "Look, I love this place. It's the first full-time job I've ever had, and I don't want to lose that. Dragon's Cove isn't just a bar to me, we're a family here," he paused, then gave a serious look to Andrew. "We know that a nightclub could bring in all the customers we need and more to keep this place going, right? Are we all in agreement that would be enough to save it?"

"Yeah…" they replied slowly.

"Let me do the convert then," Harvey said.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, Harvey, but we already said that we just don't have enough money to pull that kind of thing off," Andrew smiled a bit.

"Listen to me. When I was born, my parents set up an account that they've been pouring money into every week since. All my birthday and honor roll rewards money went into it, and I merged my bank account with it, so there's more in than before. Andrew, I have the money to turn this place into what we need to keep it going. Let me do this; I owe you for giving me this job, and that apartment upstairs. Now, let me finally repay you by not letting our Dragon's Cove family fall apart. Please?" Harvey asked.

"You'd spend all that money to keep the bar alive?" Andrew asked in shock.

"My parents left it for me to do what I wanted with it. I want to save this place, it's basically my home," Harvey replied. "Will you let me?"

"Harvey," Andrew sighed some, "Your offer is…more than I could ask for, but even with the conversion; I know nothing about running a nightclub. I'm thirty-five-years-old; this scene is all your age group, my friend. I don't know what the kids are into these days," he shrugged.

"Sex, partying, dancing, and drinking," Harvey informed.

"Still, I'm too old for something like this; I could take what I have left and retire pretty comfortably. It's better to sell it to someone who can run it," Andrew stated.

"Alright, if you want to sell; I'll buy it," Harvey told him as their eyes widened.

"What did you just say?" Andrew inquired quickly.

"I said, I'll buy the bar and do the reno and remodel," Harvey enlightened. "Andy, you said it yourself; this is my age group, who better than someone who knows what they're looking for. College kids want a fun place to dance, drink, and hang out with lights and blaring music. I can make that happen. Sell me the building and let me keep the family together,"

"Oh, Harvey, I don't know about this. There is a lot of work that goes into it all, you're only twenty-one. I don't want you giving up your life for it," Andrew sighed.

"Andrew, this is what I want to do. You said it would take a miracle to keep it going, well, let me be the miracle then. I can buy the building from you, do all the changes, keep the original staff, and give the customers what they are looking for. Come on, you know what will happen if you sell this place to someone else. We all end up jobless, me homeless because I live upstairs, and this place will lose its memory because they'll tear everything down. Let me do this, boss," Harvey asked again. "Let me save our spot,"

Andrew was quiet a minute, then he looked at Harvey. "Alright," he finally said as everyone's eyes widened. "but I want to see what your plan is for the renovation first, I don't want you sinking all your money into this, understand? You show me a rough draft of what your idea is, and get an estimate. Is that a fair deal?" he stated.

"More than fair," Harvey nodded with a grin.

"Okay then. You come to me when you've got all that figured out, then we'll talk." Andy said as he headed into his office and returned five minutes later with a few large rolled up pieces of paper. "I don't know if these will be any help to you, but it's all the blueprints of the bar. Length, width, height, support posts; things you might need in your planning. You're too young to throw away everything on this place, so I'm only going to agree if you show me what you plan to do and that it won't make you go bankrupt," Andrew told him.

"Done deal," Harvey said taking the documents from him. After that, Andrew dismissed the meeting as Harvey went right upstairs to get to work. Trayden followed after him, and everyone else left or began to open the bar for another night of work. Harvey knew what he had to do to save Dragon's Cove, and he had the funds to do it too. Harvey would not let his family or home fall.

 _[Two Weeks Later]_

Harvey spent all his free time working on the project for the bar, and Trayden helped out too when they didn't get lost in a make-out session, of course. Harvey used the blueprints from the most recent layout on his large-scale drawing of the idea he had. Harvey was an excellent artist, and he decided to save time and money by sketching it out himself, then adding color and details. Trayden was shocked to see it all come together, and by the Gods, if this worked, Harvey would own the hottest nightclub in the city. When Harvey finished his work on the plan, he had Andrew call another staff meeting so he could show everyone at the same time. The time was 9:15 am, most of the opening aspects had been done, and now they waited anxiously for Harvey to come down from his apartment to reveal his idea.

Harvey opened the door and walked over smiling with Trayden right behind him. "Sorry that I'm late, overslept a bit," Harvey admitted.

"It's alright, Harvey. So, what ya got there?" Morgan asked.

"The plan that will save this place. Dragonites, I present to you; The Edge Bar & Nightclub," Harvey announced as he had Trayden help him unroll the paper and rest it flat on the bar for everyone to see; their eyes widened.

"Holy-You did all this yourself?" Kevin exclaimed.

"Every bit of it," Harvey nodded. "It keeps everything we already have, just intensified and modernized. This place is huge, and we don't use all the space we have here. We can shrink the kitchen, move the alcohol and whatnot into the basement," he informed.

"I'll hand it to ya, Harvey; this is kind of cool," Andrew nodded his head. "And it won't kill your funds?" he asked.

"Not at all. Like I said, I can use everything we already have. I wouldn't be converting, just upgrading and adding. Our customers will come back when they see that we've improved according to the scene they crave," Harvey told him. "We can save this place, guys, and girls. Who is with me?" he asked.

"I'm down," Trayden put a hand on Harvey's shoulder.

"Us too!" Morgan and Storm cheered.

"Same," Sean mentioned, and there was a nod from Kevin. Soon all of them were agreeing with the plan as Harvey looked to Andrew now.

"Alright, Harvey. You've convinced me you got this; we'll make the arrangements tomorrow when I call the realtor. I'm trusting you," Andy said.

"I won't let you down," Harvey replied firmly as the two shook hands.

 _[October 2013]_

This was the big day. Harvey and Andrew were in the office with a bank worker and realtor. Harvey paid a total of $50,000.00 for ownership of the building, signed over now from Andrew to Harvey. After speaking with a construction team, Harvey got his layout for the nightclub estimated at 97,000.00, and the overhaul would begin very soon. After two hours in the office; the door opened as everyone looked at Harvey and Andrew smiling.

"Dragonites! It's my esteemed pleasure and honor to announce that you're officially under the new management of Harvey Haddock!" Andrew announced. The staff cheered and jumped around; they weren't going to lose their jobs and get to work in an excellent club that Harvey designed himself! Trayden jumped at Harvey and kissed him deeply. Harvey looked around at how happy everyone was; this was actually happening. The Edge Bar and Nightclub would be opened within two to three months, and he was the new owner.


	12. Brand New Start

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

11: Brand New Start

=Harvey's POV=

 _[Sunday, December 15_ _th_ _, 2013; Dragon's Cove]_

It had been two long months of pure hecticness, but alas, the renovations were done for my business; The Edge Bar & Nightclub. The process had been horrendous, but well worth it too. I kept all the original staff but hired some newcomers for positions that needed to be filled. The club looked amazing, and I saved some money in spots where the employees and I did the work ourselves. Everything was still in its original place or had moved slightly to accommodate something new coming in. Standing at the entrance of the establishment; I loved the way things looked. Tomorrow was the grand opening, I'd done as much as I could to promote people coming out to enjoy the new business. A lot of our customers weren't happy to learn Dragon's Cove was closing, but Andrew assured them that I was building something bigger and better for them to come to.

"Harvey?" I heard Trayden say to get my attention.

"Hey, you," I greeted with a kiss afterward.

"What are you doing standing here?" Andrew wondered.

"Admiring how it came out," I replied. The rest of the staff and new members of it came to stand where I was to see my view of The Edge, my nickname for the joint I was the owner of. Standing where I was, I had the view every customer would get upon walking into this place. From the door, after being approved to come in, customers would set their eyes on everything at once. A center dance floor with the stage/DJ booth against the wall across from the entrance. To the right of the entryway was the main bar where it's always been then three doors. One exited the bar and led downstairs into the basement where the alcohol and soda were being stored. The door next to that was my office, and from there Trayden and I could access the door leading up to my apartment. Next to the office door was the security office.

Also, on the left next to the bar were the lower level men's and women's restrooms. By the entry door was another door leading to the outside lounge; this was a place where the customers could get some fresh air, smoke, and I even had a small bar put in. Of course, I had tables and benches too. Now, to the right of the central door was booths, tables, and another bar. On this side was another set of bathrooms, and then there was the kitchen entrance on the back wall by the stage. We downsized the kitchen to only use it for snack-like foods. For everything else, it was four-seater tables and high tops, then, of course, booths too. To think all this cost me close to $110,000.00; a little over the estimate I'd been given because we had some unforeseen repairs to make plus put in a storage unit in the basement to hold all the drinks.

My plan to run this place was for the standard bar to be open for most of the day, but at night is when the club portion would join in. This place would be open seven days a week from the hours of 11 am to 1, or 2 am, but it's broken up. The bar is open from 11 am to 7 pm then the club does business from 8 pm to 1 am Monday through Thursday, but Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, I would have the club open until 2 am. I had a complete staff to work with, some old and new as I stated before. I had three bouncers, two barbacks, four bartenders, and servers, then I had two girls who did bartend and serving, depending on where I need them. All that plus, Trayden and I could do all around work if needed. Overall, the staff for the nightclub was trained for any job I assigned or move them to.

"It looks amazing, Harvey," Storm smiled.

"Alright, enough admiring, let's get this place ready for opening night," I called to them. After that, we started the preparations while I overlooked it all. As I watched them run around to make sure it was all set except for the thing that would be done tomorrow, I couldn't help but think about everything going on in my life. All of this started because I took a job offer from Andrew three years ago in September 2010 after graduating High School that June. I had one sexual partner, Ashley, a pregnancy scare, and made an amazing friend who is now my boyfriend of ten months. That's right, Tray and I have almost been together a full year, and I've never been happier to have him in my life.

I loved Trayden, enough to know that I'd never wanted anybody else. Trayden had stood by me through the entire remodel, even when we ran into some problems that got stressful. Trayden was everything I could hope for in a life partner. Honestly, pending the outcome of the nightclub's opening, I was going to ask Trayden to marry me. It hasn't been something we've ever discussed doing, but I knew he was the one for me. Tray and I haven't had sex, but we do mess around in the foreplay department now and then if we aren't too tired from work. Also, Tray was just about living with me; most of his things were at my place instead of the motel, and he was with me more often than not.

I knew about Trayden being molested by his father; it came out one of the nights we almost had made love because Trayden got scared. Afterward, I asked him what happened, and he told me. I was pissed too, I almost went looking for his father to beat his ass over it, but Trayden said he needed me more, so I decided to be there for him instead. Since then, I understood why Trayden said he wasn't ready to go that far yet. I'm sure he'd come around at some point, but until then I was happy to wait for him. Our relationship was perfect; we went on dates, we worked on the remodel, we made out, we even shared a bed most nights.

"Alright, boss," Morgan smiled after a few hours had passed. "We got everything ready except for last minute things tomorrow like filling the ice buckets, and turning on the kitchen things when it's time to use them," she said.

"Excellent. You checked the beer taps? The snack and drink menus are on the tables? The bars are stocked, glasses washed and ready? Lights and sounds working? Stage setup? Equipment checked?" I asked.

"All done," the staff replied and nodded.

"Perfect. Alright, bring it in for a quick meeting about tomorrow," I stated as they all found a spot and looked at me. "It's been a long haul to get us where we are now; two months since we began this transformation, and I can't thank you enough for all you've done to get this place ready for business. It means a lot to me that we came together to get the work complete. So for tomorrow, I want all hands on deck,"

"What's the rundown of the night?" Trayden asked.

"Aces in their places as it's always been," I stated. "Andy and Nicole, I want you two at bar #1. Vinny and Kevin, #2, and Sean with Fayth at #3. Garth is the backup to #1 and Robert, you for #2. Sean, Fayth; you two get Hank as a barback. If you run out and need anything, you grab it from #1. Got it?"

"Perfectly," the people I mentioned replied. Nicole Fury and Fayth Knight both worked at Dreki Soul Café with me, when they were looking for better jobs one of the times I was in there after visiting my parents, I offered them a spot with me, and they accepted. Nicole and Fayth were trained bartenders and servers so I could alternate their position through the night. Garth Luzzi, Hank Burnall, Vinny and Robert Grimborn were all new hires too. Garth had security guard training, so he was acting as both a barback and bouncer. Hank Burnall used to be a bartender and barback, so if things got crazy, he could jump in to help with making drinks. Vinny and Robert were brothers and made a great team, so I had Andrew train them as bartenders and bar back up.

"Brett. Brady. You have control of the DJ booth, lights, and sounds," I instructed.

"We're on it, boss!" the twins, Brett and Brady Pyros nodded together with grins.

"Eli, Winter, Storm, Cali, and Morgan as servers. I think you know what your job entails?" I arched a brow.

"Been doing it a while now," Storm giggled. Storm Avia and Morgan Flinter had been with the bar since they were twenty-one-years-old. Eli Trapp was a server for another restaurant that had shut down due to health violations, so I hired him for the same type of job. Cali or Calista Bog had just moved into the city from Bog-Burglar and was looking for any job at all, so I offered her one as a server, and she took it. Winter Spears is someone I went to school with, she was a grade below mine, but she was a hard worker and needed a job to escape going back to her parent's house after she became unemployed; I was more than happy to help her out.

"Bouncers, I believe you know what you're in charge of?" I inquired.

"Aye, Harvey, we do," said Clayton James Hopkins rather CJ as he preferred to be called.

"Maintain the capacity limit, check all ID's, remove troublemakers or hold until authorities arrive," replied Sebastian Hunt.

"Very good," I nodded.

"Sir, what about the band?" questioned Eli. Right, I'd forgotten about that. It was an idea carried over from Dragon's Cove, to keep the live music as a thing. Upon hiring Eli, Brett, Brady, and Winter, I learned about their musical stylings. Eli played drums, Winter played bass, piano, and she could sing backup. Brett and Brady both knew how to play guitar, electric or acoustic, and sang backup. Of course, as I learned one of the times Trayden was taking a shower at my apartment, he could sing exceptionally well. It was agreed to have Eli, Winter, Trayden with Brett and Brady alternating their stage time performing now and then. However, the catch was that I opened the club each night at 8 pm to get everyone riled up, just like I used to do.

"Just a suggestion, Harv; what if you opened at 8 pm, then every hour until 12 am, we did one song by popular vote? You did have the system installed to let customers vote on the songs they wanted to hear," Trayden offered.

"Huh, not a bad idea. The club opens from 8 pm to 1, or 2 am, and it would suffice the customers to get one live song per hour. Alright, that's how we'll do it then. The band needs to get together and pick the songs you want available for a vote during those four to five hours. Let me know so I can adjust the voting choices on the tablets," I stated as they nodded. "Tomorrow is the big day. Remember, we got three shifts, and after the grand opening, I need my first shift. At 3 pm, second comes in, and then at 8, I want my third shifters. However, I want everyone here for 9 am for the preparations, we unlock these doors and cut the ribbon at 11 am sharp,"

"We'll be here," they replied.

"Alright. Everyone head home and get a good night's rest. Tomorrow, The Edge Bar & Nightclub makes its stand!" I announced as everyone cheered, and then began dispersing while talking about how excited they were for this. I couldn't blame them because I was too; now I just hoped it did as well as I hoped it would when I came up with the idea.

 _[The Next Day; 12/16/2013-10:55 am]_

Everyone arrived on time, thank the Gods. The last thing I wanted to do for the grand opening was have to yell at someone for not being on time. I knew being the owner of this place was going to be hard to adjust to. Two months ago, I was just an employed server to Dragon's Cove, and now I'm the owner of The Edge. It was five minutes before the big moment; I was nervous, but from the looks of things outside the door, we were going to have an excellent turnout.

"Alright, crew. It's time," I told them as they all took a deep breath and moved to the door with me. I did not assign uniforms, but I told them they had to wear a name tag and the proper shoes for the job. Also, I said explicitly that their clothes for the night had to fit the scene but remain professional too. I was rather impressed with that they came up with. However, I was shocked to learn they all chipped in to get me something. It was a set of black and white polo shirts holding the business's logo and name. So, that's what I was wearing right now. The bouncers were dressed in a formal jacket with the name on it while the rest of the staff had a name tag and around the waist apron reading the nightclub's name on them. That was their gift to me, so we all had something to represent our business. I was pretty sure they all had at least one shirt like mine too.

Stepping outside, I saw my parents standing at the front with Garrett, Aunt Jamie, and Uncle Samuel. I guess Seth was working or traveling. I wasn't sure, I knew he moved throughout the states a lot for his job. Everyone else present were anxiously awaiting customers and some people from the newspaper or press. As I said, I tried to go big with the grand opening. "You still want me to talk first?" Andrew asked, and I nodded. "Welcome everyone. I know a lot of you were sad to see Dragon's Cove go, but I promise you that this new place has all you remember and more. Now, I feel that it's time I move aside and introduce you to the man who made all this possible, who refused to let the memory of Dragon's Cove die or let his fellow Dragonites fall. The bonus is that this is someone you all know and love. I give you; Harvey Haddock!"

Andrew stepped back with a smile as I stepped forward through the clapping. "I want to thank everyone for coming out to this momentous occasion. It was a long, hard two months to get us to where we are today, and everyone standing up here with me are those who put in their own time to make it happen. However, there are a few people who deserve the most recognition because, without them, this wouldn't be happening. I owe thanks to parents, Sullivan and Victoria Haddock for always giving me what I need to reach my hopes, goals, and dreams. I owe a great deal to my boyfriend, Treyden Nyght for standing with through all this. And lastly, I owe the most to Mr. Andrew Kingsley who sold me this building to create the place before you now," I said.

"Awe, Harvey," Andrew chuckled a bit. Trayden handed me the scissors, and I smiled while passing them over to Andrew as he blinked.

"I might be the owner of this business, but you, my friend, are the one who made it possible when you decided to offer me a job as your server. I would not be standing here now about to open The Edge without you. So, I want you to be the one who opens this place," I told him. I swore Andrew was about to cry.

"It is my esteemed pleasure to welcome everyone to the grand opening of The Edge Bar & Nightclub!" Andrew announced as he cut the ribbon and everyone burst into applause as I shook Andrew's hand, then I pulled Trayden against me and kissed him deeply. After that, we filed into the building for our first day of business. I prayed to the Gods that this worked out.

=Normal POV=

 _[New Years Eve-11:50 pm]_

Two full weeks and The Edge was doing phenomenal. The business was hopping every night, and there were no problems as the staff did their jobs and customers enjoyed the atmosphere. Opening day had been perfect, and by the Gods, everyone was exhausted after it was over. This same effect was had every night since too, safe to say that The Edge was a hit! Seeing how well it was doing, Harvey decided to celebrate the success by doing something that no one would expect; ask Trayden to marry him. What better time to do that right now as they were ringing in the 2014 year in ten minutes? Harvey couldn't think of a more perfect time to do it since his parents and Godfather were present at the club tonight. Harvey had been planning this all week; he hoped it ended with Trayden and him engaged by 12 am.

"Ya did good, kid," Andrew laughed patting Harvey's back. "This place is a college student's paradise!"

"That was the goal," Harvey shrugged while scanning the crowd for his boyfriend. "Have you seen Tray?"

"Uh, I think he's about to get on stage for the 12 am show," Vinny stated.

"Thanks, Vin," Harvey gave the nod then got off the bar to head towards the back. Harvey made it in the back to see Trayden getting his guitar ready and tuned for the performance; it was a Harvey Christmas gift to him this year. "Hey, there you are,"

"Just getting ready for the show," Trayden replied with a smile. Harvey held his hand, linking their fingers together before leaning in to kiss him deeply. It held a few moments as Harvey pulled a white box out of his pocket, but kept it hidden. However, Eli, Winter, Brett, and Brady saw it and figured out what was going to happen, then they decided that everyone should get to see this moment. After the kiss broke, Harvey stared into his eyes.

"Trayden, you and I have been together for…what? 11 months now?" Harvey started as Trayden smiled a bit and nodded. "Well, I know we've never talked about it, but I wanted to ask you something,"

"Ask me then?" Trayden said, not sure how else to respond. Eli and Brady got in position to pull strings for the curtain. Harvey brought the box into sight as the curtains opened, everyone was about to cheer, but seeing the scene before them, they were quiet. Harvey was on one knee and opened the box revealing a silver key there.

"Since you're always at my apartment, will you move in with me?" Harvey asked. Trayden laughed a little as he put his hand on the key.

"I will," Trayden replied. "You know, I have a key to your apartment already,"

"Yeah, but this one has a ring, so you can't lose it," Harvey told him as Trayden pulled the key out of the slot and then a silver ring was seen on a clip that hung from a chain on the key. Trayden's eyes widened a bit seeing the ring before him; a white gold ring with five sparkling round diamonds, each set in a highly polished and brushed silver frame. "Oh! Bonus question, will you marry me too?" he asked casually.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" the crowd yelled and laughed.

Trayden could have cried, but he didn't. Instead, Trayden smiled. "Yes," he replied as Harvey stood up, removing the ring from the clip and sliding it on Trayden's left-hand ring finger. Harvey paced his hands on Trayden's hips and leaned in to kiss him, then finally pressed his lips to Trayden's in a passionate, deep kiss at the time of; **12:00 am** __on **January 1** **st** **, 2014**. It had been nothing short of a perfect night, and now even better that they got to bring in the 2014 year engaged to be married. This was a brand new start.


	13. Reunion

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

12: Reunion

=Ashley's POV=

 _[Friday, June 9_ _th_ _, 2016-Dreki Soul Café-11:50 am]_

It was unbelievable how time changed things. That's all I could think about while sitting in the weekly hangout spot for my friends and me. We tried to get together once a week at least to talk about where our lives were and how things have been lately. Heather and Ford were married now; Ford proposed to Heather when she graduated college in 2012, and they married a year later after Ford finished his schooling. The wedding was lovely and held on October 19th, 2013 because Heather insisted on a fall wedding. Four months after they married, Heather learned she was one month pregnant. In October on the 5th, Heather gave birth to hers and Ford's son, Kyle Ingerman. Now in 2016, little Kyle was a very active and happy almost two-year-old; he'd was only a year and eight months old, still four months to go until his second birthday.

Daniel Lanvik, Heather's brother, was engaged to be married in August 2016, but he had a two-year-old daughter, Melanie, who was born March 22nd, 2014. Daniel's fiance was a wonderful and beautiful woman named Stephanie Ostberg, very soon to be Lanvik though. Travis was fresh out of a not so great relationship; he'd been with a girl who was big on smoking cigarettes and weed, drinking too. According to Travis, all this girl wanted was money and sex, so when he realized that three weeks ago, he broke up with her. Seth had been in one or two relationships, but nothing ever developed since he was always traveling for his job. Honestly, we haven't gotten see a lot of Seth because of that, that's why today we're all meeting up to see how life has been. For me, it's been great.

Zack and I are still dating, we have been since February 16th, 2012 when he asked me out, and then I went to Harvey's apartment to break off the arrangement we had with one another. I can't believe it's been four years that Zack and I have been together. However, all this happiness to catch up with friends and I remembered that sadly, there was one friend who wouldn't be here today for the weekly get-together; Harvey. Why? Because we hadn't heard from him since that day in May of the year 2012 when he told us to leave after Zack pissed him off, or at least that's what I think happened. I suppose I couldn't blame Harvey for being emotional; according to Sullivan, Harvey was probably already upset because that was the day they held the memorial for their friend who had been killed overseas. However, none of us had heard from Harvey, and what made it worse that he must have changed his number because when we called, it said the number was no longer in service.

"Ashley! Hey," I heard Roslyn call to me. I smiled to greet her, Roslyn was also not in a relationship because she'd been too worried about her brother being with the girl who was using him, but now that Travis was single, perhaps she'd put herself back in the game and find a guy. Who knew?

"Hi, Roz," I hugged her, not long after though, Travis and Seth walked in.

"Hey, Ash. Long time no see," Seth stated as I hugged him.

"How have you been?" I asked him.

"Exhausted. I just got back from Florida with my boss yesterday," Seth admitted.

"What the hell were you doing there?" came Daniel's voice; we looked to see him coming in with his daughter, Melanie, and then right behind those two were Ford and Heather with their son, Kyle.

"Well, about four months ago, I got promoted to personal assistant. So now I'm going on all these trips and never having a minute to breathe," Seth chuckled a bit. "How about all of you?" he asked.

"Ford and I just bought a house, we're moving in next month when the renovations are done," Heather announced.

"That's great," I replied.

"Hey, where's Zack?" Travis asked.

"He'll be here a bit late," I shrugged. "How's life for you two?" I asked the twins.

"We're both good," Roslyn stated, "Looking for a new apartment, though,"

"How are the wedding plans coming for you and Stephanie?" Ford asked Daniel.

"Thankfully, almost all done," Daniel answered. "Steph is already talking about giving little Mel here a baby brother or sister," he added with a chuckle.

"You two gonna have another one?" Heather wondered.

"Eventually, maybe not right away. Melanie keeps us pretty busy, not sure if adding a baby to the mix is a grand idea," Daniel smiled. "What about you and Ford having another one?"

"We are definitely waiting a bit," Ford laughed a little. We were quiet for a few minutes after getting our drinks. Zack showed up ten minutes later and joined us.

"Alright, since no one else is gonna ask this, I will," Travis stated as we looked at him. "Has anyone seen or heard from Harvey?" he questioned.

"The last time I recall seeing him was almost four years ago, that day in the bar," Heather sighed a bit.

"I think that's the last time we all saw him," Roslyn mentioned.

"Yeah, the day they did that tribute for the Logan guy who was killed overseas, and Harvey told us to leave," Zack muttered.

"Zack, don't be that way," I sighed.

"What way, babe? Harvey caught an attitude with me," Zack argued.

"Because you stated it wasn't your place to say, and then said something to tick him off," I rolled my eyes. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter anyway. Harvey's dad mentioned that Harvey was probably a bit emotional over the loss," I added.

"Yeah, that couldn't have been easy to get up there, but man that was an awesome song. I didn't know Harvey could write, play, and sing," Travis said.

"Seth, he's your cousin. Surely you have heard something from your parents or aunt and uncle?" Heather asked as we turned our attention to Seth.

"Honestly, no. The last I heard anything about Harvey was that he was in a relationship, and still working at Dragon's Cove while living above it. Other than that, no, I haven't really kept in contact either," Seth shrugged.

"How long ago was that?" Zack asked.

"I dunno. Harvey and his lover got together on his birthday at the end of February 2013, and…the last message I got from Harvey was in July for my twenty-first birthday. Harvey sent me a text saying; _Happy 21_ _st_ _, cuz. Hope all is well. -Harv_. I was busy with work and, well, that was it. I barely talked to my parents after that because I'd moved out to be in the city, so I was closer to work," Seth informed.

"Ya know, I recall him mentioning that the bar wasn't doing so well, and that's why he got on us about we couldn't just come there to see him because he was busy trying to keep it going," Ford pointed out.

"That's true. Well, Seth heard from him in May 2013, that's a year later. When did you hear about the relationship thing? Anything about the girl?" Travis asked.

"The last I heard anything about Harvey was August 2013. I knew he was still at Dragon's Cove and had been in a relationship for seven months at that point," Seth stated.

"Well, maybe we should go there again?" Roslyn offered.

"And get yelled at to leave? No thanks, I'm good," Zack muttered.

"Zack, will you stop already? Harvey only asked you to keep your comments regarding his life to yourself," Heather sighed. "And he was right. That was the first time you'd met him, and he was having an off night because of losing his friend. You didn't even know him,"

"Well, I'm gonna go since how I've got some time off to relax after that trip," Seth said.

"We'll come too; it'd be nice to see Harvey again," Ford stated. "I'm sure we can find a babysitter to go tonight. Sunday's were always a quieter day for him,"

"I'll watch Kyle for you," Daniel stated.

"You don't mind?" Heather asked.

"Not at all. The kiddo is my nephew, he can stay with me for a few hours. If you see Harvey, tell him I said hi," Daniel chuckled.

"Thanks, Daniel. Alright, we're in then," Heather smiled.

"I'm down," Travis said as Roslyn nodded.

Zack sighed heavily seeing my face; asking silently if we could go too. "Fine, we'll go. I swear to the Gods, if he gives me a tude this time, I'm knocking him out," Zack said.

"Then it's settled; we'll go around 7:30 or so," Seth told them. I was actually a little excited; I missed my best friend, and I really hoped he was there.

=Normal POV=

 _[7:40 pm-The Edge]_

As the group reached the location; the friends ended up having to park across the street and two blocks down because every bit of off-street parking was being used to accommodate the mass of people flocking to one building that was blaring with music and lights. The seven friends made their way up to Dragon's Cove and got the shock of a lifetime to see how many people were there.

"Wow, I don't remember this place ever being so busy," Zack stated.

"That's because it's not Dragon's Cove; this building is called The Edge Bar & Nightclub, which has to be new because I don't remember this block having a club," Seth mentioned. "Come on, we'll ask someone. Maybe Dragon's Cove relocated," he told them. Nodding at the idea, Seth led them to the front of the building, and they were instantly stopped by a large man wearing the tag of; **Sebastian**.

"Get in line with the rest," Sebastian told them.

"Sorry, we're just looking for Dragon's Cove; it used to be here," Heather stepped forward with a gentle smile. Sebastian arched a brow and laughed a little as CJ was checking ID's.

"Dragon's Cove has been for two years, three in December," CJ mentioned.

"So, did it move or something?" Travis asked.

"No, that business closed down, and the building was bought by someone else who built this," Sebastian informed. "I'm surprised you didn't know. This joint is the hottest club in the city," he added.

"I don't suppose you know what happened to the workers of Dragon's Cove; I'm looking for my cousin, he was a server," Seth stated.

"The original Dragon's Cove staff remained here; when it went under new ownership, the guy kept the workers because he didn't want to leave them jobless. Who is your cousin? The staff here has all their family members and friends on the VIP list because they visit often," CJ stated walking over.

"My cousin is Harvey Haddock, I'm Seth Jorgenson," Seth said as Sebastian checked over the list.

"You're on the list. Who are the rest of you, I'll see if you're here too. Harvey has a pretty big list," Sebastian stated.

"Uh, I'm Ashley Hofferson, and this is my boyfriend, Zackary Holt," Ashley said.

"Roslyn and Travis Thorston," Rosyln mentioned.

"Ford Ingerman," Ford said.

"Heather Ingerman-formally Lanvik," Heather stated.

"Yeah, you're all here. Except for the Zack fellow, but Harv said each friend could bring one guest, so it's allowed. Head on in and go to the right," CJ informed as he moved the clip to the rope and let them inside. However, as they stepped in; it was an entirely different atmosphere.

"Wow," was all any of them could say while moving to the right and taking everything in around them.

"Oh, there's Storm and Morgan. Kevin is at the bar, and…there's Andy. I don't see Harvey, though," Ashely mentioned.

"Off night?" Ford shrugged.

"Not likely. The bouncer wouldn't have let us in if he knew we wouldn't see him," Seth remarked. Reaching the bar, Seth leaned on the bar and got Andrew's attention; the man ushered over.

"Hey! Long time no see; Harvey's group of friends, right?" Andrew smiled wide.

"Yeah, where is he?" Ford wondered.

"I'll call him down; he's upstairs getting ready for 8 pm, that's when the club opens, and Harvey always kicks it off with a song," Andrew said. "I gotta get back to work, just have a seat in that far booth," Andrew mentioned before getting back to work. The group shrugged and moved to spot while noticing they had a perfect view of the dance floor and stage.

At 8 pm, a loud siren was heard as the customers started screaming and cheering. "Yeah, you all know what time it is!" yelled a voice. The lights went down, but there were a few flashes of happy patrons moving closer to the stage. Finally, the lights changed to show the band on stage.

"Wow, that drummer is hot," Roslyn practically drooled. The music started simple, and then Harvey emerged from the side door on the right of the bar.

"By popular vote; here's Harvey with Cole Swindell's; _Ain't Worth The Whiskey_!" Andrew called out as everyone started clapping.

" _I don't care that you done me wrong because I've already moved. I don't care what his name, girl, it is what it is. I won't waste a dime, or the bartenders time; trying to catch a buzz over the thought of us,"_ Harvey started, and then the music picked up when Andrew handed Harvey a beer.

" _But I'll drink to a country song! To another long work week gone. And I'll raise my glass to a long lost buddy I ain't sene. I might stay for one more round, or I might close this place down. But don't think for a second I'm out to drown your memory. Girl, you ain't worth the whiskey,"_ Harvey took a sip of the beer while the music played through.

" _It don't matter what your friends say, they never liked me anyway. So if they see me drunk in this bar, it ain't over a broken heart,"_ Harvey continued as there was more cheering when Harvey ran down and jumped on the stage.

" _Cuz I'm drinking to a country song. To another long work week gone. And I'm raising my glass to a long lost buddy I ain't seen. I might stay for one more round, or I might close this place down. But don't think for a second I'm out to drown your memory. Baby, you ain't worth the whiskey,"_ Harvey took a breath while Brett was rocking out the guitar solo.

" _Cheers to a good country song! To another long work week gone! And yeah, I'm raising my glass to those saving our ass overseas!"_ Harvey raised his beer up as did most everyone else with a proud smile, even some of the soldiers in the building. _"I might stay for one more round. Hell, I might close this place down. But don't think for a second I'm out to drown your memory. No, don't think for one second I'm out to drown your memory! Girl, you ain't worth the whiskey. No! Baby, you ain't worth the whiskey!_ " The guitars faded out as Harvey took a bow, then a drink before high-fiving the band members and smiling.

The friends watched as a somewhat familiar man came over and helped Harvey down, sadly, they couldn't remember his name because they'd only seen him once and it was the day Harvey told them to leave because he was working. The man whispered something to Harvey as he suddenly looked a bit surprised, then towards the area they were sitting in. Finally, Harvey nodded before walking right to where they were locating.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Harvey asked with a smile.

"Ya think? Harv, it's been four years, man," Travis stated.

"Sorry, life happened," Harvey motioned around to the club. "Came to check out the club?"

"To be honest, we didn't even know it was here until tonight," Heather said.

"We came because we get together every weekend to hang out, and always end up talking about what happened to you," Ashley remarked.

"Well, I'm here and have been," Harvey shrugged.

"This isn't where you've been. This is…The Edge something or other, Harvey. This isn't Dragon's Cove, which is where we thought this was," Seth mentioned now.

"What happened to the old place?" Zack asked.

"Remember the last time we saw one another? When the bar was doing that tribute to Logan, and I mentioned the bar had some ups and downs?" Harvey asked as they vividly remembered that day.

"Yeah, you kicked us out," Roslyn reminded.

"You took it the wrong way, guys. I just meant you couldn't come in to wait around for me. If you were coming to drink and have some snacks and we could socialize in between, that was all right with me. You saw how busy it was, topped off with mourning Logan, it was just a bad day," Harvey sighed.

"So, I take it the bar failed. The bouncers outside mentioned that Dragon's Cove has been gone three years in December?" Ashley inquired.

"Yeah. Happened September 2013; Andy called all of us in and told us that we did all we could, but the bar alone wasn't making the money it needed, that he had to close and sell it. We tried to give him other ideas, but it wasn't in the budget to do, so he sold it to someone who thought a nightclub would do well in this spit. By October 2013, the deal was done, and renovations started. A week before Christmas of that same year, it became all this," Harvey explained.

"And the new owner kept all of you from Dragon's Cove?" Ford wondered.

"Yeah, I guess the guy who bought the building had been a regular, and he didn't want to lose such a good team that treats one another like family," Harvey stated.

"Owner seems like a great guy; buying this place and turning it into the hottest nightclub around? That's what the bouncer remarked when he said he was surprised we hadn't known about it," Heather smiled. "And letting all of you stay, that was sweet of him to do," Roslyn said next.

"So, is this section for the staff's family and friends? We honestly didn't think we'd be on your VIP list," Ashley remarked gently.

"Nah, this is just where I put my visitors. The rest of the staff don't let their family come here; I'm allowed because my dad happens to be the mayor. Why did you assume you wouldn't be on my list? I know we lost contact, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I figured one of these days you'd come around and want to see me again. Sorry, that I haven't been around much. Got a new number, and as you can see how busy this place is. I literally have no time for anything," Harvey chuckled a bit.

"Your boss must really like you," Zack retorted.

"Yeah, we're kind of close," Harvey shrugged.

"Really? Can we meet him? The new owner that is?" Seth wondered. Harvey suddenly grinned before leaning on the side of the booth.

"You just did," Harvey told them as they become confused as to what he meant. "Guys, you're looking at him," he laughed a little. It was now that their eyes widened, understanding what he was talking about. Himself. Harvey was the owner of The Edge Bar & Nightclub.


	14. Wanted To Know

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

13: Wanted To Know

The group consisting of Ashley, Heather, Ford, Zack, Roslyn, Travis, and Seth sat there with their mouths hanging open, and eyes widened at the information they had just received from Harvey. All the friends had done was ask Harvey if they could meet the new owner the building that _used_ to be the home of Dragon's Cove, and was now The Edge Bar & Nightclub. At first, Harvey said they had already met the owner, and when that confused the gang of seven, Harvey stated that they were looking at the proprietor. That moment was all they needed to understand that Harvey owned the place they were in. The shock and disbelief were overwhelming to process, and truthfully, they weren't sure he was telling them the truth. Harvey had always been known to crack jokes, and have wild ideas about things, but owning a joint like the one, they were in? The group wasn't sure if they could believe him or not.

Seth snapped out of the daze. "Wait, what did you just say?"

Harvey chuckled a bit. "I said; _you're looking at him_ ," he repeated for his younger cousin.

"You own the nightclub?" Ford wondered.

"I do," Harvey nodded to confirm. "Pretty cool, right?"

"Hang on, back up," Roslyn out her hands up and shook her head.

"This place that we're in; you own it? Not…manager or whatever, but _own_?" Travis asked.

Harvey laughed a little at their confusion and disbelief. "Correct," he replied.

"Alright, so you own the club. Who built it?" Zack asked.

"That would also be me," Harvey stated to the man that he still disliked.

"I don't…understand any of this, Harvey," Ashley informed softly.

"It's not that hard to grasp, is it?" Harvey wondered.

"Well, yeah, a bit. The last time we saw you Dragon's Cove was here, and now just under three years later, there's a nightclub and bar that _you_ own, and built?" Seth blinked. "My parents never mentioned any of this to me,"

"Aunt Jamie and Uncle Samuel tried, Seth. You were always working and had moved out. All this," Harvey motioned to the club, "happened pretty fast, and things haven't slowed down since." he finished.

"Well, the last time we ever talked was when you wished me a Happy Birthday," Seth shrugged. "That was three years ago,"

"My apologies. At that point, the crew and I were trying to save Dragon's Cove still," Harvey mentioned.

"So when did all this happen?" Ford asked.

"Uh, bought the building in October 2013, had the renovations going until a week before Christmas of the same year, opened it up, and it's been like this since," Harvey smiled.

"Harv, we could use a little backup behind the bar!" Kevin called to him.

"I'm coming. Sorry, but hey, enjoy the night," Harvey told them before he got off the booth and moved to behind the bar to help out with customers.

"I guess we won't be finding out much more tonight," Heather remarked.

"Well, I mean if he's the owner of this club, then he's gonna be busy," Zack reminded.

"I guess so," Ashley sighed. After four years of no contact with their friend, they find him owning The Edge Bar & Nightclub, and by the Gods, it was really successful too! The group looked around in awe of everything they saw; raving and happy customers, the design of the club, the music choices, everything was stunning. What shocked them more than the information this place belonging to Harvey, was learning that he built it.

"Can you believe all this?" Travis asked his friends.

"I probably wouldn't if I wasn't seeing it with my own two eyes," Roslyn stated, agreeing with her twin. The friends looked to Harvey behind the bar with Kevin and Andrew because he was trying to help them out through the rush of customers leaving the dance floor to get drinks and take a small break. Harvey was fast at bartending; he had drinks ready to go before customers finished paying. Also, Harvey had some moves while he was mixing alcohol, then serving it. Honestly, it was exciting to watch.

"I have so many questions," Ford said.

"It seems we'll have to wait to ask them. Harvey's busy right now, and I would prefer to talk to him in a calmer environment," Ashley responded.

"I agree, but I doubt that will happen anytime soon. Look at this place; it's hopping," Seth chuckled.

"The bouncers did mention that this was one of the hottest clubs around," Zack reminded.

"That makes sense as there aren't many places like this around. Joints like these are for bigger areas like out West," Ford interjected.

"Yeah, other clubs we have close by on the mainland are strip clubs, both male and female ones," Roslyn stated with a nod.

"Looks like Harvey pulled it off here, though," Heather looked around again.

"I guess since we're here, we should enjoy the atmosphere a bit," Seth suggested to the friends, and they agreed; the group was there and had a VIP spot thanks to Harvey thinking about them regardless of how much time had passed since they'd been in one another's presence.

"So, does Harvey take care of us or what?" Travis questioned.

"Cali, could you come here for a second?" Harvey called to a female server with golden blond hair and dark blue eyes that had been walking by. The woman moved to the bar with a smile.

"Yes, boss?" she said.

"My cousin and friends are in my VIP section, and it's their first time here. Would you be a dear and be their server tonight?" Harvey asked.

"Sure!" the woman, Cali, replied. After that, the female got her tray and moved towards the group. "Hi. Welcome to The Edge, I'm Calista, but everyone calls me Cali," she introduced. "Mr. Haddock has asked me to see to all your needs during your time here this evening. Can I interest you in a drink or snack perhaps?" Calista wondered.

"Oh, uh, we haven't been here before. Any suggestions?" Roslyn inquired.

"All of the customer picks are on this," Calista smiled as she handed them a sheet of paper. "Every six months, the boss lets the patrons choose their favorites, and those are the featured items until the next vote," she explained. The friends decided on three snacks to share, then each ordered a drink. "Excellent choices, I'll have them to you in no time," Calista turned and went to the bar to place the drink order. Right away, the group saw Harvey get to work on their beverages.

{An Hour Later}

Everything seems to slow down a bit as Harvey got a chance to get out from behind the bar when it was under control by Andy and Kevin once more. Seth, Ashley, Roslyn, Zack, Travis, Heather, and Ford were watching everything that took place; noticing quickly that on the next hour since their arrival, there was a live performance by the house band.

"How is everything?" Harvey asked.

"It's great, Harvey. All of it is, it's incredible," Ashley said.

"Thanks. In the beginning, we weren't sure how this would turn out, but hey, three years later and this place is booming," Harvey chuckled a bit.

"That drummer is hot," Roslyn beamed.

"Oh, you mean Eli? Yeah, he's good at what he does. Every hour, he's on stage drumming, but the rest of the time he's serving tables," Harvey stated.

"Is Eli one of the new members of the staff?" Heather asked.

"We noticed some of the old crew too," Seth nodded.

"All of the first workers to Dragon's Cove are still here. Morgan, Storm, Kevin, Sean, Andy, and me. New additions are Eli, Cali, Winter, Brett, Brady, Nicole, Fayth, Vinny, Robert, Garth, Hank, CJ, and Sebastian," Harvey informed.

"So, what do they all do or just different spots?" I recognized Nicole and Fayth, they were at Dreki Soul, weren't they?" Ford asked.

"That's right. Nikki and Fay wanted full-time jobs, or so I heard when I was in Berk visiting my folks, and I offered them a job with me. Now here they are working bartend and servers," Harvey enlightened. "Everyone has trained for any position; I made sure of that when we opened, but some of them are just best placed in one spot," he added.

"Alright, so CJ and Sebastian are…bouncers outside?" Zack asked.

"Yep. Clayton James or CJ and Sebastian are my main bouncers. Garth, who is on bar #2 right now, is also a fill-in if one of the others needs a break," Harvey nodded to him.

"And…Winter, she was on stage at 9 pm when they did the performance. I only ask because Calista is our server, and we know who Morgan and Storm are," Heather wondered.

"Very observant, but you always have been, Heather. Yes, Winter is a member of the house band along with Brett, Brady, Eli, and Trayden," Harvey replied. "Eli is drums. Brett and Brady switch off between who goes on and what they play, Winter plays bass, piano and sings backup, and Trayden is lead singer,"

"Okay. So, Kevin and Andy are here at…bar #1 I assume?" Ashley mentioned as Harvey nodded, "Who are the others?"

"Vinny, Robert, Garth, and Hank are bartenders or barbacks. Brett and Brady, when not performing on stage, work all the music and lights. As I said, they switch off. If one is performing, the other is working backstage," Harvey explained. "Depending on the night and time of year we're in, I put my aces in their places. Kevin and Andy are always bar #1, as it was back in Dragon's Cove, but I give them a helper. Vinny and Robert are brothers, they work well together, so I make them bartenders with one bar back up. Sean is usually paired with Hank, Fayth, or Nicole for the outside area or bar #3. The rest act as servers,"

"Where are you usually?" Zack questioned.

"Wherever I'm needed at the time. I do a little of everything," Harvey shrugged.

"So, what was with the singing earlier? Didn't you used to do that for Dragon's Cove too?" Travis asked.

"Well, the crew thought it would be fun to carry that over from the old place since everyone liked it so much. When the club opens, I sing, and then every hour after that until closing is the band," Harvey stated.

"Wait, what do you mean the _club opens_?" Seth blinked.

"This is a _night_ -club, so it makes sense to open it at night, don't you think? The club is only open from 8 pm to 1, or 2 am depending on the what night it is. Monday through Thursday is until 1 am, and the weekend is until 2," Harvey told them. "We're open seven days a week, starting at 10 am as just a bar, like Dragon's Cove was. At 8 pm, as you saw with the horn and noise, the club opens up,"

"Oh, that's a neat idea," Ford smiled.

"I thought as much, and so did the crew," Harvey responded.

"Now, how do you pick the song to sing?" Zack inquired curiously. Harvey took the tablet off the table beside their's and turned it, so the screen faced his friends.

"With this," Harvey stated. "Club-goers will vote on what they want to hear," he showed them the list of five songs to choose from. "I control the information from my laptop. All I do every night around 6 pm is give them new songs to choose from; whichever wins is what I sing live with the house band. And also, the patrons can request songs to be played throughout the night; this is where Brett and Brady watch it come up in the queue and play it after another song has ended. For the every hour songs, the customers can pick, and the highest vote will happen, or the band just selects something random to do,"

"Wow, that's cool. So, question?" Roslyn looked at Harvey, and he nodded for her to go ahead. "Do you only perform at 8 pm when the club opens or can the clubbers vote for you to sing again at a random point in the night?"

"Well, not by the tablet no," Harvey said. "However, if I'm asked I will,"

"So if anyone here told you to sing, you would?" Ashley blinked.

"If one person asked, no. If several did, as in the majority of the people here mentioned it to their server or bartender, then yes," Harvey answered.

"Wait a second. Isn't Trayden one of the staff members from Dragon's Cove? I remember him from the last time we saw you," Zack mentioned.

"Yes, I am," came Trayden's voice as Harvey turned his head to see him. "Harv, we've got a brawl starting outside. CJ got knocked into the wall trying to break it up,"

"I'll take care of it. Tell Garth to move outside and take CJ's place for a bit so he can sit down and recover," Harvey said to him.

"On it. Should I phone the authorities?" Trayden inquired.

"I'll let you know," Harvey informed. Trayden nodded as he headed off and Harvey muttered something to himself before he walked away from the group.

"Poor guy must be stressed out having to run this place and deal with the problems that arise," Heather frowned as the group of friends went back to talking and watching everything. Twenty minutes later, Harvey returned inside looking less than pleased. Trayden went to his side quickly, asking if he was alright, and Harvey assured that he was before returning to where his guests were seated.

"Sorry about that," Harvey stated.

"How bad was the fight?" Seth asked.

"Mainly two drunks shoving one another around, I broke it up and sent them both home in separate taxi's; it happens all the time, don't worry about it," Harvey said, apparently not wanting to talk about it. "So, how has life been for all of you since you know what I've been doing now," he smiled a bit.

"We all graduated college," Heather replied.

"Well, those three have," Roslyn giggled a bit. "I'm still working, and so is Trav," she added.

"Awesome for all of you," Harvey responded.

"My brother is getting married in August, and he has a two-year-old daughter named Melanie," Heather beamed.

"Awe, that's perfect for him," Harvey said.

Ford whispered something to Heather, then she nodded having almost forgotten. "Daniel asked us if we saw Sean to give this to him; an invitation to the wedding. I guess they lost contact, but Sean wants to see him there if he can get the night off," Ford handed an envelope to Harvey.

"I'm sure I can find him coverage that day. I'll make sure he gets this by the end of the night," Harvey nodded to them. "How are the rest of your lives going?"

"Ford and I are married with a son," Heather informed.

"About time," Harvey chuckled. "I believe late congratulations are in order then," he added.

"Thank you. We got married in October 2013, then our son, Kyle was born the next year, in the same month," Ford said proudly as Heather brought up a picture to show Harvey, then handed him the phone.

"He's adorable, definitely has his mother's hair and father's eyes, nose too," Harvey complimented as he gave the phone back.

"Not with anyone, work keeps me too busy. One day I'll settle down if I find the right girl," Seth said next.

"Good outlook to have," Harvey told him.

"I just got out of a bad relationship, gonna take some time off then put myself back out there," Travis admitted.

"I'm falling for your drummer," Roslyn blushed while turning her head to look at Eli.

"Hah, I can introduce you two, ya know," Harvey offered. Roslyn whipped her head in Harvey's direction.

"Oh my God, could you really?" Roslyn asked, suddenly nervous.

"Sure. Let them get through their song, then I'll call him over for you," Harvey smiled.

"If you can do that, will you put in a good word for me with that Calista girl?" Seth asked. Harvey couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I'll see what I can do," Harvey nodded.

"Well, Ash and I have been together four years this past February," Zack said.

"That's cool. Plans for the future?" Harvey asked.

"Nope," Zack shook his head.

"So, just gonna date forever?" Harvey arched a brow.

"What's it to you?" Zack retorted.

"Just curious. I mean if you're with someone four years, out of college, and settled in good careers, then why the heck not make things more permanent?" Harvey shrugged casually.

"Zack and I are just…taking our time, Harvey, that's all," Ashley interjected softly.

"Hey, I stuck by what I said in February 2012, Ash. Whatever makes you happy," Harvey stated.

"Uh, am I missing something here?" Zack arched a brow. "I thought he didn't know about me until May of that year?"

"Oh, I know a lot about you," Harvey remarked.

"Like what?" Zack demanded now.

"Maybe that you tried to sleep with Ashley after your first date, told her not to bring her wallet, and she got locked out of her dorm through the Christmas holiday because Heather was away. And having nowhere else to go with no money or charged cell phone that she walked an hour in a thunderstorm to Dragon's Cove to ask if she could stay with me," Harvey mentioned.

"You told him about that?" Zack looked at Ashley in shock.

"What do you expect dude? Ashley is one of my best friends, yes, she told me what happened and then she stayed with me for a week upstairs," Harvey informed.

"Psh, even so, she's with me so hands off," Zack huffed.

"Don't flatter yourself, princess," Harvey remarked as a few at the table stifled their laughter. "Ashley is my best friend, and I think she's drop-dead gorgeous, but I'd never date her. However, I can promise you this, my friend, that if I really wanted her that bad, I could make her leave you at the snap of a finger. Astrid wants to be with a man, not an immature child. Aside all that, I'm in a relationship, and happier than ever,"

"My parents mentioned you being taken, cuz. How many years you been with them?" Seth asked.

"Three," Harvey replied.

"Pfft. You want to get on my case about not settling down with Ashley when you've been in your relationship for three years and having a stable job and what not, but not settled down?" Zack laughed. Harvey grinned at him as the others didn't understand.

"You know, it's funny. The last time you made a remark about my life without knowing me, I started to dislike you, and it seems that four years have not changed my judgment about you. You're still a cocky asshole who thinks he knows everything," Harvey said as a few people gasped.

"Harvey!" Astrid said quickly.

"I'm not going to listen to it again, Ashley. Your boyfriend knows nothing about me, my life, my job, or my relationship, but I can assure all of you and him especially that it's more settled than you think," Harvey said firmly. The gang caught a glimpse of Harvey's left hand; mainly his ring finger, where shockingly enough, there was a white gold band in place. "As you've decided to agitate me this evening, Zack, I'm going to take my leave now since I have a business to run. The rest of you, I hope you enjoy your night. Feel free to visit anytime, I'm always here. Oh and Ash, do me a favor?" Ashley looked at him. "Teach your boy to mind his place before others. One day, he's going to mouth off to the wrong person, then get his ass beat, and put in his place. I would hate to have to be the one do that," After that, Harvey walked away.

"Alright, so was I the only one who saw the band on Harvey's finger?" Heather asked. The friend shook their heads; showing that they had seen it too. Honestly, none of them knew what to say. However, one thing was for absolute certain; they all wanted to know about the ring Harvey wore.


	15. Realization

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

14: Realization

It had been a week since that night at The Edge Bar & Nightclub. Around 9:30 pm, the friends left because they felt that they wouldn't be getting to talk to Harvey much after another episode of Zack pissing him off for making a remark about Harvey's life without knowing anything regarding it. However, in all that, the gang noticed something that stuck out about their friend; a white-gold on his left-hand ring finger. Harvey hadn't tried to hide it, but because he was mad at Zack, the group never got to ask Harvey what the ring was for. Through the week, Ashley, Ford, Heather, Roslyn, Seth, and Travis didn't get a chance to get together to talk about what they had seen. Ashley and Zack got into an argument over what Harvey said to Zack regarding the night Zack tried to sleep with Ashley on their first date, and then she went to Harvey's when she had nowhere else to go.

 _ **/Flashback; One Week Ago/**_

 _The time was 10 pm after getting home from The Edge after Harvey walked away because of Zack's comments about his life, again. Walking through the door of their apartment was Ashley and Zack with a less than pleased Ashley; she removed her light, zip-up sweatshirt, and placed it in the closet before giving a disappointed sigh._

" _What, Ashley?" Zack asked after he locked the door._

" _Why did you have to set him off again?" Ashley asked._

" _I wasn't trying to," Zack stated. "I just felt like he shouldn't get to make a comment about us not being settled down when he wasn't either,"_

" _And how do you know he isn't, Zack? Remember that my friends and I haven't seen Harvey in four years since the last time you said something to make him angry," Ashley informed._

" _Get off my ass, Ash. You want to talk about doing things I shouldn't? What about you shacking up with him for a week?" Zack countered._

" _Harvey is my best friend, Zack! After the incident in your truck, I got to my dorm room and didn't have a key to get in because you had me leave my wallet behind. Heather and my family were out of town. My phone was dead, what choice did I have? Yes, I walked to Dragon's Cove and asked Harvey if I could stay there for a few days," Ashley rolled her eyes._

" _Yeah, well, I'm starting to think you two are A LOT more than friends with what he said tonight about being able to take you away from me," Zack argued._

" _Because he's my best friend! Gods, how many times do I have to say that?! Harvey and I have known each other since Kindergarten, and we are aware everything there is to know about one another. Harvey knows what I'm into as far as relationships go," Ashley replied._

" _Whatever, Ash. I don't care what you say, but there is something else going on between you two whether it be current or past, and I'm going to find out. I saw your blush when he called you gorgeous. If I didn't know any better, I would say he had a crush on you at one point. Either way, I'm done with this conversation. It's late, I'm tired. Let's just drop this and go to sleep," Zack walked away from Ashley._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Ashley had been fuming that night after the argument. Ashley couldn't believe that Zack was insisting Harvey had a crush on her at one point? That wasn't true. Harvey and Ashley were friends with benefits once, but she wasn't going to tell Zack that. Thor only knew what complications it would start between them, and by _them_ , it was referred to Zack and Harvey. Ashley let it go; there was no use drawing more attention to herself about the matter. However, here the gang was once more at their weekend hangout, minus Zack this time who elected not to come because he didn't want to be there and end up hearing about Harvey again. The group found a comfortable spot on the grass in the park and relaxed.

"It's beautiful out today," Heather said softly as Kyle was sitting in front of her and Ford.

"I know right?" Stephanie, Daniel's fiance, stated while setting out some of Melanie's toys to play with.

"Okay, let's cut the crap," Travis said, which took them by surprise.

"Yeah, we know why we wanted to get together this time," Seth nodded in agreement.

The friends sighed as they knew it was true. "What's going on?" Daniel asked while a little bewildered on the situation.

"The short version of the case is that Dragon's Cove has been shut down since September 2013, and Harvey bought the building and converted it into a bar and nightclub that he owns," Roslyn said.

"Wow, good for him," Daniel smiled.

"Oh, you mean The Edge?" Stephanie asked while they all looked at her.

"You knew Dragon's Cove got replaced with The Edge?" Heather inquired.

"I'm surprised you didn't. The Edge was voted the number one hottest spot on Archia Isle two years in a row. A few coworkers and I go there to hang out before the club opens up," Stephanie informed.

"Did you know Harvey ran it?" Ashley wondered.

"Well, I do now. Not much is known about The Edge other than it took over when Dragon's Cove closed. I believe the story floating around is that DC shut down due to financial complications, and then renovations began right away for the new place," Stephanie shrugged.

"That sounds like what Harvey mentioned to us," Seth sighed.

"Alright, is there anything known about the owner that you might have heard, Steph?" Ford questioned.

"Uh, I know that he kept the first staff of Dragon's Cove, and hired new people. Um, also that he's married-," Stephanie began.

"MARRIED!?" the friends shouted.

"So that was a wedding band we saw on his finger!" Heather grinned. The news was overwhelming, so Harvey was married, and that was the ring they spotted last week.

"Do you know who he's married too?" Travis asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Stephanie shook her head. Well, this confirmed it for the group; Harvey is married, and now they wanted to know to whom. "Seth, you are Harvey's cousin, surely he's mentioned?"

"Nope. I knew he was in a relationship, but not that he was married. My parents never said anything, and neither did my aunt and uncle," Seth stated. "All of them are always busy, much like me,"

"Well, you could all just go there and talk to Harvey?" Daniel suggested.

"I don't think we should bring Zack this time," Heather remarked. "No offense, Ash, but Zack is going to just tick Harvey off,"

"Oh, he won't. Zack and I had a long talk about his behavior towards Harvey, and this time, I'll let Harvey kick his ass," Ashley informed. "I second Daniel's idea; we should just go,"

"Yeah, I'm sure Harvey will have a few minutes to tell us the lucky lady he married, and maybe we'll get to meet her," Ford smiled. The six friends nodded in agreement; they were going to just go see Harvey and ask him right out.

 _[Monday, June 27_ _th_ _, 2016-6:15 pm]_

"I swear to the Gods, Zack. If you piss Harvey off tonight, I will kick your ass myself," Seth warned Ashley's boyfriend who insisted he was coming because he didn't want Ashley there by herself even though all the friends were there too.

"I won't say nothing," Zack rolled his eyes as the group reached the VIP entrance and Seth approached Garth who seemed to be filling in for Sebastian tonight. The friends decided to come on a Monday night in hopes of it being not so busy this time.

"Names?" Garth asked while holding the clipboard up.

"Uh, Seth Jorgenson, Ashley Hofferson, Heather and Ford Ingerman, Roslyn and Travis Thorston, and Zackary Holt as a guest to Ashley?" Seth listed off. Garth nodded as he unclipped the rope and allowed them inside without a hassle. The seven friends went to the table they were at last time and sat down to wait since Andrew and Nicole had already seen them.

"Looks like we chose a quieter night to come," Travis mentioned.

"Well, the club doesn't open until 8 pm, so it will probably get busier in the next two hours," Ford reminded.

"Let's hope we can talk to Harvey before that point," Ashley said. Winter came over to take their drink order, and then she was gone to handle other tables, and Trayden approached them. "Hi, Trayden," she greeted.

"Hello, Ashley," Trayden smiled some. "Will you be getting anything to eat tonight?" he asked.

"Burger for me please, and fries?" Travis put a finger up.

"I'll do the same," Seth nodded.

"Mozzarella sticks and cheesy waffle fries, please?" Heather said for Ford and herself.

"We'll do the wings sampler," Zack ordered for himself and Ashley.

"I'll just do the chicken tenders and onion rings," Roslyn smiled while Trayden was writing it down on his pad.

"Alright, this should be up in a bit for you guys, and Winter will bring your drinks over when they are ready," Trayden informed as he prepared to walk away, but Ashley spoke up fast.

"Oh, can you find Harvey for us too? We wanted to visit him, and talk a bit," Ashley inquired.

Trayden sighed a little but kept his smile. "I'm afraid you won't get to see him tonight. Harvey isn't feeling well, so he's upstairs sleeping it off. Hank and Cali are out sick as well,"

"Awe, poor guy. What is it? Stomach virus or flu?" Roslyn asked.

"Not sure. Harvey woke up with a 100.6 fever, then began to feel worse as the day progressed. Andrew and I are handling the club while he rests," Trayden enlightened before walking away.

"Well, this was a waste of time," Zack mumbled.

"Put a cork in it, will you?" Travis sighed out, clearly annoyed.

"We're already here, and maybe Harvey will feel better later on and come down to check on things. For now, we'll just hang tight," Heather mentioned. The friends agreed to sit around and enjoy things, hoping that Harvey might make an appearance at some point.

 _[8 pm-The Edge]_

The friends had been there for an hour and forty-five minutes; the time was now eight o'clock, and the club was opening up. The gang was curious as to who would open since Harvey was sick, so they were watching the stage intently after the horn blew.

"Harv, this isn't a good idea. You're still sick," Trayden's voice got the attention of the group to look at the door leading upstairs where Harvey was walking out of with Trayden behind him.

"It's…one sone, Tray, I'll be okay. I'm too uncomfortable to sleep anymore, so I might as well do something productive," Harvey stated before he saw his friends while getting the microphone that went over his ear. "Sorry about the delay folks! Let's get this party started!" Harvey called out as the crowd began screaming and cheering while looking at Harvey who got himself on the bar while Andy and Nikki had people move their drinks or food. Shockingly, no one minded at all. Harvey gave a nod to Brady who started, then Winter following his lead before Eli jumped in.

" _Every clock is tickin' faster_ _._ _Takin' trips around the sun_ _._ _Another year, another chapter_ _;_ _five and four and three and two and one,"_ Harvey began as the music picked up a bit. _"_ _Drop your calls, lose your keys,"_ Harvey sang.

" _Before the drinks are gone."_ Eli and Brady sang together.

 _"Get yourself out your seat. Oh, oh,"_ Harvey smiled. _"_ _Quit your bitchin' move your feet_ _._ _Until the break of dawn, because nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born,"_ he paused as Trayden came up next to him with a small smile and nod as Harvey faced the crowd again. _"_ _This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday. You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not. This songs for anyone who's havin' the worst day. You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not,"_ Harvey looked at the others in the band.

 _"Party like it's not, party like it's not!"_ Eli, Trayden, and Brady sang.

 _"Like it's not your birthday!"_ Harvey said.

" _Party like it's not, party like it's not. Party like it's not, party like it's not!"_ The three males sang out.

" _Like it's not your birthday. Party like it's not, party like it's not_ ," all four did together.

The music slowed once more as Harvey took the lead. _"Take a sip in of the high life; chase it down until ya fall. Three hundred and sixty-five nights. Why just one if we can have 'em all? Drop your calls, lose your keys,"_

 _"Before the drinks are gone,"_ Eli, Tray, and Brady continued.

" _Get yourself out your seat. Oh, oh. Clap your hands, move your feet. Until the break of dawn because nobody gives a damn day that you were born,"_ Harvey smiled broadly. The friends could see how thrilled everyone got when Harvey sang; they guessed that some things never changed. _"This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday. You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not. This song is for anyone who's having the worst day. You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not,"_

 _"Party like it's not, party like it's not,"_ Eli and Tray did by themselves.

" _Like it's not your birthday,"_ Harvey said softly.

" _Party like it's not, party like it's not! Party like it's not, party like it's not,"_ the backup singers went on.

" _Like it's not your birthday. Party like it's not. Party like it's not_!" Harvey yelled out, and then took a deep breath while jumping down and moving by the booth the gang was in, which happened to be by the staircase down to the dance floor. _"Okay let's lose control; I wanna see everybody on the floor. Go and send your invitations. Do it now 'cause time is wasting. Life is tough, so fill them cups. One life to live; Imma live it up. Drinks go up, drink 'em down. Turn it up, wake up the town. Okay, check it out, here's the plan. We gonna dance 'til we cannot stand. Move your feet to every beat. Bump that, bring it back, put it on repeat. We gonna party 'til the break of dawn; I don't even know how I'm gettin home. But it's alright it's okay. It's not even my birthday!"_

Ashley, Seth, Heather, Travis, Roslyn, Zack, and Ford let their eyes widen; they did not know Harvey could do that. Harvey was right next to them, taking deep breaths as Eli and Brady took over. _"Party like it's not, party like it's not. Party like it's not, party like it's not,"_

Trayden came beside Harvey and put a hand on his shoulder; a way of telling him to give himself a minute. _"Like it's not your birthday,"_ Trayden sang softly.

" _Party like it's not, party like it's not. Party like it's not, party like it's not,"_ Brady and Eli repeated. Harvey nodded to Trayden, saying he was ready to go.

" _This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday! You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not. This songs for anyone who's havin' the worst day! You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not. Like it's not your birthday!"_ Harvey sang out loudly over the cheering clubbers.

" _Party like it's not, party like it's not!"_ Trayden followed in song.

" _Like it's not your birthday!"_ Harvey smiled.

 _"Party like it's not, party like it's not. Party like it's not, party like it's not!"_ Trayden, Eli, and Brady sang.

 _"Like it's not your birthday!"_ Harvey looked at Trayden, who smiled gently at his husband. The two linked their pinky's together, but it didn't show to the group of friends.

" _Party like it's not, party like it's not!"_ Harvey and Trayden finished together. **(A/N; Song used was Not Your Birthday by Allstar Weekend!)** The group clapped in applause with the others as Harvey took the microphone off while Trayden put a hand on his back.

"Now get back upstairs and rest before I tie you down and keep you there," Trayden threatened jokingly.

"Huh, that sounds kind of hot, Tray. Maybe I should keep resisting rest," Harvey retorted as Trayden laughed and shook his head.

"Move it, Harv. I'll come check on you in a bit," Trayden pointed to the upstairs door. Harvey nodded as he headed for the door, then disappeared after it shut. Trayden shook his head with a smile; curse how stubborn his husband was sometimes. Trayden walked away after that as the friends sighed; there went their chance to talk to Harvey about the wedding band thing. Another hour passed as Tray and the band were preparing for another song. However, a man came to bar #1 while Trayden was there talking to Andrew about something.

"Well, well. I didn't expect to find you in a place like this, Trayden," said the man. Trayden whipped around quickly seeing who it was, and tried to stay calm; it was his father, Drake Nyght. "It suits you,"

"I'll have you know, father, that this is my job," Trayden remarked.

"Yeah, and I'm an alcoholic," Drake retorted with a laugh.

"You are one," Trayden scoffed. Drake didn't like that reply, his eyes narrowed, and he backhanded Trayden across the face. "Hit me again, and I'm calling security,"

"Don't you sass me, boy. I'm your father, I own you. Let's go," Drake demanded.

"No," Trayden said firmly.

"Excuse me?" Drake asked.

"I said no. I'm not going anywhere with you. What do you want anyway? I'm busy working," Trayden replied.

"Don't make me laugh, Trayden. You, working in a place like this? The owner must be out of his mind to let a useless nothing like you work here," Drake snickered.

"I've been working here since January 2012, and leave my boss out of this. Just go, Dad. You and I have nothing to say to one another; I have a club to run," Trayden went to walk away. Drake grabbed his wrist tightly making Trayden wince. "Let go,"

"A club to run? You expect me to believe you did all this. You're still a disappointing liar," Drake smirked.

"I didn't do all this, Harvey did. However, I am co-owner of The Edge Bar and Nightclub. Now, get your hand off of me, or I'm calling security. Last warning," Trayden stated. Drake pulled Trayden forward and punched him in the face.

"You forget your place in this world," Drake said in a low tone as he forced Trayden on his knees, then kicked him in the side before forcing him up again. The friends couldn't believe what they were seeing; Trayden father was…beating him up! Andrew quickly lifted the phone and pressed the number one, then put it to his ear.

"Harvey. You need to come down, now. Tray's in trouble," Andrew said, after that, he put the phone down.

"Why don't you come home, _son_? It can be like old times," Drake grinned.

"Never!" Trayden said firmly, but it was clear he was afraid of his old man. Drake pulled Trayden up to his feet and prepared to hit him again. However, the punch was stopped by another hand. The friends saw Harvey standing there, blocking the attack on Trayden.

"Release him, and I'll let you go," Harvey stated. Drake glared a bit, but he let go of Trayden, and true to Harvey's word, he released Trayden's father. "I will ask you one time nicely to leave. I will not have people coming in here and causing a ruckus in my building,"

"This has nothing to do with you, boy. It's between my son and me," Drake said.

"I don't care if it's the president of the United States and the leader of another country. This is my building, and have asked you to leave," Harvey stated. Drake rolled his eyes and sighed heavily before shoving Harvey out of the way towards the table where his friends were; Harvey hit hard, then he glared. Drake grabbed Trayden and prepared to hit him again. Harvey got up and moved behind Drake, then put a hand on the man's shoulder making him drop Trayden again. "Get your fucking hands off of my husband!" Harvey pulled his fist back and rammed it into Drake's stomach, forcing the male to step back and cough hard.

Ashley, Travis, Seth, Zack, Heather, Roslyn, and Ford's mouths dropped open at what Harvey said. It wasn't keep your hands off him, or off of Trayden; it was hands off of _my husband_. The sudden realization hit them like a pile of bricks; Harvey was married, and it was to Trayden.


	16. Through Good & Bad

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

15: Through Good & Bad

=Harvey's POV=

I had begun to feel ill last night before the club closed up. It started with a headache, then some coughing and fatigue. As the evening went on; I got worse. I had never been happier to lay down and sleep. This morning, I woke up with a migraine and feeling awful, fever included. Trayden had noticed it when I barely touched my breakfast; I confided in him that I was feeling a little under the weather, but also that I would be fine. As the day progressed, I found myself feeling sicker with nausea and eventually going to the bathroom and puking a little after lunchtime. Andrew is the one who came in and saw me because one of our regular customers had been in the restroom and reported someone, being me, throwing up. Trayden got informed, after that I was sent up to the apartment to get some rest.

The hours ticked by until my alarm woke me up to remind about opening the club at 8 pm. I knew I was supposed to be getting better, but I felt alright. I was sure I could handle one song. I got myself dressed and went downstairs. As expected, Trayden was not pleased that I had come down, but I told him I would be okay to do one performance. Though, I had not planned on seeing Seth, Ashley, Zack, Ford, Heather, Roslyn, and Travis sitting in my section. Yes, it was mine; my family and friends always sat at the table by bar #1. The seating arrangement was that of a big U-shaped booth that could fit a natural fourteen at one time, then a long table. This setup was by one of the sets of stairs leading down to the dance floor, and also just across the way on the far side of bar #1 and the doors to the outside lounge, there were men's and women's restrooms.

After the song, Trayden insisted I return upstairs, so I agreed. The first and second days of any sickness were always the hardest unless I happened to have ended up with the flu. In that case, I'll be sick for at least four days. Trayden was a fantastic husband to me; we were married June 21st, 2014, just six months after getting engaged. It was a small quiet ceremony at City Hall with my parents, few friends, and a minister; we celebrated at The Edge later on. Uncle Sam and Aunt Jamie had been unable to attend due to being out of town for something. I invited my parents, then some of the staff from the bar. I named Andrew, my best man, and Trayden selected Kevin. Trayden and I made love for the first time after getting engaged, and the continued to do it at least once a week. After the reception party from the wedding, Trayden and I went upstairs, made love, and then the next morning we caught a plane to the mainland, and then from there, we went on to Hawaii for our honeymoon.

It was definitely memorable; Trayden and I loved the entire trip. Once we got back, Trayden's last name got legally changed to Haddock, and then I made Trayden my business partner, so he became the co-owner of The Edge Bar & Nightclub. Since all that, we've been happily married and still living in the upstairs apartment above the business. In fact, we just passed two years of marriage last week. I'm glad I wasn't sick for that. However, things tonight took a turn for the worst when I was woken up by my cell phone ringing.

 **/Flashback/**

 _I awoke to my mobile ringing with the tune of 'In My Eyes' by The Afters; it was mine and Trayden's wedding song. I groggily reached over and slid the icon over to 'answer,' then placing it to my ear._

" _Hello?"_

" _Harvey. You need to come down, now. Tray's in trouble," came Andrew serious voice. My eyes widened as I quickly threw the covers off and got out of the bed._

" _Be right there," I said, and then hung up. I tossed my phone on the bed as I put my shoes on and then hurried downstairs. As soon as I got out of the door, I saw Trayden's father, Drake Nyght beating him up. Rage took over as I rushed to my husband's side, and then blocked the punch with my hand._

" _Release him, and I'll let you go," I demanded coldly. Drake glared at me, but released Tray, so as a man of my word, I let him go in return. "I will ask you one time nicely to leave. I will not have people coming in here and causing a ruckus in my building," I informed sternly. However, by this point, everything had stopped. I assumed this occurred when someone saw Drake beating on Trayden._

" _This has nothing to do with you, boy. It's between my son and me," Drake stated._

" _I don't care if it's the president of the United States and the leader of another country. This is my building and have asked you to leave," I said. Drake rolled his eyes and then shoved me out of his way. I hit the table where my friends were sitting, I cringed a bit holding my side. My eyes narrowed as I recovered and saw Drake about to his Trayden again. I put my hand on Drake's shoulder, which forced him to let go of Tray quickly. "Get your fucking hands off of my husband!" I brought my fist back and punched him in the stomach. The man stumbled and coughed._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Here I stood now in front of Trayden, protecting him from his father. In our relationship, I was the dominant one, so this was my job. All of the staff to The Edge knew about Trayden's past with his parents, and as a precaution, I made sure they knew to get me if either Drake or Rebecca Nyght showed up. My eyes never left Drake's figure, but I knew that my husband was on the floor injured and upset, probably scared too.

"Andrew, will you take my husband in back to get treated, please?" I asked.

"Of course, sir," Andrew replied as he came out from behind the bar, then to Trayden's side after I helped him up. I kissed his lips softly and rubbed his cheek with a reassuring smile.

"Go with Andy. I'll take care of him," I said as Trayden nodded slowly. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Trayden coughed holding his side. Andrew carefully supported Trayden, and then he walked towards the back. I faced Drake with narrowed eyes as the man stood before me after recovering from the punch.

=Normal POV=

"You're going to regret that," Drake growled out.

"I regret nothing. Now leave," Harvey demanded.

"Not without my so-," Drake began.

"Don't you dare call him your son after the shit you put him through!" Harvey glared, and Drake froze a bit.

"Please, as if you know anything. I'm sure he told you we kicked him out, right?" Drake said casually. "Trayden has always been a liar, we didn't disown him, he ran away,"

"The only liar here is you, and I can tell what you just told me is horseshit because you froze when I called you out on what you did to Tray. I know _everything_ that happened, and I will not allow you near him. This is my property that I want you off of," Harvey stated.

"Trayden has always been this way. We only want to get him the help he needs," Drake tried.

"You don't know anything about him, and if you did then you would have accepted him for who he is!" Harvey yelled, and the father tensed up. "You didn't see Tray as your son; you saw him as a problem you needed to get rid of because he didn't conform to the lifestyle and choices you made for him! Trayden is his own person, and parents or not, you can't FORCE him to do and be the things you want!"

"It's wrong for him to be the way he is! It's unnatural!" Drake huffed.

"You want to talk about wrong and unnatural? Alright, how about the fact that you and your wife as Trayden's parents ABUSED and NEGLECTED him!? Hell, I would not have blamed him for running away because I would have done the very same if that was what I had to grow up with!" Harvey scolded as Drake wanted to protest, and couldn't find his words. "You damn well fucking know what really happened, so I will not stand here and let you lie to my face about it,"

"It's still wrong, and I have plenty of people to back me on that!" Drake finally said.

"Do you think I give a fuck who believes it's _wrong_? It's not wrong to be attracted to someone of the same gender as yourself. It is not wrong to love somebody of the same sex! Love is love, it doesn't matter how it comes about. It's not wrong for an eighteen-year-old male to love a sixteen-year-old female as long as they aren't screwing around sexually, right? It's not wrong for an older person to be attracted someone younger. So why is it wrong that two people of the same sex love one another? You think you got people who back you on believing it's not right? Look around you! Everyone in this building knows I'm bisexual and married to Trayden, and guess what? Nobody gives a damn because they all see it as two people who care about one another being in a relationship. There is no difference! The only thing wrong is that people believe there is a limit and boundary when it comes to love,"

"Don't come at me about love, kid. I've been married for twenty-six years," Drake scoffed.

"Trayden and I have been married for two, and probably still happier than you and your wife are. Tray told me all about the arguments you two have. You used to blame him for everything; the fact neither of you work, you live off the housing authority and food stamps," Harvey countered as a few people snickered. "Pretty sad if you ask me,"

"Well, I didn't ask you!" Drake yelled.

"It doesn't matter. You're not going to hurt him anymore, so leave," Harvey ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do; I have rights!" Drake informed.

"So do all the gays, lesbians, bisexuals, and transgenders in the world. Yet, you kicked out and disowned your only sixteen-year-old son for being bi. I don't care if you have rights, but this is my business, and I hold a legal obligation to remove anyone who poses a danger to my staff and my customers. Now, you can leave quietly, or I can have my bouncers make you go. Perhaps I have them hold you until the police arrive," Harvey stated.

"I ain't leaving without the boy," Drake glared.

"Trayden is a twenty-four-year-old MAN, and you cannot take him without his consent. That's called kidnapping, and it's against the law," Harvey crossed his arms over his chest. "What's it going to be, Drake?" he asked.

"He'll come; it's his nature to do as he's told," Drake smirked.

"Perhaps when he was living under your roof and didn't want to get the shit beat out of him, yes, that might have been true. However, Trayden is free of you your neglectful and abusive ways now. I won't allow you to hurt him again. Get out," Harvey warned coldly.

"You don't have the right to keep me from my son!" Drake protested.

"I'm Trayden's husband; I have the right to do whatever it takes to keep him safe and right now, that means keeping you away from him," Harvey pulled his phone out. "You have ten seconds to leave, or I am calling the police. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. I have power of attorney over Tray, and as such, I can press charges on you for hurting him. Three. Tw-," Harvey stopped when Drake backed up.

"Fine. I'll leave," Drake remarked as he turned and left.

"CJ," Harvey said to the bouncer on his right. "See to it that Mr. Nyght here finds his way to the exit and leaves the premises,"

"With pleasure, Mr. Haddock," CJ replied as he followed after Drake to ensure he left. Harvey moved an arm over his side and hissed a bit.

"Harv! You okay, man?" Kevin asked.

Harvey coughed twice, cringing from the pain. "Yeah, I'm fine. I might have…cracked a rib when that asshole threw me into the table," he admitted.

"Y-You got hurt protecting me," Trayden said causing Harvey to turn and look at him.

"And I would do it a thousand more times to make sure you're safe, Love," Harvey replied as most of the room went ' _Awe_.' Harvey saw Trayden's split lit, and mark on his cheek which was sure to bruise. "Are you alright?" Harvey stroked the side of his husband's face.

"Just…hurting," Trayden looked down sadly. Harvey knew how much too; it wasn't just physical pain, it was emotional also.

"I know, babe. Let's get you upstairs, I can tell you're upset and shaken up about what happened," Harvey suggested as Trayden nodded slowly. "Andrew,"

"Yeah, boss?" Andrew replied.

"Make the last call, and then shut The Edge down for the night. I want this placed locked up by 11:30 pm," Harvey said firmly. "The events of tonight have proven more than enough that we should close early before anything else happens,"

"Aye, will do, Harvey," Andrew nodded. Harvey put his arm over Trayden's shoulders, preparing to lead his husband upstairs.

"Harvey, wait!" Ashley called to him.

"Look, I know you want an explanation, and I promise that I will give you one soon. However, it's been a long night. I'm still sick, and my husband needs me. You will have to wait for the time being, I'm sorry. I bid you a good night, and please drive home safely," Harvey informed as he turned and continued walking away with Trayden. Not long after that, Trayden's and Harvey's figures disappeared behind the door that led upstairs to the apartment.

"Alright, crew; you heard the man," Andrew reminded the staff. "LAST CALL!" he yelled out to the patrons. Many didn't want to leave but understood that after what just occurred, it was for the best to call it a night. The Edge employees began to do their closing duties, and customers started to leave. Seth and his friend paid for what they had gotten during their time there, and then they too exited the building. Upon looking up, they were able to see the light on in the apartment where Harvey and Trayden were.

"Hey, Harvey said he would tell us soon, and we know he doesn't go back on his word," Heather told the group.

"Yeah, we should go for now," Travis agreed. Sighing in defeat as there was nothing else that could be done right now, they departed the area and returned to their homes.

 _[With Trayden & Harvey]_

"Trayden, I want you to tell me what happened tonight before I came down," Harvey asked gently.

"Well, it was an hour after the club opened, and he showed up out of the blue," Trayden began as he looked down and continued to tell Harvey the story, making sure not to leave out any of the times his father attacked him.

"It's alright, don't cry. I knew you were in trouble because Andrew called me," Harvey told his husband.

"You got hurt because of me," Trayden whimpered.

"It's just a sore rib, maybe cracked and with a little rest; I will be okay," Harvey insisted. "Don't worry about me," he smiled some.

"What if he comes back, Harv? You know I'm afraid of him, and Gods I hate that I am…" Trayden sighed.

"Tray, if he comes back without permission, I will have him arrested because everything he did tonight is on camera, plus witnesses too. Why do you hate that you're afraid of him, babe? You suffered years of abuse and neglect; the first chance he had tonight to strike you, he did so," Harvey ran his fingers through Trayden's black hair. "Don't worry, Love. You are safe with me; I will never allow him to hurt you again," Trayden smiled a little as Harvey leaned in and kissed him, then Tray returned it fully. Afterward, Harvey broke it and looked at his lover gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just…hurts where he kicked and punched me," Trayden muttered. "Maybe a hot shower would help,"

"Why don't you go start that shower while I lock up, and then I'll come join you. Perhaps I can…take some of that pain away," Harvey offered as he ran his hand up Trayden's leg causing his husband to blush a deep shade of red. Trayden ended up nodding as Harvey kissed him again, then he got to his feet to go lock the door. Trayden moved to the bathroom and closed the door a bit as he relieved himself first, then turned the shower on; letting it get to a heated temperature that would soothe his sore body without burning himself too. Trayden stripped down to nothing and stepped in slowly.

Trayden stood under the water, letting it pour over him. Silently, Harvey stepped inside behind his husband, placing his hands on Trayden's hips. "You know, it's been a while since you've let me ravage you," Harvey pulled his lover against him, whispering tenderly into his ear.

"We did it last week on our anniversary," Trayden reminded.

"Well, that was our anniversary, beloved. How often do I just make love to you because the opportunity arises that we have a little…spare time?" Harvey said as he kissed Trayden's neck, making the man tilt his head slightly to give Harvey more access. Harvey smiled as he stroked Trayden's hips and sides.

"Ah, Ha-Harv…" Trayden breathed out.

"Is that a yes to the ravishing, my love?" Harvey asked him. Trayden could only nod his head for Harvey to continue. Harvey turned Trayden and pressed his back to the wall while leaning in to kiss him deeply.

"Mm, Harvey…I love you," Trayden moaned out as Harvey pressed his body against Tray's while moving his kisses to a sensitive spot on his lover's neck. Harvey kissed his husband again.

"I love you," Harvey replied while looking in into Trayden's eyes.

"Make love to me," Trayden asked.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Harvey replied as he proceeded to make love to his husband right there in the shower. Harvey knew that there was pain in what Drake did to Trayden, but for Harvey that just meant he got another chance to show his lover how much he loved him and would always be there through good and bad.


	17. Get Comfortable

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

16: Get Comfortable

=Harvey's POV=

 _[July 3_ _rd_ _, 2016]_

It had been a trying week with getting Tray to calm down from the experience with his father showing up at The Edge and beating him up. Thus far, we hadn't had any more incidents. That night I made love to Trayden because I knew he needed a distraction from the pain Drake inflicted on him. I took vows to stand by Tray for better or worse, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do us part. What happened last week was a perfect chance for me to prove the promises I made to him. As it turned out, I did have a small stomach bug; it lasted three days and then I was back to work while also helping Trayden stay positive. See, when I first met Trayden in 2012; he had a major case of depression from everything he endured before being kicked out, and I helped him through all that, but even I knew that there would always be moments that could bring it back.

However, Trayden was dealing with what happened well, so I was faced with a second problem; telling my friends about everything. It wasn't that I never intended on telling them I was married, but I assumed that Seth knew! I figured Jamie and Samuel might have mentioned it to their son, I guess I was wrong. Either that or Seth had been too busy, and they never got a chance to tell him. The night my friends found me at The Edge, I was far too busy to just tell them I was married because there was a lot more than that to speak of. I couldn't just say it; they never knew I was bisexual and there was a whole story behind Trayden and I becoming a couple, then husband and husband. I would never have had the time or the words to make that explanation to them, but now it was out.

I saw the shock on their faces when I said what I said to Drake about keeping his hands off of Trayden, I knew they put the pieces together about what I had said the first time they came after we'd lost contact for nearly four years. I had yelled at Zack, Ashley's boyfriend about making comments regarding my life when he knew nothing of it. Trayden and I dated basically eleven months before we got engaged, then married six months later, so Mr. Holt had no room to tell me that I wasn't settled down. At the same time, I suppose I shouldn't have said he didn't understand when they didn't even know Dragon's Cove had shut down; that just went to show that all of us really had lost contact for so long, that in itself was depressing to know. All of us had been friends, minus Zack, for _years_ beforehand, then after High School, we fell apart.

I owed a full explanation to all of them, so I had to have them over to make that happen. The complicated part was that I didn't know how to contact them because the last two times I've seen them all, I walked away to take care of other things. I wondered if they still had their social media profiles up. We all used this site called; _**mybook**_. My profile was disabled, but not deleted. I could try that, and if it didn't work, then I could get in contact with Seth through his parents. I grabbed my laptop and went to the website, then reactivated my account. Once everything loaded, I went to the search bar and looked up Seth first. After him, I searched his friend's list for Ashley, Heather, Ford, Roslyn, and Travis. I didn't bother with Zack because I was sure Ashley would tell him. I took a deep breath as I sent each of them a friend request, then sat back on the couch hoping they'd accept me.

=Normal POV=

 _[With The Friends]_

It was another Sunday hangout with the friends; this time all of them were out to dinner when each got an alert on their phones. "Uh, did you all get a friend request from Harvey too?" Roslyn asked first as they looked at their phones and shock took over.

"Yep," Travis nodded.

"Why wouldn't he just call us?" Seth wondered.

"You guys lost contact for four years; he probably doesn't have your numbers," Zack rolled his eyes. Ashley hit the button that said; **Approve**.

"I accepted his request; maybe he's trying to contact us, he said he would last week," Ashley reminded. After that, all of them accepted him. Fifteen minutes went by as all of the phones except Zack's either made a noise or vibrated. Heather got to hers first as it was already in her hand.

"Group message to us from Harvey. It says; _Hey, it's been a while. I assume you're all wondering what this is about. Well, I promised to give you an explanation about everything. If you're all free on Sunday, July 17_ _th_ _, swing by the apartment; I'm home all day. Hope to see you! -Harvey_." Heather read while the others were reading.

"How come I didn't get a message?" Zack frowned.

"Because you're not really his friend. The last two times you two have spoken, you end up pissing him off," Ashley retorted. "Anyway, I think we should take him up on his offer. Who knows if we'll get this chance again for him to not be working and willing to tell us,"

"I agree with, Ashley. Good things he said Sunday," Seth said. "I have those days off guaranteed now,"

"And I'm sure we can get Daniel to babysit, or my parents," Ford mentioned to Heather.

"Trav and I don't work that Sunday, we get every other one off," Roslyn stated.

"Zack and I are teachers, we get the whole summer off," Ashley informed.

"Uh, you should check to make sure Harvey won't mind Zack there first, Ashley," Heather suggested. "The two of them don't see eye to eye,"

"I'll message him back and ask if it's okay," Ashley said as she tapped the reply box, and started typing. Ashley put the phone down to wait for a response.

 _[With Harvey]_

Harvey gave his offer and the then he relaxed. Trayden came out of the bathroom from his shower and sat on Harvey's lap; the two started to make out when Harvey's phone vibrated. Harvey leaned forward while kissing and holding onto his husband. Harvey peeked with one eye at the message he got; it was from Ashley.

 **We can all come on the 17** **th** **. I was wondering if I could bring Zack too? -Ash**

Harvey sighed as Trayden looked at him. "What's wrong?" Tray asked when he felt his husband no longer kissing back.

"Debating if I should let Ashley bring her boyfriend when they come for the story," Harvey replied.

"It doesn't make a difference if he comes or not; they are getting the story either way, and maybe Zack will get some insight on your life and not make any comments," Trayden suggested.

"I suppose you're right, Love," Harvey nodded. Quickly, he sent a response of; _Yes, but if he starts with me, I'm throwing everyone out. I don't need any more drama happening in mine and Trayden's lives. -Harvey_. After he sent it, his full attention was on his husband. Harvey was ready for this explanation, or at least he hoped he was.

 _[July 17_ _th_ _, 2016-7 pm-Harvey's Apartment]_

The group of friends just arrived at The Edge, seeing it busy as usual. After getting let inside, they went to to the bar first.

"Harvey is expectin' ya. You can go up, he said the door was unlocked," Kevin informed when he saw them.

"Thank you," Heather told him as they opened the door and began walking up the stairs. Travis was the last one past the first door, so he shut it. With all of them on the stairs, there was a note on the second entrance at the top of the staircase that read for them to let themselves in when they arrive. Shrugging, the friends walked through the door and instantly laid their eyes on the sight of Harvey pinning Trayden on the floor.

Trayden was on his back with Harvey laying on top of him, pinning his arms to the floor and a knee keeping Trayden's legs apart while the two of them were making out. The friends stood there blinking at what they were watching. Eventually, Harvey released Trayden's arms, which then locked around Harvey's neck while Harvey began to kiss Trayden's neck; making his husband jerk with pleasure.

"Ah, Harv! N-Not…there," Trayden pleaded.

"Why not? You love it," Harvey replied.

"You know why, and you have friends coming over," Trayden remarked.

"We can be quick," Harvey said in a husky voice as Trayden shivered with excitement. "I'll take you right here on the floor," he added.

Ashley stepped forward and cleared her throat as Harvey looked up, and Trayden arched his neck a bit to see from his spot on the floor. "We can come back later?" she offered.

"That won't be necessary," Harvey stated as he climbed off his husband, then helped him up. "I'll give you what you want, then have Trayden all to myself for the night," he added.

"Harvey!" Trayden blushed.

"You can scream my name later," Harvey winked.

"You're terrible," Trayden mumbled.

"And you knew that when you married me two years ago," Harvey retorted. "Come on in, take a seat," he invited his friends with a smile.

"Uh huh, while you do this; I'm gonna go take a shower then check in on things downstairs. You still want me to open the club at 8?" Trayden asked.

"If you wouldn't mind, and if there is any trouble than you come get me," Harvey insisted.

"Will do," Trayden nodded as Harvey kissed him deeply, the Trayden went to grab his clothes from the bedroom. After that, he entered the restroom. When the shower turned on, Harvey looked to the others with a gentle smile.

"Sorry about all that. I didn't know if you were coming or not," Harvey informed.

"We had planned to come a lot earlier, but my Dad came down with the flu, and they couldn't watch Kyle, so we had to ask Daniel if he wouldn't mind babysitting. However, since he and his fiance had a wedding thing to do, they couldn't take our son until almost 5:45 pm," Ford sighed.

"And I had to do a cover shift at work until 6 pm," Travis enlightened.

"And we would have messaged, but we didn't have your phone number, and your profile is gone," Seth told him.

"It's disabled that way none of the customers can contact me. A business thing, I'll give you my cell before you leave tonight," Harvey offered gently.

"Much appreciated. We don't want to lose contact again," Ashley said. "So, what's this whole explanation?"

"Well, that depends on how much you want to know," Harvey shrugged his shoulders.

"And that would depend on how much there is to know," Roslyn replied. "We know you own the club, just not how all of it happened. As we discovered two weeks ago, you're married, and to Trayden, which we had no idea you even swang that way,"

"Do you two have like kids or anything we don't know about?" Heather asked.

"Hah, no. There are no kids for us just yet. Perhaps sometime in the future, but right now The Edge keeps us pretty busy," Harvey chuckled a bit.

"I kind of want to know everything if that's a choice in stories. We don't even know how you met Trayden, Harv," Ashley looked at him.

"I can tell you everything that has happened since the last time we saw one another when Dragon's Cove was still around if you like," Harvey leaned against the couch. At that moment, Trayden came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of jeans, black socks, and a simple gray polo shirt.

"Harv, have you seen my shoes?" Trayden asked.

"Try along the edge of the bed, babe. We might have kicked them under by accident when we cleaned this morning," Harvey called. Silence for a minute.

"Thank you!" Trayden replied as Harvey shook his head some. Trayden came out of the bedroom a few minutes later as Harvey grabbed his wrist, then pulled him against him while nuzzling the back of his neck. "Aren't you supposed to be telling your friends about the last four years?"

"Aren't you supposed to be going downstairs to sing in my place?" Harvey countered. "I don't see you struggling to get free of my arms,"

"Because you know I melt in them," Trayden replied. "I won't be gone long. Oh, which one am I doing?"

"That might help to know," Harvey smiled as he reached forward for his tablet, tapped a few things, then scrolled. "Looks like; _I've Got A Feeling_ ," he informed.

"Got it," Trayden said as Harvey kissed his husband for a minute before releasing the hold he had on Trayden. "Love you,"

"Love you more," Harvey said as Trayden went to exit the house. "Alright, the beginning is when Dragon's Cove started falling, it began to have some issues back in 2010, and we'd been-," Harvey stopped short when Trayden yelled. _"First Dad, now you?!"_ Harvey stood quickly and moved to the door where he saw a woman there; black hair with hazel eyes.

"Trayden, please, just give me a moment to expl-," the woman started.

"NO! No, go away and leave me alone!" Trayden demanded. The female reached for Trayden as he flinched away, then held his head. Harvey could see that his husband was afraid to be hurt again, that meant it was time for him to step in. Harvey stepped between the woman he assumed was Rebecca Nyght, Trayden's mother.

"It's time for you to leave," Harvey said.

"I need to speak to my son," Rebecca insisted.

"Well, my husband has made it clear he doesn't want to see you," Harvey mentioned.

"Please? I know that my husband came a few weeks ago and hurt him. I-I only want to see if he's alright," Rebecca tried.

"Trayden will be fine if you leave; he has me, he doesn't need you and your abusive husband," Harvey retorted.

"Okay, punish Drake, but not me! I love my son, please believe me?" Rebecca stepped forward.

"Love him? You expect me to believe you love Trayden?! I said it to your husband, and I will repeat it to you; don't lie to my face. I know everything you put Trayden through while he was growing up, and I will not allow him to be hurt again," Harvey said firmly. "You abused and neglected him! You don't love him; I do, and I prove it every day as I vowed to when we married two years ago,"

"I never hurt him!" Rebecca said quickly.

"You don't have to put your hands on someone to hurt them! You LET Drake beat up the son you claim to care about! Drake dished out the abuse, and you neglected him! You're no better!" Harvey yelled as Rebecca flinched. "Do you see your fine work!?" he motioned to Trayden's trembling figure against the wall. "This is what being in your presence does to him because of everything he suffered by you and Drake!" Rebecca looked over Trayden, and she frowned while feeling horrible. "You kicked out and disowned your sixteen-year-old son because he is bisexual!"

"That wasn't me. Drake did that; I never wanted that!" Rebecca assured.

"But you didn't stop it either! You let Drake do what he wanted, and Trayden suffered FOUR YEARS being homeless because you LET your husband kick him out! You could have stepped up, you could have stopped it from happening. You could have accepted your son, and done better as a parent by taking Trayden away from his abuser, and then done everything to make up for the years of neglect. However, you did nothing to help or protect him," Harvey scolded.

"I know I messed up. I wanted Trayden to come home, that's why I told Drake to find-," Rebecca started, but Harvey's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"You sent Drake to locate Trayden?! You sent his abusive father to bring him back. Drake beat Trayden up right downstairs in the bar two weeks ago!" Harvey yelled as Rebecca flinched at the anger. "Get out. Leave, or I will call the police for harassment," Rebecca backed up slowly down the stairs, then turned quickly while crying and hurried out. Harvey closed the door tightly before turning to Trayden and led him back into the living room.

"Is he…okay?" Heather asked.

"He will be. Give me a moment; I'm the only one who can break him out of these little panic attacks," Harvey informed as the other stayed quiet. No matter how much they wanted their story from him, they understood he was married; there were some things had respect. "Hey. Hey, it's alright, Tray," Harvey soothed with his hands holding Trayden's and making sure he could feel Harvey's wedding band. "See, I'm right here. Look at me, Love,"

"Ha-Harvey?" Trayden asked.

"You're safe, I promise. The bad people are gone. Open your eyes," Harvey instructed softly. Trayden slowly opened his eyes and locked onto Harvey standing before him. Trayden's fingers felt Harvey's ring, and the trembling began to stop.

"Why won't they leave me alone? It's been…eight years…" Trayden looked down. Harvey lifted his chin up, smiling as he did so.

"I don't know, but I vow as I did on our wedding day, that you will never have to face it alone. I am with you until death do us part, and even then, there is nothing that can keep me away from you," Harvey kissed him deeply, and then a few more following that. "I love you, Trayden,"

"I love you too, Harvey," Trayden replied as Harvey cupped his cheeks and kissed him again. However, Harvey could feel that Trayden was a little warm. Harvey touched Tray's forehead, then cheeks once more.

"Are you feeling alright, beloved?" Harvey asked him. "I think you're running a fever,"

"I'm okay," Trayden said as he waved it off. "I should…get down downstairs to do that opening," he tried to walk and stumbled some as Harvey held him steady, then Trayden coughed.

"Oh no, you don't, Love. You're going right to bed," Harvey stated.

"B-But the opening," Trayden protested.

"You're sick, Tray. There is a stomach bug going around; I had it two weeks ago, remember? You need to rest, come now," Harvey smiled. "You feel weak and tired, don't you?" Trayden sighed and nodded. Harvey chuckled as he crouched down while placing one arm behind Trayden's legs, then another around his back. Finally, Harvey lifted him up bridal style, and Trayden held on. Harvey kissed his nose, then walked to the bedroom as he placed his husband down. "You get some sleep. I'll bring you a water bottle and some Tylenol. I'm right out in the living room if you need anything,"

"You're the best," Trayden smiled with a yawn. Harvey kissed his forehead, then covered him up before exiting the room. As he walked into the living room, Harvey pulled out his phone and dialed a number while grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"Andrew, it's Harvey. Tell Winter she is lead singer tonight. Tray is sick, and I have personal affairs to take care of. You're in charge. If there are any problems, I will come down to handle them," Harvey said. After a minute, he hung up. "Gimme just a second, guys," Harvey told his friends as he went into the bathroom to get some Tylenol for Trayden. After that, Harvey went into the bedroom to set the items down on the nightstand, and he saw his husband asleep. Harvey left the room and returned to the living room. "I'll tell you everything since the last time you saw me in that May of 2012. Get comfortable,"


	18. All Is Well

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

17: All Is Well

=Harvey's POV=

Because if nothing else could go wrong; Trayden's mother showed up unannounced, and poor Tray ended up sick with what was probably the stomach bug I had two weeks prior. I believe what ticked me off the most was learning that Rebecca Nyght wanted Trayden back home so badly that she sent his abusive father to retrieve him. Trayden getting beat up two weeks ago was entirely her fault! On top of all that, now I had to tell my friends about the last four years since we lost contact. Of course, I still had to listen for Trayden if he called for me. At the moment, my husband was peacefully sleeping, and my friends were sitting around the living room waiting for me to begin the story. There was so much to tell them, and Thor only knew how many questions they would ask in between tale sections. I took a deep breath; I promised to give them an explanation, so here it went.

"I'll tell it to you by significant events and if you have questions about anything you can ask," I said as they nodded. "And you will keep your comments to yourself as I am not in the mood," I glanced at Zack as he was about to say something, but I watched all of my friends turn a glare to him as if to say; _shut up_. I inwardly grinned a little seeing that. It was my way of seeing my friends remembered the last few times being Zack's fault I got upset and walked away from them to avoid arguing. "This story begins with the bar beginning to fail," I began.

=Normal POV=

"You saw how old the bar looked. There was a lot that needed repairing, we were losing our customers. The staff got together to think of ideas to keep it going. This started when all of us were still in contact," Harvey said.

"Christmas of 2010?" Ford asked to confirm.

"That's right. On the 23rd of December, two days before I saw all of you, Andy called a staff meeting. We were told that if we couldn't get our customers back, Andrew would have to sell to keep the place going. So we all starting throwing in ideas that would entice people to come," Harvey informed.

"Well, you said back in June that Dragon's Cove has been closed for almost three years, so that means you had it going from 2010 to…what October 2013?" Seth mentioned.

"Correct. For three years, we were able to keep things up and bring in patrons," Harvey nodded.

"When did you meet Trayden? You've been married two years, and as far as we knew you weren't dating anyone when we saw you in May of 2012," Heather questioned curiously.

"Trayden and I met January 2012; he came to the bar looking for a job, and we had a hiring sign in the window. And no, we weren't dating when you saw us that May," Harvey stated. "I'm sure you heard the argument that Trayden was disowned and kicked out when he was sixteen. Tray and I crossed paths because he was homeless, and I found him getting beat up in the alleyway where deliveries come in. I brought him inside the bar until Andrew arrived, and then I lied to get him the job after he told me his story, well, the short version that he was thrown from his home because he was bisexual,"

"That's terrible; the disowning him for his sexuality," Roslyn frowned.

"I agreed, and that's why I did what I did. Tray wasn't like other homeless people you meet on the streets who just beg for money. Trayden tried for years to get himself a job, and nobody would hire him. I told Andrew that Trayden and I were old friends; that Tray had a falling out with his parents, and he would be staying with me. Andrew hired him on the spot and put him under me to train as a server," Harvey smiled. "I taught him everything he knows,"

"At this point then, the bar must have been doing alright?" Ashley wondered.

"Yes. And you saw that it was because you saw me that May. However, there were still some struggles to overcome; that's why I said Dragon's Cove had some ups and downs," Harvey said.

"What happened next?" Travis inquired.

"I suppose next was Trayden and I getting together. That occurred on our twenty-first birthday, which was February 2013," Harvey glanced at a picture on the TV stand; one of him and Trayden kissing, and then another of them cheek to cheek smiling with a beer in hand. Harvey picked it up and smiled as he handed it off. "I'd been crushing on him since 2012, or at least the month of May. It started very small, then just grew over time," he added calmly.

"I never knew you were gay, Harvey. I guess that explains why we never saw you with a girlfriend," Ford smiled some.

"I, had one woman in High School, during a party in Senior Year. However, nothing developed out of the few times we hooked up for a little fun," Harvey said while casting a glance at Ashley who looked down at the picture of Trayden and Harvey together.

"Wait, you had sex back in High School? And never told us?" Seth blinked.

"Well, I didn't have a girlfriend. I got drunk at a party, had sex, and then the girl, and I just hooked up at random to get off. We only had sex twice; the homecoming party and the prom. Also, correction to what you said. I'm not gay; I'm bisexual. I'm attracted to both," Harvey reiterated. "Anyway. Trayden and I share the same birthday; we're the same age except that he was born seven or so hours before me. We had a few drinks, I told him I liked him, he returned my feelings, and we made things official that night right here in the apartment. And no, we did not have sex. I just meant we started dating,"

"Oh! Good thing you clarified that " Roslyn chuckled. "Alright, what happened after all that? Was the bar closing next?"

"Yes, actually. At the mark where Trayden and I had been dating for seven months; Andy called us for another meeting; he revealed that we did all we could but the bar har to close because he didn't have the money to keep Dragon's Cove going. We offered as many ideas as we could, and one from Sean of all people got my attention. Our venue of customers are college students who like to party, so why not convert the bar into a nightclub? Everyone like it, but admitted that they lacked the funds to make such a conversion until I stepped in. I bought the building from Andrew, becoming the owner. The contractors followed my design," Harvey explained as he took a picture frame down off the wall revealing a safe that he unlocked, then pulled out a few things. Harvey pulled out the original blueprints to show them.

"Wow, you did all this?" Ashley asked.

"Every bit of it. I bought the building for $50,000.00, and then the total conversion was $110,000.00 for everything you see downstairs. The Edge was a hit, and we opened a week before Christmas 2013. As things were entirely satisfactory, I couldn't help but realize that Trayden was beside me for it all. New Year's Eve, I asked him to marry me," Harvey smiled.

"Awe, I wish we could have seen it," Heather said.

"You can," came Trayden's voice.

"You are supposed to be resting," Harvey got up to greet his husband.

"I feel fine, Harv. I woke up and heard you talking about one of the happiest days of my life, so I wanted to hear more," Trayden admitted. "I brought the video out," he held up the DVD.

"I'll put it on. You'll see the wedding too since it's all burned to one disc. Trayden and I got married June 21st, 2014, just six months after getting engaged," Harvey informed as he loaded the disc into the DVD player, and waited for it to read. After a few seconds, two options came up; **Proposal-1/1/14** or **Wedding-6/21/2014**. Harvey selected the proposal as the friends got to watch when Harvey asked Trayden to marry him. All the while, Harvey was sitting down with Trayden on his lap. When that ended, Harvey clicked over to the wedding.

 **~Video~**

Harvey stood in City Hall on the left of the minister wearing a black tuxedo while Trayden was positioned on the right in a white tux. Harvey and Trayden had their hands linked together, staring into one another's eyes as Garrett, Sullivan, and Victoria were seated off to the left. The whole staff made up the left and right sides of the room in metal folding chairs.

"Do you, Harvey Haddock, take Trayden Nyght to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him for better or worse, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through happy and sad times for the rest of your days until death departs you both?" the preacher man said.

"I do," Harvey replied.

"Do you, Trayden Nyght, take Harvey Haddock to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him for better or worse, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through happy and sad times for the rest of your days until death departs you both?" the man looked at Trayden now.

"I do," Trayden smiled.

"May I have the rings, please?" the minister held his hand out as Andrew handed them to him, then he moved back to his spot with his hands in front of him. The preacher gave a thicker ring to Trayden, then the thin to Harvey. "Repeat after me as you place this ring on Trayden's finger. With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my everlasting friendship, eternal love, and the promise of all my tomorrows,"

Harvey slid the ring on Trayden's finger with a smile. "Trayden. With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my everlasting friendship, eternal love, and the promise of all my tomorrows,"

"Now you, Trayden. With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my everlasting friendship, eternal love, and the promise of all my tomorrows," the preacher said.

Trayden began to place the ring on the finger. "Harvey. With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my everlasting friendship, eternal love, and the promise of all my tomorrows," he repeated.

"Harvey and Trayden, before all of these witnesses you have pledged your vows of eternal love and commitment to another. It is my pleasure to pronounce you both husband and husband. Harvey, you may kiss your lover," the man smiled as Harvey pulled Trayden close and kissed him deeply as the twenty-one guests jumped to their feet clapping for the newlyweds. After the kiss first kiss, Harvey and Trayden shared a few more little ones as they smiled, then faced everyone while Harvey was keeping his hand around Trayden's waist.

"Congratulations you two!" Sean and Kevin called together. Everyone else was hooting and hollering in excitement.

 **~Off Video~**

The scene changed to show Trayden and Harvey having their first dance. Somewhere in the middle of it, Harvey got up and started dancing along to it. Nobody talked or moved, they just smiled letting the two have their moment. Sometimes it was the little things like this to make someone's day. Harvey knew that Tray had been feeling it down because of things involving his parents, so Harvey was doing what he could to cheer him up. After it ended, Harvey kissed his husband, and then they pressed their foreheads together.

"That was beautiful," Heather, Roslyn, and Ashley said with their hands clasped together.

"Your fever is increasing again, Love. You should get back to bed," Harvey offered.

"Are you going to come join me?" Trayden asked.

"As soon as I finish up here; I will come right to bed to lay with you," Harvey assured. Trayden nodded as he walked off back to the bedroom. Harvey turned off the TV, then put the disc away while facing his friends. "The rest of the story has just been Trayden and me living together here and running The Edge together. Trayden is co-owner, and that's about it," he shrugged.

"Well, not as confusing as I imagined it would be and indeed…picked up fast," Seth blinked.

"And with that story; I must also insist that you accept my apology. I know we've been friends forever, and I basically vanished without keeping anyone in the loop. Between the bar closing, my relationship, the club, it's been a bit hectic," Harvey sighed. "Also, to you, Zack. I am sorry for the way I snapped at you the last few times we've been in the same vicinity. The first time; I was mourning the loss of a real good friend and coworker. The second was uncalled for as I couldn't have expected any of you to know I was married. So I apologize and do hope that we can become friends in time. I hope you'll all forgive me for ghosting on you these past four years,"

"I'm sorry too for assuming things when I didn't know you," Zack said respectfully.

"We forgive you, Harvey. Just…don't disappear again," Ashley smiled. Harvey hugged them all, but only shook Zack's hand.

"Will do. Oh, and get my number before you leave?" Harvey said. The group had their phones out and ready to punch in the digits. "298-014-1530," he informed.

"Got it," Ford nodded. "We'll get out of your hair so you can spend some time with your husband. Hopefully, we can get together soon, and you can join us when we do our weekly hangouts,"

"No promises, but I'll see what I can do," Harvey enlightened.

"Sounds great," Travis smiled. "See ya around, Harv," he added as he left with Roslyn. Next was Ashley and Zack, then Ford and Heather. Last was Seth, and Harvey closed the door, then locked it after he was sure they were past the second doorway. Harvey used the bathroom, and then he went to join his lover in bed. Sure, it was only 8:15 pm or so, but Harvey was tired, and Trayden was a bit ill; there was no reason not to turn in early. Trayden appeared to be asleep already, Harvey removed his shoes, shirt, and pants, but leaving his boxers on while crawling into bed next to his husband. Harvey kissed the back of Trayden's neck while laying there; waiting for sleep to claim him. Harvey thought back to the video of the wedding; it made him smile to remember the events after they went upstairs when the reception ended.

 _ **/Flashback; June 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2014-10:00 pm/**_

 _ **~Lemon Start; Harvey & Trayden~**_

 _Harvey and Trayden laughed together while hurrying up the stairs to their apartment. As soon as they were inside, Harvey closed it and pulled his new husband close, pressed him against the door and kissed him deeply. Five minutes of that before Harvey picked Trayden up and moved him towards their bedroom, laying him on the bed carefully._

" _Are you ready, Tray? If you're not, we can wait," Harvey said softly._

" _I-I'm still…nervous, but I trust you, Harvey. I know you aren't touching me with intent to harm, only to love," Trayden replied._

" _I would never hurt you," Harvey whispered against Trayden's lips._

" _I'm ready, just…be easy with me, a-and go slow?" Trayden asked._

" _Of course, and if you want me to stop for any reason, let me know," Harvey informed. Trayden nodded as Harvey leaned down and kissed him again._ _Their kisses had never been more intense than what they were right now. Trayden was on the bottom, his arms wrapped Harvey's neck; pulling him in for more. Harvey was over Treyden's body as the kissing continued for a good twenty minutes. Finally, the lovers broke apart panting still, small beads of sweat already forming on their foreheads from the heat building between their bodies being so close and yet neither of them were even undressed._

 _Harvey sat back on his knees as he pulled Trayden up with him and instantly kissed him again with his hands on his husband's hips while Trayden kept his around Harvey's neck and resting on his shoulders. Harvey's kisses trailed along Trayden's jawline to the particular spot on his neck that always drove Treyden wild, and moan out lightly. "Ah! Harvey…"_

 _Harvey continued to assault the one place on Trayden's neck; he strayed from it once or twice to kiss as far as the shirt would allow him. When it began to get in his way, he moved his hands to the top few buttons before pulling hard and forcing every button down the shirt to pop off. Harvey kissed his husband again then pulled back with a smile. Trayden moved his hands to Harvey's button down and began to slowly undo them, the take the shirt off his shoulders to let it fall. Harvey's lips captured Trayden's again as the intense kissing picked up, tongues swirling around together in a battle for dominance which Tray didn't stand a chance in Hell of winning. Harvey was bent forward on his knees as he continued his kisses and let his hands roam down the front of Trayden's body and to the elastic waistband of his pants to pull them down slightly making Tray gasp into his mouth._

 _The kiss broke a moment. "Lift your hips up," Harvey murmured against his lips._

 _Trayden lifted his hips slightly as Harvey used both hands to pull his pants off along with his boxers then once off wholly, they were tossed to join the shirt on the other side of the room. Harvey's hands now moved up his lover's legs and inner thigh making Trayden shudder with pleasure before Harvey's hands stopped on Trayden's erect length and stroked it lightly making Tray moan out again._

 _"Gods..." Trayden groaned into the kiss._

 _"Ssh love..." Harvey whispered as his lips trailed down to Trayden's chest, then stomach, hips, and finally stopping at his cock with one single kiss on the head. "Still okay?" Harvey inquired as Trayden bit his lower lip, the nodded for Harvey to continue; it felt amazing. Harvey held the middle of Trayden's cock as he began to lick around the head, then after a few minutes he lowered his mouth over it and started sucking slowly._

 _"A-Ah! Harvey!" Trayden groaned out closing his eyes slowly. The panting started to get quicker, the moans escaping his throat becoming more audible as Harvey eventually pulled his mouth off when he felt Trayden's cock begin to twitch, the clear sign he was about to cum. Harvey chuckled a little as he moved back up to kiss Trayden again while their tongues collided with one another. Trayden unbuckled and loosened Harvey's pants, trying to get them off. Harvey helped him out as soon both of them were nude and hard. Trayden reached under a bit and stroked Harvey's cock a bit, earning a moan of pleasure. Harvey stroking Trayden fast took him over the edge as Tray bucked hard, then came without warning._

 _Trayden panted hard, his chest rising and falling quickly. "You sure you wanna keep going? I think you need a break after that love." Harvey chuckled at him._

" _I-Im okay," Trayden told him; his way of telling Harvey to continue. Harvey finally sat up as he kissed his lover profoundly while laying over Trayden almost with his legs on either side. Their were cocks rubbing together with the light rocks of Harvey's hips. "Gods, I love you..." Harvey panted breaking the kiss._

 _"I love you too," Trayden replied as more kissing ensued. After another 10 of so minutes, Harvey looked at Trayden lovingly._

 _"Turn around, hands and knees babe," Harvey said softly. Trayden blushed deeply and rolled on his stomach then propped himself up on his hands and knees, his rear now facing his husband. Typically, the two lovers never went past making one another cum with stroking, licking, or sucking. Tonight would be so much more for them; they were going all the way and consummating their marriage. Harvey put his hands on Trayden's ass cheeks and massaged them a bit before instantly beginning to lick his rear; specifically around the entry. Trayden buried his face in the pillow to keep from moaning loudly again._

 _Trayden's cheeks were flushed red, sweat coated both of their bodies as Harvey got Trayden good and wet around the ass. Harvey spit in his hand a few times and rubbed it around his cock to get it lubed up to enter Trayden as smoothly as possible. Harvey held himself firm as he put his right hand on Trayden's right side keeping him in one place; his cock now pressed slowly against Trayden's entrance. "Are you ready, Tray? I'll go slow, and you tell me when to stop or move. Alright?" Harvey told him._

 _"Okay, Harv," Trayden nodded._

 _"We can still stop now, I can tell you're nervous. Don't do this if you aren't ready. I mean it, Trayden. Are you certain you want to keep going?" Harvey asked firmly._

 _"I'm sure, Harvey," Trayden replied to him calmly. Harvey took a deep breath himself as he slowly poked his head at the hole a few times, moving in each time a little more than the first until it made it through the tight hole._

 _"Don't tense up, it will only hurt more if you do. How do you feel? Is this okay so far?" Harvey asked._

 _"It's...fine...Ke–Keep going, baby..." Trayden told him softly. Harvey reached for the lube in the nightstand drawer; he poured a little on his length, and then rubbed it around the ring of the hole. Trayden closed his eyes and relaxed his body the best he could. Harvey held himself again and continued to push in slowly, watching Trayden's body reactions. Tray hissed once when he felt his hole stretch with the girth of Harvey's cock opening him more._

 _Harvey slowly pushed the rest of his cock into Trayden's ass and heard Tray pretty much yell into the pillow; cringing, and gritting his teeth from pain. Trayden panted heavily, his ass continually tightened at the new intrusion. "I'm in, Tray. Just tell me what you want me to do. The ball is in your court from here..." Harvey told him._

 _"Ju–Just...stay st–still..." Trayden whimpered a bit trying to relax and adjust to Harvey's size. There was nothing at first then Harvey felt Trayden's rear unclench. A few moans escaped Tray's lips. "Mm...Harv..." He panted out. "Go...ah–ahead...Just...move slow..." Tray told him._

 _Harvey moved his one hand off Trayden's back and began to thrust himself in and out of Tray at a languid pace. At first, Trayden cringed in pain, but then Harvey heard more moaning. "You just tell me what you want me to do. Slower, harder, faster, whatever you want. You're in control." Harvey reminded him._

 _"I–I want you to...g–go faster..." Trayden asked him through the moans. Harvey began to move faster only eliciting more moans from his lover's throat. Tray put his head back feeling the pleasure himself now. "Ah yes..."_

 _"Gods, Tray. You're so damn tight..." Harvey grunted a few times, then began moaning. They kept at this a good 10 minutes; Trayden keeping a steady speed and force in his thrusts. Trayden turned his head to him slightly, "What is it, babe?" Harvey asked._

 _"I–I was wondering if we could...switch the position we're in. My arms are getting tired..." Tray blushed, but Harvey nodded as he slowed down and pulled out._

 _"Get on your side..." Harvey told him, Trayden laid down on his side as Harvey moved behind him and lifted his leg up. Harvey held himself again and pushed in slow; Tray didn't even cringe this time. Trayden panted wanting more, so Harvey decided to test the waters and instantly jump back into the speed he was before pulling out. Trayden moaned again louder. Harvey turned Trayden's head and began to kiss deeply while still fucking him. They continued at this position for close to 15 minutes, then they switched against so Trayden was on top riding Harvey who was laying flat on the bed._

 _Another position they ended up in was Harvey standing and Trayden laying on his back near the edge of the bed, his legs draped over Harvey's shoulders while he was virtually pounded into because he asked Harvey to go faster and harder. Also in this position, Harvey had the perfect angle to stroke Trayden's cock to bring them both closer to orgasm. The last position they managed to get in before both were nearly at their limit was Trayden on his back, Harvey on his knees. Tray's thighs were pushed forward against Harvey's chest; his knees were bent over Harvey's arms._

 _"Gods, Harvey! I can't...hold back anymore...I–I'm gonna cum..." Tray panted hard, their bodies were sleeked with sweat, their bangs sticking to their foreheads; they were breathing heavily, and hearts racing._

 _"Me too," Harvey told him as he kept thrusting into Trayden hard and fast. The two lasted another five minutes before Trayden's hips bucked and he gripped Harvey's arms tightly throwing his head back in pleasure._

 _"Harvey. I'm cumming!" Trayden panted._

 _"I'm cumming! Gods, Trayden!" Harvey yelled a little louder than he meant too._

 _"Harvey!" Trayden moaned out as they both came at the same time. Harvey released hard and fast inside Trayden's ass while Tray moaned, breathing heavily as he released on himself and Harvey's hand which had been stroking him. Panting heavily now, Harvey let Tray down against the bed. Harvey pulled out, and crawled over him and kissed him deeply. After that, both fell fast asleep while curled in one another's arms._

 ** _~End Lemon; Harvey & Trayden~_**

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Harvey smiled as he drifted to sleep while holding his husband close to him. "Sleep well, my love," Harvey whispered knowing that in his world, all was well.


	19. Watched

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

18: Watched

=Trayden's POV=

 _[Monday, August 29th, 2016-2:45 pm]_

Gods, I hated my father. I knew what he was doing, and I hated that it was doing precisely what he wanted it to do; control me. Ever since the night my dad showed up at The Edge and beat me up, he's been targeting the business to make me leave. The first time it happened was no more than a week after Harvey and his friends made up. I had the flu of all things after the 17th of July when Harvey told the story about the last four years since he's seen the gang. I woke up the day after with a higher fever, coughing, aches, pains, and so nauseous that I couldn't stand the smell of Harvey cooking our breakfast. Those five days were horrible, and the worst of the flu hit on day three, it tapered off by I fell asleep on the fourth day, then we used day five as a safe way to make sure I was over it. I was so happy to be better because I could get back to work with Harvey who had been filling in all my singing spots while I was out. However, upon returning to work, things began to change.

 **/Flashback/**

 _Harvey and I were making our way downstairs to do the delivery truck, smiling and laughing about the fact we had Harvey's friends over to hang out on Sunday the 24_ _th_ _. Harvey and I got to meet Ford and Heather's son, Kyle, and then Daniel and Stephanie's daughter, Melanie who Ford and Heather were babysitting for the day. I was happy that my husband had his friends back in his life, he seemed a lot more content too. I had always known he missed them and hated they lost contact._

" _You think we'll have kids?" I asked him as we opened the second door and entered the club._

" _Well, for us to have them, it's a bit of a process to go through. And all that depends on which one we choose; surrogacy or adoption," Harvey replied gently. "Do you want children?"_

" _Eventually. I mean, we would have to make a lot of changes in our lives. Right now, we're a very active part of The Edge's nightly activities," I reminded._

" _That was part of the processes I was referring to. It's not just deciding which method to use, Love. There is also figuring out the living situation, and the business, then all of the waiting to be approved, paperwork, so on and so forth," Harvey said._

" _True. I'm in no rush, but you know, one day," I shrugged as Harvey nodded as he turned the alarm system off, and then we went to the entry doors to let in the morning crew for opening at 10 am. However, as I pushed open the door to let them in, I noticed they were all looking at something._

" _What's wrong?" Harvey asked._

" _I think you're going to want to see this, boss," one of the males said. Harvey stepped out and looked at what they were; I followed him and saw the same thing. I gasped and backed up understanding right away what it was, and I knew who put it there too. My father. On the sidewalk was a spray painting of the words;_ _ **Homophobe Losers**_ _._

" _Who would do something like this?" inquired a female server. I kept my mouth shut; I couldn't tell them it was my dad._

" _Anyone who hates the lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender community," another informed as Harvey sighed, and I instantly felt terrible. My father had done this, to get back at me for what happened the night at the bar when Harvey put him in his place._

" _No use drawing attention to it. I'll take care of this, the rest of you head inside to get started. Tray, why don't you handle the truck, and I'll come help when I'm done cleaning this," Harvey said. I nodded to him and walked inside with the others. I hoped this was the only time would happen because I didn't like how it felt to know my dad had vandalized the bar's property to extract revenge on me._

 **/End Flashback/**

Sadly, that was not the only time it occurred. Two weeks following that gave Harvey eggs on the windows, and then more racial slurs against he and I. My father was targeting the bar to make me leave because he didn't want me to be happy. It was working too; I wasn't pleased with all of this going on, and each time it did, I watched Harvey get more and more upset about the cleanup. This had been going on all this time, now we're in the second week of September. My depression was back full force, and what was worse; Harvey still didn't know the truth about who was doing it because it never showed on camera. My father wasn't doing it, but he had friends who were. No matter what I did, I couldn't bring myself to tell my husband that all the expenses going into fixing the damage and vandalism were because of my dad.

I was being watched too; and I knew it because my dad's goons cornered me, telling me that it wouldn't stop until I did. That happened a week ago, and I knew what it meant. My father wanted me to leave Harvey, and The Edge. My dad didn't want me satisfied or happy. Harvey and I watched as the lines outside were smaller, and even inside didn't seem too full anymore. My father's attacks on The Edge were causing us to lose customers. Harvey put so much into this business, and my past was going to ruin it if I didn't do something. Unfortunately, I knew there was only one thing I could do. Runaway. Currently, Harvey and I were in the apartment getting ready for another night of work. How was I supposed to leave when Harvey and I were always together? I could say I was sick, and then go when Harvey went downstairs? Yeah, that could work.

"Tray, you ready?" Harvey called while I was in the bathroom. I needed something to make it seem like I was ill, but what? I could throw up, that would work. I moved near the toilet and stuck my fingers down my throat until I felt my lunch come up, I quickly pulled my fingers away and puked. "Babe?" he asked.

When the vomiting stopped, I took a few breaths and coughed. Okay, that sucked tremendously, now to play off the rest. "I don't think I'm gonna come in tonight, Harv. I don't…feel so good,"

"Let me in so I can make sure you're okay," Harvey said.

"It's unlocked," I told him as I was sitting on the floor, panting a bit and looking miserable when he walked in.

"Did it just start?" Harvey inquired as he crouched down beside me and felt my forehead, then cheeks. "You don't have a fever. What's bothering you?"

"My stomach," I replied with a hand over it. "And I'm tired," I added.

"Alright. You stay up here and get some rest, I'll take care of the club tonight and check on you," Harvey said. I nodded to him as he kissed my forehead and helped me up after flushing the toilet, then led me to the bedroom so I could lie down. Once in bed, Harvey brought me a water bottle, and then he said he'd be back in a few hours to see how I was doing. When Harvey left the apartment, I got up and packed my old backpack up with some clothes, then my personal care items. I moved through the sliding glass doors exit. Downstairs, I snuck out and headed down the street. I wasn't sure where I would go, but I knew that The Edge would be okay now that I was gone.

=Normal POV=

The Edge closed for the night as Harvey was tiredly making his way up the stairs; it had been so busy that he had to get behind the bar to help out Vinny and Robert, then he gave a hand in serving. All that plus each hour having to go up and sing with Trayden sick and unable to do it. Harvey broke up two fights, one involving the police have to remove two customers. Harvey wanted to see if Trayden was feeling better, then take a shower and get some much-needed sleep. Walking through the apartment door, Harvey flipped on the lights and looked around. Trayden wasn't in the living room, bathroom, or kitchen, so he must still be sleeping. Harvey made his way to the bedroom and opened the door quietly. After all, it was nearing 2 am, and Tray could be out for the night. Harvey used the flashlight on his phone to look around, and then he got worried.

Trayden wasn't in the bedroom.

Harvey flipped the lights on and looked around the room, and then he checked everywhere else. The car was still in the driveway, and Trayden was nowhere to be found. Harvey quickly called Trayden's cell phone, but there was no answer. It went right to voicemail, and soon after that, Harvey found Trayden's phone on the bedroom desk by the laptop with a note that said; _Harvey. I'm sorry, but this is the only way to make it stop. All my love, Tray._ Fear took over as Harvey wasn't sure what to do. What did Trayden's note mean?! Make what stop? Harvey was scared, and he did the only thing he could think to do; call the police and report his husband missing. Harvey grabbed his mobile again and dialed 911.

" _911, what's your emergency?"_ asked the male dispatcher.

"My husband is missing; he left a note about making it stop, and his pho-," Harvey began instantly until he stopped because the dispatcher cut him off.

" _Okay, easy there. I need you to slow down and tell me what's going on,"_ the man informed. Harvey took a deep breath before trying to collect his thoughts.

"My husband is missing. I left our apartment around 4 pm; he was upstairs sick and resting. I just got back upstairs, and he's gone. H-He left a note saying he was sorry but this was the only way to make it stop. His cell phone is here too…" Harvey explained.

" _Alright. Have you tried calling anyone he knows to see if he might be with them?"_ the dispatcher offered.

"My husband doesn't talk to anyone, but our business staff and all of them were with me during the time he was alone. I-I don't even know when he left," Harvey said.

" _What is your husband's name, sir?"_ the man inquired.

"Trayden Haddock," Harvey replied.

" _Okay, here's what we're gonna do. I'm going to send two officers to your apartment to get information; we'll find him, Mr. Haddock,"_ the dispatcher assured.

"Okay," Harvey replied. "The apartment is on the second floor of The Edge Bar & Nightclub. I-I'll be down there to let them inside," he added calmly.

" _I'm sending them now; they should arrive in five to ten minutes,"_ the person informed.

"Thank you," Harvey said, and then the call ended as Harvey tried to calm down a bit before going downstairs to let the officers in when they arrived.

 _[Three Days Later; 9/1/2016]_

Trayden had been missing for three days, and by this point, Harvey had Andrew managing The Edge in his absence, and they all knew what happened. Sullivan and Victoria were over at Harvey's place trying to calm him down. Jamie, Samuel, and Seth knew what was going on too. However, the friends did not because Harvey asked to keep the situation quiet. Seth was with the group today as it was Sunday; their weekly hangout.

"What's up, Seth? You look like hell," Zack mentioned when Seth arrived after getting a cup of coffee from the counter.

"Family problems," Seth admitted; he knew Harvey said not to involve anyone else, but these people were friends, and if they knew then they would likely come out to show their support for Harvey. Seth sighed seeing their confused and curious faces. "Not with me. Trayden has been missing for three days, and Harvey's a mess. My parents, Harvey's and me have been over there as often as we can while the police are looking for Trayden,"

"What do you mean he's _missing_?" Heather wondered.

"Three days ago, Harvey went downstairs to work at 4 pm, but Trayden stayed upstairs because he was sick and had thrown up. Harvey returned around 2 am, and Trayden was gone. Harvey found a note from him saying 'Sorry, this is the only way to make it stop.' Harvey called the police, and they've been looking for Trayden since then," Seth explained.

"Oh, my Gods. Why would…Trayden just leave?" Roslyn asked.

"We don't know. Harvey told the cops that they hadn't had any fights, everything home life was fine, so was work aside from some minor vandalism problems by people who were bashing the gay community," Seth shrugged. "As far as Harvey thought, they were happy, but Trayden just up and left; leaving his phone at home,"

"We should go there, try to help all we can," Ford suggested.

"I agree," Ashley nodded.

"Let's go right now," Zack told them. The group paid for whatever they had already gotten, then left the place to get to the city for their friend.

 _[Harvey & Trayden's Apartment]_

Seth reached the apartment door and knocked on it twice. Sullivan answered it with a sigh, then stepped aside to let them in. "How is he?"

"Miserable, worried, confused," Sullivan admitted. "I take it you told them?" Seth nodded. "That's good. Harvey could use the extra love and support right now," he closed his eyes. Getting in the apartment more, they saw an officer sitting on the couch next to Harvey, then Victoria on the other side.

"Mr. Haddock, is there anything you can think of as to why he would leave? Problems at home, work?" the officer asked.

"I already told you no. Trayden and I were fine; we never fought. I was happy, so was he, or at least I thought he was. The business is going great," Harvey replied.

"Does your husband have a history of running away?" the man wondered.

"No, but he does have a history of depression. Trayden was kicked out and disowned by his parents for being bisexual when he was sixteen," Harvey said.

"And you mentioned there being vandalism the last month or so; people bashing the lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender community. Could that have anything to do with why he left, son?" Victoria inquired.

"I don't know, maybe? Trayden seemed fine, Mom; that's why none of this makes sense to me. Why would he leave a note like he did?" Harvey asked.

"Harvey, what exactly did the note say?" Ashley asked now.

"Exact words were; Harvey. I'm sorry, but this is the only way to make it stop. All my love, Tray," Harvey repeated.

"All that vandalism started after the issues with his parents, didn't it? You were stressed out and getting frustrated with seeing everything. What if Trayden was too? Maybe he felt like it was his fault, so he left to make the attacks on the bar stop," Ford offered.

"We thought that might be the case too," Sullivan said now. "But there's no way to connect Drake Nyght and the vandalism together,"

"Ashley. You have that look on your face, the one where you have an idea," Harvey mentioned.

"I'm just thinking about something. Have you considered that Trayden knew it was his father doing it all, and that Trayden thought leaving was the only way to stop it?" Ashley asked as Harvey looked at her quickly. "Drake threatened you in the bar that night, said you would regret keeping Trayden away from him. Drake kicked Tray out of their house for being bisexual after suffering years of abuse and neglect, so to me, it seems like Drake doesn't want Tray to succeed, or be happy,

"Are you suggesting that Tray left to make his father stop attacking the bar?" Zack blinked.

"That's what I'm gathering from Trayden's note to Harvey. It doesn't say anything about being unhappy, that he still loves Harvey but he's sorry for leaving, but it's the only way to make it stop. The most significant problem was the vandalism that was frustrating Harvey, and it started after Harvey stuck up for Trayden that night. Drake said Harvey would regret getting in the way. Just adds up to me that Trayden left to make his father stop attacking The Edge," Ashley shrugged.

"Even with all that, though, we don't know where to find him. Trayden was homeless for four years, he knows how to hide," Victoria sighed closing her eyes. Ashley moved in front of Harvey now, crouching down and putting her hand on his.

"Harvey, look at me," Ashley said as Harvey removed his hands from his face, and he looked at her. "You love Trayden, right?"

"With my everything," Harvey nodded.

"And you know everything about him?" Ashley pressed.

"Yes," Harvey replied.

"Then close your eyes and think about everything he has told you; likes, dislikes, favorites, everything. You know more about Trayden than everyone here. More than the cops, more than his parents, yours, and even us. Trayden is YOUR husband, Harvey, and you're the only one who can find him. So think hard, and tell us where he is," Ashley encouraged. Harvey sighed, then took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and began thinking about everything Trayden and he ever talked about. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

 **/Flashback; April 2014/**

" _Harvey," Trayden said as they were sitting on the couch together._

" _Hm?" Harvey looked at him with a smile._

" _What's your favorite place in the world? Like, where would you go to just escape for a while that nobody else knows?" Trayden wondered. Harvey thought about it for a moment._

" _Westerly, Rhode Island. It's beautiful from what I remember on vacations with my family," Harvey replied. "What about you, babe?"_

" _Archia Park. During my time being homeless, I spent a lot of it there. Past the Night Fury statue on the hill, there is this entrance to a cave behind some bushes that you can't see when you walk by. It's between two trees that cross one another. It's cool in the summer, warm in winter, even a park bench too. It was the perfect place to hide out," Trayden said._

 **/End Flashback/**

Harvey rose to his feet quickly while grabbing his keys off the table. "Son of a bitch; I know where he is!" After that, Harvey rushed out of the apartment.

"Follow him," Sullivan said quickly as everyone got up and hurried out to trail Harvey who suddenly knew where to find his husband.

 _[Archia Park; The Night Fury statue]_

Harvey parked his car, then hurried to the spot he remembered Trayden talking about. Harvey told the others to be quiet. "Tray?" Harvey asked. "Trayden. Are you in there?" At first, there was nothing, and then a moment later, there was a response.

"H-Har…v-vey?" came a choked up response. Harvey silently thanked the Gods as he pushed past the bushes and hurried inside to see his husband sitting against the wall on the ground with his knees pulled to his chest. Harvey could see that Trayden was crying hard, but quietly. "H-How did…you find me?"

"I remembered what you said about coming here to hide out when you were homeless. Why did you leave, Tray? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Harvey asked as he hurried to Trayden's side to hold him tightly. Thankfully, it wasn't dark at all in the cave.

"I-I couldn't…stand to see all your hard work…with The Edge be wasted because…my father…was sending people to vandalize it," Trayden cried. Harvey froze a moment, so Drake was behind it! "T-They…cornered me, and said…it…wouldn't stop until I left. I was scared because they…were following me. As long…as I'm alive…I'll never be free of him, I'll never be safe! I just wanted to be happy, and I can't because of him!" Trayden sobbed now holding himself tighter.

"Trayden, stop. It will be okay. You're safe with me, as I've always promised you would and will continue to be. I don't care about what happened to the bar! I can clean it and rebuild if necessary. That is just business! You are my husband, and I care a lot more about you than The Edge! I wouldn't have that place without you because you stood by me through it all. And I will stand by you through this," Harvey informed quickly.

"Just let me die, Harvey," Trayden whimpered out as Harvey's eyes widened. "I'm so tired of it all; things will never be okay, and it's easier if I'm dead. You deserve better than…me," Trayden lowered his head as Harvey noticed the light reflecting off something on the ground by Trayden. Harvey got a closer look to see that it was a knife, and there was blood on it. Harvey quickly checked Trayden's arms, and he gasped with worry seeing the cuts there. "Please…I just want to die. I don't wish to…to be here anymore!" Trayden yelled out as he began to cry more, rocking himself back and forth, slamming his head into the rock wall.

It broke Harvey's heart to see his husband at such a low state, and it was because of Drake. Harvey swallowed his fear as he grabbed Trayden tightly, and held him so he couldn't hurt himself any further. "Ssh. Ssh, it's alright. I'm here now. Harvey's here now; your best friend and husband. It's going to be okay, just settle down, my love," Harvey soothed while rocking Trayden with his figure. Trayden continued to cry hard as the others had come inside to hear what the commotion was all about, and they saw the state Trayden was in. Before anyone could try to ask what was happening, Harvey just gave them a look that said; _don't ask_ , and for them to remain quiet. Out of respect, the friends and family did so. For nearly fifteen minutes, Trayden sobbed hard just wanting to die, and Harvey would tell him that Drake was not worth it for Trayden to give up his life. Finally, Trayden's sobs turned to whimpers, then he was quiet with his eyes closed. Harvey checked Trayden to see he had fallen asleep on him. "Call an ambulance," he told the police officers who had come when Harvey said he knew how to find Trayden.

"B-But why, son? Is he hurt?" Victoria asked.

"Weren't you listening to him the past twenty minutes? Trayden has been hysterical in tears and wanting to die all because of his father. Trayden's been cutting," Harvey informed quietly.

"Are you saying you want him on a suicide watch?" Zack asked.

"Of course, I don't! But what choice do I have? For nearly a half hour, he's been crying and begging to die! And he was cutting himself. Thor only knows what could have happened if he wasn't found! Trayden has had depression for years, but it's never been this bad. I want him to be alright and alive. Right now, I don't trust that as soon as he wakes up to try and run again, or attempt to kill himself. I'm his husband; I have power of attorney, and my decision is for him to be admitted to the hospital for a suicide watch, to get evaluated, and stabilized," Harvey stated. This was the last thing Harvey ever wanted to do, but he knew that Trayden desperately needed the help and to be closely watched.


	20. Seeking Help

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

19: Seeking Help

=Normal POV=

The process of getting Trayden admitted had been a troublesome one. Harvey didn't want anyone waking up Trayden who had cried himself to sleep in Harvey's arms. However, when the ambulance arrived, it was up to Harvey to carry Trayden to where the stretcher was. After that, Harvey had to sign some documents about letting the psychiatric hospital treat his husband, and that they could keep Tray until they felt he was stable enough to return home. Harvey told everyone else they could go home because nothing more could be done for now, and then he thanked the officers for their help in looking for Trayden. Harvey watched the ambulance leave after the paramedics strapped Trayden down as a precautionary measure in case he woke up and became scared. It broke Harvey's heart to know he was having his husband put under a suicide watch, but Harvey knew that Trayden needed this. Harvey couldn't only offer so much help, and this situation with Drake was more than Harvey could do for his lover.

Harvey left the park, following the ambulance to the hospital where Trayden was going to be placed in for a bit. Harvey knew that the overall time frame in which Trayden stayed solely depended on Tray's mental state, and how he responded to the treatments given to him by the doctors. Upon arriving, Trayden had been taken straight in as Harvey sat with the doctor to deal with the admittance paperwork and in-take of why it needed to happen. Harvey ended up asking the doctor what would happen to Trayden while he was there; it wasn't an easy feat to listen to either.

 **/Flashback/**

" _What happens from here, Doctor?" Harvey decided to ask after Harvey informed Dr. Dylan Ryder about why he was admitting Trayden to the hospital for a suicide watch._

" _What your husband went through was a breakdown, Mr. Haddock. A moment where everything past and present came on at once, and he could no longer handle the emotions and feelings associated with what happened. You mentioned that he ran away to stop the vandalism attacks on the business you and Trayden have; The Edge, correct?" Dr. Ryder asked._

" _Yes, because his father had Trayden being watched," Harvey replied._

" _It would seem that at the beginning of things, Trayden only ran away to…save you and the business from what was happening. However, when Trayden had the time to himself; he was able to remember everything else his father put him through, and Trayden though that ending his life was the only way to stop the suffering for himself and anyone else around him. It is my professional opinion that Trayden was hoping to pass before anyone found him; you stated that he had been cutting himself," Dr. Ryder informed._

" _Will he be in here for a while?" Harvey questioned._

" _That depends on Trayden," Dr. Ryder said. "I can say that legally; we're obligated to keep him for a few days to ensure he doesn't try anything else to hurt himself. While he's here, we'll ensure he doesn't hurt himself farther, and do what we can to remove the suicidal thoughts. We can release him when he's stable, and no longer a threat to himself. However, I would suggest continuing to watch him at home, and if he gets worse then you are free to bring him back,"_

" _What happens when he wakes up?" Harvey inquired._

" _Generally, we're going to evaluate him. This is both a mental and physical one; we'll treat his cuts, and then talk to him about what caused the breakdown. Over the time he's here, we'll have someone available to speak with him about how he's feeling," Dr. Ryder explained._

" _Will I be able to visit him?" Harvey looked down._

" _Of course, Mr. Haddock. After we've evaluated him, you are more than welcome to sit with him for a bit. I only say after because we don't know how he'll respond to waking up here. There have been past situations where a patient broke down in one place, woke up in here, and then flipped out. Patients have reported feeling betrayed by those who admit them, but we work to show that we only want to help, and so did the person who issued the admittance," Dr. Ryder enlightened._

" _I understand," Harvey nodded sadly._

" _Don't go blaming yourself, Harvey. In most cases with depressed people, you cannot see what goes on in their heads unless they let you in. For Trayden, he knew his father was giving The Edge trouble and didn't want to say anything because he knew it was being done to get back at him. Trayden didn't want you to hate him for what happened, so he kept it to himself until everything piled on. Moreso, Trayden admitted to you before the breakdown that he was cornered and told by people that the vandalism wouldn't stop until Trayden left," Dr. Ryder reminded._

" _I still should have seen the signs, Doctor Ryder. I have known Trayden since 2012 and been the one he's told everything too. I helped him through everything. I should have known that his parents reappearing in his life would have a drastic effect on him," Harvey sighed._

" _And you did a fantastic job, lad, but now it's time for you to step back and let the doctors do their job. Trayden needs you now as support, a reminder that he has people here who want him alive and need him," Dr. Ryder smiled with a hand on Harvey's shoulder. "Go on home, and get some rest. We'll let you know when he has awakened. It's best to let him sleep for the time being," Harvey nodded as he got up, shook the doctor's hand, and then he exited the building._

 **/End Flashback/**

Thus far, it had been nine days. Harvey spent a lot of his time either at home or at the hospital with Trayden. Harvey popped into The Edge once or twice to make sure things were still running smoothly, but Andrew assured Harvey to worry about his husband, and that things were taken care of with the business. The times at the hospital weren't easy; Trayden shut down the first two days, not wanting to talk to anyone, not even Harvey, which hurt him a little but the doctor reminded that this could happen. Trayden felt betrayed that Harvey had him admitted, but by day three, Tray was coming around. The doctor kept Harvey up to date on everything going on; nothing discussed just how Trayden was responding to treatment and what the next course of action would be. On day four, Trayden had asked to see Harvey, so he hurried to the hospital.

Trayden said he was sorry for everything, and Harvey told him not to worry about it. Harvey wanted Trayden to focus on getting better because the doctor told Harvey that Trayden admitted to still feeling suicidal, and as such, they were going to keep him a bit longer. Now, on day nine, Harvey was at home and cleaning up a bit when his friends came over to check on him. As far as Harvey knew, Trayden was in an evaluation to see how he was feeling after a few more days of treatment had gone by. Harvey heard a knock on the door, and he went over to answer it.

"Hey," Harvey tried to smile.

"You've been quiet for a while, so we came over to see how you're holding up," Heather offered a smile. Harvey stepped aside and let them in. Once they were, he closed the door and sighed.

"I'm…holding," Harvey said.

"How is Tray?" Seth asked.

"I don't know; he's getting an eval done right now. It can take a while depending on his answers to questions being asked," Harvey sighed.

"Have you been to see him?" Ashley wondered.

"I saw him this morning before the evaluation started. The doctor said he would call when Trayden was done," Harvey sat on the couch.

"Everything will be okay, Harvey. You did the right thing," Ford offered.

"I know I did. And Ashley, I didn't say that day but thank you for helping me realize that the only one who could find him was me. If you hadn't done that when you did;, we might not have found Trayden in time," Harvey said.

"Well, you mentioned being Trayden's first and only friend for a long time; I only assumed that he had told you everything there is to know about him," Ashley replied. "Have the doctors said how long he was cutting for?"

"The cuts from the cave happened that day; I guess Trayden told them that he hadn't cut the first two, but on day three of being there alone, everything piled on, and he couldn't take it anymore," Harvey mentioned. Suddenly, the phone rang. Harvey answered it quickly. "Hello," he said. "How is he?" At this, the friends could assume that Harvey was talking to someone from the hospital. "Well, that's better than what it was before. Does he want me to come see him now or later?" Harvey asked. "Ah, alright. Can you just tell him that I love him, and to sleep well?" he said. "Thank you. Have a good day," Harvey ended the call after that.

"Still not ready to come home?" Zack questioned.

"Trayden's desire of wanting to die is fading, but not all gone, so they're gonna try again in two days. And I guess Tray wants to get some sleep because he's tired," Harvey closed his eyes. The friends frowned; they knew that nothing they said or did was going to cheer Harvey up now that he was aware that even after nine days, Trayden still wanted to die, and that worried Harvey to no end.

 _[Five Days Later]_

Two weeks total and the day had come where the doctor's had deemed Trayden stable enough to leave. Harvey was overjoyed when he got the phone call last night from Doctor Ryder that Trayden's evaluation went better than expected, and Tray said he no longer had thoughts of suicide or wanting to die. Also, that Trayden felt he was ready to go home. The doctor informed that because it was later, they would start the discharge the following morning, which was today. Harvey reached the hospital as soon as visiting hours began. However, Doctor Ryder insisted he come to talk about a few things first, and that's why Harvey came when he did. Now, in the office, Harvey was ready to hear whatever the doctor had to say.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. I am still releasing your husband, so not to worry that he relapsed or anything. However, it is my job to make you aware of possible things to happen at home," Dr. Ryder said.

"I'm all ears, Doctor," Harvey replied, listening intently.

"First off, Trayden has admitted that he no longer feels like he wants to harm himself or die, but he is still depressed. We've determined that he is stable, and he feels ready to leave. That was the goal when we began this venture. Secondly, I would like to ask that you continue to watch him once you've returned home. Finally, if something like this happens again; you remember what I told you?" Dr. Ryder asked.

"Yes, to bring him back if necessary," Harvey nodded.

"Excellent. Now, just sign here for our record to state that he is being released into your care, then you're free to take him with you," Dr. Ryder smiled. Harvey signed the document. "You're all set, Mr. Haddock,"

"Thank you for all you've done for him," Harvey shook the man's hand. The doctor nodded as he led Harvey out and then down the hall to where Trayden's room had been the last fourteen days. Dr. Ryder nodded as he knocked on Trayden's door, then opened it by scanning his ID badge.

"Trayden, your husband is here to take you home," Doctor Ryder informed as he stepped aside and let Harvey walk in, then over to Trayden.

"Harvey…" Trayden said softly when he saw him. Harvey hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you, Love. Are you ready to leave?" Harvey asked after the hug ended, and Harvey had kissed Tray gently. Trayden nodded as Harvey took his hand, and then the two left together. Once in the parking lot, Harvey helped Trayden in the car, then he got in on the driver's side. Trayden had his head down, and eyes closed. "Are you okay?"

"Harvey, thank you for what you did for me, and I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you and anyone else when I left," Trayden said.

"Don't apologize, Tray. I should have known that your parents making an appearance in your life again would affect you, I should have been a better husband and made sure you were alright," Harvey said.

"No, Harvey. You're a fantastic husband; I shouldn't have hidden how much it was bothering me. I should have told you I knew it was my dad behind it all. I…shouldn't have been afraid to talk to you. I'm sorry I scared you, and all _this_ happened. Thank you…for giving my life meaning. If nothing else, I know I always have you," Trayden smiled a bit. Harvey leaned over and kissed Tray deeply.

"Yes, you will. Now, what do you say we get out of here?" Harvey inquired.

"I say that sounds like something I want to do. Can we…maybe stop and get something to eat? I'm starving, and the food in there sucks," Trayden wondered. Harvey smiled and nodded to him.

"I think we can do that," Harvey replied. After that, they left the psychiatric hospital together. Harvey would never let his husband fall again, he refused to allow it. Harvey would always be there for him, and Trayden knew that now after seeing what Harvey did to make sure he stayed alive. Trayden just hoped things would remain okay now.

 _[Two Weeks Later; 9/29/2016]_

Trayden had been home for two weeks, but Harvey could tell that his husband was still miserable and unhappy. Everyone knew that Tray was back, but Harvey asked them to stay away for now because Trayden was in a delicate state. Sullivan and Victoria had been over though, and Seth, but no one else. Harvey had taken some personal time off working that way he could keep an eye on Trayden as Dr. Ryder had instructed him to do so. Trayden was quiet all the time now, barely speaking unless someone spoke to him. Trayden didn't want to leave the house, he had no sex drive, and he didn't eat a lot. Harvey was worried about him; afraid he might snap again at a moment's notice. Harvey didn't know what to do to help him, and sadly, Harvey was beginning to accept that perhaps he couldn't give Trayden what he needed.

Harvey understood that Trayden grew up in a life of physical, sexual, and emotional abuse plus the neglect too. Harvey had helped Trayden out when they were friends, and after they began dating, but Harvey was only someone who would listen and remind that Trayden didn't live that life anymore. Harvey was coming to terms with the fact that if Trayden was going to recover and heal from this depression; he needed professional help. Harvey needed to talk to Trayden about this; he wouldn't force him to do it, but he was going to do his best to convince his husband to see a psychiatrist. The time now was early evening; 5:10 pm as Harvey was making dinner for himself and Trayden, who was laying in bed. Harvey finished cooking their meal at 5:30 pm, then set out the two plates on the table for them. Taking a deep breath, Harvey moved to the bedroom.

"Tray?" Harvey asked walking into the room. "I made dinner," he added.

"I'm not hungry right now," Trayden replied. Harvey sighed as he closed the bedroom door and sat on the edge of the bed beside his husband.

"You missed lunch because you were sleeping, babe," Harvey stated as Trayden closed his eyes. Harvey turned his head; this needed to happen before anything else. Trayden might not be having suicidal thoughts or wanting to die, but his depression wasn't getting any better, and that scared Harvey to no end. "Trayden," he said, but Tray didn't respond. "Trayden, look at me please?" Finally, Trayden moved and looked at Harvey.

"What, Harv?" Trayden replied.

"Tray, you know how much I love you and want to help you get through this, but you're not letting me in. You have been home for two weeks, and all you do it lay around in bed unless you're using the bathroom or taking a shower. And you barely eat when you come out for a meal. You're shutting down on me, and I'm starting to get scared again," Harvey said.

"I'm not going to hurt myself again," Trayden replied.

"Trayden, when we first met; you said you never let the depression take over enough for you to want harm yourself, or want death. However, last month I found you in a cave, breaking down and cutting because you wanted to die," Harvey reminded as Trayden sighed and looked away. "I want to help you, Trayden, but I don't feel like I can anymore. You know that I am always here for you to come to when you have a problem; someone who will listen and never judge, but I cannot cure your depression, and you know that it won't just fade,"

"What are you saying, Harvey?" Trayden inquired now.

"I'm saying that I think you should talk to a professional," Harvey stated.

"Y-You want me to talk to a shrink? I don't…need that!" Trayden protested quickly.

"Tray, yes you do. You need to talk to someone about what you've been through, someone who can actually help and make it better," Harvey tried. Trayden sat up quickly and shook his head angrily.

"No! I won't do it," Trayden got up quickly and crossed his arms over his chest, then he left the room as Harvey followed after him.

"Trayden, please! Please just give it a try, and if it doesn't help then I won't bug you about it again, but please try?" Harvey asked.

"I said no, Harvey. I'm not talking to some quack about how I feel; I'm fine," Trayden argued. Harvey put his hand on Trayden's arm and turned him around, so that Tray was facing Harvey. As soon as Trayden was about to say something else, he saw Harvey's tear-filled green eyes. In the entire six years that Trayden had known Harvey, he'd never seen him on the verge of tears before.

"You are not fine!" Harvey yelled. "Stop tell me you are because you aren't damn it! Trayden, you tried to kill yourself last month because you thought you would never get to be happy because of your father! You left while I was working, and disappeared for three days after that! The only reason I found you is that Ashley got me to calm down and think about how well I know you, and I remembered our conversation about going to places to escape for a bit. Call any one of my family members, or friends; ask them how much of a mess I was because you took off. And then I find you breaking down after cutting, begging for me to just let you die!"

"Harvey…I-I'm okay. It's just…a lot to deal with, but I don't need a psychiatrist. Don't cry," Trayden said calmer now, still in shock to see Harvey in such a state.

"You aren't okay; don't lie to me. I know you! You aren't sleeping; I feel you moving around at night unable to sleep. You barely eat, and I know because you're always tired or not hungry. You don't leave the bedroom unless you're using the bathroom or showering, and even then I sit with you in there because I'm terrified you're going to try and kill yourself again! I feel like the only reason you aren't trying or saying you want death is because you know I'm watching you like a hawk. I feel like if I leave you alone for just five minutes, you're going to snap…and I'll lose you," Harvey whimpered.

Trayden's eyes widened at Harvey's confession. "Do you get what I'm telling you now, Tray? Do you understand why I'm so upset? It's because I'm scared. I'm afraid of waking up one morning and finding you dead from cutting or an overdose. I'm terrified that I'm going to lose the love of my life! I don't sleep because I know you aren't. You aren't okay, you aren't fine. Please? Please just talk to someone and see if it helps at all. Just try, that's all I'm asking, Tray. Please? Please try, for me?" Harvey pleaded as he was now on his knees, hugging his arms around Trayden's waist.

Trayden couldn't believe it. Harvey was _begging_ him to talk to a psychiatrist to get help because Harvey was petrified to lose him. How could Trayden tell him no? "Al-Alright! Okay, Harvey, you win," Trayden said as Harvey looked up at him, as a tear slipped from his eyes. "I'll try and talk to a shrink to see if it helps, for you I will," Harvey stood up and hugged him tightly, still crying a bit.

"Thank you," Harvey said through the cracked tone. "I love you, Trayden. I can't imagine a world without you in it because you are my life,"

"I love you too," Trayden said. Harvey wiped his eyes and kissed Trayden's forehead, then his lips, and Trayden returned it. "We should go eat before it gets cold," he said with a small smile. Harvey nodded as he took Trayden's hand, then led him to the table so they could enjoy supper. Trayden didn't know if this would help him at all, but he was willing to try for Harvey's sake. Trayden decided that tomorrow he would start the process of seeking help for himself.


	21. Won't Let You Fall

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

20: Won't Let You Fall

=Harvey's POV=

 _[December 24_ _th_ _, 2016-Harvey & Trayden's Apartment]_

I didn't care if I essentially broke down the day I asked Trayden to talk to a psychiatrist; I needed him to understand how I felt, how scared I was because I knew his depression was still there, and bad at that. If Trayden hadn't agreed; I don't know what I would have done. Thankfully, it worked, and Trayden decided to seek professional help for my sake. After we ate dinner that night, we pulled out the laptop and began researching nearby offices and doctors. We found quite a few, and then used the next morning to start making phone calls; to see who would be best for Trayden to speak with about everything. Trayden had been through, and we needed someone who might be able to help him get passed it all so Trayden could work towards a future instead of living in his past with all the sadness.

After a few hours, Trayden picked Dr. Nicholas O'Conner, and we set up an appointment for Trayden to be seen as soon as possible, which ended up being two days later at 1:30 pm. I drove Trayden there because I could tell he was nervous to go. I filled out all of Trayden's information while he did a questionnaire about how he was feeling. When that was over, Trayden was in the office alone with Dr. O'Conner to go over the answers he'd given before. I saw in the waiting room through all that, and then when Trayden came out; I was relieved to see a smile on his face, and then Dr. O'Conner saying that there was a lot to work through, but he and Trayden were ready to work on it so Tray could heal. I breathed a sigh of relief and then thanked Dr. O'Conner. Trayden set his next appointments, and then he began to get seen twice a week as a start.

I could not believe the improvement after just a few short weeks of therapy. Trayden was smiling, eating, and sleeping for the most part. I would drop Trayden off, the pick him up when the session was over. At the end of each week, I would get brought in because Trayden asked if I could be part of the healing, and he wanted me to help him at home if he hit a tight spot. I was impressed and proud of him for making that choice. Trayden knew I helped him in the past, so he wanted me in on what was working in the appointments to use at the apartment. Trayden told me after the one month mark passed of him going to the sessions that he was wrong, and they do help, then he thanked me for convincing him to go. After that, Trayden and I made love for the first time in two months; he hadn't been into it before that. Things were finally turning around for him, he was starting to feel like himself again, and I was over the moon about it.

Through Thanksgiving, we had my parents, cousin, aunt, and uncle over for dinner. A meal cooked by Trayden and myself; there was turkey, hand-mashed potatoes, carrots, broccoli, corn, bread with butter, gravy too. For dessert, we had an assortment of treats and pies. My friends came over to enjoy some of that, and everyone admitted to me that it was great to see Trayden smiling, laughing, just like how it was before Drake started vandalizing The Edge to draw him away. I told Trayden we could pursue that matter, and have his father arrested, but to my surprise, Tray said not to worry because it didn't matter anymore. I was proud of him when he told me that; I kissed him deeply, and we had sex after cleaning up, and everyone went home. However, when December hit, Trayden had a few issues because they were getting into Trayden's old home life, about the abuse he suffered. At that point, Dr. O'Conner had suggested an anti-depressant because Tray's mood still fluctuated quite a bit.

In the last month, Trayden had tried two others, and we had to stop them because they were increasing suicidal thoughts. I was impressed when that happened because Trayden came to me about it, revealing how he felt. We called his doctor, and he said to stop the medication to see if things evened out, that's how we learned that Trayden wasn't responding to those pills well. Right now, he's on a newer one that seems to be working, and it helped him sleep at night too. Today is Christmas Eve, and it was going to be an interesting night because of two guests we had invited; Drake and Rebecca Nyght. Yes. We were inviting Trayden's parents over to celebrate Christmas with my family and friends too. When Trayden told me what he wanted to do, I thought he was nuts. However, after hearing him out, I couldn't say no, but I was very hesitant.

So here we are on Christmas Eve, waiting for the guests to arrive. Trayden and I cleaned everything yesterday; we told people to come around 4 pm, and then we'd eat at 5. Trayden was nervous, I could see it because he kept fiddling with his hands. Trayden happened to remember his mother's cell phone number, and he called her to invite them both to dinner with the enticing proposition of perhaps fixing the broken relationship between them. I got on the phone afterward to warn her that if either of them upset Trayden, it would be the last time they ever see him. Rebecca said they would be here, and now we just had to wait it out. A knock on the door made Trayden flinch with fear.

"It's alright, Love. Deep breaths," I told him as I moved to the door while drying my hands, then opening it to see Seth, Jamie, Samuel, and my parents. I guess they carpooled here because it was easier. "Hey, glad you could come,"

"Hi, cuz," Seth greeted as I let them inside. Not long after they arrived, everyone else did too. Now, we were just waiting for the arrival of Drake and Rebecca. I already told my family and friends about the situation, and they said that no matter what, they were here to offer comfort and support. I saw that cheered Trayden up a bit. At 4:38 pm, there was another set of knocks.

"Tray, it's okay. I'm gonna let them in, are you ready?" I asked him. Trayden nervously nodded before he got up and stood next to me. I opened the door seeing the two parents there; here we go. "Welcome, and thank you for accepting the invitation to join us for dinner," I smiled as Trayden held my hand tightly.

"Thank you for inviting us," Rebecca replied. "Hello, son,"

"Hi, Mom, Dad," Trayden responded quietly. Drake had yet to say anything, and Trayden didn't want to look in his eyes. I could see that now.

"Please, come inside. We'll be having supper shortly," I said to let them in. Gods, I hated the feeling that I had to let these people in my house, but if this would help Tray, then I was willing to do it. After they stepped in, I closed the door and brought them into the living room where everyone else sat. "Everyone, this is Drake and Rebecca Nyght, Trayden's parents," I introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Victoria Haddock, and this is my husband, Sullivan. Harvey is our son," my mother smiled.

"We're Harvey's aunt and uncle. I'm Samuel Jorgenson, this is my wife, Jamie," Samuel said.

"And this is our son, Seth," Jamie added in.

"Garrett Smithy; Harvey's Godfather," Garrett stated.

"It's so good to meet all of you," Rebecca said.

"We're his best friends. I'm Ashley Hofferson, and this is my boyfriend, Zackary Holt," Ashley stated.

"Ford Ingerman, and my wife, Heather. Our son's name is Kyle," Ford informed.

"Roslyn and Travis Thorston," Roslyn went next.

"Daniel Lanvik, older brother to Heather. This is my daughter, Melanie, and my wife, Stephanie," Daniel introduced last.

"Good to meet you," Drake finally spoke, though, it sounded anything but genuine interest. I guessed that Rebecca forced him to come, and made him promise to behave after my warning not to hurt Trayden. There was another knock as I smiled.

"Wait, who else did you invite?" Trayden asked.

"Few other friends who had nothing better to do tonight. Come on in guys," I replied. A second later; Andrew, Eli, Calista, Sean, Winter, Morgan, Brett, Brady, Storm, Hank, Vinny, and Robert walked in. "Eli, Cali, come here a moment would you?" the two walked over. "Roslyn, I'd like to formally introduce to you Eli Trapp, server, and drummer for The Edge. And Seth, this is Calista Bog," Roslyn was blushing, and Seth was shocked. "I promised to do formal introductions back in June, I apologize that it's taken so long," I reminded.

"I think we should kick tonight off with a song," Andrew grinned looking at me.

"Oh come on! I'm off the clock right now," I groaned. "And I'm _your_ boss!"

Andrew laughed as he patted my shoulder. "I'm just teasing you, _boss_ ," Andy winked.

"Who are the rest of them?" Drake wondered curiously.

"Sean Wilde, Winter Spears, Morgan Flinter, Storm Avia, Brett and Brady Pyros, Hank Burnall, Vinny and Robert Grimborn. The staff of The Edge," Trayden answered calmly. I smiled; having everyone around was making Trayden feel safer and more comfortable, which is precisely why I had them come over. "Should we turn the music on, baby?" he asked me. I grabbed my phone and docked it on my iHome, then turned it on after selecting the **Random Mix**.

"Come on, let check on dinner," I told Trayden as he took my offered hand, and then we moved into the kitchen. Fifteen minutes after that, a very familiar song started playing. I heard the old Dragon's Cove staff start getting hyped up over it too. I decided to humor them a bit and start singing along.

"Ah, good times," Morgan chuckled a bit while Trayden and I were setting the table; me still singing.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca wondered.

"Harvey started working as a server for me back in 2010 when Dragon's Cove was still open. Two weeks after he started, there was a riot in the bar, and this nutjob got on stage and started singing along to this song. Not only did it stop the fighting, but its how he got started on singing a couple songs every night to keep the crowd calmed down," Andrew explained.

" _And you still don't have the right look, and you don't have the right friends. Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends…High School never ends,"_ I sang.

"And now every night down in the club, Harvey opens it up at 8 pm with a song that the customers vote for. Trayden and the house band perform every hour after that," Winter added on to Andrew's explanation.

" _And I still don't have the right look, and I still have the same three friends. And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then! High School never ends!"_ I finished as Trayden giggled a bit and I kissed his cheek. "Food's up!" I announced. After that, we all moved to the extended table, and the extra folding one that Trayden and I brought out just for the occasion. Everyone got some food and sat down to enjoy it.

 _[5:45 pm]_

"You definitely inherited your ability to cook from your father, Harvey," Garrett chuckled.

"I'll agree to that, my friend," Sullivan laughed a bit as Victoria glared at him.

"I think you just got yourself put in the doghouse with Thornado, Dad," I informed him.

"I am not that bad of a cook," Victoria huffed.

"Since I don't have to worry about getting grounded," I began with a smile. "Mom, you can't cook to save your life,"

"Harvey Haddock!" Victoria warned.

"You burnt BUTTER, Mom, and Dad hasn't let you cook since then. I was what, ten-years-old?" I reminded as she muttered under her breath. "All that aside, I believe the credit of tonight's meal goes to my husband," I added as Trayden blushed a little.

"Trayden? You did all this?" Drake asked, a little surprised. Trayden nodded to him once. "Huh, seems I might have misjudged you; you can do some things right," I watched Trayden's face fall a little.

"Hey, we all have our hidden talents," Heather decided to state.

"Yeah, none of us knew Harvey could sing until we saw him on stage a few years back," Roslyn added in.

"I suppose that's true," Drake said now. "Well done, Tray. The meal was perfect,"

"Um, thank you," Trayden replied, shocked at the compliment. I got up now and began to clear away the dishes, and Trayden started to help me out. While we were in the kitchen, I decided to make sure he was okay.

"You doing alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just…different," Trayden replied.

"It's been a while since they've been in your life; I assume it's to be expected that having them here and it being civil takes some getting used to," I informed gently as I kissed his forehead.

"Is it bad that I have this…horrible gut feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Trayden inquired.

"You too, huh?" I arched a brow as Trayden nodded. "Well, we're not psychic's, Love. We'll just have to see how it goes," I kissed him, and he returned it. Soon after, we began making out a little while staying hidden from the sight of others.

=Normal POV=

"We…really should…stop," Trayden murmured against Harvey's lips, though, he couldn't seem to pull his body away.

"We should, but we don't have to because this is our place," Harvey replied.

"But we have guests, and we shouldn't be rude to them," Trayden said. Harvey sighed knowing his husband was right. Harvey broke the kiss and smiled.

"I love you," Harvey said.

"I love you too, and…maybe later you can show me how much?" Trayden asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I would say that is much more than a _maybe_ , baby," Harvey said as they kissed again before returning to the living room.

"What took you two so long?" Zack asked.

"Nothing you need be worried about," Harvey chuckled as he kept his arm around Trayden's waist.

"Ah, got ya," Seth smiled. After that, Harvey and Trayden finished cleaning up as everyone let their supper settle before desserts were brought out to indulge in. When that was over, everyone was sitting around the living room talking about life. The Edge staff had left, and all that remained were Harvey's friends and family plus the Nyght's. The time had reached 6:25 pm after all was said and done, now everyone could relax.

"So, I have to know since we missed it; when did you two get hitched?" Rebecca questioned.

"June 21st, 2014," Trayden said.

"Married two years then this past June. How nice," Drake said, although, Harvey heard the very obvious sarcasm. "I don't suppose you have any pictures we might be able to see?" he asked.

"We have a whole album full," Trayden replied as Harvey went to go get it from the bedroom, then he returned to let them look at it.

"It looks like it was a lovely ceremony, and party. Was it held downstairs?" Rebecca wondered.

"Yep. We got married at City Hall, and then threw the party at The Edge," Harvey informed.

"How long did you two date?" Drake asked.

"I'm sorry?" Trayden arched a brow.

"How long did you and Harvey date, before you two got hitched?" Drake questioned again.

"Eleven months," Tray responded.

"Doesn't seem like very long before deciding to bind your lives together," Drake remarked.

"Sometimes you don't need a lot of time to know who you want to spend the rest of your life with. Harvey…was the first real friend I had after what happened when I was sixteen, after being on my own for four years," Trayden said, quieter now as Harvey could sense his mood was changing.

"I can agree with that statement. Victoria and I fell in love at first sight," Sullivan smiled.

"And then had Harvey a year after getting married," Victoria beamed.

"Quite right. I fell for Heather when I met her, and we've been together since our Junior Prom," Ford informed next.

"I see. So Harvey, since you're our…son-in-law, we should get to know you a bit," Drake mentioned.

"What do you want to know?" Harvey replied. "I have good friends and family, fantastic job, loving husband. I graduated in 2010, and that's about it," he said.

"Never been with anyone else but Trayden?" Drake pushed.

"Dad, that…isn't any of your business," Trayden interrupted.

"It's okay, Love. I don't mind answering. And no, Mr. Nyght, no past lovers. Trayden was my first relationship; now and always, my only," Harvey said.

"Well, we should get going. It's a long drive back to Bashem. Oh, we're glad you're home safely, _son_ ," Drake mentioned.

"What…do you mean?" Trayden asked. Suddenly, Harvey felt like things were about to go wrong.

"Your mother and I heard about you having been missing for three days back in September. The cops were all over looking for you," Drake enlightened.

"And I'm supposed to believe you were worried about me when it's your fault I left because you wouldn't leave Harvey's club alone if I didn't?" Trayden scoffed.

"Drake, enough," Rebecca warned her husband.

"I wasn't worried; I was surprised. I didn't think you would run away; that you were so weak, you couldn't handle it. You know I have friends in the police department, and I know that you broke down while cutting yourself," Drake taunted. That time, Harvey got up.

"I believe you have overstayed your welcome, Mr. Nyght. It's time for you to leave," Harvey demanded.

"I never wanted to be here," Drake retorted.

"Then why did you come!" Trayden yelled while getting to his feet. "I knew this was a waste of time, and I knew you didn't care, so why bother coming at all?! To get a rise out of me? You think your words are enough to break me again? Well, too bad, Dad. You can't hurt me anymore,"

"I don't need to hurt you when you ran in fear. You didn't run away to protect anyone; you ran because you're scared of me," Drake smirked.

"No, I'm not," Trayden said as his hands clenched into fists.

"Don't lie to yourself or me. You've always been afraid," Drake said.

"Gee, I wonder why. Oh, that's right! Because you used to beat the shit out of me!" Trayden glared. "I don't care what you do; I'll never run away from those who actually care about me," Harvey was proud of his husband for standing up for himself. Drake raised his hand to hit Trayden, and he flinched in fear of being stuck. However, Trayden's eyes narrowed as he brought up his left arm to hold off Drake's strike. "I'm not afraid of you anymore," then Trayden grabbed his father's wrist before punching him with the right hand in the face. Drake stumbled onto his back, looking at Trayden in shock. "Get. Out," he ordered.

"Fine, but remember this. The scars on your arms are proof enough that I hurt you all I needed to. A constant reminder that you wanted to die to get away from me, and that will ALWAYS be with you," Drake said as he left the apartment.

"I-I had no part in this, Trayden. I do want to fix things with you, anyway that I can. And I'm going to start by leaving him; I understand the pain he put you through, and I am so sorry," Rebecca said softly.

"Has he been abusing you?" Sullivan asked. Rebecca nodded to him.

"Don't worry about me, I'll get away from him on my own," Rebecca informed. "Take care of my son, Harvey. I know he's safe with you,"

"You have my word," Harvey nodded. Rebecca smiled and then left the house. Trayden's head was down, he was looking at his cuts. "Tray?" Harvey asked as he lifted Trayden's head up and saw the tears in his eyes, then Trayden started shaking too. "No. No no, Tray. Hey, it's okay. Look at me, baby. It's alright; he's gone," Harvey cupped his husband's cheeks. "Listen to me," Trayden looked at him now. "Don't think about what he said; he only did it because he knows he was beaten,"

"Then why does it hurt so much?" Trayden asked.

"Because he gave you false hope that he cared, and that does hurt to know. However, there's something else I want you to know," Harvey said.

"What?" Trayden inquired.

"You faced your fears and refused to let him hurt you again, Tray. You stood up to him, baby. It takes a lot of courage to do what you did tonight," Harvey said as he lifted his husband's chin up, then smiled a little. "And I am very proud of you,"

"It still doesn't feel too good in here," Trayden put a hand on his heart.

"I don't imagine that it does, but think of how much you hurt his pride with what you did? And hey, don't let this get you down. If it does, remember that you always have me, Trayden," Harvey said.

"Us too," Ashley said standing up now, and then the other friends.

"We got your back," Seth smiled as the others nodded.

"You're not alone anymore, Love. And we'll never let you fall," Harvey said as Trayden almost cried. Harvey kissed him. "I love you,"

"I love you too. Thank you," Trayden said as Harvey hugged him tightly. Yes, Trayden knew for sure that his friends, in-laws, and husband would never let him fall.


	22. As It Should Be

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

21: As It Should Be

=Trayden's POV=

 _[April 2017]_

I could admit that after the events of Christmas Eve; I slipped back into my depression a little, but true to the words of my husband, in-laws, and friends, they never let me fall down. I suppose what caused me to be depressed was knowing that my father would never accept or love me because I'm bisexual and married to a man. However, after speaking with Dr. O'Conner about the situation on the day after Christmas, he said something that helped me feel a lot better. Dr. O'Conner told me that the reason my father might always be after me now and wanted me to leave The Edge was that he couldn't stand the thought of a man being bisexual doing better than he was in life. My parents lived in a shotty one-bedroom apartment living off housing assistance and food stamps in Bashem, and after they kicked me out, I ended up homeless for four years, but I recovered and have so much more now.

Harvey became my first friend, he lied to get me a job at Dragon's Cove, he gave me a place to live without knowing me at all. Harvey taught me how to be a server, and then he became my lover. When Dragon's Cove went down, Harvey stepped up to save it, and now we have The Edge; a successful nightclub that Harvey and I own together. Dr. O'Conner made me realize that my father was jealous of all my success after he kicked me out, and that's why he was trying to bring me down so much; he didn't want me doing better than him. After understanding that, I no longer felt bad about defending myself and standing up to him on Christmas Eve. I didn't care if he didn't love me anymore because I had Harvey and the others. When that appointment ended, I got home with my husband, and I told him with a broad smile that I was ready to come back to work.

I could not have been happier to return to The Edge, and everyone gave me a warm welcome too. Hell, I even took the 8 pm opening because I felt like getting up there to sing. That was a great night, and another big event to take place in 2017 was the February marked Harvey and I turning twenty-five; we celebrated with our friends and family, I even invited my mother. I took her words into consideration and hearing she was being abused because I was gone infuriated me to no end. My psychiatrist suggested that I continue to fix things with her since she was genuine, and I got proof of that when she divorced Drake in mid-January. My mother was now living in a motel close by to where I lived; Harvey and I were putting her up there because it was across the street from The Edge, and if she needed help, then we were right there. Harvey's suggestion was for her to get a restraining order on Drake, and she took the advice.

My mother and I weren't perfect, but we were mending thing slowly, and I was trying to forgive her. My mom said she was proud of me for no longer taking my father's abuse, and happy I was away from him now. Also, she loved how lucky I got to meet Harvey, then my whole life changed. Truthfully, I couldn't deny that either. Meeting Harvey that day in the alleyway changed everything for me. I'm still taking the anti-depressants, but only being seen once a week now on Wednesdays at 11:30 am by Dr. O'Conner. So now, we're in April, and it was a vacation for the school kids. Harvey's and mine's friends were coming over, along with my parents and mother just to hang out. Harvey was cooking hot dogs and burgers on the grill we had outside on the patio past the sliding glass door. The time was 12:45 pm, everyone was here, and it was going to be a great day.

"I'm so glad we can all hang out like this again," Heather smiled.

"I know, right. It helps that we plan these things for Sundays," Ashley said in response.

"Harv, you need any help out there?" I asked while looking to the patio.

"Can you get the door for me?" Harvey asked as I saw him carrying the tray with the food on it. I moved to the door and pulled it open while he walked in and set the burgers and hot dogs on the dining room table where all the buns and condiments were. Also, we had chips, dip, soda, juice, and beer. " Come and get it," Harvey told the others. Everyone lined up and began to get what they wanted to eat; Harvey and I went last. When everyone was seated and eating, Harvey and I joined them while still engaging in light conversation.

"So, you two are coming up on three years of marriage, aren't you?" Roslyn looked to Harvey and me.

"Yep, in June," I smiled.

"Any plans for that day?" Rebecca asked with a slight smile.

"We'll likely do what we always do. Spend the day together, go to dinner, come home, and then make love until we pass out from exhaustion," Harvey chuckled; I blushed deeply. "What, babe? You know it's true,"

"Well, yeah, but they don't need to know all of that," I reminded.

"It's not hard to figure out, Tray. We know how much you two love one another," Seth laughed a bit as I shrugged, yeah, that was true. There was music going lightly in the background, more talking and I was happy. I loved how things were right now, so peaceful and calm with no fighting or drama. I could honestly say that I was feeling a lot better, and I was healing from everything in the past. I smiled at Harvey and kissed him when he least expected it.

"What was that for?" my husband asked.

"Just for being you," I said as Harvey chuckled and kissed me back, deeper this time, and I blushed.

"Then that was for being you," Harvey said afterward.

"You two are cute," Heather giggled. "Any plans for children?"

"We've discussed it a few times, but our lives are a bit busy to be having a baby," Harvey replied.

"Well, at least you two aren't required to be downstairs all the time, though. I would say your business is pretty well established after three years," Victoria mentioned.

"Even so, there is a lot that goes into us having kids," I stated.

"And we'd have a lot of decisions to make regarding it, so it's best for now that we leave things as they are," Harvey added next.

"Well, if you choose surrogacy then I'm willing to be one," Heather smiled.

"Me too," Ashley confirmed.

"That's sweet of you, Heather and Ash, a little surprising you would offer to carry a child for Tray and me," Harvey said.

"Why is that shocking considering the past we had," Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Pfft. You were terrified of being pregnant with my kid back in 2012, so don't even go there," Harvey said as the whole room got quieter.

"It was your condom that broke!" Ashley stated.

"And it was you're an error in your doctor's office that your birth control had expired when said condom broke," Harvey countered.

"Wait a second, what?!" the friends and Harvey's parents yelled.

=Normal POV=

Sullivan, Victoria, Seth, and the friends were in shock of the information they received when Ashley offered to be a surrogate to carry Harvey and Trayden's child for them if they wanted. Why were the two of them talking about pregnant in 2012, broken condoms, and expired birth control?! Nobody understood, and now demanded answers.

"What is going on between you two?" Zack asked first.

"Nothing anymore," Harvey stated.

"Then what are you two talking about? Did you two screw and she got pregnant or something, then you gave it up for adoption?" Seth asked.

"What? No!" Ashley informed.

"Well, half of that is right. Ashley and I did have sex, and we thought she was pregnant but turned out to be nothing," Harvey corrected.

"When did you two fuck?!" Roslyn, Travis, Seth, Zack, Heather, and Ford questioned quickly.

"I think I'd like to hear this too," Sullivan interjected. Ashley looked terrified that the information had come out, Harvey just sighed and shrugged.

"Come on, Ash, you knew we couldn't hide it forever. I told Trayden about it the night we got together, that's why it's not shocking to him," Harvey told her.

"That is entirely beside the point, Harvey! I didn't want anyone knowing we were friends with benefits!" Ashley revealed as everyone's eyes, except Trayden's and Harvey's, widened.

"You two were friends with benefits?!" the group said in disbelief and shock.

"Yeah, for two years," Harvey said.

"Harvey! Shut up!" Ashley demanded.

"No, Ashley. I told you when many times that I didn't like keeping it from our friends about what we were doing because this would happen when they found out. If you don't want to say anything, that is fine, but I'm not keeping the secret anymore," Harvey informed.

"Start talking, son," Victoria asked as Harvey sighed.

"Do you remember when you came here, and I mentioned hooking up with a girl to get off now and then?" Harvey asked them as they nodded. "Ashley was that girl," he finished as they looked at Ashley, then back to him.

"But you said you had sex with this girl once at the party in Senior Year, and then again at the prom," Ford reminded.

"Yes, and Ashley is the one I had sex with. We were tipsy, talking about not having lovers and probably going through our final year being virgins. One thing led to another, and we ended up at my parent's house having sex for the first time. And yes, it was protected. The second time was during prom, we snuck out and has sex in the backseat of my car. However, there were times in between those two moments where we hooked up just to get off with foreplay," I explained.

"Well, it obviously wasn't just High School since graduated in 2010, and you're talking about broken condoms and failing birth control in 2012, so keep talking," Zack urged.

"Harvey and I made an arrangement to be friends with benefits after the first time we had sex. The rules were that it always had to be protected, we had to know we'd be alone for a bit, and that we both had to want it. We would break the agreement if either one of us developed feelings for someone else and wanted to pursue a relationship," Ashley informed, deciding that Harvey was right and they might as well tell everyone.

"Things were straightforward, and we knew if the other wanted to hook up. All it took was a phone call and asking if we wanted to have sex. Things got a bit harder after High School ended because I had Dragon's Cove, and Ashley had college," Harvey enlightened.

"Alright, so what about this 2012 nonsense. Ashley and Zack were together February 2012," Roslyn pointed out.

"That's when we broke the agreement because I wanted to be with Zack," Ashley sighed.

"But what happened in 2012 with the pregnancy or whatever," Sullivan inquired.

"There was never a pregnancy; it was a scare because he period was late," Harvey mentioned. "Ashley called me and asked if she could come over on Valentines Day. Ashley said her cycle was a day late, and then explained her birth control had expired at the end of December, leaving her unprotected through January. Ashley and I hooked up around the time she would have been ovulating, and after she went back to the University, when I was talking the garbage in my room out, I saw the condom leaking," Harvey started.

"At first, we joked about it, but then when February came and my period was late, I got scared I was pregnant. Harvey told me to give it a couple days and see if I got it, which I did, and then Zack asked me to be his girlfriend," Ashley said.

"Ashley came over to tell me she got her period, and that she wanted to be with Zack. We broke the arrangement, and she kissed my cheek. I cracked a joke that if things didn't work out with Zack, she could have me again. Ashley left, I went to work, and that was it. We never hooked up again," Harvey finished the story.

"So wait. If you two were fucking during that time because she wasn't with Zack, then that means the week she stayed with you over Christmas 2010, you two were having sex, weren't you?" Travis asked.

"Correct. We were doing something every day, wasn't always sex, as I said before," Harvey informed.

"Okay, so how did Trayden find out about it all. And why didn't you ever tell me, Ashley? We said no secrets!" Zack muttered out.

"The night Tray and I turned twenty-one and got together is when I told him. We were sitting down at the bar having a drink, and Tray asked me why Ashley looked so nervous around me when her boyfriend was sitting next to her; I explained that Ash and I were friends with benefits at one time, and she didn't want it getting out," Harvey told him.

"So, that's the reason you knew about me," Zack sighed.

"I've known about Ashley's crush on you since 2010, man. The guys here ratted her out on liking a second-year student from the University, she never pursued it then because she had me, and apparently, you never looked her way. I know about the first date incident because she came to stay with me after getting locked out, and I told her that I wanted her to be happy when we broke the sexual arrangement in 2012," Harvey shrugged.

"Huh, you liked me that long?" Zack blinked as Ashley blushed and nodded to him. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I was nervous I guess, and then after the first date thing, I wasn't sure what my feelings were," Ashley admitted to him.

"All that aside, why didn't you ever tell us about this, Harvey, or you, Ashley?" Heather asked.

"Honestly, we didn't want to get judged for the decision we made. During High School, we kept it a secret because we knew people would be disappointed in us. After that, I felt wrong about not telling anyone, and Ashley knew that because I told, we shouldn't still be keeping it a secret. However, she's the one who said no one needed to know what we did in our personal lives, and to a degree, I had to agree with her," Harvey replied.

"He has a point, and that's coming from my view," Trayden said.

"That means you two had sex when you were seventeen because Harvey didn't turn eighteen until February 2012," Victoria stated.

"Correct, so we really only had sex once before we were adults, after that, we were legally allowed to do what we wanted," Harvey informed.

"And we were protected each time," Ashley stated.

"Well, I suppose there isn't much we can do about it now," Roslyn mumbled. "Do your parents know, Ashley?"

"No. My parents would probably kill me if they knew I gave up my virginity at seventeen to my one of my best friends. And only because we decided to give it to one another when we were single, and there wouldn't be any regrets since we've known one another since Kindergarten," Ashley replied gently, fiddling with her fingers.

"I don't see any harm in it," Rebecca piped up. "If I could go back and lose my virginity to my best friend instead of my ex, I would,"

"I lost mine to Harvey, no regrets here," Trayden smiled a little.

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell us about this. Sure, it would have been a little bit of a shock that you two started fucking for two years as friends, but we wouldn't have judged you. It was your choice," Heather shrugged.

"Will you forgive us?" Harvey asked them.

"Well, it's done and over with now. Yes, we'll forgive you, but no more secrets! Got it?" Seth mentioned.

"On my life," Harvey put a hand over his heard.

"Got it," Ashley nodded.

"And you didn't want him walking around with condoms," Sullivan nudged his wife's arm.

"Wait, what?" Harvey inquired now.

"Your mother was against the idea of you having protection; I told her that it was precautionary since ya were a teenager, and I know hormones can run wild," Sullivan informed.

"I wouldn't say Harvey's and mine's first time was because of raging hormones," Ashley chuckled a bit.

"Nah. We were tipsy, but very much in control. We had been friends for years, were single, didn't have any love interests, and entering Senior Year as virgins; we figured why not just get it out of the way, and then not worry about regretting it. I personally still don't," Harvey shrugged.

"So how did the arrangement come about. I get the first time, but why continue doing it the deed had already been done?" Ford wondered.

"I actually don't know," Harvey replied truthfully.

"Ya know? Me either. I think we decided to keep doing it because we enjoyed it. During High School at least, we did a lot of projects as pairs, so Harvey and I were always over one another's houses to do work. Sometimes we just decided to use foreplay to cure a little boredom or pass the time if we got stuck on something with our work," Ashley admitted.

"Yeah, sounds about right. I believe after the first few times we just agreed to hook up if we were both in the mood. We set rules, as we mentioned before, and only had sex twice during High School days. Anything in between those two times was foreplay; finger, eating out, blowjobs, that's it. Things after graduation were a mix of both," Harvey stated.

"Alright, so question, Ash. The day I walked in to see you getting off the phone at the end of January in 2012, was that Harvey calling you to come over?" Heather asked.

"Yeah. Harvey was bored, and I was working on midterms but had been thinking of taking a break anyway. Harvey asked if I wanted to come over and have sex to give me a break and cure his boredom. I said sure and went over. That was just a quickie, though, since you thought I was getting something to eat," Ashley replied.

"Incredibly straightforward way of hooking up," Travis snickered.

"Why beat around the bush with it? We knew why we called one another, if we only wanted to talk, we would text," Harvey said.

"Meh, I suppose," Seth stated.

"Ashley," Roslyn said. Ashley looked at her now. "Was it good with him?"

"Oh, my Gods, did you really just ask me that?!" Ashley screeched.

"Come on, you owe us for keeping it a secret so long. How was it having sex with him? Or you with her Harvey?" Heather asked.

"It was interesting, always fun," Harvey started as his eyes glanced to Zack who was looking down a bit, clearly not wanting to hear about how good Harvey and Ashley had sex in the past. "However, I must not have done as good a job as Zack does to her," All their eyes fell on him in shock now, even Ashley's. "What? I had told Ashley when we broke the arrangement that if she got bored of him or he wasn't any good then she could come back to me. Ashley has been with him since 2012, so he must give it to her better than I," he added as he flashed a wink to Zack, who silently thanked him.

"That's because Ashley and I don't just fuck for fun, we make love, as lovers should do," Zack retorted.

"Could not have said it better myself. Having sex with Ashley was NOTHING like when I make love to Trayden," Harvey agreed. "It's a completely different experience when with someone you love. Now, I think we should drop this topic, and go back to having a good time. Who is with me?" he asked. The room smiled and cheered at the suggestion. Harvey was happy with his husband who was doing a great deal better than he was back in September of 2016 plus all his friends and family being together. Everything was as it should be.


	23. Too Far

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

22: Too Far

=Harvey's POV=

 _[June 21_ _st_ _, 2017]_

I could finally say that everything was perfect in my life. I had my parents, my Godfather, my aunt, uncle, and cousin. I had my friends, my staff, business, and of course, my beloved husband. My father was no longer mayor; he retired after the last election. My mother still owned her animal hospital, and my dad helped out from time to time there. Garrett was now working in an auto shop. My aunt and uncle still had their pizza place, and Seth was working for his boss directly, taking a trip every few months for business. All my friends worked their jobs, except Zack and Ashley right now as it was summer break for the school. Ashley was an elementary school teacher, and Zach worked as a special needs teacher for younger children in the same school Ashley was employed by. Ford was working in a psychology office, and Heather was a nurse. Roslyn and Travis both worked their jobs, though, I believe Travis and Garrett worked together now.

Roslyn and Eli were dating, they had gone on five or so dates after I introduced them to one another on Christmas Eve. I believe they got together in March 2017. Seth and Calista were friends, but liked one another and went on dates still; there was nothing official between them, but I could see something starting soon. My husband continued going to Dr. O'Conner; Trayden admitted that it helped a lot, and he was healing finally. Tray was taking the anti-depressants but had been recently considering to be off of them since he felt better. I didn't mind as long as there wouldn't be drastic changes if he were removed from the pills. Trayden and I also discussed him stopping therapy at the year mark of him having started going, but perhaps we'd stop him earlier than that. Trayden said he felt better than he had in years, and had put the past behind him.

Another significant event in my life, preferably mine and Trayden's is that today is our three-year wedding anniversary. I had such a fun day planned for us, and then our night would be just as entertaining since we'll end up making love. Currently, the time was 7:10 am, and my husband was still fast asleep beside me in the bed. Trayden loved to sleep in, especially after a long night of work. I smiled as I kissed his cheek, then Trayden snuggled up close against me. I locked my arm around his midsection.

"Good morning, beloved," I whispered in his ear.

"Mm, morning," Trayden replied as he turned in my arms, so he was facing me. I moved some of his black hair out of his face, then kissed him gently.

"How did you sleep?" I asked gently.

"Always good with you beside me. How about you?" Trayden inquired.

"I slept fine. Should we get up and begin our day?" I offered.

"But I'm so comfortable. Do we have to move right away?" Trayden groaned.

"I assumed you might want breakfast, but if you prefer we spend all day locked in bed, then I can show you what other uses us being alone has," I tempted. Trayden blushed trying to hide his face in my chest while I let my hand slip down his front and into his pajama pants to run my hand over his length. Trayden moaned a bit.

"Ah, Harv," Trayden breathed out as I started stroking him a little.

"Do you want me to wake you up, Love?" I asked as I felt Trayden's cock begin to harden. Trayden bit his bottom lip, not sure how to answer it. I kissed him lightly on the lips, looking into his green eyes before he nodded for me to go ahead.

 **~Lemon Start; Harvey & Trayden~**

As soon as Trayden gave me the go-ahead look, I withdrew my hand from inside his boxers and turned him, so he was on his back and under my body. I kissed Trayden deeply, sliding my tongue along his as I slipped my hands under his shirt and pushed it upward and out of my way. My kisses trailed to Tray's neck, and then down his chest and stomach. I hooked my fingers around the waistband of his sleep pants, then pulled them down along with his boxers until they were off Trayden's figure.

"Harvey," Trayden panted. I smiled as I continued to kiss down farther until I reached his erect cock. I carefully took it into my hand, then licked around the head before lowering my mouth over the appendage, beginning to bob my head up and down on it. "Ah!" he moaned as I saw Tray grip the bed sheets. While sucking and licking Trayden's length, I also began to stroke him up and down, following the rhythm of my head movements. I pulled my mouth off and looked up at my husband while stroking him still.

"Do you want more?" I asked him.

"Weren't we…going to save that for later tonight?" Trayden questioned.

"It's our day, Tray; we can do whatever we want. I already warned people to leave us be," I reminded. I stopped stroking my husband and moved to kiss him again. "Tell me what you want, Love," I asked as his eyes met mine.

"Make love to me," Trayden said. I smiled and kissed him deeply as I sat us both up to remove my pants and boxers; I hadn't been wearing a shirt initially, and Trayden's was out of the way. I captured his lips with mine as I laid him back down on the bed. I opened the drawer to the nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube, then I poured a decent amount into my hand before wiping it around Trayden's read, and then used the rest on myself. While kissing Trayden, I used my arms to lift his legs up and then place the head of my length at his ass; I pushed myself in as Trayden moaned out.

I began moving my hips back and forth, bringing my cock in and out of Trayden's rear while he moaned. Of course, I did too. I swore to the Gods that there was nothing better than getting to have sex in the morning. "We go one round, then get ready for our date today?" I asked him. Trayden nodded to me as I smiled and continued to thrust into my husband, and we both enjoyed the feeling it gave us. After twenty minutes, I sat back on my knees while thrusting still, and then reaching a hand down to stroke Trayden's length, adding to the pleasure. The best part about Trayden and I making love is that we could go for hours if we wanted just by changing positions. However, my goal at the moment was to wake my husband up with a good time, then we were going to enjoy our anniversary. After all that, we'd get home, and I would show him I love him all night.

Ten more minutes passed as I felt Trayden's length starting to twitch in my hand; my indicator he was about to cum. "Harvey, I'm gonna cum," I smiled when he said it as I started to move faster bringing myself to release more quickly.

"Me too, cum with me with, baby," I told him. A second later, I came hard within my husband as he orgasmed as well. I stopped thrusting and then took my hand off his cock before kissing him deeply. "I love you," I panted a little.

"I…love you…too," Trayden tried to catch his breath. I pulled out of him, and then we laid there to ride out the pleasured feeling we had.

 **~Lemon End; Trayden & Harvey~**

Once we had calmed down, I grabbed my boxers from the floor, and his. "Go on and shower, I'll start breakfast," I told him as I cleaned off with an old towel from the basket, then slipped on my underwear and pajama pants. Trayden nodded as we shared a kiss, and then he slid his boxers on before leaving the room and entering the bathroom to shower. I reached the kitchen and pulled out the eggs, bacon, and bread to get started on our morning meal.

=Normal POV=

Harvey and Trayden enjoyed the breakfast, then Tray cleaned up while Harvey showered. After that, the two headed out and left the apartment to start their day together. Harvey got them tickets to Six Flags in Massachusetts, but they had to take the ferry to Rhode Island first, then jump the train to get to the theme park. Harvey and Trayden planned to be gone all day, and into the evening for when they got back for a movie, then dinner together. Andrew was in charge of The Edge in their absence but knew to call Harvey if there was a problem.

 _[Six Flags New England-Agawam, Mass]_

Harvey and Trayden stood at the gate, waiting for it to open up at 10 am. The two lovers planned to spend two hours riding roller coasters, and then swing over to Hurrican Harbor; better known as the water park.

"Happy Anniversary, Love," Harvey smiled to him as they linked hands when the guard moved the rope out of the way.

"Happy Anniversary, Harvey," Trayden replied as they hurried through together to catch the rides before the wait times got outrageously long. The lovers hit every roller coaster they could while making their way to the water park, which opened at 11 am. By the time Harvey and Trayden reached Hurrican Harbor, it was already 12:20 pm and they decided to get lunch before hitting any water rides. The meal was two burgers, platter of fries to share, and then a beer each, Harvey and Trayden found a shady spot, then sat down to enjoy their food.

After eating, and waiting twenty minutes; they were right back in it with getting on rides and having a good time. Harvey and Trayden had a lot of fun, and they stayed until 3 pm, then left to make their train back to Rhode Island which went at 3:45 pm. Once they arrived in Providence almost three hours later at 6:55 pm, they took a cab to the ferry departure point. An hour and twenty minutes later, they were back on Archia Isle, and more than ready to have dinner together.

 _[Archia Isle-8:15 pm]_

"Today was…I don't have the words for it, Harvey. Thank you," Trayden said as they got off the ferry, then took Harvey's car to the place where they would eat dinner.

"You're welcome," Harvey smiled. After a ten minute drive, they stopped at a small place to eat since they were too hungry to wait until they got home and too tired to cook even if they had made it back.

 _[9:30 pm]_

Both of them were tired when they got home, but there was still more to do that they couldn't pass up. Harvey and Trayden showered together after locking up the apartment, and then they moved to the bedroom to have sex. The entirety of that lasted two hours, bringing them to 12:10 am by the time they finished, kissed, and finally went to bed. It had been another perfect anniversary for them, now they were ready to sleep, and wake up tomorrow for another day.

 _[6/22/17-4:50 am]_

Lurking in the darkness of The Edge was none other than Drake Nyght. The man scoffed as he moved up the stairs to the patio entrance of Trayden and Harvey's apartment, and picked the lock to get himself inside. Drake made his way through the home until he reached the kitchen and started pouring gasoline on the floor from the stove. Drake moved silently as he got gas on everything he could, including the stairs leading down into the bar, then he ripped the gas line from under the oven as it hissed releasing the fumes into the air. Drake smirked as he backed out of the sliding glass door, but not before he lit a single match and tossed it inside the gasoline-drenched apartment. Drake closed the door and put a board on the track to keep it from opening when the boys inevitably tried to get out to escape the inferno.

Once outside, Drake put a cloth inside of a half-filled bottle of alcohol, and then he lit the tip before hurling it through the bit picture window, and then he did it again two more times. With The Edge slowly burning, Drake looked up to see the orange glow from the windows of the apartment. Drake rushed off, proud of his work. Upstairs, when the flames hit the leaking gas, there was an explosion, and the Haddock lovers were awake instantly.

"What the hell was that!" Trayden asked quickly.

"I don't know. Get dressed, and stay in here for now," Harvey said while pulling on his boxers and sweatpants, then a tank top. Trayden nodded as he quickly put his clothes on while Harvey moved to the door to open it, but burned his hand on the handle. "Ow! Fuck!" he cursed holding his hand.

"Are you alright!" Trayden inquired with worry. Harvey looked at his hand, easily a second-degree burn. Why would the handle be hot?

"I'm…fine, babe," Harvey told him. "Just stay back," Harvey now put his hand on the wood, feeling that to be warm as well. The only way a door would be hot was if there was a fire on the other side. Harvey caught the scent of gas as his eyes widened. Harvey moved back a bit, and then kicked the door open. Instantly, there were flames.

"The apartment is on fire!" Trayden panicked with fear.

"It's okay, calm down. We'll be fine, let's get out of here," Harvey told him. Trayden nodded as Harvey grabbed his cell phone, wallet, keys, and flash drive off the nightstand, then he looked around to see Snooze, their calico kitten that Harvey and Trayden adopted on their twenty-fifth birthday, hiding as far from the fire as he could. Trayden got Snooze, then returned to Harvey's side. The two made their way to the main entry door, as Harvey checked it for heat. "This door is hot too," he said to himself as he grabbed a magazine off the table, then opened the door to see flames engulfing the central stairwell that lead into the club. Harvey quickly shut the door; okay, this was bad. Harvey grabbed Trayden's hand as they moved to the sliding glass door, coughing a few times from the smoke. Harvey tried to open it but found that he couldn't. Upon further inspection; he saw the wooden board on the track. _'Someone set this place on fire, and I bet my life that I know who is responsible,'_ Harvey thought.

"Harv," Trayden coughed. "Break the glass," he said.

"We can't. As soon as air hits these flames, it'll cause a backdraft. We'll be okay, I hear sirens coming. Let's get back into the bedroom; the fire hasn't hit there yet," Trayden nodded to his husband as they returned to the bedroom, hoping that rescuers came soon.

 _[Elsewhere]_

Ashley's cell phone ringing woke her from her sleep; she checked the time on her alarm clock. **5:40 AM**. Ashley got her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she said tiredly.

" _Ashley!"_ Seth's voice shouted.

"Who is it, babe?" Zack wondered now.

"It's Seth. What's going on," Ashley asked now as she sat up in bed.

" _The Edge is on fire! It's all over the news! We're all going there to make sure Harvey and Tray are alright,"_ Seth informed quickly.

"Why wouldn't they be alright?!" Ashley demanded.

" _Because the news reporter said that firefighters responded to a call from the motel across the street who reported seeing someone starting the fire in The Edge. And then there was an explosion on the second floor…"_ Seth said quietly.

"We'll meet you there," Ashley said quickly before hanging up.

 _[The Edge]_

Sullivan, Victoria, Garrett, Jamie, Seth, Samuel, and all the friends were standing across the street behind the police barricade as The Edge was up in flames that the firefighters stood firm in trying to douse. However, the scariest thing about this was that Harvey and Trayden were nowhere to be found, as the assumption was that they were trapped upstairs. Andrew and the staff had arrived not more than ten minutes ago.

"Why aren't you sending anyone up there to find my son and son-in-law!" Sullivan bellowed.

"We can't until we get the fire out. Someone was already sent upstairs to check, and if we open the sliding door, it will cause a backdraft. The safest route is to enter from the lower level," the fire chief informed. The family and friends stood there, feeling helpless at the situation. Inside, the fire was getting worse as Trayden was terrified.

' _I have to get him out of here,'_ Harvey thought before standing up. "Come on, we can't wait on a team anymore," he said as Trayden got up and Harvey led him near the kitchen, coughing as he grabbed the broom handle and pushed the attic entrance open. "I'm gonna lift you up. I want you to go to the window and climb down the fire escape," Trayden nodded as he put Snooze on his shoulder. Harvey picked Trayden up as he got through the entry, and pulled himself up.

"What about you!?" Trayden asked looking down to see that Harvey couldn't reach.

"Don't worry about me; go! I'll find another way out. I promise!" Harvey called to him. Trayden nodded and disappeared from sight. Harvey looked around needing another exit. In the attic, Trayden reached the window as he opened it and looked down.

"Look! It's Tray!" Ford yelled. Instantly, they looked up to see Trayden climbing down the ladder slow. Trayden reached the bottom and let go while coughing. A firefighter went over to put a blanket around his shoulders, as a paramedic helped bring Trayden to the back of the ambulance to give him oxygen.

"Trayden! Where's Harvey?" Victora cried.

"Still…trapped inside," Trayden managed.

"How did you get out?" Zack asked.

"Harvey opened the attic entrance, then lifted me up so I could get out, but it was too high for him to reach. Harvey…promised he would find another way out," Trayden looked at the building in flames with worry. Trayden knew how this happened, Harvey told him when they were waiting. This was an attempt at murder, and there was only one person Harvey knew wanted revenge; Drake Nyght. Trayden was pissed because it made perfect sense. Inside, Harvey needed to get out because he couldn't take the smoke anymore. Harvey grabbed the fire extinguisher from the laundry room as he took a breath. Harvey kicked down the stairway door, then he activated the extinguisher and made his way down the stairs as quickly as he could, and then found himself dealing with a wholly engulfed bar. Harvey could see the outside past the flames, of course, he would have to get through them to get outside.

"There's someone in there!" Calista shouted pointing to the inside of the bar.

"It's Harvey!" Andrew said. "And he's trapped in there! Get him out!" he ordered the firefighters. However, before anyone could do anything; there was another explosion which forced everyone to turn away to avoid debris. All eyes focused on the blaze inside the bar where Harvey had been.

"Harvey…" Trayden whispered in fear. Suddenly, something came crashing through the window and rolled to the ground. "Harvey!" he cried. Harvey coughed hard, trying to catch his breath, though it sounded like he was choking. Harvey moved onto his side while trying to get up, still coughing.

"Get him out of there!" Heather scolded the paramedics. Trayden shoved the blanket off and rushed to his husband. Two EMT's reached Harvey with an oxygen mask, but Harvey's arms gave out as he hit the ground.

"Harvey," Trayden said seeing his husband passed out. "Harvey?" he said more concerned when Harvey didn't respond.

"It's alright, son. I believe he might have passed out from smoke inhalation; we'll take him to the hospital, and you too. The firefighters will handle things from here, but you both need treatment," said one paramedic. Trayden nodded.

"Andrew, get me an update as soon as you can. I'm going to the hospital with Harvey," Trayden called.

"You got it, Tray. Let us know how Harvey is doing!" Andrew replied.

"Will do!" Trayden yelled back as Harvey was placed in the ambulance and Trayden climbed in after him.

"We'll meet you there!" Sullivan said as he was leading the group of friends and his family away. Trayden nodded before the doors were shut and the ambulance left the area, headed straight for the hospital. On the way there, Trayden used his phones to check The Edge outside cameras, and sure enough, he saw his father there and starting the fires. This meant Drake was also responsible for the fire in the apartment too; the one that trapped them and they could have been killed. Trayden would not let his dad get away with this. Trying to kill him and Harvey was where Tray drew the line. Drake Nyght had gone too far.


	24. Better Than Ever

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

23: Better Than Ever

 _[June 22_ _nd_ _, 2017-Archian General Hospital]_

Trayden, Sullivan, Victoria, Seth, Jamie, Samuel, Rebecca, and the group of friends all sat anxiously at the hospital waiting for Harvey to wake up. Trayden didn't suffer anything significant, just some smoke inhalation. Tray was on oxygen for half an hour, then he was cleared to be alright. Harvey, on the other hand, suffered much worse. Harvey was injured with slight burns and scratches on his arms from when he came through the picture window of the club to escape the fire after the explosion happened. It wasn't anything terrible, and Harvey didn't need stitches or surgery, but he had fallen unconscious from a coughing fit, so the doctors wanted to keep him until he woke up. Thank the Gods that the hospital room was large enough to fit all of them in there while waiting for Harvey to wake up; he was laying on the bed with an oxygen mask over his face, and his injuries bandages.

Trayden was both worried and angry; this was all his father's fault. Trayden had arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes after they left the sight of the fire. The time had been close to 7 am by the time Trayden got into Harvey's room, and now it had been about an hour. Andrew had texted Trayden to let him know that the fires were out on both levels of the building and the firemen were going through it to make sure nothing else would spark another one, and trying to determine the cause. That happened while Trayden was getting oxygen, and now he was sitting by Harvey's bedside waiting for the response. Trayden knew it had to be his dad, but he wanted to know what started the fire, and how it got so out of control in so little time. As soon as Trayden had that information, he was calling the police to arrest his father because Trayden also had video proof from his phone that his old man started the fire in The Edge.

"I don't understand how this could have happened," Victoria said as she was sitting on the other side of Harvey's hospital bed.

"The report we got from the fire chief was that the manager of the motel across the street saw someone start the blaze on the first floor of the building, but when he looked up, he saw fire on the second level too," Samuel informed.

"But who would have done this," Rebecca inquired.

"Is it that hard of a question to answer? Who do we know that hates Harvey and me?" Trayden scoffed.

"Well, that would be your father, Trayden. A-Are you saying you know it was him?" Rebecca's eyes widened.

"I have him on camera starting the fire in The Edge," Trayden informed without taking his eyes off of his unconscious husband. "The mother fucker purposely lit the tips of cloths inside bottles and threw them at the window to start that blaze,"

"And how did Harvey get you out again?" Ashley asked.

"By the kitchen wall, there was an attic entrance. Harvey used the broom to open it up, and then he lifted me up with Snooze and told me to escape through the window, then climb down the ladder. Harvey couldn't reach, and everything he could have used to stand on was burning," Trayden explained.

"Why haven't you called the police? It was arson!" Ashley said quickly.

"It was attempted murder," Harvey said which made them all be quiet and look at them. "Your father trapped us upstairs by blocking the sliding glass door with a piece of wood on the track, and set fire to the stairs to keep us from using that as an escape,"

"I'm so glad you're awake," Trayden almost cried as he hugged Harvey tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. This happened because of me; cuz he hates me,"

"Don't cry. It's alright; I'm alright, and everything will be okay," Harvey said as he cupped his husband's cheek.

"Harvey, it's not…okay! My father set fire to our home to kill us!" Trayden protested quickly. "You could have died tonight. And The Edge…it's…ruined. This is all my fault," he lowered his head. Harvey sat up as he removed the mask down to around his neck, then he lifted Trayden's chin up and kissed him deeply. Harvey pulled away and used his thumb to wipe Trayden's eyes, then he smiled.

"But we aren't dead; we got out, and I bet he didn't anticipate that happening. You have it saved on camera that he started the fire, Tray, so we'll send the police after him, and he'll rot in prison for what he did. I'm not worried about anything else except that we survived," Harvey told him.

"B-But The Edge," Trayden tried to argue.

"Can be rebuilt, Love," Harvey interrupted him. "I'm not worried about the business because as long as we're here, The Edge will be too,"

"Harvey, what about the money? All the files, everything regarding The Edge will have been destroyed," Trayden asked sniffling a bit.

"No, it won't because I'm smarter than your father gives me credit for. Everything about The Edge is backed up on this," Harvey pulled out a flash drive from his pocket.

"Is that what you're always wearing?" Trayden asked.

"Yes. It has everything about the club on it, and if this fails, I have it all backed up to a secure website that I can access anywhere from a computer or cell phone. The money and blueprints are locked away in the fire and waterproof safe in my office. As I said, as long as WE are here, then The Edge will be too. What is important is that no lives were lost," Harvey told him.

"Quite right," came an unfamiliar voice to Harvey.

"Harvey, this is Doctor Taylor Wrightson; she's the one who has been overseeing your care since we arrived," Trayden informed his husband.

"It's good to see you awake finally, Mr. Haddock. How are you feeling?" Dr. Wrightson inquired.

"Much better than before," Harvey replied.

"Well, other than severe smoke inhalation, you're going to be just fine. Few scrapes and burns," the doctor informed.

"I figured that," Harvey shrugged. "Am I clear to go?" he wondered.

"Not quite yet. We want to keep you a bit longer just to make sure you can breathe alright seeing as you passed out after escaping the blaze," Dr. Wrightson explained.

"I can deal with that. Thank you," Harvey said as she then exited the room.

"Harvey, how did you escape?" Ashley questioned.

"Well, after I got Trayden out; I knew I needed a way too. I grabbed the fire extinguisher and used it on the stairs to escape the apartment, but once down in the club; I couldn't find an exit from there. I threw the extinguisher down to make it explode and clear a path, but at the same time, an explosion occurred in the kitchen. I ducked down, and then when it was over; I jumped through the window, and you saw that happen," Harvey told them.

Trayden's cell phone rang as he reaching into his pocket for it. "It's Andy,"

"Let me talk to him," Harvey said as Trayden handed it over. Harvey answered the call and put it on speakerphone. "Andrew, hey, it's Harvey,"

" _Thank God you're awake. How are you, boss?"_ Andrew replied.

"I'm alive; a little burned and scraped up. Got a status report for me?" Harvey asked.

" _Yeah. The investigators just left; it took a bit longer because they had to shut the gas off first,"_ Andrew informed.

"Alright, let's hear it," Harvey invited.

" _It was arson without a doubt because the gas line in your apartment had been pulled off from under the oven. Also, there were traces of gasoline, and that's why the fire burned so quickly. The investigator confirmed that someone must have broken in and doused the apartment with the gas, then lit it before leaving, and trapping you and Trayden inside by blocked both the stairs and the sliding door. Downstairs, the fire was caused by someone, probably the same who locked you in your place, throwing lit bottles of alcohol through the picture window."_ Andrew responded.

"And the damage?" Harvey inquired.

" _It's…pretty bad, Harvey. It's gonna cost a fortune to fix this place; anyone who has been inside thus far has said it might not be worth it to remodel. The kitchen is destroyed, everything is burnt, there are structural issues, so on and so forth,"_ Andrew sighed.

"I'll be the judge of what's worth fixing and what isn't, Andy. I should be out of the hospital later, and then I'll see what we're dealing with. The first course of action is finding the son of a bitch who did it; Tray and I already know that it was his father, Drake. We have it on camera; I will handle all of that. For now, I expect you to keep that information to yourself. We need Drake to think we don't know it's him, that way it will be easier to arrest him," Harvey said.

" _Understood. I assume that you will…keep us posted, and we should all head home?"_ Andrew asked.

"Yes. Have the police tape it off, and keep someone posted there in case Drake gets the brilliant idea to go back," Harvey ordered.

" _You got it. We'll talk to you soon,"_ Andy answered. After that, Harvey hung up and handed the phone back to Trayden.

"I'm gonna get some more sleep, and you should too, Tray. We had a long night. The police will be by eventually when the investigator report gets to them," Harvey yawned, then coughed a bit as he got the mask back over his mouth and nose. "The rest of you can head home; I'll keep you updated as things change,"

"Alright, son. If you need anything, let us know?" Sullivan reminded, and Harvey nodded as he moved in the bed a little, then Trayden came over and laid beside his husband. Harvey kissed Trayden's forehead as Trayden leaned into it with a sigh.

"Everything will be fine, Love. Rest now," Harvey instructed.

"Okay," Trayden nodded as he relaxed his head on Harvey's chest, then closed his eyes; glad that his husband was alright, but still upset about the damage his father caused to their business. Trayden guessed that there was nothing he could do right now. Harvey seemed to know what he was doing and not stressing out over what happened, so Trayden shouldn't either. "I love you, Harvey,"

"I love you too," Harvey replied as Trayden snuggled up close, then drifted off. Harvey closed his eyes, and then sleep took him five minutes later.

 _[A Few Hours Later]_

Harvey woke up and looked over to see Trayden still asleep on his left side. Harvey smiled a bit as he kissed his lover's forehead, then saw the door open a bit.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Dr. Wrightson smiled.

"Yeah, just woke up. My husband seems to still be out," Harvey chuckled a bit.

"I was just coming to see how you were doing," Dr. Wrightson inquired.

"A lot better, thank you," Harvey replied.

"That's good. I'll start your discharge then. Oh, and two officers came by forty minutes ago; I said you were still sleeping, but they gave me this to give you when you woke up. It's to talk about the case regarding your business and home," the doctor said while handing him a card with a name and number on it for an officer of the Arc Isle Police Department.

"I'll give them a call after leaving here," Harvey said as the doctor turned off the oxygen, then removed the mask and shut off the monitors. After that, she left as Harvey gently awoke his husband. "Tray. Baby, time to wake up," he said.

Trayden grumbled a bit and shifted, then he opened his eyes and looked at Harvey who was smiling down at him. "Morning again," Trayden yawned.

"How did you sleep?" Harvey asked him.

"Alright, I guess. How about you?" Trayden inquired as he got up and off the bed to stretch, Harvey did the same thing afterward.

"The doctor is working on my discharge now, I figure we should get to The Edge and check the damage," Harvey suggested.

"Yeah. Are we calling the authorities to send them to my father?" Trayden wondered.

"I will have them meet us there," Harvey informed as Trayden nodded and went to use the restroom after he came out, Harvey did the same. By that point, Dr. Wrightson returned as Harvey signed his discharge paperwork, and the two left. "Where's Snooze?" he questioned once outside and waiting for a taxi.

"Oh, Seth has him at his apartment, since we couldn't bring him here to the hospital. Your mom checked Snooze, and said he didn't sustain any injuries from the fire," Trayden said.

"Oh, good," Harvey nodded as the taxi cab arrived ten minutes later, and then they got inside and instructed the driver to go to The Edge. Pulling up fifteen minutes later, Harvey saw that an officer was posted outside of it as he'd requested, and then another squad car was parking across the street. Harvey paid the taxi driver, then stepped out, and Trayden was right behind him. The cab left, and Harvey looked at just the outside of the building; trying to take it all in.

"Harvey Haddock?" came a voice. Harvey turned to face a set of officers; two males.

"Officers," Harvey replied.

"I'm Jason Lennox; the one you spoke with on the phone, and this is my partner, Steven Matthews. We've been assigned to work on finding the culprit behind the fire," Jason introduced while they both shook Harvey's hand.

"I'm Harvey, and this is my husband, Trayden," Harvey responded calmly as the officers then shook hands with Tray.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to harm you or your husband?" asked Officer Matthews.

"Anyone against the LGBT community. However, I'm about to save you a bunch of work because my husband and I know who did this," Harvey informed as the officers blinked. "Trayden's father, Drake Nyght is responsible. We have him on camera setting fire to the building,"

"Yes. I have him on camera arriving, then walking around back to where our apartment patio entrance is, and then about twenty minutes later, Drake comes around front here to set the downstairs ablaze," Trayden explained.

"Am I to assume then that there is a story behind why he would try to kill you both?" Jason inquired. Harvey nodded, and then he began to explain about Trayden being kicked out, then Drake locating him years later, and beating Trayden up on camera, then all the little fights and what not.

"That's all of it, and I have those incidents archived too," Harvey finished.

"I see; we'll be needing those for evidence in court if you plan on pressing charges?" Steven asked.

"Draky Nyght destroyed my business and my home which sits above The Edge, and he tried to kill my husband and I. I am absolutely pressing charges," Harvey informed.

"Understood," Jason nodded.

"We'll start a search for him right away, and keep you up to date on developments," Steven enlightened.

"Thank you," Harvey said as the two officers left. Harvey told the other officer he could go while he made Harvey made his way inside The Edge with Trayden, both of them being careful at where they stepped. Harvey didn't say anything, he just looked around to take in the damage assessment, and then walked up the stairs while holding Trayden's hand. Once inside the apartment, Trayden wanted to cry. "Ssh, it's okay,"

"No, it's not. Look at this place, all your hard work…" Trayden sobbed lightly.

"And it can be rebuilt, Tray. I'm not worried about it. For now, we should pack our bags, and we'll go stay with my parents while this gets fixed up," Harvey assured. Trayden nodded to him as they found one duffle bag each in the closet which hadn't been affected by the fire, thankfully. Harvey and Trayden packed some clothes, grabbed their personal care items, and then a few other things they didn't want to leave behind. After all that, Harvey and Trayden exited The Edge. Harvey and Trayden caught the next bus to Berk, then relaxed there for the hour and ten-minute ride.

 _[Berk; 1:30 pm-Haddock Household]_

While on the bus ride, Harvey called a cleanup team to go into The Edge to clean out everything that was broken and burn that couldn't be saved or restored. After that, Harvey dialed the contractors who did the remodel the first time; saying he would need them for a rebuild after the cleanup group finished, also that he would want an estimate on how long and how much it would take to get the place running again. The lead builder said he would have to go there to check things out and see the fixes that needed to be made, and then he could calculate an estimation for Harvey, which he accepted the response, then ended the call. Getting to Sullivan and Victoria's place, Harvey knocked on the door, and his father answered it as Harvey gave a weak smile.

"Hey, Dad. Mind if Tray and I stay here until the renovations are done?" Harvey asked.

"Oh, son, of course, you can. You and Trayden can stay in the basement; your mother and I got it ready after leaving the hospital in case you two decided to come here to crash," Sullivan replied, then hugged him and Trayden before allowing them inside. "Vick, the boys are here," he informed his wife.

"I'm so glad you're both alright," Victoria hugged them both; she kissed Trayden's cheek, and then planted a kiss on Harvey's forehead. "And you two can stay here as long as you need too," she added to them.

"Thanks, we appreciate it," Harvey smiled. "We're gonna go settle in," Sullivan and Victoria nodded, and then Harvey led Trayden downstairs passed the storage and laundry rooms. Harvey opened the door to the place they would be staying; revealing a full-size bed, eight-drawer long dresser, then two night stand with table lamps on them. Also, the room held a love seat and small coffee table. Harvey and Trayden began to unpack since it was expected that they would be here a while.

 _[A Week Later; Friday the 30_ _th_ _of June]_

It had been a busy week, but finally, Harvey had everyone gathered at The Edge for an update meeting. The family and friends had come out at 5 pm when everyone was out of work and had some free time. Harvey spent the last few days with the cleanup crew and lead contractor discussing estimates and timeframes. Now, Harvey knew what he was looking at overall, and wasn't worried in the slightest. Among all that, the police found Drake, who was arrested and awaiting arraignment. It was thanks to Trayden's mother that they found Drake at all, and because of that, Trayden fully forgave his mom for the past.

"Alright, boss; this is the last of us," Andrew informed walking through the door with Garth, Vinny, and Robert.

"This place looks different," Storm sighed sadly.

"But it looks cleaner," Kevin mentioned.

"I had a cleanup team come in to basically gut it out, and the kitchen too," Harvey stated.

"So, what's happening from here?" Calista wondered. It was the question on all of their minds; those who worked for The Edge at least, they wanted to know if they still had jobs.

"I had the contractors come through to give me an estimate on how long and how much it would take to get this place back to what it was, and were looking at a complete overhaul totaling in $147,000.00, and that doesn't include the apartment upstairs.

"Gods. Harv, that's almost more than double what you paid when renovating The Edge from what Dragon's Cove was," Andrew reminded.

"Well, more goes into replacing everything that was destroyed in the fire structurally, then factoring in the rebuilding itself, plus tables, chairs, equipment, etc.," Trayden muttered, though, he didn't like how high the number was either.

"And doing the upstairs too is another $41,000.00," Harvey stated.

"That's…$188,000.00, to fix everything?" Ford questioned.

"Yep and renovations start tomorrow," Harvey smiled.

"Wait, you're actually going to fix everything?! Harvey, that's an outrageous amount of money to get this place going. You put out once, don't do it again. It's not worth it," Andrew ordered him.

"It's not your decision, Andy. This building isn't just a _place_ to me, alright? You hired me as a server in 2010; my first full-time job was Dragon's Cove. You not only gave me employment but an apartment too. I met Trayden here, and now, he's my husband. You're right; I did fix this up once, and I'm not letting it fall. I made everyone from the original Dragon's Cove staff that promise in 2013. And now I make it again to all of you. I won't let the memory die because this is home; it's family and friends," Harvey stated firmly. "It will ALWAYS be worth it to save that,"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, son," Sullivan smiled putting a hand on his shoulder. "Your mother and I are here to help in any way we can,"

"Me as well," Rebecca stepped forward.

"Thank you, Mom," Trayden offered a smile to her.

"You know we got your back," Seth informed motioning to himself as well Ashley, Zack, Roslyn, Travis, Ford, and Heather.

"We all do," Eli informed as Calista, Winter, Brett, Brady, Kevin, Hank, Sebastian, CJ, Garth, Robert, Vinny, Storm, and Morgan nodded too.

"You're one hell of a guy, Harvey. If this is what you want to do, then I'll help all I can," Andrew told him. "So, where are you going to get that kind of money?" he wondered; they all leaned forward in curiosity.

"The insurance I have on both The Edge and the apartment which protects against everything, including arson," Harvey grinned.

"When did you get that put on!? I thought it was only natural disasters!?" Trayden asked quickly.

"After that night when you stood up to him because I didn't trust that he wouldn't seek revenge. Your father couldn't stand that even though he kicked you out, and you were homeless for so long, that you ended up more successful and happy than he could ever hope to be," Harvey kissed Trayden's knuckles, then captured his lips. "We're gonna rebuild, and come back," everybody began cheering because The Edge would return better than ever.


	25. Lucky

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

24: Lucky

=Trayden's POV=

 _[August 2017; Archia Isle Supreme Court-9:00 am]_

The arraignment was held two weeks ago, and as I expected, my father pleaded _Not Guilty_ to the accused charges, and that meant we had to go to trial. I hadn't wanted this because I knew how long it would take to get through everything before a verdict was reached by the jury. I only prayed things went well. Right after learning that there would be a trial, Harvey and I got ourselves a lawyer; Ford's mother, Teresa Ingerman who happened to be married to the Chief of Archia Isle Police Department, Austin Ingerman. Harvey and I were still living at his parent's place, and I was seeing my psychiatrist. My emotions were all out of whack after what my father did, and I was taking the anti-depressants because I needed the mood lifter to get through all this trial crap. Today was the first day of court; it was starting in half an hour, and I was very nervous. Everyone had turned out for this. The Edge staff, my mother, in-laws, our friends too. I was praying to the Gods that everything would work out smoothly and that I would never have worry about my father again.

=Normal POV=

"All rise for the honorable Judge Harry Anderson," the bailiff called out as everyone in the room rose to their feet while the judge walked in, and took his seat at the front. Harry slammed the gavel down, and the room was silenced.

"This court is in session for the case of Berk versus Drake Nyght," Harry stated. "You may be seated. Counsel may introduce themselves at this time,"

"Teresa Ingerman for the prosecution, your honor," Teresa spoke gently.

"Drake Nyght," Drake said. Harry arched a brow while looking at him.

"Where is your lawyer, Mr. Nyght?" Harry inquired.

"I have elected to represent myself, your honor," Drake stated.

"If that is your desire," Harry nodded while marking it down. After a few moments, Harry placed his pen down and folded his hands on the stand as he looked at everyone. "At this time, I will allow opening statements," he informed, then motioned for Drake to go first; the man stood with a smug grin on his face.

 _[An Hour Later]_

Both Teresa and Drake had spoken thirty minutes each to get out their opening remarks about the case. Things had just moved into Teresa talking about the fire; that accelerants were used, and that the sliding glass door had been barricaded. Teresa used direct quotes from the fire investigator reports that blaze was confirmed to be arson. Teresa was calm and made reference that Drake was caught on camera arriving at the location, disappearing, then returning to set the business; The Edge, on fire. When she was finished, Harry looked over the room.

"I will hear the testimonies now," Harry invited. Once again, Drake was allowed to begin first; telling nothing but lies about where he was the night of the blaze. Teresa didn't call for objection or anything, she let him speak. Drake was trying to weasel his way out of this, but he wouldn't get away with it. There was too much evidence to prove everything he said wrong. Drake finished twenty minutes later, then Harry turned his attention to the prosecution table. "Now, I should have asked this before, but why are there two of you sitting at that table?"

"Your honor, may I introduce Mr. Harvey Haddock and his husband, Trayden Haddock; owners of The Edge Bar & Nightclub, and residents in the apartment during The Edge fire," Teresa spoke.

"If both were present during the incident, then I only need one testimony. Which of you will be giving such?" Harry inquired.

"I'll do it," Harvey offered.

"No, let me," Trayden said.

"If you go up there, then Drake has the right to cross-examine, Love," Harvey reminded.

"I know, but I'll be okay. I have you with me," Trayden reminded with a soft smile. "I'm not afraid of him anymore," he added. Harvey smiled and nodded to him. "I'll provide the testimony, your honor," he said as Harry nodded, and then Trayden made his way out from behind the table. Trayden walked to the stand as Drake continued to glare at him, but Trayden looked at Harvey, then smiled a bit.

"Place your right hand over your heart," the bailiff instructed. Trayden did so. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but?" he asked.

"I swear," Trayden replied.

The man walked away with a nod to Harry, then Trayden sat down. Teresa approached with a smile. "Can you tell us what happened on the morning of June 22nd, 2017?" she inquired.

"I can. My husband and I were in our home residence which is the apartment above The Edge Bar & Nightclub, we were sleeping when an explosion occurred. My lover went to find out the source of the noise and burned his hand on the door handle leading out of our bedroom. After that, he kicked it open to reveal an out of control fire throughout the home. My husband and I tried to exit down the stairs that led into the business, but we found it to be on fire also. Harvey Haddock and I tried the sliding glass door, which leads to the outside patio on the side of the building, and we couldn't open it. My partner revealed after we moved back into the bedroom to wait for the firemen to arrive that there was a wooden board placed on the door track, and he made the assumption that we had been purposely trapped in our home," Trayden explained.

"I see. Now, I have here the police report which was filed later on that morning once your husband had been discharged from the hospital. It says that you and your lover named the culprit as the defendant, Drake Nyght right away. Was there a reason for this when you stated moments ago that Harvey Haddock only assumed the cause of the fire was arson?" Teresa questioned.

"Yes, ma'am. While my husband was unconscious after escaping the fire, I viewed the security cameras from my phone and was able to see the _defendant_ starting the blaze in the business known as The Edge Bar & Nightclub. You will find those screenshots in the police file as I gave my phone to the authorities an officer Jason Lennox and his partner, officer Steven Matthews," Trayden said. Teresa pulled the photos out to show the jury.

"I present exhibits A through E; photos of one Drake Nyght present at The Edge Bar & Nightclub. Time stamps prove that the defendant arrived at 4:50 am on the 22nd of June in the year 2017. And leaving at 5:15 am after setting fire to the building," Teresa informed as people began to murmur about Drake's testimony.

"Mr. Nyght, you testified under oath," Harry scolded harshly.

"Your honor, I will admit that I was under the influence at the time this occurred. However, those photos cannot prove that I trapped Mr. Haddock and…Mr. Haddock in their apartment. Therefore, I will ask that they are removed from the attempted murder charges," Drake stated.

"Very well," Harry said as Trayden felt his heart sink into his chest. "As the photos and video that I have already viewed do not show the defendant in the apartment, I am deeming them inadmissible for the attempted murder charges. Carry on Mrs. Ingerman," Harry urged.

"I have no further questions at this time," Teresa walked away.

"Mr. Nyght," Harry said as Drake rose from his seat, and made his way over to Trayden, who tried to stay firm.

"Hello there, _Mr. Haddock_. Is it true that you had a troubled past growing up due to being homeless?" Drake asked.

"Yes, but-," Tray began.

"Yes was sufficient. Now, is it also true that you suffer from severe depression?" Drake inquired.

"No, I don't anymore," Trayden replied.

"But you did at one time, yes?" Drake pushed as Trayden nodded. "A time when you felt like your life wasn't worth living anymore, and you ran away until found by your lover three days later when he discovered that you attempted to kill yourself, then he had no choice but to admit you to the psychiatric hospital for two weeks? Yes or no will do,"

"Yes," Trayden muttered.

"And is it also true that for the last almost year you've been seeing a psychiatrist and taking anti-depressants," Drake continued as Trayden was beginning to shake a bit.

"Teresa, do something," Harvey pleaded.

"That doesn't have anything to do with this," Trayden said.

"Your honor, please have the witness answer the question," Drake asked.

"Mr. Haddock," Harry said.

"Yes, to both," Trayden replied.

"Members of the jury; while I admit to drunkenly setting fire to The Edge Bar & Nightclub, is it fair that I am held accountable for not one but two attempts at murder. I have no desire to harm these two young men; they are family after all," Drake smiled.

"You lying, slimy, son of a-," Harvey started.

"Mr. Haddock, if you finish that sentence, I will hold you in contempt of court," Harry warned as Harvey shut his mouth and sat back with a grumble. "Mr. Nyght, I will ask that you explain your last statement,"

"Of course, your honor. Trayden is my son, and Harvey, my son-in-law," Drake informed. Trayden couldn't believe that his father would use the family card to get himself off the hook! No. No, he wouldn't allow this.

"I am anything but your son! You might have helped create me, but you were never my father!" Trayden glared.

"Son, please calm down. I know it's been hard with your mother taking you away from me, but I love you. Don't worry, when this is over, I'll get you all the help you need," Drake insisted.

"You stay away! Leave me alone! I hate you!" Trayden covered his head while shaking now.

"Tray…" Harvey whispered.

"I'll never forgive you for what you did to me! Never! You set The Edge and the apartment on fire to kill Harvey and me because you hate us for loving one another! Leave me alone! Make it stop…please make it stop!" Trayden pleaded while keeping his head down and in his hands. Harvey moved from the table and reached Trayden to comfort him.

"I will have order in this court! Mr. Haddock, return to your seat," Harry ordered.

"I will ask that you retract that statement, your honor. I am Trayden's psychiatrist, and I can assure you this is necessary to calm Trayden down," came Dr. O'Conner's voice from the back of the room. "Trayden's history with depression stems directly from the past involving an abusive father, and Mr. Nyght is using that to trigger a PTSD attack,"

"I desire to hear more about this afterward. For now, I will call a fifteen-minute recess, and your husband best be settled down by then," Harry told Harvey as the gavel hit the pad. Harvey put his hand of Trayden's to soothe him.

"Tray, baby, it's alright. Look at me," Harvey said softly. Trayden looked up at Harvey, tears coming down his eyes. "Ssh now, it's okay. He's gone, and it's just you and me. Deep breaths, and don't think about the things he said. You heard the judge; we'll get our chance to reveal the type of man Drake really is. It's almost over, beloved. You're not alone, I'm right here with you, and I always will be, remember?" Trayden was able to feel Harvey's wedding band, and he began to calm down a little, sniffling. "There we go, it's alright. Come on, let's go get some water and take a break outside," he suggested. Trayden nodded slowly as Harvey helped him down and led him out with an arm around his shoulders.

 _[Two Weeks Later]_

Since Trayden's episode in the courtroom, the last few sessions of the trial had been Trayden having to explain in detail Drake's motive in wanting Harvey and Trayden dead. This opened the door for Harry to learn about the incident in June of 2017 when Drake showed up to The Edge and started beating Trayden up in front of many witnesses, and it was caught on the recording. Trayden also had to reveal that it was his father who caused him to run away and break down to stop the vandalism on the business. However at the end of the last session, Judge Harry had asked something big of Trayden, and that was for Tray to talk about what he'd been through growing up since there had been mention of Trayden being homeless for a period. That was what today was for, another day Harvey had to see his husband struggle to deal with everything.

The hearing began usual with an opening, and then Trayden was asked to take the stand and speak about his time growing up. And for the first time ever, everyone who knew Trayden after he came into Harvey's life would get to learn how much he suffered.

"Alright, Mr. Haddock. Are you ready to begin?" Harry asked.

"Not really since I'm going to therapy to put this behind me, and now I have to talk about it more," Trayden responded truthfully.

"I appreciate the honesty, lad. Is there…anything that would make it easier to get through?" Harry inquired.

"C-Can Harvey sit with me?" Trayden tried.

"Is your husband a form of comfort to you?" Harry wondered as Trayden nodded. "Dr. O'Conner? Is this true?"

"Yes, your honor. Harvey has been an active part of Trayden's therapy session, and as you saw two weeks ago, one of the only people who can relax him while talking about tougher situations," Dr. O'Conner revealed.

"I see. Very well, I will allow this. However, Mr. Haddock needs to remain quiet," Harry informed.

"Can do," Harvey said as he moved over to the stand and stood next to his husband, holding his hand. "You can do this, Tray. Think of it as just us, when you told me everything," Harvey suggested. Trayden nodded to him as he took a deep breath.

"My father started abusing me when as early as seven-years-old. Small mistakes were punished by a belt or wooden spoon. As I got older; it turned into being hit with his hands, and him always putting me down. I discovered myself to be bisexual when I was fourteen. My old man didn't like that because he believes it's wrong, and that's when the sexual abuse started," Trayden explained.

"Go on," Harry insisted gently.

"My dad would…sneak into my room at night start touching me; I would cry, and he would tell me to stop, or he'd beat me. Also, that I shouldn't be upset since I like males anyway. Drake Nyght would," Trayden squeezed Harvey's hand tighter. "stroke and finger me, telling me that I should get used to it because this would be what I deal with as a homophobe, pleasure guys. I'd beg him to stop, but he wouldn't until he came. When I turned sixteen, he kicked me out of the house. And he did that because I was stronger than him; he was unable to hold me down anymore so I could fight back. Drake realized that he couldn't use me, so he got rid of me. I was homeless for four years, until Harvey found me, and helped me get a job, gave me a place to live,"

"And you two have been married for three years?" Harry wondered.

"Yes. I don't know where I'd be without him," Trayden smiled a bit. "Drake Nyght has mentioned in front of plenty of witnesses that Harvey and I would regret what happened last year in June when Drake showed up to beat me up when I refused to leave with him. After that, the vandalism started. I tried to forgive him over Christmas, and he took the first chance he had to hurt me. Stating that he didn't need to beat me when the cuts on my arms were enough to know he hurt me and that they'd always be my reminder that I wanted to die to get away from him," Trayden informed.

"Come now, son, I just wanted you to come home," Drake tried. "I'm sorry about The Edge, I'll pay for the damages. You know me when I drink a little too much. I hope they catch the person who started the fire in your apartment; I'm glad you are alright,"

Harvey wanted to kill him, but Trayden put a hand on Harvey's to relax him, then got an idea. "Yeah. I wouldn't be if it weren't for Harvey opening the attic entrance and let me escape," Trayden remarked.

"Oh, is that how you got out? I must have missed that when blocking exits," Drake muttered, temporarily forgetting where he was, and quickly clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Thank you for just admitting that you were the one to trap Trayden and Harvey in the burning apartment to kill them," Harry gave a firm look. "Remove him until sentencing," Drake glared as he realized that Trayden tricked him into admitting what he did. Harvey and Trayden were smiling, and coming out from behind the stand. Drake saw the gun on the officer's hip, then grabbed it while pushing the officer away and aiming for Trayden.

"He's got a gun!" Rebecca warned. Harvey saw Drake load the chamber.

"NO!" Harvey yelled as he pushed Trayden to the side, which made him fall to the ground, and then Harvey tackled Drake down; the gun fired once as a hushed silence fell over the room. Harvey had Drake's wrist as the two wrestled for the weapon, and then it went off a second time. Harvey was shoved off of Drake as he got to his feet, and then Harvey did the same.

"Awe, how sweet; you're willing to die for him," Drake taunted as Harvey glared while panting.

"I said I would protect him with my life," Harvey managed. Drake put the gun to Harvey's head and prepared to fire it.

"Say goodbye to your husband, Trayden," Drake snickered. However, Harvey took his chance to duck down and throw his wrist out to hold Drake's wrist again to keep it pointed up towards the ceiling before Harvey punched Drake in the gut. Harvey turned, so his back was to Drake's front, then elbowed him in the throat; Drake fell to a knee. Drake lifted the gun and shot Harvey on the right side shoulder.

Harvey stumbled to stay standing while holding his arm as he panted hard before hitting the ground and ending up against the stand. "Harvey!" his friends, family, and Trayden called in fear. Harvey ignored the pain as Drake was getting to his feet laughing. The officers arrived, and forced Drake down from behind and removed the gun. Trayden scurried over with worry, kneeling beside his husband.

"Why did you do that! What were you thinking! Oh, Gods!" Trayden cried as he took off his suit coat and put it on the wound. Harvey cupped Trayden's cheek.

"I-I promised to never let him hurt you…again," Harvey forced out. "I love you,"

"I love you too, stupid. Now…just be quiet and try not to move. Help is coming," Trayden told him. Harvey leaned up a bit to kiss him, then he fell back panting with his eyes closed. As the paramedics rushed in, Harvey lost consciousness. "Harvey?" No response. "Harvey!?" he said in fear.

"He'll be alright, son. I suspect he lost consciousness from pain, but he will live," the female EMT informed Trayden, who nodded afterward. The paramedics got Harvey's wound wrapped up, then hooked up an IV and breathing mask before loading him onto the gurney. "Are you riding with him?" Trayden nodded as he followed the paramedics out into the ambulance. All Trayden could think about was that Harvey could have died today trying to protect him, and one thing was for sure; Harvey was very lucky.


	26. A New Chapter

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

25: A New Chapter

=Trayden's POV=

 _[Archia Hospital-Noon]_

I had never been more scared in my entire life than when I saw Harvey push me out of the way and tackled my gun-wielding father to the ground to get the weapon away from him. Harvey hadn't cared one bit about the fact he could be killed because wanted to protect me. I had never seen Harvey fight that way before, but it didn't matter in the end. Harvey got shot in the right shoulder and passed out moments later. I rode with Harvey to the hospital, and he was taken to surgery upon arrival. I sat in the waiting room, and forty-five minutes later, the emergency room doctor emerged from the operating section to tell me that Harvey would be okay, and make a full recovery. The bullet didn't hit any of the joints or muscles, but Harvey was still looking at a week in the hospital, and then a couple of months to make a full recovery. Currently, I was sitting in Harvey's room while he was still unconscious, and the doctor confirmed that to be because of the anesthetic he was put under for the surgery.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I reached for it, then checked the caller ID; it was Sullivan. I assume then that they wanted an update on Harvey because the judge had asked them to stay for my father's sentencing, which I wanted to know more about. My phone had been off during the trial, and still off until I had heard about Harvey's condition. Once I turned it on there were a bunch of incoming messages from the others asking how Harvey made out but I had only replied he was still in surgery and I didn't know. I sighed as I answered the call, and put it to my ear.

"Hi, Sullivan," I greeted.

" _How is Harvey, son?"_ Sullivan inquired as calmly as he could manage. I couldn't blame them for worrying; they all watched Harvey risk his life to stop my father from shooting me.

"Just out of surgery five minutes ago; I'm in the recovery room with him," I informed. "Where are you?"

" _We're here at the hospital. Can you come out to tell us what the doctor said regarding Harvey?"_ I heard Victoria ask. I looked at Harvey; the doctor said he would be out for another hour at least, so I suppose I could head out to the waiting room to update them.

"I'll be right out," I said before ending the call, then exiting the room and going through the doors to see the large group present in the waiting room. "The bullet didn't hit any joints, muscles, or anything vital. The doctor said that Harvey will spend a week here to make sure the wound doesn't get infected and is on the right track to healing. Right now he's on painkillers and anti-inflammatories, also looking at a total of two months to recover. The doctor mentioned that Harvey will work with a Physio-Therapist at home to strengthen the muscles and retain range of movement,"

"Thank Odin," a lot of them sighed in relief.

"What happened to Drake?" I asked.

"Judge Harry sentenced him to ten years for every count of attempted murder, and then five each for the two counts of arson. Drake is going to prison for fifty years, no option for parole. I guess that he will probably die in there given he's already forty-seven-years-old," Garrett informed. "So, is the lad awake?"

"No, still out from anesthetic for another hour according to the doctor," I said. "I should get back in there. The limit for visitors in the room is four at a time; they'll move him once he wakes up, and after that, he can up to twelve people at once. You don't all have to wait here," I sighed some. I hated knowing that Harvey was laying in that bed, hurt because he was protecting me.

"Aye, we'll come sit with you, son," Rebecca offered motioning to herself, Victoria, and Sullivan. I nodded as they went to follow me through the door.

"Let us know when he wakes up, Tray!" Ashley asked.

"I will," I replied before walking through the door with my mom, and Harvey's parents. This was going to be one long recover, but it would be worth it because Harvey would heal, and then we had the reopening of The Edge to look forward to.

 _[October 1_ _st_ _, 2017; The Edge Bar & Nightclub]_

After three months since the rebuild began, and now I stood next to my husband, Harvey, as we're about to reopen our popular business; The Edge. However, today would just be for family, friends, and staff. The official reopening would take place when Harvey's recovery was complete at the end of October on the 24th, since he'd been shot August 24th in the courtroom. My father was rotting away in prison for the next fifty years, and would likely die there too. Harvey was let out of the hospital on the 31st of August and began Physio-Therapy about three weeks after that. I was still going to my psychiatry appointments, but I already made the call that I was stopping them before the new year started. I was undecided about the anti-depressants; they helped a lot, but I didn't want to rely on them to level out my mood. With my father in prison, I felt like I didn't have anything to worry about except my life with Harvey, our friends, and family.

Harvey's and mine's apartment was finished too, and we'd already furnished it. Everything was done, and all that was left to do was enjoy it. Harvey smiled at me as he handed me the keys to unlock the entry door to The Edge, I slid the key into the lock, then turned it left as a click was heard. Our friends, family, and the staff waited with anticipation. I set the key back upright, then pulled it out as I put my hand on the handle, and pushed it open. Harvey and I walked inside with the others following us. Harvey placed his hands on the light switches.

"Welcome to The Edge," he said while giving a wave of his arm upward to reveal everything in the lights; we looked around in amazement of the sight. Sure, Harvey and I saw all this last night, but seeing it like this had an entirely different feeling to it. Everything was set up as it was before the fire, but there were some changes and upgrades.

=Normal POV=

"Holy shit! Harv, you still have Logan's picture up?!" Andrew exclaimed. Harvey chuckled a little and nodded. "It…had been destroyed in the fire!"

"As I said, I had copies of everything stored away as a _just in case_ something bad happened," Harvey explained.

"This place looks…Gods, I don't have the words!" Storm squealed as she, Morgan, Winter, and Calista almost cried.

"I told you it would be worth it," Harvey smiled. "I even added a few new pictures," he said motioning to his additions. "The Memory of Dragon's Cove," he showed a small section of the wall where a big photo hung of the original DC staff. Andrew, Trayden, Sean, Storm, Morgan, Kevin, Logan, and Harvey all standing together behind the bar; it had been taken before Logan passed away, and just after Trayden joined the team. Initially, Kevin had left to find another job, but he came back saying that if all of us were staying to save Dragon's Cove, then so was he whether it fell or not. Positioned that picture was a bunch more of different moments in the Dragon's Cove history from the start to the end when Harvey took over as owner and converted it into The Edge.

"Where did you get all these shots?" Kevin wondered.

"Here and there when no one was paying attention, plus I found some old articles about when Dragon's Cove opened, and it's earlier days online and in newspaper clippings. I just edited them a bit so they wouldn't look old," Harvey looked at Andrew, he looked like he was about to cry. "I promised you, Andy, that I would not let the memory of Dragon's Cove disappear. It came a bit late, but I saw that promise through,"

"You really are something, Harvey. Thank you," Andrew told him as the two hugged carefully so Andrew wouldn't hurt Harvey's arm, which was still a little sore.

"What's with the sheet still up?" Travis wondered curiously.

"Another little project I've been working on. This is the Dragon's Cove Memory, which loves on inside of The Hearts of The Edge," Harvey said as he tore the sheet down revealing a lot more photographs, including one of The Edge staff. Harvey, Trayden, Garth, Storm, Winter, Morgan, Brett, Brady, Andrew, Calista, Hank, Kevin, Vinny, Robert, Nicole, Fayth, Sebastian, Eli, and CJ. Even the kitchen workers Brandon, Scott, Harris, and Paul were present. And around that photo was plenty more of moments since The Edge opened in December 2013. "This represents that Dragon's Cove is gone, but the memory lives on in all of us while we continue to make more memorable moments like these," he informed. "Now, who wants to party?"

"Harv, can we do a reopening shot to celebrate?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, I suppose so," Harvey smiled while getting behind the bar to break out the shot glasses. "You all in?" he asked his friends and family.

"If it's cool with you," Zack replied.

"You gave me your support; I think I can give ya a shot on the house," Harvey chuckled.

"Dealer's choice on alcohol type!" Robert called.

"Then I suppose it only fits I use the favorite of the only person not here in body, but in spirit," Harvey got the bottle of Captain Morgan; Logan's choice drink. Harvey lined up the shot glasses, which there were thirty-five of them in total. Harvey tipped the bottle and just filled each glass quickly without making a huge mess. Harvey capped the Captain Morgan, then put down as he motioned for each person to take one; then he went last. " Alright, here's to everything we've encountered. Family and friends; both gained and lost. The memory of one place, the birth of another, and the grand reopening of The Edge Bar & Nightclub!" Harvey lifted his glass.

"Here's to it all!" the group shouted raising theirs as well. A moment later, they all drank them back before putting the glasses down and laughing. Harvey began to clear them into the sink carefully to wash afterward, then he came out from behind the bar and hugged Trayden, kissing him deeply.

"So, do we get to spend tonight in our new place?" Trayden inquired.

"I had a feeling you might want to so I brought our things from my parent's house; they're in the trunk of the car," Harvey chuckled.

"I want to see the apartment!" Trayden exclaimed. "You wouldn't let me see it all! I want to see how it looks! Please?"

"Oh, alright," Harvey said he took Trayden's hand, then led him to the door that would lead them upstairs to the apartment. Harvey hadn't let Trayden see it because he had been working on a surprise that Trayden didn't know about. When Harvey was having their home remodeled, he added a few things that Tray was sure to love.

"Can we see too?" Ashley wondered.

"Yeah, come on," Harvey replied as the followed. Reaching the top, Harvey opened the door and blindfolded Trayden's eyes. Harvey put a finger to his lips, signaling the others not to say anything about what they saw. Harvey led Trayden inside the apartment, and the rest filed in behind them. The last person in shut the door as Harvey had them flip on the lights. "Ready, babe?"

"Yes!" Trayden giggled with excitement. Harvey removed the cover from his husband's eyes to let him look around. Trayden's eyes widened in shock and joy as he saw the living room and open kitchen concept that he loved so much with the table sitting between the two places. The living room was set up exactly as before, so was the kitchen with extra counter and cabinet space this time. Harvey turned Trayden around to see the master bedroom where it had been, then the bathroom, and laundry room. However, he got confused when he saw another door next to the bathroom, then another one next to the master. "What are those doors for?"

"What do doors usually lead to, Love?" Harvey asked.

"Other…rooms?" Trayden replied.

"So why don't you open them and find out where they lead?" Harvey suggested. Trayden opened the door next to the bathroom and along the entryway wall; he saw it to be the laundry area. Trayden arched a brow. If this was the laundry room, then what were the other two? Trayden glanced at his husband before moving to the door between the restroom and master, which is where the laundry used to be. Tray turned the knob, then pushed the door open as Trayden just saw an empty room. Trayden then checked the door on the right of the master and saw it to be an office.

"So, an office and walk-in closet?" Trayden questioned.

"I made the apartment bigger and added two extra bedrooms; one of them just happens to be an office right now," Harvey told him.

"Why two other bedrooms? It's only us," Trayden blinked.

"It won't be when we start our family," Harvey mentioned. "Isn't that what we talked about on our anniversary this year?" he asked as Trayden's eyes widened a bit.

"Y-You remembered?" Trayden asked.

"What kind of husband do you think I am to not remember that the love of my life wanted to have a family of our own? And I promised that when all of this was done, and your son of a bitch father was locked away that we'd start our family. I'm a man of my word," Harvey smiled.

"B-But what did all of this cost?" Trayden inquired, surprised at everything in the apartment.

Harvey pulled his husband close to his body and kissed him deeply. "The cost doesn't matter because there is no price too high or that I wouldn't pay for your happiness, Tray," Harvey told him as Trayden nearly cried. "We'll sit down and talk more about what direction to go in after I get this stupid sling off and the Edge is officially reopened to the public, okay?"

"You're the best," Trayden smiled broadly.

"I try my best to give you everything you want, Love," Harvey replied as they kissed again. "Oh, I almost forgot to show you the addition to our bedroom," he said quickly as he opened the master room door and led Trayden in.

Trayden set his eyes on the initial setup as before, but then there was something new by the window, and his eyes widened. "Oh, my Gods! Harvey! You had a Jacuzzi put in!?"

"Yep. I know you loved the one in our hotel room when we went on our honeymoon, so I took the chance during the remodel to bring some of that fantastic week home with us. King-sized bed, two nightstands, sliding closet, eight-drawer dresser, sixty-five inch flat-screen TV on a full range moving wall mouth, and a Jacuzzi under the window that is perfect view outside, but tinted so no one can see inside. Wine cooler, and mini-fridge on the side tables," Harvey explained as Trayden was in awe. "Do you like it?"

"I LOVE IT!" Trayden said with delight as he tackled Harvey down to the bed.

"OW!" Harvey yelped in pain, then Trayden got off quickly.

"I'm sorry!" Trayden bit his lower lip.

"I'm okay, don't worry. I'm basically healed, just sore now," Harvey told him. "I'm glad you love it so much," he added.

"It's…I don't have the words, Harvey, except that you're the best husband in the world, and I'm…so lucky to have you. Thank you, for everything you've done for me since we met in 2012. My New Years resolution that year was to pick myself up, find a job, and never let anything bring me down. It's because of you that all of it happened," Trayden said.

"All I did was save you from a couple of punks, then helped you get a job. The rest was all you, my love," Harvey cupped his cheek while smiling gently. "I just gave you the courage to keep pushing forward, but you did all the work. And in the end, it was you who tricked your father into admitting his guilt because you stood up to him; refusing to let him control your life. All I did was stand beside you as I always have, and always will,"

That did it. Trayden hugged Harvey tightly, hiding his face into Harvey's shoulder and crying. "We'll give you two a minute. See ya downstairs," Andrew ushered the others out of the room, then the apartment. Trayden lifted his head up as Harvey wiped his eyes.

"Why did they say they were giving us a minute?" Trayden wondered.

"So I could do this," Harvey leaned in and kissed his husband deeply; Trayden melted into the passion as Harvey backed him against the bed, then laid on top of him. Trayden moaned out a little as the kissing continued.

 _[An Hour Later]_

Harvey and Trayden got downstairs to see that Andrew had the music going, and people were having fun. Harvey spent the last hour making love to his husband in their new apartment, and truthfully, everyone figured that out pretty quickly.

"There you are," Victoria smiled.

"Come on, you knew what we were doing," Harvey chuckled.

"Didn't think it would take so long," Travis laughed with a few others.

"Could have gone longer," Harvey remarked. "But now that we're down here; party on!" he announced. And from there, the fun continued. Everyone was talking and enjoying the provided drinks; nothing from the bar, but they had gotten some beer, punch, and water from the store to have. Hours ticked by as Harvey noticed Trayden sitting on the stage while writing on a piece of paper, so he went over to see what he was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Working on something," Trayden replied. Harvey looked at the paper, seeing the title on top as; **Set It All Free**.

"You're writing a song?" Harvey asked.

"I started working on it after the trial began. A little something for me to say I made it through everything because I stopped being afraid Drake," Trayden shrugged.

"I'd love to hear it," Harvey smiled.

"Lucky for you, I just finished. Will you play the guitar parts for me, and get the others to do the rest. I have all the notes they need?" Trayden looked at Harvey while handing him the sheet for guitar.

"Eli, Winter, Brett or Brady. Come up here; Trayden just finished writing a song he wants to test out," Harvey called for his band members. Winter, Eli, and Brady got on stage as Trayden handed over the music pieces they would need. "Whenever you're ready, Love,"

"I'm ready," Trayden smiled as he took his spot at the microphone while Harvey and Brady grabbed their guitars, Eli went to drums and Winter to the second mic. Trayden looked back at Eli and nodded for him to start. _"I followed my heart into the fire; got burned, got broken down by desire. I tried and tried, but the smoke in my eyes left me blurry. Blurry and blind."_ On that queue, Brady and Harvey started playing. _"I picked all the pieces up off the ground. I got dirt on my fingers, but that's gone now. I got the glue in my hands; I'm sticking to the plan. The plan that says I can,"_ the music gradually began to rise. _"do anything, at all. I can do anything at all!"_

Everything picked up at once. _"This is my kiss goodbye! You can stand alone and watch me fly. 'Cuz nothing is keeping me down; gonna let it all out. Come on and say it right now. Right now. Right now! This is my big hello! 'Cuz I'm here and never letting go. I can finally see; it's not just a dream when you set it all free. All free. All free! You set it all free!"_

The band members began to sing out for the brief pause in lyrics. Trayden took the mic in his hand now while standing next to Harvey who was still playing with a smile. _"I was the guy caught under your thumb, but my star's gonna shine brighter than your sun. And I will reach so high, shoot so far. Gonna hit. Gonna hit-hit every target. Make it count this time. I will make it count this time!"_ Trayden sang as the group on the open dance floor was cheering for the performance.

" _This is my kiss goodbye! You can stand alone and watch me fly. 'Cuz nothing is keeping me down; gonna let it all out. Come on and say it right now. Right now. Right now! This is my big hello! 'Cuz I'm here and never letting go. I can finally see; it's not just a dream when you set it all free. All free. All free! You set it all free!"_ Trayden continued as the others were singing back up. _"You set it all free. You set it all free!"_ After that, Harvey took off the guitar and gave it to Trayden who rocked out a fantastic solo. When it was over, the music calmed a little.

" _This is my kiss goodbye. You can stand alone and watch me fly. 'Cuz nothing is keeping me down; gonna let it all out. Come on and say it right now. Right now. Right now!"_ the music peaked once more. _"This is my big hello! 'Cuz I'm here and never letting go. I can finally see; it's not just a dream when you set it all free. All free. All free! You set it all free! You set it all free. You set it all free. You set it all free. You set it all free!"_ Trayden finished as he smiled wide taking a few deep breaths.

"You've come a long way, my love, and I am very proud of you," Harvey said smiling.

"And it's officially a new chapter in our lives," Trayden replied as Harvey hooked his finger under Trayden's chin, then drew him close and kissed him passionately. Trayden's words have never been truer; apartment, business, family, and friends. It was a whole new chapter for them.


	27. Processes of Parenthood

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 ** _Disclaimer;_** I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

26: Processes of Parenthood

=Harvey's POV=

 _[December 4_ _th_ _, 2017-Harvey & Trayden's Home]_

I was ecstatic upon being told that I no longer had to wear the arm sling at the end of October! I was healed from the gunshot wound and had no limitations. I had full use of my arm and could do all the things I loved to do such as bartend, serve, and make love to my husband. Sure, I could do it before, but it was more enjoyable when I didn't have to be careful. The opening of The Edge with just family, friends, and staff had been a blast; I could not have asked for a better day, and getting to hear the song that Trayden wrote on his own to signify overcoming the fear of his father made it perfect. I had come up with a new song, but it wasn't being revealed until Christmas time to mark four years that The Edge had started. So, on the brighter side of things; a lot of new updates had come about since the private opening of The Edge Bar & Nightclub.

My cousin Seth and Calista were officially a couple; he asked her out on Halloween of all days. I did enjoy seeing Seth so happy, and Cali too. Roslyn and Eli were doing really well and would be together a full year come March. Travis and Winter were getting closer; talking about their pasts and old relationships. I hoped they ended up together, I believed they were a good match. Winter hadn't had a good track record with boyfriends either, and I had been informed privately about Travis's first girlfriend, so I sincerely hoped that things would work out for them if they began dating; the apparent crush had already formed. Daniel and Stephanie were expecting another child because Steph was ten weeks pregnant, she announced it at Thanksgiving. Daniel was hoping for a boy but would be content with either.

Another couple with a baby on the way was Ashley and Zackary. Ashley got pregnant in October after the private opening of The Edge happened, and then Zack, as far as I know, is planning to ask her hand in marriage over Christmas which was taking place in twenty-one days. Ashley was currently seven weeks and four days along. Zack had sent a picture to me and asked if I thought Ashley would like it since he recalled from previous encounters that I am Ashley's best friend and know everything there is to know about her. I told her that she wouldn't care about the ring because she just wants a loyal, caring man at her side. Zack said he could provide that, and I told him that Ashley will say yes. Heather and Ford wanted more but were still waiting until Kyle got a bit older since he was a very active toddler nowadays. All these families around Tray and I only made him want to have one of our own.

I promised Trayden that after the public opening of The Edge; we would sit down and talk about our two options for starting a family, so that was today's plan. Trayden and I woke up around 7:30 am, and he showered while I made breakfast, then we ate together. I showered afterward, then we tidied up the apartment before sitting down in the office to use the computer for research purposes.

"Alright, where do we start?" Trayden asked excitedly; I loved seeing the smile on his face.

"Settle down, Love. There's a lot that goes into both options," I reminded him.

"I know, but that's why I want to get started," Trayden beamed.

"Okay. We have adoption or surrogacy; which do you want to try first?" I inquired.

"Well, while I know that we have the money to go through with surrogacy, I'd rather save that if the adoption didn't work out for us," Trayden admitted.

"Let's look up adoption then," I smiled as Trayden nodded while I brought up the web page for Archia Isle Adoption.

"So, what is the process for this?" Trayden questioned. I skimmed over the steps there were for the option we'd chosen to pursue.

"Seems like we start by having to attend an Adoption Information Meeting held on Tuesdays and Thursdays at the Department of Youth and Families. I guess at those we get information about the process, and there are applications available to start things if interested," I said.

"Doesn't seem so bad. Tuesday nights would probably be better for us; Andrew or Kevin can manage The Edge," Trayden informed.

"Looks like these meetings are only once a month and start at 6 pm. The next one is tomorrow night," I told my husband.

"Can we go?" Trayden asked pleadingly. I smiled and nodded to him. "Yay!" I kissed his cheek and saved the web page to reference back too. This was our first step in starting a family; I wondered what else we would have to do before it was official.

=Normal POV=

Tuesday night came and went; Harvey and Trayden attended the meeting, which lasted until 8 pm, but they got a ton of information on the subject. Harvey and Trayden learned all the steps they would have to go through before anything significant happened, and that night they put in an application to start the process. The actions following the information meeting were to enroll a home study and partake in an adoption preparation class, which could take between eight and ten weeks. The purpose of this was for a worker to get to know the family, and the course was to prepare a couple to take a child who was in state care so the worker could match the child to the family. Next was to meet the social worker in their home, to get to know them, and discuss what child they believed would be good for them to adopt; Harvey and Trayden were hoping for a baby.

Another step would be completing paperwork for the home finder to make a report on, then register it with the adoption agency. After that was the waiting period, which they had been warned could take a while depending on the child, they were hoping to adopt. If all that went well, the next stage was learning about the children they were being considered for. The final two levels of adoption were that Trayden and Harvey would get to meet the child or children if they were siblings because the state tried to keep them together if adoption petitioners were alright with that. It would start with visits for a few hours, then work up to overnight and weekends. Placement day would be when the child moves in, and then the last section was the finalization of the adoption to name Trayden and Harvey the legal parents, entitled to all the rights of a biological parent.

Needless to say, this was going to be one heck of a process they had to endure to adopt a child or possibly children. Trayden and Harvey already decided that they would keep siblings together if it came down to that because the wouldn't split up a family that was already made. Thus far, they were in the second step with the home study and prep courses. It started just after 2018 began, and would end sometime in the beginning of March if all went well.

 _[End of March 2018]_

Well, they had done it; completed the courses and home study. Just last week, the home finder came to them to meet one on one and learn about their lifestyle. In technical terms of the process; they were on step four. Meetings with the home finder to match them with the best child or children. Today, a session was just ending; Tray and Harvey finished all the paperwork they were asked to do, and now the rest was up to the waiting game.

 _[July 2018]_

Harvey and Trayden were twenty-six-years-old as of February and had celebrated four years of marriage in mid-June. There was no luck on the adoption because of their preferences to have a younger child in their home, to get the joy of raising one as it would for families who could have children together. Harvey could tell that it was bothering Trayden that even now, four months later, there had been nothing at all.

"Tray?" Harvey asked him. "Are you okay?"

"I just thought…we'd be parents by now," Trayden sighed.

"We knew it could take a while, babe," Harvey hugged him.

"Do you think surrogacy would have been faster?" Trayden inquired.

"It's possible, but still an equal amount of work that goes into that option too," Harvey reminded.

"At least we would know that after nine months; we'd have a baby," Trayden looked down.

"Is that something you want to pursue, Trayden?" Harvey questioned. "Do you want to give surrogacy a try?" Trayden nodded to him. "Then get some sleep, and we'll do a little research in the morning," Harvey told him. Trayden smiled and kissed him deeply, then they cuddled up in their bed before falling asleep. The next morning after doing the usual routine, they were seated at the computer to look up how the surrogacy process went. Just like with adoption, there were quite a bit of steps but had an overall better outcome for what they wanted. Harvey made the phone call the surrogacy agency on Archia Isle and set up and appointment to start things.

=Trayden's POV=

 _[September 2018]_

I want to say I made the right choice going to surrogacy because things moved a lot fast. Harvey and I did all the paperwork, and all we were waiting on was a woman with the traits we wanted in a baby. One of the choices we were given was which of us would be donating the sperm and since I've always wanted a blood child of my own, Harvey and I selected for me to be the donor when the time came. We hoped to find a female with auburn hair and green eyes, that way Harvey and I could have it almost be like it was our child. Currently, in other life updates; The Edge was doing fantastic, but we expected that once we reopened at the end of October 2017 when Harvey's shoulder was healed.

Daniel's wife, Stephanie gave birth in mid-July to Oliver John Lanvik; named after Daniel's father, Oliver, and the John came from Stephanie's grandfather who passed away when she was seven months along. Ashley and Zack also welcomed a child, their daughter; Astrid Holt in August. Also, Zack and Ashley planned to marry when Astrid was six months old. Oh, Travis and Winter ended up getting together in January 2018; they kissed when the New Year hit, and made things official between them. Roslyn and Eli had been together a full year, still going strong. Seth and Calista too. Overall, everyone was doing grand in their lives. Now, I just hoped that soon, Harvey and I would get to take the next step in our lives. Tonight was work for Harvey and me, so we were downstairs giving a helping hand on this beautiful Saturday afternoon. It wasn't out of control because the school year just began at the end of August, but it still had its high points at particular times.

I was helping with some of the serving when I noticed Harvey got a phone call, then stepped outside to take it since Brett and Brady were testing their equipment. Ten minutes later, Harvey returned with a smile as he walked towards me.

"What's up, baby?" I asked.

"Come with me," Harvey took my hand and led us upstairs to our apartment. Once the door was closed, he kissed me. "So, ready to take the next step in having a family?" he asked. I blinked at him.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"Tray, that was the surrogacy agent we're working with who called me a moment ago," Harvey said as my eyes widened a bit. "There's a woman with brown hair and green eyes who signed up to be a surrogate mother three weeks ago. All her physicals are done, and she's just waiting to carry. We've already had our examinations done as well, mainly yours. The worker said the next step is taking care of legal requirements; she has a lawyer ready to speak with us on Wednesday about everything, then that advisor will talk to the woman's counsel. After everything is squared away, with signed contracts, we can start the process pregnancy process," Harvey explained.

"S-So we're…almost there with having a baby?" I questioned, and Harvey nodded to me happily. I couldn't believe it; things were finally moving forward for us!

=Normal POV=

 _[Friday, September 14_ _th_ _, 2018-Agency Office]_

Today was the day that Harvey and Trayden got to sit down with the woman who would be carrying their child and sign the contracts with the lawyers present. As the two lovers understood, the legal counsel had handled everything, and today was to go over it and make sure both sides were getting what they wanted. Harvey held Trayden's hand as they were led into the room where three others were seated at the table. The lawyer representing the Haddock's was Michael Uddo, but Harvey and Trayden didn't know the woman or other advisor serving her.

"Harvey. Trayden. I'd like for you to meet Miss. Maria Ramirsen, and her lawyer, Raymond Mckinley. Maria, Raymond, this is Harvey Haddock and his husband, Trayden Haddock," Michael introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally," Trayden smiled.

"Likewise," Maria replied gently. Harvey and Trayden knew a little about her background; that she was a mother of two already, and only twenty-five-years-old. Maria's reason to be a surrogate was that she learned that doing so could help her earn a bit of money to support her children since the father walked out on them for a younger woman, and the divorce left her with hardly anything.

"Well, I think we should get this started. I've been working with Mr. McKinley since Wednesday after I spoke with you two about agreements, and for once, I believe everything will be going smoothly," Michael began things. After nearly forty-minutes of going over things; both sides were on the same page. Harvey and Trayden would be paying for anything Maria needed regarding anything involving the baby; such as doctor appointments, and possible medications, and the hospital fees once the birth took place. However, no payment would be given until the pregnancy was confirmed, and a heartbeat was heard on sonogram; this was how most contracts were set up to ensure there would be no complications, and if something did happen, then Maria would be reimbursing Harvey and Trayden.

Also, the agreement in place allowed Harvey and Trayden to be present for sonograms, and any testing to be done as they wanted to be there for her, so she wasn't going through it alone. Maria was required to update Harvey and Trayden after any regular appointments, and let them be around her to get to feel the baby moving so on and so forth. Harvey, Trayden, and Maria signed in their respected spots, and everyone shook hands. Finally, everything was legalized, and soon it would come time to make the baby.

 _[November 12_ _th_ _, 2018]_

After two months of Maria receiving fertility treatments, and pinpointing her exact ovulation, the time had come to provide the sperm. However, Trayden was led to the bathroom to do his thing. Harvey was in the waiting area, and Maria was in the office. According to the estimates, Maria would be ovulating in two days, so they were going to inseminate her today and tomorrow for a better chance at conception.

"When you're done, just leave it in the basket on the back of the toilet, and then you can return to the waiting room," the nurse told Trayden, who nodded and entered the restroom. Once he was in there, he locked the door and tried to masturbate, and found that he couldn't because of how nervous he was to be doing something like this in an office with people walking by every few moments. Trayden sighed heavily as he got out his phone and texted Harvey.

 _~I can't do this_ …~

 **~Why not? What's wrong?~**

 _~I'm nervous, and I don't like everyone always coming by the door, and knowing I'm doing this because of the door hanger saying 'privacy please.'~_

 _ **~Pretend you're at home, Love.~**_

 _~Harv, I can't get hard. I've already tried, and I can't. There is literally nothing enticing in here to get me turned on because all the magazines are female models, and that doesn't do it for me, aside from being nervous.~_

Harvey didn't reply after that as Trayden was ready to give up after trying for another five minutes to get himself erect and failing. As Tray was about to message Harvey again when the handle jiggled a bit. "J-Just a minute," he called nervously. Suddenly, a text came through from his husband.

 _ **~I'm outside the door, unlock it and let me in before anyone walks by.~**_

Trayden unlocked the door and opened it a little as Harvey slipped inside and locked it once more. Before Trayden could ask why Harvey had shown up, Harvey kissed him deeply and pressed him firmly against the wall as he slipped his hand into Trayden's already unbuttoned pants.

"What…are you doing?" Trayden asked. Harvey lightly grabbed hold of his husband's cock and began stroking it. Trayden went to moan, but Harvey kissed him again.

"Ssh. I'm helping you so we can have this baby because we can't do it without you, Love," Harvey told him. Trayden nodded in reply.

 **~Lemon Start; HarveyXTrayden~**

Trayden couldn't believe that Harvey snuck to the restroom to help him out because he knew that Tray was having trouble getting it up. Harvey knew that Trayden couldn't resist him, and that's why it made it perfect for Harvey to help out. Trayden ended up holding the railing while Harvey pulled Trayden's pants and boxers down to find his soft length. Harvey got the cup and placed it near him, and then Harvey crouched down on the floor before he started stroking his husband's cock back and forth.

"Harvey…" Trayden breathed out, remembering to be quiet so no one would find out Harvey was in there with him. It took a minute or so, but with Harvey touching him, Trayden got hard, and once he was, Harvey began to suck on him while stroking. "Gods!"

"Keep your voice down, these walls aren't sound proof like ours at home," Harvey warned. Trayden bit his bottom lip as Harvey continued to stroke and suck on his hardened length. This went on for five minutes, and in total, Trayden had been in there for fifteen. "You need to cum, babe," Harvey said as he kept stroking Trayden.

"I-I just can't get there in a public place, Harv," Trayden panted. Harvey got up from his crouch as he turned Trayden around, so he was facing the wall, still holding the bar. Trayden heard the sound of a zipper going down, then pants falling. Trayden didn't get a chance to ask what Harvey was doing because a moment later, Trayden felt Harvey's hard cock press at the entrance of his ass. Harvey pushed inside and clamped a hand over Trayden's mouth before he could moan out. Harvey began thrusting; bringing his hips back and forth as Trayden's arms nearly gave out. Harvey was holding the cup in his right hand while stroking Trayden with the left.

"How about now?" Harvey asked.

"Th-That's not…fair…" Trayden breathed heavily.

"All is fair in love and war, Love. Now, why don't you stop focusing on the fact this is an office and just let the pleasure take over. It's just you and me right now, going at it like we do at home. Forget everything else, Tray, and remember that if this works, we get to be parents in nine months. Come on, this is what you wanted; we wanted. A baby. Just like any other couple, sex leads to pregnancy, so cum, Tray. Cum and let's make a baby together," Harvey told him.

Trayden closed his eyes and let go of every other feeling besides love and pleasure. Harvey began to thrust harder and faster while stroking Trayden's cock the way he liked it. "Gods, Harvey. That's it; I'm close," Trayden told him. "Ah, f-fuck," he moaned quietly. Harvey began to pound into his husband while Tray fought screaming out in pleasure.

"Don't hold back, Tray. Cum. Cum for me, baby," Harvey instructed.

Trayden gripped the bar hard. "Harv, more…I'm…right there,"

"Oh, me too. Cum with me," Harvey told him while beginning to stroke faster.

"Ah. Harvey. I-I'm gonna cum," Trayden admitted. Harvey handed him the cup to hold at the tip of his cock.

"Cum," Harvey told him as he thrust into him a few more times.

"Fuck. Harvey, I'm…cumming," Trayden panted as he began to cum and it landed in the small cup. Harvey stroked Trayden slower, then moved his hand to Trayden's hips while picking up speed. Harvey grit his teeth a little before released within his husband's ass. Harvey leaned Trayden back a bit, then kissed him.

 **~Lemon End; TraydenXHarvey~**

Harvey pulled out slowly, then stepped back as he took the cup from Trayden, and capped it. Harvey put in the basket on the back of the toilet, then cleaned himself off and yanked up his pants. He and Trayden kissed once more before Trayden used a paper towel to wipe off any excess cum, then he fixed his boxers and pants.

"I'll check to see if it's clear. I'll go out first, then you come out after a minute," Harvey told him. Trayden nodded in response. Harvey opened the door a crack to check around, then he slipped through walked down the hall to the waiting area. Trayden gave it a minute or two, then he exited just as the nurse was coming down the hallway.

"All set?" she smiled.

"U-Um, yes. Sorry, it took so long. Got a little…nervous," Trayden admitted.

"Oh, that's alright. A lot of bisexual and gay men do; they have trouble. You should have said something, we would have let your husband in there with you. Happens all the time! If you're done, just head out to the waiting area. The doctor will let you know when the insemination is finished," the nurse informed. Trayden nodded and walked away. Trayden couldn't believe what he heard; Harvey was allowed in there the whole time. Boy, wasn't this going to be a fun story to tell Harvey later on when the got home?

Fifteen minutes later, the doctor came out to tell them that everything went beautifully, and they'd inseminate Maria again tomorrow, but they wouldn't need to be there for it this time. Harvey and Trayden left with high hopes that next month, they would find out they were going to be parents. However, one thing was for sure that they if it worked; they were never doing this again. One child was more than enough. Harvey and Trayden left and returned home, praying for the best, and more than ready to get something to eat, and then rest because the processes of parenthood were definitely tiring.


	28. Seven Months

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

27: Seven Months

=Trayden's POV=

 _[November 22_ _nd_ _, 2018-Thanksgiving Day]_

It had been about three weeks since Harvey, and I went through with the process to inseminate our surrogate mother, Maria Ramirsen with my semen in hopes of her conceiving, then carrying the baby Harvey and I would raise. In truth, I am glad Harvey and I went with this option because if everything went well then in about forty-one weeks, we'd be holding our baby. Yes, I called it ours because Harvey came into the restroom at the office to help me out when I couldn't get hard due to being very nervous about people walking by and knowing why I was in there. I'm happy other guys could just masturbate no problem knowing people knew what they were doing, but I couldn't. My husband knew I was having trouble, and that's why he snuck into the bathroom and helped me, though, we did way more than what I had been expecting when Harvey said he was helping me. At the same time, I'm overjoyed that it happened the way it did because it added more to the feeling that Harvey and I were making this baby. It warmed my heart when Harvey said what he did about us having sex like any other couple, and it leading to pregnancy.

Harvey helped me cum, which is what we needed to make the baby that Maria would hopefully be carrying. If Harvey hadn't helped me, then next week we wouldn't be finding out if we'll be parents or not. The doctor's appointment was set up to give Maria an in-office pregnancy test when she would be considered four weeks if conception took place. That session was scheduled for November 27th. The anticipation was killing me, and Harvey too, but he was much calmer about it than I. Today, Harvey and I had to keep our emotions in check because it was Thanksgiving, and nobody knew we decided to go with surrogacy. Everyone knew about the adoption, but since that never came full circle, so far everyone believed we were still waiting. Harvey and I chose to go in another direction to obtain a baby, one that would have better results, and we didn't tell anyone because we weren't sure if things would be lucky on the first try. If Maria got pregnant, Harvey and I were informing everyone on Christmas.

Ashley and Zack were getting married on February 16th, 2019 because it was the closest day to Valentines Day they could get. Also, their daughter, Astrid, was three months old. Heather and Ford celebrated five years of marriage and the 4th birthday of their son, Kyle, in October. Seth and Calista had been together for a year in October 2018, doing really well and talking about living together, but nothing made official yet. Roslyn and Eli were nearing their two-year mark of dating when March 2019 came around in four months. Travis and Winter were two months shy of reaching a year in a relationship. Daniel and Stephanie had been married for a year when August 2018 came by; their daughter, Melanie, turned four-years-old in March 2018, and their son, Oliver John was four months old.

At the moment, Harvey and I were preparing to host Thanksgiving as a group event in The Edge. Why? Because it was easier to have everyone who wanted to spend the holidays together in one place. All the families were invited to attend as long as they let us know so we could plan the seating accordingly. Of course, the fun part about this was that nobody knew we decided to open The Edge from 10 am to 4 pm, then have dinner with the families at 5:30 pm. Harvey and I were using the kitchen to cook, but our kitchen staff was keeping an eye on it while we ran the business. As it stood right now, the guest list was at twenty-seven, and we had to subtract Oliver John and Astrid because they weren't eating the meal prepared.

Andrew, Eli, Cali, Winter, Storm, Vinny, Robert, Sebastian, Morgan, Brett, Brady, CJ, and Andrew were working with us because believe it or not, things got pretty busy on a major holiday like this. The time was 3:45 pm, in fifteen minutes, Harvey would make the announcement for the last call. While working, I couldn't stop thinking about three weeks ago with the doctor's office; I still found it hilarious that the nurse told me I could have had Harvey in the restroom with me the whole time. I told him about it over dinner that same night, and we both got a laugh out of it. Gods, I hoped that next week Harvey and I would be finding out that we're gonna be parents.

=Normal POV=

At 3:50, Andrew informed Harvey and Trayden that there was a significant group outside waiting to come in because Harvey told them to show up. Harvey stated that it was for Thanksgiving dinner, but they arrived much earlier than expected.

"What do you want me to do with them?" Andrew asked.

"Bring them in; It's probable that they have their kids, and it's freezing outside," Harvey said. Andrew nodded, then went to do as he was told. Not more than two minutes later, the friends and family were coming into The Edge.

"We didn't know you were opening tonight!" Ashley said. "Your message said dinner at 4:30!"

"It was a mistype! Dinner is at 5-5:30 pm. We open every night. Take the kids upstairs; we're closing at 4!" Harvey replied over the noise.

"Nah, they love it," Daniel shrugged.

"I meant the babies. It's too loud down here for them," Harvey informed. Ashley and Stephanie nodded, heading up the stairs with Trayden. Harvey mumbled a bit as he had everyone else sit down at the available booths near bar #1. At 4 pm, Harvey got on stage. "LAST CALL!" he yelled out. Slowly, but surely, everyone began to wrap up their food in to-go boxes, then pay for their final drinks before leaving The Edge. When the last person had left, Harvey locked the doors as Brett fixed the lighting. "Tell my husband he can bring Ash and Steph down now," he said to Andrew.

After ten minutes, Trayden brought Ashley and Stephanie down; both were holding their children. "What's the plan?" Tray asked Harvey.

"Dinner is still cooking for another hour. Take CJ, Sebastian, Brett, and Brady to set up the tables on the dance floor, then bring out some rolls and salad for them to eat while we wait. Edge staff; let's close it down!" Harvey announced. Trayden and the staff nodded. Trayden went into the kitchen after rounding up the four helpers Harvey named off while the rest of the crew began to wipe down tables, toss garbage, bring in buckets of dishes to the kitchen to be washed. The guests talked a little and watched how everything got done. Over the course of half an hour, the four people Trayden worked with setting up three folding tables draped in a black cloth, then set places up and used metal chairs for people to sit on. After that was done, the four helpers brought out bowls of salad, rolls, and butter. Also, water pitchers and freshly washed glasses were placed down.

At 5:15 pm, everything appeared to be done. "Are we free to leave, Harv?" Robert questioned.

"Everything all set?" Harvey asked.

"Yes, sir," the staff replied. Harvey checked the time, then his eye caught outside; seeing the storm that had blown in over the last hour or so of their closing.

"As your friend and boss; I'm afraid I can't let any of you leave with that going on outside," Harvey sighed as they all looked now. "It's not safe, and I won't endanger your lives. It doesn't appear that will be lightening up anytime soon,"

"He's right; and there's a driving ban in place until further notice due to the weather," Trayden informed while looking at his phone. "It's going to be like this for a while. Officials are urging everyone to stay warm and indoors to ride out the storm," he enlightened.

"What are we supposed to do? Stay here until it passes?" Morgan wondered.

"It's a traffic ban; you can't drive anyway, so yes, you might as well stay here and join us for dinner," Harvey invited. "Come now, there is plenty of room and food to go around. I cooked enough to feed at least forty-five people,"

"Well, seeing as there isn't much choice," Brady shrugged.

"Have a seat," Trayden smiled gently as the staff came over and found spots to sit down. Fifteen minutes later, dinner was made, and the cooks had left at 4:10 pm because their jobs were done, and Harvey said he would take over cooking the food so they could head out. With a little help in serving, everything was put out on another table; buffet style to make it easier. By 5:50 pm, everyone had a plate and was seated. Harvey said grace, and then everyone began to eat contently. Mid-supper, Harvey's cell phone started ringing, and he checked the caller ID; it was Maria. Why would she be calling at this time of night?

"Who is it, babe?" Trayden whispered while leaning close to me.

"Maria," Harvey replied as his eyes widened. Harvey shot him a look that said; _don't draw attention to it_. Harvey got up and moved away from the table, then into the kitchen. "Hello?"

" _Oh, thank the lucky stars that you answered, Harvey. It's Maria,"_ Maria replied.

"What's the matter, is everything okay?" Harvey inquired.

" _Oh! Yes, it's wonderful. I just…thought you and Trayden might like to know that while I was at the store today, I picked up a box of those early pregnancy tests that can detect it up to six days before a missed period and uh, after taking two; it looks like I'm pregnant,"_ Maria said excitedly. Harvey's eyes widened a bit; Maria was pregnant? The procedure worked?! _"I'm sure it will be re-checked on the twenty-seventh, but I wanted to let you guys know that it looks like you'll be parents in forty-one weeks,"_ she giggled a bit.

"That's…wonderful news, Maria. Thank you for letting us know," Harvey smiled. After another few moments, the call ended as Harvey took a second to compose himself, then returned to the central room.

"What did she want?" Trayden asked.

"I'll tell you later; it's not for the mixed company," Harvey whispered into his ear. Trayden nodded as they continued to eat. Harvey couldn't wait to tell Trayden the good news, but there still a _long_ way to go.

 _[Later That Night]_

"Alright, tell me what Maria called for, babe!?" Trayden demanded after he and Harvey got upstairs to their apartment. Thankfully, the storm lets up, and after a little shoveling, everyone was headed home slowly. When The Edge was cleaned up and leftovers put away, Harvey and Trayden made it to their apartment. Harvey chuckled a bit as he locked the apartment door, then led Trayden to the couch so they could sit first.

"Trayden. Maria took two home pregnancy tests earlier, and BOTH came back positive," Harvey told him while holding Trayden's hands in his. Trayden's eyes widened as far as they could go.

"R-Really?" Trayden asked in utter shock.

"Yes! They were the early result tests; ones that detect pregnancy six days before a missed period, and she took two of them. Obviously, it still has to be confirmed in office, and on the sonogram, but right now; it looks like what we did worked, and in eight months, we'll have our baby," Harvey said. Trayden was so happy that he couldn't find any other words to say; he hugged Harvey tightly and cried a little. Now, in five days, it would get confirmed at the doctor's, and then after the seven-week sonogram took place; everything would be official, and they would have their family.

 _[December 18_ _th_ _, 2018; 3 pm-Archian Health Center]_

As of November 27th, 2018, Maria was four weeks pregnant. Harvey and Trayden were over the moon about the news and thanked Maria at least twenty times for being their surrogate mother. Trayden and Harvey were taking pictures with Maria because they wanted to document everything, and Maria gave them copies of the home test results too since Trayden was making a scrapbook of memories for this even in their lives. Trayden and Harvey went home when the sonogram date had been set, then they made love. Today was the ultrasound appointment, three weeks later from the confirmation of the pregnancy. Harvey and Trayden were nervous but excited too as they arrived at the health center, then went inside and saw Maria sitting in one of the chairs.

"Harvey, Trayden. There you are," Maria greeted.

"Little bit of traffic on the way. Are we late?" Harvey asked.

"Not at all. I just checked in five minutes ago," Maria replied.

"How are you feeling?" Trayden inquired as the three of them sat down together.

"I'm excellent. This has been easy so far," Maria smiled to them. "My other two pregnancies had me sick as I could be and a very picky eater," she giggled.

"I'm glad to hear that," Trayden responded. The three of them talked for a good ten minutes before the door opened revealing a nurse standing there.

"Maria Ramirsen?" she asked. Maria stood up and walked towards her; Harvey and Trayden followed while smiling. "Are these two your brothers?" she wondered.

"Oh, no no. This is Harvey and Trayden Haddock; they are the baby's parents. I'm just their surrogate," Maria informed handing the nurse a legal document containing the necessary information that her lawyer had drawn up in case anyone questioned things.

"I see. Follow me," the nurse motioned for the three of them to follow her. The woman led them to a room on the left, then let them inside. Maria got on the table slowly as Harvey and Trayden took a seat in the available two against the wall. "You are seven weeks, correct?"

"Yes, seven today," Maria nodded.

"Alright, just sit tight, and the technician will be in shortly," the nurse then left the room.

"Well, this is exciting, isn't it?" Maria smiled to Harvey and Trayden. "Ready to meet your baby?" she asked.

"So ready," Harvey replied. "Trayden barely got any sleep because he was this excited,"

"Best take that rest while you can get it, Tray. Once the baby arrives, you'll be begging for sleep," Maria chuckled a bit.

"Having a family is worth it," Trayden answered.

"Quite right," Maria responded. After eight minutes, there was a knock on the door, and a woman walked in.

"Hi there. I'm Brenna McCormick. You must be Maria Ramirsen, and you two are Harvey and Trayden Haddock?" Brenna smiled.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. McCormick," Harvey stood up to shake her hand.

"Now, as I understand that you, Maria, are a surrogate mother for the Haddocks?" Brenna questioned.

"That's right," Maria replied.

"Well then, I think it's time for you two to meet your baby," Brenna stated as she took a seat in the chair and powered on the machine. Brenna lifted Maria's shirt up, then squirted some clear jelly on her belly.

"Oh, it's cold," Maria shivered a bit.

"My apologies," Brenna said softly as she got the scanner in her hand then placed in on Maria's lower stomach, moving the gel around slightly before stopping. On screen, Harvey and Trayden were able to see their baby as Brenna was doing all the measuring and labeling. "Good positioning, everything is in place and the perfect size for seven weeks too. That flicker there is the heartbeat, would you like to hear it?" she asked.

"Yes, please?" Trayden replied. Brenna turned a dial as they were able to hear the sound of their child's beating heart.

"One hundred and three beats per minute; just as it should be. The average rate is between ninety and one hundred and ten for six-seven weeks of pregnancy, and it will get faster as the time passes. Other than that, everything looks phenomenal," Brenna told them as she printed out some pictures for them, then turned the machine off and wiped Maria's belly. Harvey helped Maria up while Trayden held the sonograms photos in his hand. "Alright, you're all set, and I'll be expecting to see you between weeks eighteen and twenty for a more detailed look, and also at week twenty, you can find out the sex of the baby if you like,"

"Thank you, Doctor," Trayden said.

"You're very welcome," Brenna then exited the room. Harvey and Trayden left the office once Maria made the next appointment, then gave it to them to attend. Once home, Harvey and Trayden made their plan to tell everyone the fantastic news over Christmas in just one week. Everyone was going to be in for a huge surprise.

 _[December 25_ _th_ _, 2018-The Edge-7 pm]_

Harvey and Trayden invited their parents and friends over with the promise of a fun and exciting time. Harvey and Tray planned to tell the crew after all this was over, but family and friends deserved to know first as they had been rooting for the two lovers to have a family together. Rebecca, Sullivan, Victoria, Samuel, Jamie, and Seth had already been over for a family dinner, and to celebrate the holidays, but now the friends had arrived. Ashley, Astrid, and Zack came first then Roslyn, Eli, Calista, Travis, and Winter. Heather and Ford came last with Kyle, and finally, it was the Lanvik group; Daniel, Stephanie, Oliver John, and a distraught Melanie.

"Sorry we're late," Stephanie sighed. "Mel was watching Moana, and we turned it off to come here. Apparently, we stopped it at her favorite part,"

"Which part is that?" Heather tilted her head.

"The song where Moana is on the boat with her grandmother," Daniel mumbled. "Mel, calm down. It will still be there when we get home," Melanie continued to cry as both parents sighed again. Melanie plopped herself on the ground as the friends frowned. "And now she'll be like this all night,"

Harvey walked up to Melanie, then knelt down on one knee. "Hey, Mel. Remember me?" he asked as Melanie nodded to him. "Do you like Moana?" he continued as Melanie sniffled, and nodded again. "I like it too; it's a good movie huh?"

"I wove it," Melanie replied. "I wanna be wike her,"

"Well, you can't cry then," Harvey told her as Melanie looked at him now. "When something didn't go Moana's way, did she sit down and cry?" Melanie shook her head. "That's right, she got up and was strong to save her island. So why don't you wipe those tears, and be strong for your family?" Harvey suggested as Melanie wiped her eyes with her palms, then took Harvey's hand to get up. Harvey lifted her into his arms. "Now, if you promise to be a good girl for mommy and daddy, I'll put Moana on here for you to watch. Promise?" Harvey asked.

"I pomiss!" Melanie said quickly. Harvey nodded as he set her down on the floor, then flipped on the TV before going to the OnDemand channel. Harvey typed in _Moana_ , then clicked it. The movie started as Melanie sat quietly to watch it. Kyle moved off his mother's lap, then went to sit with his cousin. Harvey got two juice boxes from the refrigerator and handed them to both kids.

"Well, since those two are content, and the younger ones are asleep; you promised us fun and exciting," Roslyn chuckled.

"I know that look in your eyes, son. You've got something to say, so out with it," Victoria demanded with a smile.

"Well, as you all know; Harvey and I started the adoption process last December that way we could have a family," Trayden began.

"Did it finally come through?!" Ashley, Heather, Victoria, and Rebecca shouted with curiosity.

"Unfortunately, no," Harvey stated as their faces fell. "So we've decided to go with a surrogate mother," he added as their eyes widened, then they smiled.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Sullivan stated first.

"Haven't even told you the best part yet," Harvey chuckled as they calmed down and waited for him to continue. "Trayden and I will be parents in seven months," he informed as their mouths dropped open in shock.


	29. Welcome To The Family

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

28: Welcome To The Family

The whole room sat in silence and shock after what Harvey said to them. Harvey and Trayden were going to be parents in seven months? What?! Harvey was smiling while holding Trayden from behind; just being casual and not caring how surprised and confused his friends and family were. The sounds of the Disney movie, Moana, were playing in the background while Kyle and Melanie sat quietly and unphased by the information their parents received. Everyone's eyes had widened, and mouths dropped open from the news. As Trayden and Harvey expected; they would demand an explanation for everything, which was excellent. Honestly, this scene looked a lot like the one from the day where everyone learned Harvey and Ashley had been friends with benefits for two years. It made Harvey chuckle a bit; he never thought he'd see this look again from them. Alas, he was wrong, and that was okay by him.

"So, you want to hear about it or should I give you more time to recover?" Harvey asked with a slight laugh.

"Well, if no one else is gonna say it; I will. Congratulations, Harvey and Trayden," Roslyn stated with a smile now.

"Thank you," Trayden replied.

"How are you calm?" Seth wondered.

"Come on; you didn't see this coming?" Roslyn asked. The other shook their heads. "Ugh. Harvey and Trayden have been trying to start a family since last year. You didn't think it was just a little suspicious as to why they invited us all over tonight with the promise of fun and excitement?"

"I suppose when you put it that way, yeah, we did find it a little odd," Ford mentioned.

"We just didn't think the information would be what we were given, at least not yet. Maybe the adoption going through, or deciding surrogacy, but not that this," Ashley admitted while blinking in surprise still.

"Son, can you explain this to us?" Sullivan asked.

"Sure," Harvey nodded. "See, when we started things last December; we knew it could take a while for an adoption to take place,"

"However, after four months we had gotten nothing from the social worker we were assigned for the process. I confessed to Harvey that I had hoped it would have happened already, and then we decided that surrogacy might be more beneficial to us since we would know we were getting a baby after all was said and done," Trayden continued.

"In July, we found an office that handled just about everything, and then all we had to do was wait for a surrogate with the traits we wanted to become available. Trayden always wanted a child of his own, so we decided that he would be the donor for the insemination. We had been waiting for a woman with hair and eyes like mine that way it would seem as if the child was ours. In September, I got a call at work from the agency saying they had someone who was able and ready. In November, after all the legal aspects were taken care of, we did the procedure, and then on twenty-seventh; it was confirmed our surrogate is pregnant, and as of today, she's two months along," Harvey finished.

"That's not entirely true, Harv. We knew Maria was pregnant on Thanksgiving because she called you during dinner," Trayden reminded.

"Ah, yes. We knew on the 22nd she had conceived because it came up on a home test that detects pregnancy up to six days before a missed period," Harvey informed. "We pay all medical expenses, and she keeps us updated; that's the agreement. Maria is due for August 6th, 2019. Confirmed by the office and sonogram," he added.

"So, you two did this without telling anyone what was going on?" Victoria asked.

"Sorry, we didn't want to say anything until we knew it was going to work out since the adoption hadn't," Harvey replied. "After doing all the typical stuff, there was a waiting period to find the surrogate we wanted, and we weren't sure how long that would take. Once Maria was available, we met right away to settle legal things, and then there were fertility treatments and pinpointing her ovulation. So, November 12th, we were in that office for the procedure, and we didn't mention anything about possibilities until we knew it was successful, and then stayed quiet for the three weeks until the sonogram to check the heartbeat,"

"Wait, so you have pictures?" Rebecca said quickly.

"Yeah, it was done last week on the 18th," Trayden replied.

"SHOW. US!" the group demanded. Harvey went to get the recently started scrapbook, then placed it down for them to look at. After ten or so minutes of it going around, they smiled.

"Well, we're happy for you two. You definitely deserve to have this family," Stephanie stated.

"And you got our full support," Sullivan added in. Trayden and Harvey smiled, then shared a kiss.

"Only seven months to go," Trayden said.

"It will fly right by because we're gonna be busy getting this place ready," Harvey said as they embraced one another.

"I gotta know. Tray, what was it like in the doctor's office the day of the procedure?" Travis inquired.

"Should we tell them?" Trayden looked up at Harvey.

"If you want to," Harvey replied.

"Alright, story time then," Trayden chuckled and then proceeded to tell them without giving away a lot of details about the in-office help he received from Harvey in giving the donation.

 _[March 19_ _th_ _, 2019]_

Today was going to memorable for sure. Maria was twenty weeks along, and there was a sonogram appointment. Also, Harvey and Trayden would get to find out the gender of their baby! Most of the last thirteen weeks had been Harvey and Trayden telling everyone about the big news about them becoming parents, and they were preparing their apartment for a child. In other updates; Ashley was now Mrs. Ashley Holt as she and Zack got married last month in February, and their daughter, Astrid, was seven months old. Roslyn and Eli were engaged as of the New Year; Roslyn was going to be moving into Eli's apartment, and they were planning on getting hitched by 2020. Seth and Calista found a place to live and had moved in last week, finally settled in now. Travis and Winter had hit the one-year mark, and still going strong. Daniel and Stephanie were doing great; Melanie was now five. And finally, Heather and Ford were having another baby. It was announced in February a week before Ashley and Zack's wedding.

Harvey and Trayden were twenty-seven now, having turned so in February. Currently, the soon-to-be parents were at the sonogram office, and sitting with Maria after she had checked in for her appointment at 11:45 am. After this, the three of them were going out to eat because they planned on learning the sex of the baby. After fifteen minutes, Maria was called as the three of them entered the back area with a nurse, then into a room.

"Welcome back!" Brenna greeted. "And how are we doing today?"

"Tired, and hungry," Maria responded.

"That's to be expected when you're half-way through the pregnancy. How are the parents holding up?" Brenna turned her attention to Harvey and Trayden.

"Nervous, excited, impatient," Harvey said since his husband seemed to be at a loss for words.

"All to be expected. So, shall we get started?" Brenna asked while Maria, Trayden, and Harvey nodded. The appointment was longer and more detailed. Harvey and Trayden got to hear the heartbeat again, which got Trayden teary-eyed. After all of that when the end of thirty-minutes came, Brenna faced them. "Would you like to know the gender?"

"We would, please?" Harvey answered. Brenna nodded as she began to move the scanner around.

"Let's see if the little one will let me find out," Brenna replied. After two minutes, she managed to see, and take a picture before the baby moved again. "If you've begun thinking about names; I would stick to the girl ones," she smiled.

"W-We're…having a girl?" Trayden asked.

"You are. Congratulations," Brenna informed. Trayden leaned into Harvey, a few tears slipping from his eyes. Harvey kissed him lightly, then stopped the video he had been taking of when Brenna announced it was a girl. Harvey attached the fifteen-second video to a video that he text messaged to everyone. The Edge team, friends, and family saying; **It's A Girl!** Harvey and Trayden were over the moon about the news. In four months, they would have their daughter in their arms.

 _[May 5_ _th_ _, 2019-Berk Hall]_

In exactly three months, Harvey and Trayden would have their little girl. Everyone loved getting the message about the baby being a girl, and now were demanding to know what the chosen name would be. Harvey and Trayden had decided on but weren't revealing it until the next time everyone got together. Today, Harvey had a surprise planned for his lover; a baby shower. Behind Trayden's back, Harvey decided to close The Edge for a family function. It would open up around 5 pm after the shower ended at 3, but it was starting at 12:30. Harvey invited everyone, including Maria, and her two boys; Nathaniel, and Colby Miller. Nathaniel was born when Maria was seventeen, and Colby when Maria had been twenty-three. Maria married at eighteen, then the divorce happened just after Colby turned three months old. It was a sad story that only Harvey and Trayden knew; it wasn't any of anyone else's business.

Harvey had everyone coming to The Edge for this, and Trayden was upstairs cleaning the house because Harvey told him they would have guests coming over, but he would be downstairs helping out the business. It kept Trayden busy while he set up for the baby shower, and greeted people who were showing up on time. It was 12:15 pm when the last group of people arrived which was Maria with the two boys.

"Maria, I'm glad you could make it," Harvey greeted as she handed him her gift.

"How could I not? Besides, I'm sure Trayden will love feeling the baby move; very active today," Maria smiled. "Oh, this is Nathaniel and Colby," she introduced.

"It's nice to meet both of you," Harvey said; he knew that Nathaniel was eight and had been born in December 2011, and Colby in April 2017, so the youngest had just turned two last month. "I'll go fetch the husband," he said before heading upstairs. Walking through the entry door, Harvey saw Trayden doing the dishes. "Hey, babe,"

"Hey. I just finished everything," Trayden smiled as he was drying his hands with a towel.

"Great. Why don't you come downstairs with me for a bit? It's surprisingly busy for a Sunday afternoon," Harvey suggested. Trayden nodded as he took Harvey's hand and then followed him downstairs. Harvey opened the door as Trayden walked through.

"Happy Baby Shower!" the friends and family called to him. Trayden's eyes widened; they…through him a baby shower? Harvey smiled as he came up and hugged him from behind after closing the door.

"What do you think?" Harvey asked. "Like my surprise?"

"You did all this?" Trayden asked.

"Of course. You think I'm not going to let you partake in all the things any expectant parents does? I organized everything, and The Edge will open for normal business at 5 pm. For now, though, this is all for you," Harvey said.

Trayden kissed him with a broad smile. "You're the best husband anyone could ask for," Trayden replied.

"If I recall, I asked you to be my husband," Harvey joked as Trayden laughed and shook his head a little. Harvey drew him in close, then kissed him again, passionately this time. After that, the baby shower was in full swing with Trayden saying hi to everyone and getting a few moments of feeling the baby move. There was music, food, and drinks. Harvey and Trayden opened the gifts; all of the typical baby items they would need in three months. Bottles, baby monitor, bibs, clothes, onesies, pacifiers, wipes, diapers, a high chair, car seat, a bassinet, rocking chair, crib, changing table, playpen, and dresser. At the end when everything had been taken upstairs, and people were preparing to leave; the question had been asked.

"So have you two decided on a name?" Maria inquired.

"We have actually," Trayden nodded.

"Celina Rose Haddock," Harvey said afterward.

 _[July 20_ _th_ _, 2019-4:35 pm]_

Celina Rose's nursery got finished in June; Harvey completed the job as Trayden's wedding anniversary present. The two lovers celebrated five years of marriage on the 21st of June, and it had been a month since then. Daniel and Stephanie's son, Oliver John, had turned a year old on July 11th. Astrid and Zack's daughter, Astrid, would be turning a year old in August on the 4th. Heather was now nearing the halfway mark of her pregnancy at five months, and it was announced last month that Seth and Calista were expecting a baby in seven months. Travis and Winter had been together about a year and a half; still doing great. Melanie had turned five-years-old in March, and Kyle would be turning five in October when his parents his six years of marriage, and Heather would be about eight months pregnant by then, giving birth sometime in November.

Today was a Saturday, one month since Harvey and Trayden enjoyed their five-year wedding anniversary, and tonight they were working. Maria was thirty-seven weeks and five days along; the pregnancy was going splendidly. The Edge was busy as always with a full staff minus Garth, and Kevin who were both out for personal reasons. Harvey was behind bar #1 and Trayden was on stage with Eli, Brett, and Winter. Seth, Roslyn, and Travis were sitting in the VIP spot to watch the show and see their lovers since everyone else was busy. Such was life upon growing up and settling down with a family.

"Gotta love how busy we are in the summer on the weekends!" Andrew laughed.

"Business makes your paycheck, Andy," Harvey reminded with a smile.

"But still, it's not usually like this for 4:30 in the afternoon!" Andy called back. The landline rang as Harvey answered it.

"The Edge. This is Harvey," Harvey greeted.

" _Harvey. Ow; it's Maria. I-I'm in labor,"_ Maria informed as Harvey's eyes widened.

"Are you sure, Maria? You're only…about to be thirty-eight weeks," Harvey asked quickly, panic rising. Why would she go into labor two weeks early when at the appointment just last week they said everyone was right on schedule.

" _Harv, my water broke, okay? I've had two other children, I know when it's time, and this is it. I'm on my way to the hospital, my Dad is driving me while Mom watches the kids,"_ Maria replied, breathing heavily and whimpering a bit.

"Well meet you there," Harvey said as he hung up. "Andrew, you're in charge," he said instantly.

"Why, what's up?" Andrew asked seeing the sudden change in Harvey's mood.

"Our surrogate just went into labor, and we gotta go, now," Harvey explained right away.

"Oh! Go! Go, everything will be fine here. Keep us posted," Andrew ushered him.

"Will do, my friend. Thank you," Harvey nodded as he ran over to the stage where Trayden was performing. "Cut it," Harvey told the band as they stopped and Trayden looked at him with an arched brow.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Trayden asked.

"Maria's water broke, and she's on her way to the hospital," Harvey told him. Trayden turned off the microphone and jumped down from the stage as Harvey took his hand as they headed through the entry doors, to Harvey's car, then they were gone two minutes later; both worried that something might be wrong.

 _[Archian Hospital; Fifteen Minutes Later]_

Reaching their destination, Harvey parked, and the two rushed inside to find out where Maria was. The information desk confirmed that she was taken up to labor and delivery ten minutes ago. Harvey and Trayden grabbed the next elevator up, then got checked in the receptionist before being taken to Maria's room. Maria was already laying in the bed and hooked up to the pieces of equipment to monitor her, and the baby for the duration of labor.

"You made it," Maria smiled gently.

"We came right away. How are you feeling? Is everything okay with the baby?" Trayden asked instantly.

"Little Celina is just fine, Trayden. The doctor said that babies can come up to two weeks late or early in pregnancy; I suppose that your daughter doesn't want to wait any longer. Celina's heart rate is spot on, and I'm only in the early labor stage, which can take the longest," Maria said to ease the worried parents. Maria took the time to explain everything to them, so they would know what to expect as things continued. Harvey and Trayden learned that the whole process could take a bit, and they agreed to stay in the hospital with Maria until the birth took place. At the moment, Maria was only about half a centimeter dilated with very spread out contraction times. The reason she knew she was in labor was that her water broke.

By 8:30 pm, just four hours later, Maria reached two centimeters in this time frame with Harvey and Trayden helping out however they could. Harvey and Trayden let everyone know at 5:30 pm what was going on but told them not to bother coming because it would be too many people at once. Sullivan, Victoria, and Rebecca had come, but the rest stayed behind as it was getting later; they did demand updates as things progressed. At 9:45 pm, and a total of five hours and twenty minutes, Maria made it to four and a half centimeters. The contractions were getting closer together, and the doctor confirmed that it was a good thing. Maria let Harvey and Trayden know that it wouldn't take a long time since she'd been through this before, but in first-time mothers, it could take between twelve and fourteen hours at minimum before the birth happened.

Rolling on 1 am, and going on eight hours and thirty-five minutes into labor, Maria made it to seven and a half centimeters and was giving the epidural since the contractions were about seven minutes apart, and getting closer together still. Trayden and Maria were sleeping, but Harvey couldn't find it in himself to do the same. At 2:30 am, a total of about ten hours in labor, Maria woke up feeling like she had to push. The nurse came in to check her and confirmed that she was fully effaced, and at ten centimeters dilation. Harvey and Trayden took their places, a nurse helped Maria hold her leg, and Trayden did too while two other nurses were on standby to tend to the newborn after delivery. Maria pushed for twenty minutes, and then the baby was out, crying loudly. Harvey was taking pictures, but nothing too revealing.

Harvey hugged Maria, thanking her before she hugged Trayden who looked like he was about to cry, so Harvey hugged him tightly as they watched the nurses clean off Celina, the weigh, and measure her before she was wrapped up and the female nurse faced them.

"Which of you would like to hold your daughter first?" the woman asked.

"I believe that right goes to my husband," Harvey said as Trayden sat down in the chair and the nurse handed the bundled baby to them. Harvey got down in a crouch beside Trayden as the nurse took the phone Harvey gave her, she snapped the photo of the family, then returned it.

"Name of the child?" the nurse asked with a clipboard.

"Celina Rose Haddock," Trayden informed gently. A band was connected to the infant's ankle, then two more on Harvey and Trayden's wrists. One nurse handed Trayden a bottle and burp cloth, signaling that it was time for the baby to feed. Harvey helped get it set up, then Trayden began to feed their daughter happily, and with tears in his eyes. By 3:40 am, almost an hour later, the room was cleared out, and Maria was fast asleep. Celina was laying in the bedside rolling bassinet, sleeping with a hospital binky as Trayden and Harvey were standing over it, admiring their daughter.

"Welcome to the family, Celina," Harvey said as he put his arm around Trayden's waist, then kissed him deeply before the two of them laid down in the provided bed, and got some sleep since it was almost 4 am, and now that Celina had arrived; they were going to be very busy people.


	30. Because Of Him

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

29: Because Of Him

The next morning, Harvey and Trayden couldn't express the joy of waking up at 6 am to the sounds of their crying daughter, Celina who needed changing and to be fed. There was no better feeling than knowing they were parents and would be busy running their business and raising their child together. Maria would be released from the hospital later in the day since her part in everything was over, but she would still be sore, and the doctor suggested she have someone be at her apartment to help her out. Harvey and Trayden changed Celina, then fed her with one of the provided bottles on the cart the nurses had brought in. While feeding, Harvey and Trayden realized that they didn't tell anyone Celina had been born yet, then laughed about it.

"We should tell them, or they'll show up here," Trayden reminded.

"Oh, I suppose," Harvey smiled as he got his phone, and pulled up the picture the nurse had taken for him the night before. Harvey put it in a group message to everyone, then sent it off with the information; **Celina Rose Haddock. DOB: July 21, 2019, at 2:53 am in room #430 at Archian Hospital. 6lbs 7oz. 18 in.** "There," he said. Of course, by 7:30 am, everyone had replied with congratulations and can't wait to see them and the baby. Rebecca, Victoria, and Sullivan were first to visit by 8 am when visiting hours started. Everyone else said that they would wait until Harvey and Trayden brought Celina home to meet her in person.

"Well, how are we doing this morning?" asked the doctor who knocked twice, then poked her head in to see if everything was okay.

"We're great, just feeding the little one," Harvey informed.

"Excellent. Now, Maria, you'll get to leave later today. Do you have someone who can help you out at home for a few days?" the doctor, Summer Wilde asked.

"Yes, my parents will be lending a hand," Maria nodded.

"Perfect, and you two can leave tomorrow. Last minute paperwork to make things official, and some testing to be done on little Celina," Summer smiled.

"She's okay, right?" Trayden asked.

"Of course, dear. It's all standard things; hearing, eyesight, etc.," Summer enlightened. Trayden nodded and relaxed a bit. "Do you have the car seat installed?"

"Took care of it when Maria was thirty weeks," Harvey replied.

"Perfect, then all is well. After Maria leaves, we're going to move the three of you to a temporary room. Just so we can open up this one in case we get another woman in labor," Summer explained.

"Sounds good," Harvey responded, then Summer left. Yep, nothing could beat this life. Married, career, and now, a family. Harvey and Trayden wouldn't trade it for anything.

 _[The Next Day; 4:30 pm]_

Harvey and Trayden signed the release paperwork and finalized the surrogacy agreement. All they had to do was pay the hospital fees when they came in, then it was done. Celina Rose Haddock, born on the 21st day of July in the year 2019 was officially the daughter of Harvey and Trayden Haddock, and they assumed all rights to Celina as if they were her birth parents. Maria was home with her two boys, and getting help from her parents until the soreness of childbirth faded off. Harvey and Trayden stopped at the grocery store after leaving the hospital as Harvey ran in to pick up some cans of formula, diapers, and wipes, then they headed home. Harvey was taking two weeks off work, but would still be checking in on The Edge every few days. Trayden was, for the most part, going to be a stay-at-home parent to take care of Celina until she got a bit older, but he too would take part in things for the business.

Trayden texted everyone to let them know that they were headed home, and could come by around 7-ish if they wanted to meet Celina in person. Trayden and Harvey wanted a little time to get Celina settled in the apartment before letting people come over. By the time they arrived, it was already 4:50 pm. Thankfully, Celina was sleeping, so they brought her up and into the house. Harvey placed her in the crib, and she stayed asleep while Trayden and Harvey began to put things away, and get situated for guests as they hadn't been home in two days. The 5 pm to 1am crew members got to see Celina while she was in her carrier and Harvey holding it by the handle. Everyone loved seeing the two-day-old newborn daughter of their owners and were happy for them too because they went through such a process to have a child. Of course, it was expected that Eli, Winter, and Calista wouldn't be joining the friends upstairs as they were working tonight, and the new parents guessed that those three messaged their lovers right away to say they got to see baby Celina.

 _[5:45 pm]_

Celina was still sleeping but would be awake very soon for her 6 pm feeding. It was the schedule that Harvey and Trayden were working on. 12, 3, 6, and 9 am feedings, then 12, 3, 6, and 9 pm feedings. Every three hours, and with those sessions would come with a changing if needed. As Celina got older, they would keep her up longer for stimulation purposes, which Maria suggested along with adopting a schedule because it would make their lives easier. Of course, she added that it would take a good two weeks to establish that routine, and also to bear in mind that some days would be harder than others. Celina's room sat between the bathroom and master bedroom, and Harvey still used the space between the living room and master as his office.

There was a knock on the door just as Harvey and Trayden had sat down to relax for a few minutes. "I'll get it," Harvey said, and then moved to the sliding glass door, which is where the knock originated from. Harvey pulled back the curtains and unlocked it, then opened it up with a soft smile.

"We thought it might be easier to come this way instead of the staircase," Rebecca mentioned.

"That's fine. Come on in, but keep it down. Celina is still sleeping," Harvey informed as the friends and family nodded, then filed in quietly. Harvey shut the door, then locked it before turning to face everyone.

"When is she due to wake up? I demand to hold my granddaughter!" Victoria insisted.

"Me as well!" Rebecca giggled.

"Settle down. When Celina gets up, she is changed, fed, then you can hold her," Harvey informed.

"We're hoping she's up in the next ten or so minutes to abide by the schedule we're trying to establish," Trayden replied.

"So what exactly happened two days ago? Maria just went into labor?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. Trayden and I were working, Maria called the bar and said her water broke. I grabbed Trayden, and we rushed to the hospital. Maria was in labor for ten hours, pushed for twenty minutes, and then Celina was out," Harvey explained in short form.

"How is she doing now?" Sullivan wondered.

"Maria is good, back home with her boys now. She got to leave the next afternoon; Tray and I stayed in a temporary room until 4:30 pm today," Harvey said. Suddenly, there were whimpers on the monitor, then crying. "There she is,"

"Want me to get her?" Trayden asked.

"You relax; I'll get Celina this time," Harvey smiled as he moved down the small hallway, then opened the door to Celina's room. "Hello, princess," he said while picking her up. "Tray, want to get the bottle?" Harvey asked through the monitor while he was changing her. Trayden got up and moved to the kitchen to prepare the bottle for when Harvey came out. Five minutes later, Harvey stepped into the living room with a bundled baby girl in his left arm as Trayden handed him the bottle. Harvey placed the burp rag on his shoulder, then he started feeding Celina.

"She's so little," Roslyn mentioned.

"Well, she was born two weeks early," Trayden reminded.

"Wait, what?" the group asked quietly.

"You don't remember us telling you that Maria had been due for August 6th?" Trayden blinked at the shocked faces. "Maria gave birth at thirty-seven weeks and six days along. Well, she went into labor at thirty-seven and five," he informed.

"That's not so bad. Anything after thirty-seven is considered full-term anyway," Stephanie stated.

"That's right," Heather nodded in agreement.

"We know, the doctor told us," Harvey chuckled as he sat down in the recliner chair. Harvey got through two ounces, then burped Celina before giving her another ounce and a half. After that, she seemed to be done and burped a second time.

"Now can I hold her?" Victoria asked. Harvey got up and moved towards his mother, then handed her Celina to hold.

"Oh, she's so precious," Victoria beamed.

"And beautiful," Sullivan added. "Good work, son,"

"Hey, I didn't do anything. All credit goes to Trayden," Harvey smiled.

"Come on, Harv. I didn't do it myself," Trayden blushed a bit.

"It was your sperm, not mine," Harvey countered.

"But you're the one who helped me, so it's still thanks to you we have Celina," Trayden retorted.

"All I did was do what I do best, Love," Harvey snickered a bit.

"And what would that be?" Zack asked curiously.

"Show my husband a good time," Harvey winked.

"Harvey!" Trayden scolded with embarrassment.

"What, babe? You know it's true," Harvey shrugged.

"That is entirely beside the point!" Trayden huffed. Harvey moved behind Trayden, then placed his hands on Tray's hips before locking them around his waist to kiss the back of his husband's neck.

"How about I remind you of the _point_ later on?" Harvey asked in his ear. Trayden blushed furiously. "Wanna make another baby?" he asked.

"You're terrible," Trayden muttered but smiled anyway.

"You knew that when you married me, Beloved. Hey, at least we know Maria would be willing do it again for us if we want more," Harvey reminded gently.

"Very true," Trayden nodded.

"Mom, no hogging Celina. Give Rebecca and Dad a turn too," Harvey told his mother. Victoria nodded as she handed Celina to Rebecca. After five or six minutes of that, Sullivan got his turn, then Garrett. For the next hour, Celina was carefully passed around to at least the females, and Seth. When Celina began to get fussy, Trayden took her from Seth, and Harvey handed him the pacifier. Trayden placed it in Celina's mouth, then began to rock her a little until she fell asleep. Trayden walked to Celina's room, then put her in the crib before shutting the door and walking back out to the living room.

Harvey's phone rang as he pulled it out. "What's up, Andy?" he answered after seeing the ID.

" _Yo, your fans want you. It's 8 pm,"_ Andrew reminded.

"Shit. I forgot that I still do openings. I have company over," Harvey mumbled.

" _Wear your wireless and sing from up there,"_ Andrew suggested.

"Uh, newborn daughter sleep literally one room away, Andy," Harvey rolled his eyes.

" _Oh, shush. We both know you have that place sound-proofed so no one can hear when you and Trayden go at it for literally hours,"_ Andrew retorted.

"Excuse me, who signs your paycheck every week?" Harvey asked.

" _You know I love you, boss, but come on. You know they'll wig out if you don't perform that new song, and that's what they all voted for,"_ Andrew stated.

"Uh huh. Love you too, jackass. Fine. Tell Eli, Winter, and the Pyros twins to get in their spots, then have them put in their earpieces," Harvey told him.

" _Got it,"_ Andrew replied before Harvey hung up, then he flipped the TV Input to _AV_ , and the guests could see a flew split screens showing different parts of the nightclub. Harvey grabbed a wireless microphone from the drawer by the television, and then he flipped the switch on.

"Who's ready to get their party on!?" Harvey said as it could be seen on the TV how excited they all got it. "Sorry, I'm not down there folks. Having a bit of a party upstairs because my husband and I got to bring home our daughter from the hospital earlier," more cheering and clapping. Harvey flipped the switch to the middle now, "You four ready?" he asked. "Alright, start it off," The music began as Trayden sat down with a smile when Harvey flipped the microphone back on.

" _May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight. May we sing and dance till we lose our minds. We are only young if we seize the night. Tonight, we own the night. Tonight, we own the night,"_ Harvey started as there was a pause. _"La la la la la la la la. La la la la la la. La la la la la la la la. La la la la la la,"_ Harvey chanted along with Winter and Brady.

" _When my time is over, lying in my grave. Written on my tombstone, I want it to say. This man was a legend, a legend of his time. When he was at a party, the party never died. Hey! Everybody's got a dream, so what do you say? Are we making history?"_ Harvey smiled as Trayden came beside Harvey to sing with him.

" _May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight. May we sing and dance till we lose our minds. We are only young if we seize the night. Tonight, we own the night. Tonight, we own the night! La la la la la la la la. La la la la la la. La la la la la la la la. La la la la la la,"_ Harvey and Trayden sang together.

" _For tonight I'm famous. For tonight I'm king. And I will be remembered for centuries. They'll say 'This man was a hero; a hero of his time. When he was at a party, the party never died. Hey! I'm little drunk, but I got something to say!"_ Harvey sang.

"Hold your jars!" Trayden called as Harvey smiled at him.

" _May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight. May we sing and dance till we lose our minds. We are only young if we seize the night. Tonight, we own the night. Tonight, we own the night! And let us wake up inside a strangers bed. Let us drink until there's nothing left. And this night of friends; we will not forget. Tonight, we own the night. Tonight, we own the night,"_ Harvey sang as it got quieter. During all that; Winter, Eli, Brady, Brett, and Trayden were singing the backup ' _la la la_ ' chant.

Harvey took a breath. _"May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight. May we sing and dance till we lose our minds. We are only young if we seize the night. Tonight, we own the night. Tonight, we own the night,"_ he finished. Everyone was cheering and smiling after it ended. "Enjoy the rest of your night folks, and I'll see ya tomorrow. Goodnight everybody," Harvey said as he shut the microphone off and removed it from behind his ear, then put it away after returning the TV to the regular channel it had been on. **(A/N; Song used was** _ **'We Own The Night'**_ **by The Wanted!)**

"Nice song, when did you come up with that?" Ford asked.

"A few months ago," Harvey shrugged.

"So I take it that the microphone you used is a transmitter to downstairs on the soundboard and one of the Pyros twins amplifies your voice through the central speakers while you sing and the band plays?" Zack questioned.

"Correct," Harvey nodded.

"And you have the cameras linked up to show real-time up here?" Daniel wondered.

"Also, right," Trayden replied. "Harvey and I can see all three bars, the dance floor, stage, and behind it, in the kitchen, and outside in the lounge and where the bouncers are,"

"Good way to have eyes on everything," Roslyn giggled.

"Well, I'm taking two weeks off to help Tray with Celina. After that, he'll be up here most of the time while I'm doing some work downstairs. There isn't much we have to do except watch," Harvey mentioned. "I only go down to handle situations, or lend a helping hand,"

"And…Andrew manages it?" Heather questioned.

"Yep; he knows how it works, and Kevin is assistant manager. Sean shift supervisor is Morgan and Storm are sever supervisors; they switch off. Whoever works or arrives first gets the job for that night, unless one of them has it off. As I said, there isn't much I have to do but watch the accounts, do the orders, and watch it all," Harvey informed.

"The joys of being an established business owner," Trayden teased.

"You don't have to do a lot either, Mister Co-owner," Harvey remarked.

"Yeah, but you started all this, Harvey. It was _you_ who told Andrew to sell the bar that way you could keep the Dragon's Edge family together," Trayden laughed a little. "Even for us; it's because of you, Harvey,"

"I didn't do anything special, babe," Harvey chuckled as he pulled Trayden against him.

"Yes, you did. You stopped those jerks from beating me up, you let me inside the bar and got me ice, you _lied_ to Andy to get me a job by saying I was an old friend of yours. Harvey, I was homeless, for four years, and you didn't even bat an eye at helping me out and letting me stay with you for a while. You gave me the only friend I'd ever had back then, and you gave me love. You were there for me and still are. You helped me face my fears, and battle my depression. You got my help when I was falling apart. I'm alive today because of you," Trayden told him. Harvey smiled as he cupped Trayden's cheek and kissed him deeply. Trayden was happy. Finally, he was truly happy. Perfect job, husband, family, friends, daughter, and now life. All because of him; Harvey.


	31. Life At The Edge

**The Edge**

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Setting; Modern AU

Rating; M for Mature

 _ **Disclaimer;**_ I do not own the HTTYD or any of the music that is used. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

30: Life At The Edge

=Harvey's POV=

 _[Two Years Later; February 28_ _th_ _, 2021]_

I couldn't believe two years had passed already since the day Trayden and I brought home our daughter, Celina. Today, Trayden and I turned twenty-nine-years-old today. Our little girl was turning two in July; just four months away. Heather and Ford gave birth to their second child, Raymond Ingerman, November 12th, 2019. Kyle was now six, turning seven in October. Daniel and Stephanie stuck with their one boy and girl. Melanie would be turning seven on the 22nd of March this year, and little Oliver John was now two, turning three on July 11th. Ashley and Zack had another baby; a boy they named Jarod Holt, and he was born December 9th, 2020. Seth and Calista were married one month after the birth of their son, Salvatore Jorgenson, which happened on the 20th of February 2020. The marriage was March 14th, 2020, and lovely. Travis and Winter were married in just four months ago in October 2020 on the 24th, and Winter conceived a child in December, so that baby was due for September 2021.

Roslyn and Eli married May 2nd, 2020, and already had a little girl of their own named Emily Trapp on February 14th, 2020. Talk about having a baby on the day of love? Roslyn had actually been due for a week later, but her water broke when she and Eli were making love, so I guess that worked out in its own way. My Godfather was retired, so were both of my parents. Mom sold her animal hospital, and now they just enjoyed spending time with their granddaughter, Celina. Trayden and I still ran The Edge Bar & Nightclub, happily married for six years, going on seven in June. Gods, we loved it. Oh, did I mention that Storm got married and had twins; one boy and girl. Their names were April and Asher, due to being born in April 2020 on the 30th. Morgan was in a relationship and had a child November 5th, 2020, but the guy bailed out because he didn't want a kid. The Edge family was there as much as we could be for her, and she and her son are doing A-OK now.

Yeah, life is fantastic here, and I haven't even mentioned the best part. Harvey and I were about to become parents again! Another surrogate? No. This time, the adoption agency came through, and somewhat unexpectedly too.

 **/Flashback; February 22** **nd** **, 2020/**

 _My parents had Celina; Trayden and I made it upstairs at 2:47 am. It had been a long, hard night, and all we wanted to do is catch a shower, then some sleep. It was close to 3:30 am by the time we crawled into bed, then kissed, and said goodnight to one another. The next morning came, and groggily at 8:15 am, Trayden and I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I groaned as I reached for it as Trayden got up to use the restroom._

" _Hello?" I asked with a yawn._

" _Mr. Harvey Haddock?" came the voice of a woman. I hadn't checked the caller ID but became confused._

" _Um, yes? May I ask who is calling?" I inquired._

" _Oh, yes. Sorry. It's Jasmine Whittaker, your social worker from the adoption agency," Jasmine replied. Instantly, I sat up in bed._

" _Ms. Whittaker, sorry. It was a long night at work, and my husband and I didn't get to sleep until around 4 am," I said._

" _My apologies for waking you, Mr. Haddock. I'll make this quick; there is a sixteen-year-old girl who just gave birth to a son and is giving the baby up for adoption. In your file, you and your husband had preferred a newborn. I was calling to ask if you and your husband would like to adopt him?" Jasmine questioned. My eyes widened. The chance to adopt a baby boy, a newborn at that?! How could I say no? Of course, I needed to speak to Trayden first, but this was an incredible opportunity that we wouldn't get again for a long time._

" _How…long would we have to wait to have him?" I questioned. I didn't see why I shouldn't. Trayden and I started the process to adopt a child December 2017, and by the end of six months, there had been nothing, and so we decided to use a surrogate mother. After Celina was born, we stopped worrying about the adoption because we had a child._

" _Unlike with the adoption of an older child who has been in the system longer, there isn't a long process to test to see if this baby will be alright in your home because it's a newborn. All I have to do is come by to make sure you're settled to take care of an infant and mark any changes. Once I file it, you can have the baby home with you in as little as a week for permanent placement," Jasmine explained. "Newborns are a different case because they have no real history in the system having been abandoned, in a foster home, an orphanage, so there is nothing to worry about regarding them having a hard time adjusting,"_

" _How much time do we have to decide, as we just woke up. There haven't been any changes in our lifestyle from the first time except that we have a daughter who will be two in July," I informed._

" _You have about five days. The mother had a cesarean section birth, and she'll be in the hospital that long," Jasmine informed._

" _Alright, let me speak to my husband, and I will call you back before today is over," I stated. After she said that was fine, I hung up, then exited the bedroom. I used the bathroom first, then saw Trayden making some coffee._

" _Who was on the phone?" Trayden wondered tiredly._

" _The social worker from the adoption agency wanting to know if we want to adopt a newborn baby boy," I enlightened as his eyes widened. "The child was born last night by c-section to a sixteen-year-old girl, and she's giving him up for adoption. Jasmine Whittaker picked us because she knew we wanted a baby if we could, I said I needed to speak to you first, then I'd call her back later with an answer,"_

" _Well, could we handle another baby right now? Celina is walking and talking, she keeps us on our toes. Though it would be nice to have another baby, and I don't think we'll get this chance again," Trayden replied while his added two spoonfuls of sugar, and then some cream to his coffee._

" _That's what I assumed too. It's not like we don't have all the baby stuff from Celina still since she's sleeping in a toddler bed, and wearing pull-ups. We would have to go out and get clothes, wipes, diapers, and formula again," I reminded._

" _That's…fine with me. How long do we have to wait for it to be official?" Trayden inquired._

" _Jasmine said one week because all she has to do is mark changes in our file, then put it in the system after come here to check things out that we can take care of a baby. I mentioned we had a daughter already. I guess the deal with newborns is that because they don't see time in an orphanage or foster home, the placement process is a lot quicker," I explained. "So do you want to do this, Love?"_

 _Trayden looked at me with eyes I recognized before we decided to go with a surrogate mother; he wanted the baby. "I do,"_

" _Well, then we better move my office into the bedroom or living room, then turn that second space into a nursery," I smiled as Trayden hugged me tightly and then we shared a kiss._

 **/End Flashback/**

After that, Trayden and I spent the morning moving the office things into the bedroom. When that was settled, we broke out the crib from our bedroom closet, and I assembled it with the mattress and sheet in the room. Trayden and I picked up Celina from my parents, then went straight to the store to pick up another dresser and changing table, car seat, playpen, then pacifiers, bibs, clothes, onesies, we bought bedding for the crib, and some wall decorations too. We didn't need a high chair, at least not right away because this newborn would be using bottles for a bit. Trayden and I got back home, and while Celina was watching one of the Disney movies in the living room from her playpen, Trayden and I began to create the nursery. Thank the Gods I had painted it blue when I made the office. It took the entire day, but we got it all done. Around 3:15 pm, I called Jasmine back and told her we would adopt the baby.

Ms. Whittaker was pleased, and we set the update our information, and home visit appointment for Wednesday, February 24th, at 10 am. When that day came, Jasmine took everything in and got to meet Celina. Jasmine approved everything was in order and said that on March 1st, we would have all legal rights to the boy, and he would be brought to us by her. Trayden and I were happy as could be, now all we had to do was think of a name for our son.

=Trayden's POV=

I couldn't believe Harvey, and I were adopting a son, and he was coming tomorrow! Today was Harvey's and mine's twenty-ninth birthday, and we've spent all our free time with Celina. Also preparing to have another baby in the house. The best part is; Harvey and I haven't told ANYONE about this. We were going to invite them over on Sunday the 7th of March to meet the child. It was going to be a shock to them that Harvey and I had two kids, but we wanted some time to get adjusted to having a newborn, that's why we were waiting the week before letting anyone come over to see our son. At the moment, Harvey and I were sitting down to talk about names, since tomorrow we would have to give one to Jasmine for the legal side of the adoption.

"Harvey, what about the name Andy?" I asked asked.

"You want to name our son after my former boss?" Harvey quirked a brow.

I laughed a little, then nodded. "Well, why not? Andrew is the one that put all this into motion," I reminded. "If it weren't for Andrew offering you the server job at Dragon's Cove, you wouldn't have worked there, or gotten this apartment. Subsequently, you wouldn't have been here to meet me, and we wouldn't have fallen in love, made The Edge, got married, had Celina. Don't you see it? It's because of Andrew that we have what we do, and hell, I owe him for my job at Dragon's Cove too. It just…feels right to name our son after the one who made it all possible,"

"When you put it like that, I can't disagree. So we'll name him Andy Haddock? Middle name, or no?" Harvey asked. I shook my head, and we smiled. The name was decided, now we just needed Andy to come home.

=Normal POV=

 _[March 1_ _st_ _, 2021-11:30 am]_

Trayden and Harvey anxiously awaited for Jasmine to arrive with their son; she was five minutes out, and they couldn't wait to meet their week-old baby. Harvey and Tray hadn't gotten to see him yet, so the curiosity was killing them to know. Celina had dark brown hair and green eyes; it honestly looked like she was Harvey and Trayden's daughter. Jasmine pulled up into the parking space next to Harvey's car as they opened the door when Jasmine started walking up the stairs with an infant car seat on her arm. Jasmine stepped in and set the carrier down on the floor by the couch.

"Here is your new son, Harvey, and Trayden. He was born February 19th, 2021 at 5:43 am in Bashem County Hospital. Eight pounds and three ounces, with a length of 20 inches. This guy was born c-section at forty-one weeks after being induced. Perfectly healthy, and he's all yours. All I need from you is his name, and your signatures to say I brought him to you. In about three weeks, you'll get his birth certificate and social security card, along with a copy of all the adoption paperwork to file away," Jasmine informed.

"Andy Haddock," Trayden informed as Jasmine wrote it down, then Harvey and Trayden signed in their respected spots. Jasmine shook their hands, then she waves to Celina who was in Trayden's arms, resting her head on his shoulder. Jasmine left the apartment while Harvey and Trayden moved the shade on the carrier back to get a good look at their son. Black hair, and hazel eyes, some freckles too. Andy was perfect; he would fit right in with their family.

"Well, let's get our son settled in," Harvey suggested. After that, Harvey unbuckled Andy from the straps in the seat and lifted him up carefully. "Hey there, buddy," he greeted Andy who nestled in his arms and fell asleep soon after. Harvey placed Andy in his crib, then flipped on the monitor before exiting. "Ready to do it all over again?" he asked his husband.

"I'd do it a hundred more times to have the feeling I have right now. I love you," Trayden replied.

"I love you too," Harvey kissed him gently.

 _[March 7_ _th_ _, 2021-6:30 pm]_

Today was the big day where everyone was coming over to hang out and learn about baby Andy. Currently, their youngest was sleeping in his room, and the door was closed as it always was because people believed it was Harvey's office. People began arriving at 6:30 pm, then by 7 pm, they were all there and seated comfortably.

"So, how is everyone lately?" Trayden asked.

"We're great," Ashley smiled. "How about you two?"

"We're awesome," Harvey replied. After that, everyone began talking about developments in their lives. The kids were playing with one another, although, Celina stayed in Trayden's lap. Harvey and Trayden set up names for one another to make it easier for her. Trayden was Dada and Harvey was Papa. When she got older she could use Daddy for Tray, then Dad for Harvey. Rebecca was Nonna. Victoria was called Nonnie, and Sullivan as Poppy. When Andy began talking, he would use the same. As 7:30 pm came around, it was quieter when Andy started to crying over the monitor, and everyone looked confused.

"Um, are you two babysitting?" Travis questioned. Harvey got up and moved to his _office_ , then came out five minutes later with a baby boy in his arms.

"Nope, but we'd like for you to meet our son, Andy Haddock," Harvey introduced with a smile. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Y-You two…have a son?" Victoria stammered a little in surprise.

"We do as of March 1st," Trayden stated while getting up to stand beside Harvey with Celina still in his arms.

"Start explaining, Harvey, or you, Tray," Garrett asked.

"Well, we got a phone call from the adoption worker on the 22nd of February saying that a teenager gave birth to a boy, and was giving it up for adoption. Trayden and I took all of ten minutes to decide that we might not get the chance again for a long while, so we told our worker we would take the baby," Harvey started.

"That same day we went out to get everything we needed, then on the 24th, Ms. Whittaker came by to update our file, and see we had things prepared for a baby. After that, she said that she would bring us the child on March 1st," Trayden continued.

"So, six days ago, we became the official adoptive parents over this little guy. Andy was born on the 19th of February in Bashem County by c-section, and now he's ours," Harvey finished.

"You didn't tell anyone?" Heather blinked.

"Well, it all happened rather fast," Trayden chuckled a bit.

"And…why the name Andy?" Andrew questioned since he was over and tonight was his off one.

"Because we wanted to name him after you, Andrew," Harvey said as the man's eyes widened a little. "Trayden and I decided that you were the one who put all of this in motion, so it seemed only fitting that we name our son after you. You gave me the server job at Dragon's Cove, you gave me this apartment, hired Trayden, let me turn Dragon's Cove into The Edge. You made all this possible for Trayden and me, so we named Andy out of thanks for you,"

"Well, then I demand to hold him first!" Andrew said as Harvey nodded and walked over to hand Andy to Andrew.

"Well, congratulations you two. Andy is simply adorable," Rebecca informed. Celina was placed down as Harvey snaked his arm around Trayden's waist, and the two stayed close to one another, admiring the sight of their two children. Harvey and Trayden were happy, nothing could make this better; surrounded by family and friends with their kids, married with a very successful business right downstairs. This was the life, and they would continue to live this life at The Edge.

 **~Author's Note;** _Well, everyone, this is the last chapter of The Edge. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Now, I have two story ideas planned out and ready for writing. One will be Hiccup X Moana in the Normal HTTYD setting, and another will be Hiccup X Astrid in the Modern HTTYD Setting. I should have those first chapters out soon! Thank you for all the continued support. Until next time, -Nightstar Fury_


End file.
